Zaleem Gremory : The Emperor Beast of apocalypse
by trihexa'sbane
Summary: The second son of Zeoticus and venelana Gremory was born and was soon known as the black smudge of Gremory . Little do they know what Zaleem really is .
1. Zaleem Gremory

**The ****Gremory estate**

Venelana gremory screamed as she held the hand of her husband Zeoticus gremory . Their eldest son Sirzechs stood off to the side with a passive face with his wife and maid Grayfia lucifuge .

Venelana Gremory was currently giving birth to their her second child . Whom will be recognised as the heir of the gremory family due to Sirzechs being one of the four great satans thus making him unelegable to be the heir .

With Venelana's loudest scream amd last push her child was delivered . She rested her head against the pillow below her and sighed in relief .

With the baby in their hands, the doctors took the baby and cleaned him and ran a few tests on him .

They came back not being able to look into the eyes of the gremory family as they carried the child back to them .

" So ... what were the results " Zeoticus gremory asked the head doctor as he eyed the child .

" I'm sorry lord gremory . I hate to inform you but your son has been born with the lowest magical reserves of his generation . I would be surprised if he grows to be as powerful as a low class devil " The doctor said as he walked the baby over to them .

The Parents looked at the doctor with horror written over their faces . Their Heir wasn't even strong enough to be classed as a low class devil .

They each looked at their child while bile rose in their throats . He didn't even have their hair color , Whilst their hair was red , The child's was pitch black .

Zeoticas Gremory looked at the child with what can only be described as disgust .

" His name will be Zaleem Gremory . Assign him a maid and get him out of here " Zeoticus said in a voice that left no arguments .

The doctors left the room with the child and found a young maid . She had Blue eyes and light blue hair . Her name was lucy and she just happened to be their newest maid .

" This is Zaleem gremory . He is your charge to look after now " The doctor gave the boy to the maid without saying anything more before leaving .

She looked down at the baby . He was completely silent and didn't make any noise what so ever as he looked at her with wide red eyes .

**3 years later**

The Child of Zeoticus gremory and Venelana gremory turned out to be what they had feared . He was indeed very weak in almost all aspects , He did not inherit the Power of destruction or any magical gifts , His body was nearly as weak as that of a low born . To the family he was seen as nothing but a black smudge on the family face .

Thus when the family was gathered in the Hospital once again they actually praied to whatever deity that they would have a proper heir .

Venelana was screaming once again . Though this time no where near as much as her second son Zaleem .

She clenched her husbands hands once more , Crying from the pain as she tried her hardest to push her child out , Her screaming ceased once she felt no more pain .

The doctors once again took the baby into another room to run tests as they cleaned the new baby girl .

A few minutes later they returned with wide smiles .

" It appears that this young girl of yours is strong indeed Lord gremory . She has above natural reserves like your first born , I wouldn't be surprised if she became as strong as Sirzechs " The head doctor said with a Huge smile .

Once Sirzechs heard that he had a sister he bounced off the wall and ran over , When he got a look at her he had stars in his eyes .

" Awww she's adorable " He screamed Almost Vibrating on the spot .

" Venelana . I think her name should be Rias " Zeoticus look at his wife with a smile " And she shall be the next Heir of the Gremory household "

" I agree with your decision " Venelana said as she held out her arms as the doctor placed her daughter in her arms .

Standing at the entrance to the room was a little boy with black hair and red eyes . He quietly walked over without anyone noticing and looked apon his sister , He reached out and stroked her face gently as not to hurt her .

The family finally noticed the last member and looked at him with horror . Except for Sirzechs as he was to occupied with thinking about Rias .

Zeoticus back handed Zaleem away from the hospital bed without holding back any of his strength , He struck his son in the side of the face and propelled him across the room .

" Don't you dare touch Rias you filthy mongrel . Get out of this room and stay in yours at once . I will deliver your punishment once I get there . " Zeoticus said to his second eldest with hate and loathing in his eyes .

Zaleem got up holding his face and sprinted out of the room as quickly as possible.

**6 YEARS LATER**

Zaleem watched with eyes coveying nothing but jealousy as he saw Rias and her first peerage member meet , he stood behind a door so nobody noticed him as he saw a young black haired girl introduce herself to Rias before they knocked it off as the best of friends .

He sighed as he rubbed the tears from his eyes before closing the door , Rubbing parts of his aching body as he limped back to his wing before lockinh himself iin his room .

He didn't have to wait long before Rias barged in , paying no heed whatsoever to the now broken door .

All she did was show off her new peerage member .

However she had expected to be congratulated , But what she recieved was a mumble before he turned himself and went to sleep .

" Leave me alone Rias " Was all Zaleem responded with .

Rias being Rias was having none of that as she grabbed him by the leg and tore him from his bed .

" Meet my newest peerage member , Her name is Akeno " She said as she stared down at Zaleem , Not knowing how much she had hurt her brother .

Zaleem grabbed his leg in pain without responding to Rias or acknowledging Akeno as he watched it go purple .

" Whatever , she's clearly to good for your attention anyway , come on Akeno , we've got better things to do " Rias said as she grabbed Akeno and stormed out of the room , Leaving Zaleem to ccradle his leg .

From that point onwards Zaleem started loathing his family , Never considering them anymore than blood bound .

**7 YEARS LATER **

Zaleem was now 16 years old . His hair had grown past his ears , His pupils were blood red now . He had a fairly thin frame that made him seem weak .

He had lost part of his sanity from a young age when his father had taken to torturing him from a young age . He had deep scars that ran across his body in several different places . His left eye had been removed and put back in without aesthetics. His father had even removed his arms and had them grow back with phenex tears . The only other person that knew about this was His mother Venelana who had even taken to doing the same as his father when she wanted to . This happened everytime he had done something wrong and was his punishment .

He almost never left his wing of the house during his years . The only person that would see him was his sister who always bragged about how she was doing . She eventually stopped talking to him as well and instead ended up looking at him like he was a low born just like his parents looked at him .

Rias was fauned over by her parents everyday throughout their childhood , she had the best of everything while Zaleem was cast to the side .

He had to learn everything himself as he often held up in the library in his wing to learn absolutely everything he could .

He often trained in his room as he had learned to conjure things at the age of 10 . Though keep in mind he would have to rest after conjuring a boxing bag due to his low energy reserves .

He worked tirelessly everyday so he could finally be recognised as a part of the Gremory house , But it never happened , No matter how much he trained or how much stronger he got . All he got was either ignored or slapped away by his parents .

By the time he was 13 he gave up entirely on speaking to anyone and trying to gain their attention , Instead he focussed on bettering himself .

Sirzechs was the only one who just barely gave him anything . Though it was abysmal compared to how much he fussed over his little 'Ria'tan' .

" How horrible " Came an echoed voice from the corner of his room .

Zaleem quickly shot up and eyed around his bedroom .

As he looked he spotted something far in the corner of the room where light seemed to have faded .

" I wish I had found you earlier " Came a female voice from the same corner .

" Who are you " Zaleem asked as he couldn't see anyone.

When he asked that question the Void in the corner of his room moved and convulsed as it started taking shape .

It Took the form of a woman with a voluptuous figure , She had long black hair that ran down her body as well as red piercing eyes that seemed to look into your soul . On the top of her head she had a long horn poking out to the left .

She wore a black gown that went down her figure as well as black stockings on her legs.

She walked over to the side of his bed and looked at him as she reached out and touched his face .

His entire body locked up at merely being touched .

" What have they done to you my child " She asked as tears spilt down her cheaks .

" What in the name of Satan are you going on about . Who the hell are you " Zaleem demanded.

" I guess you wouldn't know who I am . I am Trihexa . Emperor beast of the apocalypse . And I have come with a gift for my son"


	2. Zaleem Gremory: Child of Apocalypse

" I am Trihexa , Emperor beast of the apocalypse. And I have come with a gift for my son "

Zaleem thought this was some huge joke so out of nowhere he started laughing .

" And if I don't tell you where your son is then you'll kill me " Zaleem Said as he wiped a tear from he eye .

" I cannot harm my child . " Trihexa said to him .

" Ohh come on . What do you really want by being here " Zaleem said as he saw this as a joke .

" I want to save my child . " She answered with conviction in her voice .

" Well good luck finding him I guess " Zaleem said as he shrugged his shoulders .

" But you are my child . I've searched for you for years and I have finally found you " Trihexa said as she approached his bed .

" Ohh come on . That's not a very funny joke . My Name Is Zaleem Gremory . Get it ... I'm a Member of the Gremory household " Zaleem replied as he rolled his eyes .

" You are no Gremory . Have you not wandered why you can't use that women's bloodline ability . You may have been born from that woman's womb . But that man never put you there . I put you there . You never were able to use her bloodline as you never had her blood to begin with"

Trihexa said in a voice that you could only associate with certainty .

" Haha . What do you want with me " He said as tears started falling down his face from finding this hillarious .

" My child . I came to give you want you want . I know my future fate . I cannot Live in the future . I came to give you my power . Being my child . You are the only being capable of holding it "

When he heard her explanation Zaleem was in shock . She wanted to give him her power . Surely this was a lie .

"What are you going on about woman"

" If the Void which is my power is left without a container . Then the balance will fall . I will fall in the future and when I do then all of creation will fall if there is nothing to hold my power " Trihexa answered his question .

" But you say you are the apocalypse . Why do you care . " Zaleem asked as he was still thinking this was an elaborate joke .

" I was not made so by choice . It was forced . I am giving you what I have and also giving you a choice for your future " Trihexa said with sadness in her voice as she held out her hand .

" And what choice would that be " Replied Zaleem as he looked at her hand .

" Your future is yours to decide once you have what is rightfully yours . My death is a certainty , so I must give you my power . What you do with it is up to you " Trihexa explained .

" What I decide to do huh " Zaleem thought . He had no idea if what she was saying was true.

" Well then I accept . " Zaleem said with a grin in his face . Thinking this was a joke . Thus he reached up and grabbed her hand .

He had expected everything she said to be a lure or a lie . But the moment their hands connected he felt something .

This something was not slow or weak , It did not wait to be taken as it leapt out of Trihexa's body as a physical void of shadow and straight into his body .

As soon as this void went into his body he felt the single most excruciating pain in his life . Every cell in his body , Every molecule was rearanging and altering themselves . His insides churned and were visibly moving .

His body changed to accomodate its new power . He grew taller and developed more muscle over his figure his hundreds of scars vanished and his malnourishment disappeared . He felt a splitting pain on his head and curled over clutching it .

His hair parted on both sides of his forehead as two horns protruded out the top , Screaming as he felt the excruciating pain of their growth .

His magical reserves fluctuated and burst open like puddle suddenly turning into the vastness of space . Of course this was no longer devil energy . It was his own energy , The energy of the void .

His hair grew to frame his whole head now and pure energy fluctuated around him . Sparks of red energy bounced and incinerated most furnature in his room on contact with the heat of his energy .

While this was happening he was screaming , Screaming more than he had during his whole life .

Fortunately The Gremory's had warded of his wing with spells so they wouldn't feel or hear his existance .

During this whole development Trihexa herself was changing , losing most of her power had taken a tole on her body , She now had a paler complexion . She had lost her figure and seemed to age slightly . Though she had no problem with any these developments .

After 10 minutes of non stop screaming he suddenly stopped . His transformation was complete , He now stood at 6 ft 8 . His blood red eyes had become much more menacing as they glowed with power , His pupils had become slit that of a predator .

He felt new . Like he had been given a new life entirely .

He started laughing . Mind you this was not that happy laugh you get from a child when they got what they want .

This was a maniacal laugh of a soul that has been broken and reforged .

Once he stopped he saw trihexa . She had given to him this wonderful gift . She was now his mother , And he knew that . His body was now basically made of her DNA .

Without warning he hugged her . Hugged her like his life depended on it .

" Thank you ... mother . " He said with the most emotion he had shown in his life .

" I cannot stay for much longer . My original body is sealed and I must return . Thank you ... My son . " Trihexa said as she returned his hug . She slowly faded away into particals of the void as she returned to her original body . Leaving Zaleem alone in his almost completely destroyed room .

Catching his reflection in the mirror , Zaleem used what he knew about using magic and changed his appearance . He made his horns fade away as he created the illusion that he had just grown during the time his family refused to see him .

He placed a seals on his magic reserves so that only those who actually bothered to check him would notice that he grew stronger . They would have no way to definitively prove how much he had grown unless they did a physical check , which he could modify anyway .

Zaleem also Changed his energy to appear as if it was still demonic .

When he was done he checked everything to make sure that it would be hard to notice any differences .

Over the next few hours Zaleem would continue to discover how much he had advanced , from his speed to his magical abilities .

As his fist struck his reinforced punching bag he had created , this one to shattered and turned to dust from the pressure of his punch , The particles joining a large pile at the corner of the room .

" That's the twenty... third bag with enhancements to be destroyed , and still no resistance " Zaleem noted as he decided to try his magic on the particles that lined his room , Reaching his hand out at the large pile , energy coated Zaleem's hand before blasting out and consuming the dust until there was nothing but a gaping hole in the floor " Oops "

**2 HOURS LATER **

Zaleem lay down in his bed , his right leg over the other and his arms behind his head .

After having remade everything in his room , He sat on his bed with a smile plastered to his face , He delved into his thoughts .

Knock . knock . knock *

Zaleem sighed as he got up and walked over and slightly opened his door .

" Lord Gremory and Lady Venelana have requested that you join tonights entertainment . " Came the voice of none other than Grayfia lucifuge whom stood on the other side of his door . Out of everyone he knew , She was by far the nicest to him . Even going out of her way to try and heal his many wounds that he held in the past , Which obviously all attempts had failed . Until now .

" Is it mandatory that I come along " Zaleem replied in his usual manner when someone spoke to him .

" It is . They said that if you do not come then you will recieve yet another ... punishment " Grayfia said in a flat tone . Though her eyes conveyed the feeling she had for his so called punishment .

" Very well . I will be there shortly " Zaleem said with a grin as he closed the door .

" So ... I guess it's show time " Zaleem said with a wide grin .

looking in the mirror Zaleem molded his energy to create a black tuxedo . It wound around his body with black tendrils of energy and fit his form perfectly . He had a blood red undershirt with a black coat . He wore black gloves over his hands , he also wore black pants and shoes . He swept his hair back and looked himself over in the mirror .

To say the least he was stunning .

**Gremory ball room**

Gathered in the ball room were the remaining 34 pillars of hell . They had gathered to congradulate Rias on getting another peerage member .

The party was in full swing with all the high class devils mingling with eachother . Rias and her peerage were currently sitting at their own table . The newest member Kiba yuuto was sitting on the far side of the tables . Next to him were Koneko and Akeno . And on the far side of the room sat Rias herself .

She was chatting away happily with sona sitri , Another high class devil , They had been friends since childhood , Sona had barely met Zaleem but from what he saw of her , she seemed like a semi decent devil .

Zeoticus and Venelana were sitting at the head table with Sirzechs and Grayfia .

" Did he say he was coming " Asked Zeoticus as he looked at grayfia .

" He said he will arrive shortly my lord " She replied with a nod .

" Good ... good " Zeoticus couldn't help but smirk .

At the entrance to the ball room the doors opened and all heads turned to see who dared to intrude on a high class devil ceremony .

Walking in without a care in the world was Zaleem , His face blank showing no emotion . He walked into the ballroom without a wasted movement or batting an eye at anyone at all .

To everyone that saw him he felt cold and distant , some couldn't place what it was but something about him made them shiver as they looked at his face .

Zeoticus and Venelana couldn't look at their so called son without finding him repulsive .

Grayfia herself felt sorry for the poor child in front of her , Having a heavy suspicion of his treatment but for somesome reason never being able to bring herself to help him , Which made her feel even more guilt .

As he approached the table that his 'family' was located he couldn't help the twitch on the side of his lips as he repressed a smile .

He managed to get his face under control as he sat down at the opposite side of the table that they were gathered .

Immediately after he sat the party went back to normal . Although a few girls were looking at him with lust filled gazes .

" You finally joined us ... Zaleem . I was afraid you weren't going to show up " Zeoticus said . Trying to keep the disgust out of his voice .

" Of course I came father . This is afterall a celebration of Rias getting a new piece is it not , I wouldn't miss it for the world " Zaleem said as a grin grew on his face , His pure white teeth being shown clearly .

At hearing her name Rias decided to come to the main table with her peerage .

Rias took a seat next to her eldest brother sirzechs while Kiba sat next to Rias .

Koneko sat next to Venelana as Akeno sat next to Kiba . Which inadvertently put her next to Zaleem .

" You were speaking of me father " Rias asked in curiousity .

" Yes . It seems you brother decided to be interested in family affairs for once " Zeoticus said which surprised Rias as she looked at Zaleem .

" Hello dear Rias " Zaleem said as he got up from his seat and walked around to stand behind both Rias and Kiba .

As he walked behind Akeno her eyes widened to large proportions . Even she herself had heard that Zaleem Gremory never had enough magic to be classed higher than a low born . But when he accidently bumped into her she knew there had to be some mistake , he had much more energy than she thought was possible. At the very least it was mid devil class . At this point she became too lost in her thoughts to be able to come to terms with what she felt coming from him .

" Its been quite a while ... Dear sister " Zaleem said as his yet again took on a grin after eyeing Akeno for no more than a second , he had purposely bumped into her to let her get a miniscule feel on his power to see what her reaction would be like.

" It sure has ...Brother . How have you been doing since we last spoke " Rias asked trying to seem as nice as possible .

" Well , all I can say is that I have been training . I wouldn't want to bore you with the details of my life so I'll keep it at that " Zaleem said to Rias as he turned his head to look at Kiba .

" And you must be Rias new knight . Hi ... I'm Zaleem ... Rias older brother " Zaleem said as he held out his hand .

" Name's Kiba yuto . Its a pleasure to meet you Zaleem " Replied Kiba as he took His hand with a smile on his face .

" The pleasure is all mine . " Zaleem said as he turned his face towards his brother before walking around to him .

" And Sirzechs . How has dear little millicas been " Zaleem inquired with the same grin .

" Millicas has been well Zaleem . He has shown to be able to become a strong leader one day " Sirzechs said ,Though sirzechs couldn't help but think something was off here , The smile on Zaleem's face conorting unnoticeably .

Grayfia was troubled . Out of all her interactions with Zaleem he had never been this talkative or open to anybody . Not to mention she thought she coukd feel him watching her carefully earlier when he walked in .

" Anyway enough conversations. We need to make an announcement " Zeoticus said as he was getting fed up with Zaleem socializing.

He stood up at his table while Zaleem walked back to his seat .

" Today we have gathered here in celebration of Rias new peerage member . His name is Kiba yuto and is a new member of the Gremory household . " Zeoticus spoke out loud to the other houses which in turn made a large round of applause go around the tables .

Zeoticus raised his hand to stop the applause .

" There is also another matter . Today we are expelling a member of our houshold . " Zeoticus said as he gained a Wide smile .

" Zaleem Gremory from today and so forth will no longer be seen as a Gremory or noble . He will be moved off grounds effective immediately " Zeoticus said with a wide grin as well as Venelana who sported the same look , Not wanting to deal with the failure or seem like a weak clan .

Sirzechs looked horrified at the development . He was wandering what on earth had made his parents do this . What had his brother done , Truly sirzechs had no idea of what goes on due to him being away with Grayfia as a devil king .

Grayfia was even more troubled now as she looked to guage Zaleems reaction , He held no outward reaction or outbursts . Though there was one thing she could tell

, and it came from his eyes ,They shon with what had seemed to be amusement .

" Something's wrong " Grayfia thought to herself as she watched his smile shift for no more than a fraction of a second , but it was enough for her to see the twisted look on his face .

She unconsciously put herself on high alerts as soon as his face contorted back to a natural look .

Rias looked shocked , Sure she didn't necessarily like Zaleem but he was still their family . The same reaction happened around the table as well as the room all except for one person , The person that the whole development was about .

Zaleem slowly rose from his seat with a large smile on his face . His eyes were shining in glee which confused the rest of the houses that were able to see his eyes . He slowly walked around the table as he gained the attention of everyone else in the room , He stood a few feet away from the family , in view of everyone in the room .

" I was wandering when you were finally going to decree that Zeoticus " Zaleem said as he slowly turned around , His voice had changed . No more was it that of a confused teenager , or a beaten and shy boy , or that of a tortured soul , His voice was that of power and confidence . His eyes lost their round pupil shape and went to their reptilian shape .

His skin was cracking all over his face as his smile came back . He moved his hand to his chest and plunged his fingers Deep inside , Doing this action made most of the devils go wide eyed .

And even the usually stoic Grayfia held her hand to her mouth .

As he reached the seal he had placed on himself , He pushed some of his magic into it .

At that moment a pulse went around the room originating from Zaleem . The flaking skin flew off in all directions as the illusion fell .

Both Akeno and Grayfia's eyes widened .

" It was starting to get annoying . Constantly feeding power into that illusion" Zaleem said out loud as he sighed in relief .

Once the devils layed eyes on Zaleem their eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets , He stood there in his newly acquainted form with both horns sticking out the top of his head . His red eyes shon with power and his hair fixed itself back to its original position . He also made his magic reserves expand to a modirate size as he didn't want them to get a feel for his full power .

" You really are an abomination boy . You are a monster in all terms , And you shall be removed from This world " Venelana said as she gathered one of her spells in her right hand .

" As much as I would like to keep chatting with you Zeoticus and Venelana . I think the human world sounds quite nice right now . Goodbye Zeoticus, Venelana , Rias and Sirzechs . May you have a wonderful eternity of damnation " And with saying his parting words Zaleem raised his index finger and swiped down as he tore a hole in reality . He prompty stepped though as Venelana was about to launch her spell .


	3. The Team

**Hello All . Im sorry for the mix up where I accidently made Zeoticus us power of destruction. I've fixed that now .**

**Anyways to the next chapter :**

" As much as I would like to keep chatting with you Zeoticus. I think the human world sounds quite nice right now . Goodbye Zeoticus, Venelana , Rias and Sirzechs . May you have a wonderful eternity of damnation"

Zaleem left the underworld in search of his own life .

**THE WORLD OF THE LIVING **

Appearing through a tear in space , Zaleem had no idea of where he was or what to do .

Getting up from tgthe ground, he looked around to study where he was .

' Perfect ' Zaleem thought . He was standing in an alley way and nobody had noticed his arrival .

Walking out of the alley way , he came up with what he wanted to do .

No longer would he be at the bottom . He would make his way up in the world , There would be no trickery involved , Only raw power and intelligence.

First thing he decided to do was finish his education , which meant finishing highschool and college .

With that task in mind he set off .

**4 years later . **

Taking on the name Torvus hensley during his studies , Zaleem had forged his papers and acedemic reports . All in all , Nobody had noticed that they were fake .

Zaleem had acquired job in scientific advances . In fact Most of his creations were sort after by many businesses and embacies .

One such creation , which was a small hand held device that could warp space , had paid enough for him to afford constructing his own home .

The device was bought by the pentagon in america . They had begun funding some of his creations after they found that they could transport someone to a specific location when activated which in the end They ended up deciding that they would give one to each high ranking member of their government , Namely the president at the time and the general .

Having being nearly constantly funded , Zaleem decided his house would be located on mount omine in japan .

The house was a three story building with each floor having a different purpose.

The bottom floor was where his creations were built . Along with an armory which held mechanical and magical weapons of all types .

The second floor contained his office which was white with a black desk and had a wall wide window to look over the mountains . A large gathering area in the middle of the second floor and gaming system along with a large kitchen . Having the first floor buried underground meant the tennis court and swiming pool were connected to the second floor .

The Third floor had 8 bedrooms which were all quite large .

Zaleems bedroom had a large double king bed in its centre . A bathroom to the side as well as a massive flat screen TV . He had a bookshelf to the far right side of his room with a walk in closet next to the bathroom that also held his personal armory inside .

The other seven bedrooms each held one of zaleems only friends and those he considered family .

These seven people were not all human and were the only beings privy to what he actually was .

He had gathered each of them over the 4 years of studying and exploring the human world.

The first he had found was a 23 year old woman named sasha . She had dark blue hair and matching eyes , Her hair was swept back in a pony tail . She wore a black jacket over the standard graphene body suit they all wore beneath their clothing . She also wore black jeans over her legs and black shoes .

Zaleem had found her being brutally beaten and gangraped by her husband and his friends one day on his way to college .

She had been mentally scarred by what they did to her and didn't notice that each man had been slaughtered by Zaleem as he felt they deserved their punishment .

He had told her the truth of what happened when sge had regained her senses and she readily accepted the truth , She was the first person he came to with the offer to move to his new house .

The second and third members were actually twins , They were both male and looked similar in many ways except a few notable differences .

The one named tsuba Had snow white hair and blue eyes with fanged teeth .

His twin brother kanae had black hair and grey eyes and had natural teeth .

The reason for the difference between the two was when Zaleem had found them Tsuba had been possessed by a fallen demon in its last ditch of survival . Its consiousness had been destroyed by tsuba's will to protect his brother which granted him what power and strength the demon had .

Zaleem had decided to bring them to his home about three years ago shortly after its construction . They were almost inseparable and often did their missions together at the same time .

They both wore their respective colours . Tsuba wearing a white trench coat over his body suit while kanae wore a black trench coat over his own .

Zaleem had managed to split tsuba's power to kanae so that they could help eachother , They had become fearcly loyal to Zaleem due to him looking out for them when they needed it .

The forth member was another female , all though she was the child out of the group . Her name was lucinda , she was barely 14 . She had black hair and golden eyes . She was a valkyrie whom had been cast out by her family . She usually wore her body suit without any modifications , When asked why , she said since it was given to her by the person she admired , she wanted the world to see her gift .

Zaleem had found her begging for food before he asked her if she wanted a home . Safe to say she jumped at the opportunity and joined his group shortly after . The others were very protective of her as one time when they were shopping a man tried to kidnap her , The others had mounted his unconcious and heavily beaten body over the edge of a bridge for all to see .

The fifth member was yet another female . Her name was Ava , She was currently 19 years old . She had bright purple hair and a busty figure , she was a vampire from birth .

She often wore a grey cloak and hood to hide her figure in public .

Zaleem had been walking by a church one day while in college , When he heard screaming he decided to check out what was happening , he then entered the church , he found a group of priests getting ready to impale her with a stake .

When the last of them was left standing after Zaleem had impaled each of them with his right arm , The priest had said that her brother had sold her out for protection .

She had clung to Zaleem all the way back to his home . Every now and then she breaks down in sobs while saying thank you to the group for accepting her .

The sixth member was arguably the most insane . He was 6 ft 5 , Had brown hair with matching eyes . He often had a twisted smile on his face but never lashed out to the others in their family .

His name was mathews and had been tortured by his foster parents since he was 5 years old . Zaleem had found him after he had murdered his foster family at the age of 17 .

He had tried to attack Zaleem but was promptly intoduced to the world of unconsciousness. When he woke up he was in one of Zaleems rooms , He had Quickly started getting along with the others and often showed his gratitude with over the top affection .

The seventh and final member was a female nekoshou . Her name was Cleo and she had red hair and red eyes with a well developed figure .

Her family had been butchured trying to save her as the Devils tried getting rid of all Senjutsu users , She had escaped and lived on the streets for most of her life .

Zaleem found her bundled up in a blanket on the side of the street after getting kicked by some local gangsters .

She had become protective of Zaleem as she now saw him as her brother and never strayed far from him . She wore red clothes over her suit as it was her favourite colour .

Zaleem had given them a small amount of DNA from his own body which he had linked it to each of them .

The effects ranged from each person as they grew and changed almost spontaneously .

The twins gained the ability to use light amd dark magic respectively . They trained with it non-stop with eachother to get enough strength to protect their family .

Sasha was now able to use water magic on a whole new level . She could also breathe underwater and heal wounds with her magic as if it was alive .

Lucinda had hightened senses and was the best tracker out of the group . She also had increased speed and great reflexes .

Ava's natural strength had increased tenfold to the point where she had the second strongest punch in the group . She could walk through the heaviest attacks and shrug them off like nothing happened .

Mathews had developed an insane healing factor to the point he could regenerate his own head and all damage he recieve increased his strength for a short amount of time .

it was only fitting since he was a glutton for pain .

Cleo was now capable of producing flames from out if thin air and none but the strongest flame based attacks could harm her .

Each of them had a healing factor of sorts and Now saw eachother as a big dysfunctional family .

" BOSSMAN " Shouted Mathews as he threw himself over the couch to stand infront of Zaleem .

Unfortunately the tip of his foot got cought on the tip of the couch , Making him comically fall to the ground face first .

" Hello Mathews. I've asked you so many times to call me Saleem . " Saleem said as he helped Mathews off of the floor.

" No can do bossman . You are the head of our family so you are my boss ... boss man " Mathews replied in his over the top mannor .

" Alright. Anyway I've got an announcement to make " Zaleem said as his voice ran through the hallways of the house.

Quite quickly all the doors to the rooms opened up before six figures came tumbling down the hall .

" ONII SAMA " Shouted lucinda as she tackle hugged him . This action caused a round of chuckles to go around the gathered group .

" Hey lucinda " Zaleem said as he pat her head making her smile

" I've got to tell you all something " He said as he got their attention.

" What is it bossman " Mathews asked .

" I'll be going to the town of kuoh for the foreseeable future. You all are more than welcome to come with me as I have purchased a large apartment in the district " He told each of them .

" Why kuoh Zaleem " Sasha asked as she was getting curious.

" It is currently a place where the three factions are held ... including my dear sister " Zaleem answered as they all knew his past and why he would be interested in going.

" Bossman I think I speak for everyone here when I say we are gonna eb going with you " Mathews said as each and everyone nodded to what he said .

" Verywell . We are leaving in half an hour . Get anything you need , We will be going in half an hour " Zaleem said as he turned around and started preparing.

All of the others went to their rooms , each packing their best weapons and favorite clothes .

They all gathered about half an hour later as Zaleem keyed in the location of the apartment into each of their warping devices .

" Off we go " Shouted Mathews as he punched the button on his device .

Each of the others followed suit as they warped and vanished .

" I'll be seeing you soon ... Dear sister " Zaleem said as he opened a hole in reality and stepped through once again .


	4. The town of Kuoh

**Thank you all for the reviews . I am aware of the story being fast up to this point . The plan was for it to be so up until this chapter where things would pan out . The story will slow down from this point onwards . I've fixed the issues with zeoticus that I've made .**

**Last chapter**

" I'll be seeing you soon ... Dear sister " Zaleem said as he opened a hole in reality and stepped through once again .

**Current time**

They all appeared in what was a large Penthouse at the top of a local hotel . Zaleem had bought the floor out to his team and himself .

The penthouse had a total of nine bedrooms . It had a large kitchen and lunge room which had three large sofa's . There was a large balcony which held the view of the entire town of kuoh . The bedrooms each had a large King size bed with walk in wardrobes and had in total three bathrooms .

"Get everything you guys brought with you packed away . If you forgot something then you know the coordinates now " Said Zaleem as he stepped through the breach .

" Okay bossman " Mathews shouted as he got his luggage and ran in the direction of the bedrooms .

Zaleem walked into his bedroom with one of the two suitcases he brought with him .

The others did the same as Mathews and started getting unpacked .

**30 Minutes later**

"Hey bossman , What ave you got there" Mathews said as he leant over to stare at the brief case Zaleem currently held .

In responce Zaleem picked up the brief case and placed it down onto the table .

"As you know , We are currently in the territory of the Gremory houshold . Thus I have provided something so that you will protect your identities if they see you before the time is right" Zaleem explained as he undid the bolts on the case .

As he opened it the other seven people caught a glimpse of what was inside , Placed neatly inside were eight masks .

" I designed these during my spare time . They are constructed out of the same graphene your body suits are made out of . They will prevent your head getting injured from regular damage such as swords or bullets . But should they get hit by magic based weapons they will not last as long " Zaleem explained as he picked up his mask and looked at it .

Zaleem's mask had four different horns on it . Two that were placed on the top of the forehead were hollow . These were there so his actual horns weren't so easily spottable .

The bottom of the mask came together and formed three jagged points to form the chin guard .

All in all the masked held the visiage of a dragon like beast .

" Woah onii-sama . This mask looks amazing " Lucinda Said , her eyes held sparkles as she lifted her own mask .

" I made the mask to fit what you liked and what you were best at " Zaleem said as he walked over .

Lucinda's mask was designed to be a wolf . It help large ears with a mouth that showed it to be in a snarl and was capable of being clasped on with the straps connected to her body suit .

" You did really well with these Zaleem " Sasha commented as she looked at her own .

Her mask was based on a hydra with its serpentine appearence and gills engraved onto its sides . The mask itself looked to be growling at whatever it held its gaze on .

" Tsuba look . We both got Smiling masks" Kanae yelled as he picked his up and smiled as he admired it .

The twins had a black mask for Kanae and a white mask for Tsuba .

The both were almost identicle except for the intricate markings which adorned their masks . They were both designed after smiling masquerade masks that held a massive grin with fanged teeth with blood leaking down from the jaw . When someone looked at the masks they could see that the blood that was painted on was actually moving over the masks .

Ava looked at her masked and walked closer . Her mask was based on a vampire bat with fangs coming out if its mouth . Large bat like ears out the side and beady red eyes that followed you around the room even though it never moved .

" These have alot of detail " Ava commented as she placed it atop her head .

Out of nowhere Mathews jumped over the couch and picked up his mask and started rubbing it against his cheek like a person did when they were infatuated by something .

His mask Was based off a regular human face which had a twisted expression on it that relayed unparalleled anger . It's eyes were strewn close together like it was glaring at you constantly .

" I LOVE IT , I LOVE IT , I LOVE IT , I LOVE IT" Mathews shouted as he put it on as quickly as he could and raced around the room trying to intimidate the furnature .

Cleo slowly approached the final mask in the brief case .

As she reached down , she saw that it was made after a pheonix . It held its intimidating visiage and seemed to simmer under the light . She picked it up and walked over to Zaleem as she placed it ontop of her head .

She stoped about a foot away from him as she looked up to see his red eyes peering into her own .

" Thank you ... Thank you " She said in a quiet voice as tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged him out of nowhere , Zaleem slowly reached around and pat her back to comfort her .

Mathew was still giddy as he pounced at the couch although he over shot the couch and went through the window .

" HAHAHAHAHA AAHHH FUCK " He shouted as he realised what floor he fell from . The others watched as he slowly approached the ground and was soon followed by a large amount of dust being picked up far below them .

" I Guess I'll wait for him to get back up here to explain the plan "

**5 MINUTES LATER**

" Well I can say the masks are definitely strong " Mathews said as he walked through the door . His clothes were torn up everywhere except for the mask with showed very little forms of anything being wrong . Though there was a very notable colour difference as it now gleamed red with what the others could only assume was blood that came from him .

" Okay ... Now that you're back lets procede with what your tasks are" Zaleem said as he gained their attention .

"Tsuba and Kanae are to become part of Kuoh academy . Sasha will be assigned as a teacher at the accademy .

Lucinda will be enrolled into a lower grade as all people under the age of attending school must attend . Ava and Mathews will scout around during the days to get a layout of the town . Cleo will be with me during the days whilst you all attend your tasks"

" Um Zaleem what are we to do if we encounter this Rias girl or her peerage" Tsuba asked .

" When in school and out of school you are to maintain your appearence unless you become compromised . If they sense my energy originating from you and they come to a conclusion that puts you at risk . You will punch in the emergency code to your device and we will help from then onwards " Zaleem responded as he had already thought on how to proceed .

" Welp we have our tasks . lets get to it " Shouted mathews in his usual manner as he pointed up and marched away wearing his mask .

**The next day ( monday ) Kuoh academy first period .**

**Rias perspective**

"good morning students . Please take your seats ." Said the homeroom teacher .

Rias walked over to her desk and sat down as she stared out the window .

" As you all know I will not be teaching here for much longer . As of today you all have a new homeroom teacher . You can come in now " The teacher said as she looked at the door which started to open .

As The classes new homeroom teacher stepped in , all of the boys gained hearts in their eyes . Even some of the female students gained blushes as they laid eyes on their new teacher as she walked infront of the class .

" Goodmorning my name is Sasha Hensley . I recently moved to kuoh . I am your new homeroom teacher . I hope we can all get along " Sasha said with a sweet smile as she opened her eyes .

She looked around the room at all her students .

Then she laid eyes on rias . Rias could have sworn that she saw a sudden change on the womans face but for some reason it had disappeared before they could define it . Making Rias play it off as her imagination .

**Sasha perspective .**

" FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK . WHY DID THAT BITCH HAVE TO BE IN MY CLASS " Sasha shouted in her thoughts .

She put her smile back onto her face and walked over to the board as she put her name up .

" Now how about I answer some questions you lot have to ask " She asked with her trademark smile .

At once every male in the room raised their hands , She pointed to one of the boys .

" Do you have a boyfriend " He said as he rubbed his neck .

At that question Sasha blushed heavily as only one person came to mind .

" Uhh yes I do . His name is Torvus . He is a marvel of physical perfection . His face is like chiselled marbel . His body is perfectly muscled and his skin is so soft , He is also well built with not even the tiniest bit of fat on his body or deformations or any sort of scars . His black hair flows in the wind like a majestic lions mane and when I look into his eyes I get lost in them" Sasha rambled on about her crush and fantasized out loud as all the females except for rias had a nose bleed at the description while the male populous ground their teeth .

**On the other side of campus . **

" Today I would like to introduce two new students into the class room" Said rossweise the homeroom teacher . " You can come in now boys "

" oh my god do you think they're going to be two hot chicks " said a bald student named Matsuda .

" Ohh I imagine it now . Their perfect bodies rubbing together as the sun glissened off their skin " Said Motohama .

" Ohh imagine their huge oppai " Shouted Issei with hearts in his eyes .

" Disgusting good for nothing perverts " Shouted all the female members of the class as the door opened .

Kanae and Tsuba walked in wearing the standard kuoh academy boys uniforms .

Almost instantly the girls in the room were vibrating in their chairs .

The boys walked to the front of the room and bowed to the class.

" Hello my name is Kanae and this is my twin brother Tsuba . We recently transfered to this school with our family . We hope to get along . Please look after us " Kanae introduced to the class .

The girls all squealed at the introduction and nearly lept over their desks at the two . The male populous was furious and were grumbling about pretty boys and wondeful girls .

" Alright . Please take your seats Kanae and Tsuba " Rossweise said .

The twins nodded as they walked down toward the back of the class .

Issei had the wonderful idea od trying to Trip Tsuba as he struck he leg out , Tsuba fell froward but was caught by Kanae who stood his brother back up .

Kanae then turned around around to issei was a burning passion in his eyes as he introduced the back if his hand to issei's temple , Resulting in Issei's face gaining an intimate relationship with his desk .

The females of the class all shouted in joy and appraised their two new idols .

After kanae finished , The twins walks to the back of the class and sat next to eachother and stared out the window Both seeing the silhouette of Zaleem's astral projection watching the school , Which only they could see as they inherited his power .

**With zaleem **

" And now the fun begins " Zaleem said as he watched over the school with his spiritual form before returning to his body on his bed with Cleo next to him as she watched him .


	5. The Sacred Gear

" And now the fun begins " Zaleem said as he watched over the school with his spiritual form before returning to his body on his bed with Cleo next to him as she watched him .

**CURRENT CHAPTER **

It had been about a week since the group had relocated to Kuoh .

Out of a mere seven days both the twins and Sasha had collected alot of data . The first day Sasha got back She had told Zaleem that she was teaching Rias . In response he had told her to keep an eye on her which led to another development .

It appeared that Rias was hunting for another piece to add to her peerage .

Sasha had said it appeared that Rias was frequently watching Issei . When the twins were asked they had confirmed his suspicions . They had said that Issei expelled a foreign energy that didn't beling to any devils or fallen .

Zaleem told them to maintain their current roles and that he would check it out himself .

That is where we find him now .

Zaleem decided it would be to risky to just waltz around the grounds . Especially since he had spotted not only Sona and her peerage but also Zeoticus was the administrator of Kuoh Academy . Thus he decided that going to the astral plane to watch them would be best .

So right now Zaleem was laying on his bed in the hotel . Forcing his conciousness out of his body he sat up and looked around . warping reality as he appeared in the lobby as he had to check something .

Earlier he had felt an energy that didn't belong to that of the devils .

Standing in the lobby was a tall woman with dark blue hair and yellow eyes . She had on a red suit and was having a heated conversation with the clerk about gaining access to his floor .

Deciding what to do , Zaleem walked up to her and raised his arms . Placing his hands on her head as he invaded her conciousness .

**KALAWARNERS PERSPECTIVE **

Kalawarner had sensed something from this building about four days ago . Deciding to check it out today she enquired about whom was staying in the building .

Apparently someone had bought out the entire top floor and penthouse . But that is about all that she got from the desk clerk . Which was starting to annoy her because they had refused to give her access to that floor even though she tried to bribe the desk clerk .

Pretty quickly it had developed into a heated argument before she felt the presence of something close to her . She tried not to seem surprised by the sudden presence . But whatever it was she didn't know why it had come out of nowhere . It felt as though it had purposly let her sense it as it approached her .

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her senses screamed at her to run as she felt an intrusion in her head . To say the least it was painful ... Very painful .

" Quatini's bar in one hour . I will meet you there " A male voice reverberated in her mind .

It was obvious to her right now that she would not be able to overpower this opponent at the current time . So she decided to comply with its request and go to the bar .

" You are correct in your judgement " The Voice said once again before she felt it was gone .

Quite quickly Kalawarner walked out of the building and left to go to the location to scout it out .

**ZALEEMS PERSPECTIVE . KUOH ACADEMY . ASTRAL PLANE .**

After watching the fallen leave Zaleem had shifted to Kuoh academy , Specifically the twins classroom .

" So where is Issei hyoudou " Zaleem asked the twins with his mental link to them .

The twins shifted their gaze to a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes . He sported a perverted grin as he appeared to be looking at hentai under his desk , But that wasn't what interested interested Zaleem .

What he was interested in was the energy originating from the boys arm .

He leant down and reached through Issei's arm and grabbed the soul that was currently reciding in the boy .

" Why hello ... And who are you "

Zaleem sent his thoughts to the soul.

" What ..Who are you . Where are you... What are you" Said a very deep voice that held a guttural growl .

" You first Mr Sacred Gear " Zaleem responded to the beast .

" I... Am the red dragon emperor . Draig . Rival to Albion the white Dragon Emperor or Vanishing dragon . And now answer my question before you regret disturbing my slumber " Draig responded to Zaleems question and he tried to intimidate the intruder .

" Its nice to meet you Red Dragon Emperor . I ... Am Merely someone who became interested in your host . Quite an interesting predicament you are in Draig " Zaleem responded not at all intimidated by Draig .

" YOU DARE MOCK ME . I WILL BURN YOU INTO OBLIVION " Shouted Draig as he Succumbed to his own anger .

" Careful what you say Draig . I will let you feel my presence , This one and only time . Then ... you will see the differences in our power " Zaleem said as made his presence known to Draig whom quivered even in his Sacred Gear .

" Wh...What are you" Draig said as he quivered .

" Not someone you have to worry about for now Red Dragon Emperor. I am merely curious. I will leave you to your wollowing for now . Until we meet again , Perhaps on the battle field . Have fun with your pervert . Chao " Zaleem Responded as he cut the link to the gear .

Zaleem looked to the side and saw the teacher .

"Not human . Interesting " Zaleem said as he studied the teachers energy before shifting back to his body .

" Time to go for a drink . CLEO " Zaleem shouted as Cleo appeared at his door .

" Come on Cleo. Let's get a drink shall we "

**QUATINI'S BAR 40 MINUTES LATER .**

" Wait until I call you or something happens " Zaleem said to Cleo as she nodded , she wore her mask and suit as she leapt onto the roof .

Zaleem walked into the bar and spotted Kalawarner sitting by herself drinking a wisky , Walking over he pulled out a stool and sat next to her .

" What's a pretty face like yours doing alone here . Surely that hotel you were at was nicer than here " Zaleem said to her as he watched her visibily tense .

" Yes it was better than here . Though they wouldn't let me get a room " She responded not knowing whether it was the presence or some stalker .

" Well you did ask for a key to my rooms " Zaleem nodded to her as he turned to look at her as she did the same .

" What did you want to talk to me about ... angel " Zaleem said in a flirtatious tone that conveyed his meaning to her .

" I wanted to get to know you handsom " Kalawarner replied not hiding her shifting gaze that went over his body .

" Maybe you want to take this conversation somewhere else . How about ... My appartment " Zaleem said as he held out his hand .

She nodded as she grabbed his hand before they linked their arms and left .

" Are the others back at the penthouse " Zaleem asked through his link to Cleo .

" Yes they are . Would you like me to head there and warn them before hand " Cleo responded to him which earnt her an affirmative in the form of a nod from Zaleem .

**THE PENTHOUSE 10 MINUTES LATER**

" So ... Kalawarner was it . What are you really doing in kuoh . " Zaleem said as he reached the pent house . He walked in front of her and leant on the balcony .

" That's none of your business . Tell me who you are and why you are here before I eliminate you " Kalawarner responded as she brought her light spear out .

" I'd be more worried about the person holding the knife to your neck right now miss I'm a fallen angel so I am superior "

Zaleem's comment alarmed kalawarner as she quickly checked behind her and sure enough , right behind her was someone wearing a human mask that looked to be furious with her . What alarmed her was that she had not sensed or heard anyone behind her .

" Now now pretty lady . Don't do anything rash . I don't want to have to clean up bossman's carpet again " Mathews said as he held her at knife point .

" Now kalawarner tell me what your goal is here and I'll let you live " Zaleem said as he dispelled his illusion , Showing her his true form .

Kalawarner didn't know what to do . The power she now sensed coming from both these individuals was far greater than her own , especially Zaleems as he had told her his name .

" I ... I am part of a group of fallen angels who were sent here by Azazel to look for a sacred gear user " Kalawarner said as she realised she wouldn't be able to fight her way out of here .

" uhh of course . The hyoudou boy with the sacred hear . I must say he is getting quite abit of attention. First the devils and now you . I mean it's just a sacred gear . Why are you so worried about some pervert " Zaleem responded to her , Causing her eyes to widen as he knew who she was talking about .

" So the devils have their eyes on him do they . By the way you speak of them I can only assume that you aren't one of them " She told Zaleem and he nodded in responce .

" No I am not a devil now will I ever be . Nobody else in this room is either " Zaleem said out loud as the other six occupants made them selves known .

Kalawarner was on high alerts now . At anytime the man infront of her could have killed her with just a twitch of his finger . But the fact she was still alive gave her a little trust of his promise to let her live .

" The reason we are worried is because he could have a dangerous sacred gear . If he does then we will immediately report back to Azazel " Kalawarner told Zaleem who only shrugged .

" You're right . You should be worried about his sacred gear . From what I hear it's a strong one " Zaleem responded as he took a seat as well as everyone else including Kalawarner.

" And what may I ask is his sacred gear . You seem as though you know what it is " Kalawarner asked with a critical eye .

" I do but I'm afraid I can't tell you . The timing still isn't right yet " Zaleem said as he shruged and layed back .

" Time for what " Kalawarner asked as she was now curious .

" The time for me to make my presence known " Zaleem said as his red eyes looked at her .

" Okay . Well I have told you what I know . Now tell me ... Are you a threat to us " Kalawarner asked as she prepared herself for a fight .

" No ... Not to you or your group anyway . I would hate to hurt something as exquisite as you " Zaleem said with a chuckle as he openly looked her over .

Kalawarner became flustered by what he said but didn't shy away like some school girl .

" That's... Good to know " Kalawarner said as she now was getting quite curious about the man sitting on the opposite couch .

" Be careful in the future with the devils . They most likely already know your group is in town" Zaleem said to Kalawarner who seemed surprised by what he said.

" I see ... " Kalawarner replied as she thought about his warning.

" Alright then . If you ever need anything . You know how to find me" Zaleem said as he got up and walked over to the balcony again .

" You can go to your friends now kalawarner . Me and my friends will not harm you or your group " He said with his back turned as he looked over Kuoh .

Kalawarner got up and walked out to the balcony and spread her wings .

" I'll see you later then " She said as she took off towards her group .

" Bossman , are you sure it was a good idea to let her go " Mathews said as he walked out .

" It will all work out in the end . We have nothing to worry about " Zaleem said in an even tone as he continued staring into the night .

" Alright bossman . We trust and believe in your words " Mathews said as he skipped inside .

" Things are certainly going to be interesting from here on out " Zaleem said to himself before walking inside .


	6. WILL YOU DIE FOR ME

It had been roughly a week since Kalawarner met Zaleem . Their encounter caused the other Fallen Angels known as Raynare , Millelt and Dohnaseek to meet zaleem and his small family the day after Kalawarner .

However this led to Zaleem quickly showing the three new fallen angels who held the power when they had their conversations after they had tried to pick a fight with Cleo , All the fallen in the room except for the ever quiet Kalawarner were introduced to the wall as they left their own body shapped holes after Zaleem had swatted them away with a back hand to get them away from Cleo .

Zaleem had also been informed of the change of plan for Issei given to Dohnaseek , Though he found it heavily suspicious that the order changed from monitoring to execution .

" Kalawarner ... A second if you will " Zaleem said as the other fallen left the building after she told them to go on ahead of her .

" What is it Zaleem " Kalawarner said as she walked up to him on the balcony

" Be careful around Dohnaseek . He lied when explaining half of the situation " Zaleem said to kalawarner who had a shocked look on her face .

" How would you know he was lying " Kalwarner asked as she didn't quite belive him .

" Blue Lady ... Nobody has ever successfully lied to Bossman . Believe me ... I've tried " Mathews said with his arms spread to the air while he gained an overexadurated depressed look.

" Kalawarner ... Trust me . When he told you the new orders , he lied when explaining them " Zaleem said as he had watched Dohnaseek as well as his energy output change during The conversation Dohnaseek had with the other fallen .

" Well what do you expect me to do " Kalawarner said in a serious tone .

" He will kill me if I went against him "

" Take this ... And when the time comes hit all three buttons at once " Zaleem said as he gave Kalawarner one of his warping devices .

" And just what is this supposed to do " Kalawarner said as she studied the device .

" That device has a few purposes . But being in its locked state right now , Hitting all three of the buttons will alert us of you being in danger " Zaleem said as he turned and looked over the town .

" Now if you don't mind me Kalawarner ... I've got to go watch a pervert die " Zaleem said as a hole in reality opened up beside him.

" Sure thing . I guess I'll see you later . Ohh and Zaleen ... thanks for the warning " Kalawarner said as her wings burst forth and she flew into the sky .

Sighing Zaleem got his mask and used his power to shift his clothing into his personal armor as he mounted his mask over his face .

Once this was done he walked through the Slit of darkness .

**Kuoh park . 3 minutes later **

" I sure had fun today " Raynare said as she walked beside the pervert known as Issei hyoudou .

" Yea this was the best date ever " Issei replied as he walked beside her .

'dude ... I think this is my chance to make a move ' issei thought as he held her hand .

' I'm touching her ' Issei yelled in triumph in his mind and he gained his perverted smile .

shortly afterwards they approached a fountain in the middle of the park they were walking through .

Raynare separated from Issei and ran ahead as she turned and looked at him .

She was about to ask Issei something when she spotted a familiar draconic mask being worn by someone standing on the branch of a tree about 50 metres away . Noticing he had been spotted he nodded to her to continue .

Removing her gaze from the person she new as Zaleem she refocused her attention back on Issei .

" Can I ask you a question . In honor of our first date there is something I would like you to do , to commemorate this special moment " Raynare said in her alter ego's voice as she hopped up to Issei .

' I'm going to get to kiss her . I'm totally gonna get to kiss her , this rocks ' Issei yelled into his head .

" sure you can ask me for anything at all " Issei said with hope in his eyes .

" Hmm ... Would you die for me " Raynare said with her violet eyes shining in the night as she looked at Issei .

" Uhh haha . What did you say . Sorry something must be wrong with my ears . I dont think I heard you correctly . Could you say that one more time please hahaha " Issei said with a smiles as he rubbed his ear to try and clean it .

Raynare walked up beside him and leant into his ear as she droped the sweat voice .

" I want you to die for me hahaha" Raynare said to the shocked Issei .

out of nowhere there flash of light and Raynares clothes disappeared .

In that moment as Issei was distracted , he doesnt notice her wings coming out of her back . Nor th SM outfit that wound around her body .

' Are those chesticles ' Issei screamed in his head .

' Those are boobs . My little boy eyes have finally grown into manhood , And she's a super hot chick too , whats that old saying . This is a sight for sore eyes . This is totally a sight for ... ' He screamed his single minded thoughts in his head yet again .

Raynare had Fully transformed into her Fallen form infront of the blissfulky unaware Issei .

' Wait ... no its not ,she ... looks like a demon , ARE THOSE WINGS ' Issei said as he was slowly becoming aware of the situation .

" Well I have to admit . I did have some fun today , Considering how naive and childish you are . Things could have been much much worse , Thanks alot for the gift too ... Very sweet . But ... Even so " Raynare said as she reached out her hand . Red light appeared and formed into what looked like a spear and held it above her head .

" Yuuma wait please " Issei said as he tried to get up .

" It's time to die " She declared as she wedged the spear deep into Issei's Stomach , Causing him to cough up blood .

" I'm sorry . But the fact is you were far to greater risk to us . I had no choice but to dispose of you . If you are looking for someone to blame , Why not blame him , he gave you the sacred gear " Raynare said as she sat in a cross legged position on the fountain .

' What in the hell is she talking about ' Issei thought as he fell back while he hacked up blood .

" Ohh thanks again for the lovely date . It was fun " Raynare said before she spread her wings and took to the sky . She once again looked at Zaleem who had his eyes locked on her .

' Go ... I will watch what happens from here . You are welcome to go back to the penthouse if you wish ' A familiar voice rang through her thoughts as she nodded and flew away .

Zaleem watched her leave before focusing his attention back onto issei .

Issei seemed to be having a dilemor in his mind before a red flier came floating out of his pocket and activated , Revealing the Gremory seal .

" I have come . you're the one who summoned me are you not . " Said a red headed girl as she stepped from the circle .

" Rias " Zaleem grumbled out loud as he watched her approach Issei's body .

' Who is that ' Issei thought as he looked upon her .

" Since death is apon you , I will gladly take you in " Rias said in her usual stuck up manor as her black devil wings sprouted from her back .

' Woah . she has wings too ' Issei thought as his eyes widened .

" From this moment forward . You will live you life for my sake " Rias declared with a small smile .

Rias pushed a total of 8 pawn pieces into Issei's body which seemed to greatly surprise her as she gained a wide smile .

She perked up and looked around as she had felt like she was being watched .

She spotted a tree in the distance but there was nobody on it , However there was the slightest hint of power in that direction as it dissapeared from her senses .

Shrugging she Clicked her fingers .

" Koneko ... Please take Issei home so he can rest " Rias said to the little white haired girl as she lifted Issei off of the ground and walked to his home .

**Zaleem's penthouse .**

Raynare along with Kalawarner had both gathered and were waiting on the couch for the owner to come .

As the other members that lived were chatting at the table , they suddenly stopped and stood up . They made their way to the couches in silence and sat down in a previously discussed seating plan they had come up with together .

Out of nowhere the temperature in the room dropped as a rift appeared shortly before Zaleem himself walked through .

" So bossman . How'd it go " Mathews said with a huge grin on his face .

Zaleem sighed and took off his mask . Placing it on the pedestal where it usually sat , He turned to the rest of the group and set his eyes on Raynare .

" Raynare ... You failed to kill him " Zaleem informed Raynare as she formed a look of surprise on her face which was soon followed by anger .

" WHAT . I STABBED HIM MYSELF " She screamed at the top of her lungs .

" You did , And he nearly died . Had it not been for the Gremory heiress that showed up and made him her pawn " Zaleem replied in an emotionless and even voice .

" That bitch . Of course she did " Cleo said out loud .

" I'm afraid it seemed to be her plan all along to let you kill him and then revive him without his permission . And I believe the person who gave you the order to execute the boy already knew that was going to happen " Zaleem said as he voiced his suspiciouns .

" Well then I'll just have to kill him again to finish my mission " Raynare declared.

" No ... you can't. Doing that will only spark another war if you attack him . That is not something that Azazel would want and you know that ... No ... you can't kill him unless he attacks you " Zaleem said in his even voice .

" Well I still have to deal with the nun anyway . So my mission wasn't a complete failure " Rayare said as she sagged back into the seat .

Zaleem sighed as he walked outside . He turned his head and looked at them with a serious expression on his face .

" Be careful from now on . Rias Gremory got what she wanted . She will most likely go after you guys next " Zakeem said as he leaned on the balcony looking towards kuoh academy as he could feel Rias's and her peerage demonic energy .

" So ... What's the plan now bossman " Mathews said as he skipped up to Zaleem .

" For now we wait . It won't be much longer until it is time " Zaleem said as he looked to the sky .


	7. Zaleems vs Gremory

**Last chapter**

" For now we wait . It won't be much longer until it is time " Zaleem said as he looked to the sky .

**Current chapter**

It was the day after Rias had reincarnated Issei Hyoudou , One of the three infamous perverts at Kuoh academy .

The Twins had both reported to Zaleem that Issei was indeed at school . However No body believed Issei when he asked if they remembered Raynare .

Currently Zaleem himself was in the living room of his Penthouse apparment jamming his guitar , Playing Drowning in the sound by Trivium .

knock . knock . knock *

Hearing the front door , Zaleem stops what he is doing and looks at the door .

Walking up to the door he looked through the peeking hole . All he saw was the top of someones head . Sighing he opened the door and came face to face with a small girl .

She had long black hair that ran down past her shoulers . Her black eyes bore into his own . She wore a black cloak that revealed her chest to the world . The only thing covering her chest was tape that marked an x over her nipples .

" Hello ... Who are you " Zaleem said to the girl . It was then that he sensed her and her power . Her power was almost equal to his own if only about 18% percent weaker than when he uses his full power . But still Zaleem wasn't going to take any chances .

" My name is ophis ... The Ouroboros Dragon , Or also known as the Infinite Dragon god . I've come to you for help " Ophis said with absolutely no emotion .

" And what would you need my help with Lady Ophis " Zaleem Asked as he was on edge .

" I've created an organisation to help me get my home back . But I suspect they plan to betray me and do something against me . And that is something I cannot have . So I've come to you for help . I also need a place to stay as my normal base of opperations is no longer safe " Ophis informed Zaleem her current situation .

" And you came to me for help ... Why " Zaleem asked as he squinted .

She looked at him before giving her honest answer .

" You are by far the strongest presence I have felt in a long time . You also interest me . That is why I came to you " She replied as she studied his body closely . Whatever this power was , It definitely outmatched her own and possibly even that of great red .

" Hmmm . Fine I will allow you to reside at my residence until you feel the need to leave . However , You are not to harm any of the people that also live here or reveal the Identities of those same people " Zaleem said in his monotone voice .

" Those terms are agreeable . I will also let you know that I will still be running my organisation as I still need them ... for now " Ophis said before Zaleem stepped to the side and she walked inside of the penthouse .

She walked in and plopped herself down on one of his couches as she watched Zaleem intently .

" Mathews " Zaleem called as his voice echoed through the halls of the penthouse .

Shortly after a door was heard opening and someone running down the hall before they slipped and face planted into the wall next to Zaleem .

" Yes bossman . I am here at you service " Mathews said with his face flat against the wall .

" Meet the newest resident . Her name is Ophis , The infinite dragon god. Don't piss her off " Zaleem told Mathews as he looked at Ophis .

" Its a pleasure to meet you Miss Dragon Lady " Mathews said as he walked up to ophis and bowed .

" The pleasure is all yours " Was all she said as she went back to watching Zaleem .

Zaleem looked at the watch on his wrist . It was 3:45 .

" The others should be back any minute" Zaleem informed the other two .

" I'll be going to watch the boy now . Make sure that Ophis is treated well " Zaleem said as he grabbed his mask and went to the balcony .

Ophis watched closely as a tear in reality occured beside Zaleem before he stepped through .

" So Dragon Lady . Lets show you to your room " Mathews said as he jumped up and down .

**ZALEEM FOLLOWING ISSEI **

It was currently 5 pm when Issei arrived at the fountain where he was killed , After freaking out about his body changing all of a sudden .

" I've been here before . Yes this is it , This is the park that I took yuuma when we went on our first date . It wad real , It couldn't have been a dream . I remember every single thing about it ... What the hell was that " Issei said before he stood back up from the fountain and looked around .

The sky was changing colour as he spotted a man in a grey trench coat approach .

" Well this really is unforntunate ... Me running in to you that is ... of all the people I had to run in to " Dohnaseek said as he came into view

' What is this . why wont my body stop shaking ' Issei thought to himself in urgency .

As soon as Issei saw Dohnaseek's face he lept back . Far father than he usually would .

' I meant to back up a little not jump . I don't understand whats happening to me ' Issei Thought .

" Looking for a way out " Dohnaseek said .

Issei turned around and ran as fast as he could .

' Feathers ... Yuuma ' Issei thought as he looked up and saw the same man as he started to panic .

" Such Cowardice . I can't abide lowerclass beings " Dohnaseek said as he landed in front of Issei .

" No how can this be real " Issei said as he came to a stop while his eyes widened .

" So lets see it appears your friends and master are nowhere to be found . You show no signs of dissapearing or any magic circles being deployed . Therefore I'll assume you are nothing but a stray ... is that correct " Dohnaseek said as a light blue light spear appeared in his hand .

" And that would mean killing you wont be a problem "

Issei turned around and started running .

' If I'm gonna die in a dream I'd rather be killed by a hot chick than a dude , Not cool'

Issei thought as the same light spear ran through his stomach , He collapsed on the ground .

" Man this blows , Bigtime . This is the worst pain I've ever felt . It didn't hurt nearly as much when Yuuma murdered me in my last dream ... AAHHHH " Issei screamed .

" It hurts doesn't it . Light is a deadly poison for your kind , It burns you from within . I thought I finished you off but it appears you're a tough one . Don't worry ... I'll put you out of your missery shortly " Dohnaseek prepared to kill the boy in front of him .

'I'm done for . SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE ' Issei thought while on his knees .

As Dohnaseek prepared to Kill the boy a blast hit him and the light spear . He was thrown back as his arm was blown off completely.

" WHAT DID YOU JUST DO YOU LITTLE SHIT . AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT " Dohnaseek yelled as he held what was left of his arm .

' That red hair . Did Rias come to save me' Issei thought as he collapsed .

" I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO MEDDLE WHERE YOU DON'T BELONG " Dohnaseek yelled as he made another light spear .

At this point Zaleem Decided to make himself known . He Lept from the Same branch he stood from as he wore his mask and armor .

Dohnaseek threw the light spear at Rias , Only to have it intercepted by Koneko .

" I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU " Dohnaseek lept at Rias as yellow Lightning impacted the ground in front of him . He was thrown back about 20 metres when he hit something behind him .

Turning his head Dohnaseek came face to mask with Zaleem .

" Goooo" A deep rumble coming from the masked figure in front of him . Dohnaseek , knowing exactly who this was , got up and spread his wings . He took to the sky and fled as quickly as he could .

" Who are you " Rias demanded as Kiba showed up and stood with his king .

"..." Zaleem remained silent while he was being reminded of his family he had tried so hard to forget , All the while his anger was reaching new levels that hadn't been reached in years .

" Silent guy huh . Kiba ... Cut its helmet so I can see its face " Rias demanded as Kiba gave her a nod .

He raced forward as he summoned his demonic sword . He swung the blade in an attept to split the mask .

Seeing what was about to happen , Zaleem reached his arm out and caught the blade between his thumb and pointed finger .

Kiba was to stunned to move . Rias was genuinely shocked that someone could react that fast . Akeno and Koneko didn't know what to think .

At a ridiculously slow speed , Zaleem used his spare hand with his index and middle finger and slowly touched kiba's chest .

As soon as His fingers touched kiba's chest a resounding shockwave occured . Kiba was launched across the clearing and smashed into a tree while instantly falling unconcious.

" KIBA " The three girls shouted as they watched the knight get blown away in a single strike .

" Akeno go check on Kiba. Koneko we need a distraction " Rias shouted as she prepared her PoD . They both nodded as Koneko ran at the stranger .

She appeared in front of him and swung at his chest . What happened next shocked her . Her fist was caught and easily overpowered in less than a second . She was tossed into the air as a foot met her stomach, Propelling her further into the sky . As she reached the peak in her rise she opened her eyes and saw the same masked figure above her staring down at her .

Appearing above Koneko, Zaleem launched his fist into her stomach as another shockwave occured as koneko rocketted towards the ground .

Hitting the ground at full force she created a hole as her body crumbled. Landing beside her almost silently , Zaleem stood back up and looked at Rias and Akeno who stood together .

Akeno had Yellow demonic lightning sparking around her as she prepared to unleash her power .

Rias had her PoD ready to fire in each of her hands . They both simultaneously aimed at The figure who had beaten two of their friends in mere seconds .

" YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT " Shouted Rias as she launched her bloodline ability at him as Akeno unleashed her lightning .

As both blasts were within arms reach , Zaleem extended both hands , Catching the PoD in his right and the lightning striking his left hand and stopping .

He crushed both the lighting and PoD as they dissipated into nothing . Walking up to them slowly , They didn't react or move out of pure shock and fear as they had just watched their most powerdul attacks stopped at the same time .

As Zaleem neared the two girls , He was struck on his back by Saji and his absorbtion line .

" I've got him . He's not going anywhere " Saji said with a cocky smile as Sona sitri and the rest of her peerage appeared .

" Rias we are here to help . Are you okay " Sona said as she approached her longtime rival .

" Yes, thank you Sona . Now that we've got him . Lets take that godamn mask off " Rias said as she looked at the masked figure .

" Gremoooryyy , Siitrriiiii " Zaleem said in a low guttural growl .

The two girls were shocked that this person knew there clan names .

"Ahhh what the fuck " Saji said as he was suddenly sent to his knees , His sacred gear faltering and the line snapping , Falling harmlessly to the side .

What remained of both peerages swarmed around Zaleem as they prepared to attack . Deciding that enough time was spent screwing with the two heiresses a rift appeared beside him yet again .

Before stepping through he looked at the two Kings once again as he stepped back .

" I'll see you ... Laterrr " He said as he disappeared into the rift as it closed .

" Rias ... What the hell was that " Sona asked Rias in hopes she would have information .

" I don't know sona . He came along and pummeled my peerage " Rias looked at what remained of her peerage members . Koneko was sticking with her legs lut of the ground while kiba was still slumped against a tree . However her biggest worry was Issei .

" Sona I've got to go heal Issei . He'll die soon " Rias said as she activated her teleportation seal holding Issei .

Sona nodded and went to get Koneko and kiba to heal them .

**Zaleem's pent house **

Sitting around the couches chatting away were the current 7 team members of Zaleem's crew . Ophis was sitting patiently waiting for Zaleem to return so she could go back to observing him .

The speach stopped when the exit of a rift opened and Zaleem stepped out . Taking of his mask he sat it on its stand .

Turning around he looked at all the people in front of him .

" I've revealed my existance to the devils in Kuoh . They don't know who I am all they know is I exist ... and they'll be looking " Zaleem said in his emotionless voice .

"FUCK YEA IT'S ABOUT TIME . I FINALLY GET TO STOMP IN SOME DEVILS YEA " Mathews shouted as he started doing some weird dance in the corner of the room .

" The plan is now in motion . With Ophis here it will only become easier " Zaleem said as he motioned at Ophis .

" And now ... The fun finally begins " Zaleem said as his face started twisting into a wicked smile .


	8. THE CHURCH

**Previous Chapter **

" And now ... The fun finally begins " Zaleem said as his face started twisting into a wicked smile .

**Current ****Chapter **

**Kuoh , Zaleem's residence**

The current houshold members were all gathered once again in the lounge room as they listened to their leader .

" I will be leaving to go to Hell to forge my new weapon . You will be staying here and monitoring Gremory and her peerage . I should be back in a few days at most " Zaleem told the other house members .

" WHAT . BOSSMAN ARE YOU SURE THAT'S A GOOD IDEA " Mathews yelled as he lept from his spot on the couch .

" Are you sure you don't want us to come with you " Cleo asked as she looked at Zaleem .

" It will be perfectly fine as I am going far south to where there is barely and devil's located. If you need me , you know how to message me . I'll be off now " Zaleem got up from his chair and put on his mask before the temtemperature dropped and his signature rip in reality appeared .

**Hell**

Appearing through the tear , Zaleem stepped out and looked at his location .

He was currently located atop a cliff overlooking a vast volcanic caldera . Centred in the centre of the caldera was aa obsidian spire that streched up into the sky .

To him he had wandered how the devils had missed it . Afterall it was huge and did not blend in at all .

" Welp , Here goes nothing " Zaleem knelt down and placed his hands on the cliff side and focused , Sending arcs of superheated plasma through the earth to condense below the magma crater .

While Zaleem was doing this the volcanic Crater started bubbling and churning before the mass amount of magma started rising . It rose to be the same depth as the shore line , Making what used to be a volcanic crater now look like a molten ocean .

Slowly stepping out , Zaleem coated his feet with his power while walking across the Magma field towards the spire .

**THE SPIRE **

Stepping off of the Magma , Zaleem let his plasma subside as the Magma started sinking back into the crater .

Walking up the stairs he came to the largest doors he had ever seen , They were huge and colored black and red , Their size was nothing to joke about, Being as large if not bigger than some houses .

Pushing the door open Zaleem stepped inside .

The inside of the spire was vastly different from its outside looks .

The inside was White marble as the hallway stretched unitl it opened up into a vast circular room which had a large staircase that reached the top of the tower .

" Hmmm ... Seems like I won't be able to fly " Zaleem said to himself as he started walking up the stairs to the top of the spire . The reason he was unable to fly was the same as the reason he couldn't simply appear at the top .

This Spire existed long before the devil's appeared in hell and existed longer than some gods . The Spire was heavily enchanted to the point that getting to the top had to be done on foot as soon as you entered.

**1 ****Hour later**

Reaching the top of the spire would have been considered a joke to some people . Merely looking up made it seem taller than what it was . But Zaleem had all but sprinted to the top as he had no time for waiting .

Looking over the top of the spire , Zaleem studdied what he saw . In the centre of the top of the spire was a pit of writhing pure energy. Four statues on the outside depicting the four precursors . In the centre of the pit was a platforn where Zaleem would stand . The rest of the top of the spire was held up by pure Obsidian and marble columns . Zaleem could look over the vastness of hell until he got bored , But right now he had more pressing matters .

Walking upto the pit , Zaleem stepped to the platform using the walkway that was provided .

Reaching the platform , Zaleem yet again coated his arms in his power as he plunged the deep into the writhing pit .

The Pit churned and seemed to scream as it greedily took in his power .

After what seemed like hours and in all honesty it was , The writhing pit stopped absorbing his energy and started to condense .

The black pit receded and condensed around Zaleem's hands as it started taking shape .

The shape the energy took started off with a long handle that reached for about 1 and a half metres when it came to the head , It was colored black with red intricate marking that made their way around the handle .

The head had six prongs out it side . The top two pointed up . The second row came out and faced down slightly . The bottom two prongs were the longest and came to about 30 centimetres.

In the centre of the head was a glowing red ball of plasma , it had been created with Zaleems power and appeared to be self sustaining .

Out the top of the Head was a Blade that was about 1 metre long while it pulsed with the energy that came from Zaleem .

Zaleem placed his hand about twenty centimetres below the head and onto the long handle .

The blade seemed to hum with both power and acceptance as it melded itself to its creator .

Standing up on the platform of the now empty pit , Zaleem walked to the edge of the spire .

Looking down below Zaleem spotted the Magma field writhing once again as molten figures come from the depths of the Volcano .

" I believe I should test my weapon against these fiend " Zaleem said as he fell forward off the top of the tower .

He fell with his arms behind himself as the blade reached to his feet as he plumetted face first

Waiting about 10 minutes as he watched the ground approach , Zaleem got board and withdrew his wings to make this go quicker .

His wings easily spaned 20 metres as he couldn't be bothered trying to adjust their size . They were pure black and looked to be that of a Dragons . They had three finger like protrusions jutting out of the apex of each wing .

Flapping them once , His speed increased by tenfold as the ground started approaching at a faster rate while a sonic boom occurred .

The fiend watched as the figure known as Zaleem reached the bottom of the spire while he hit the ground travelling at twice the speed of sound .

The explosion caused by his impact he made caused tones of debris and dust to be churned up .

As the dust cleared Zaleem could be seen in a crouching position with his blade pointing behind him .

" Let us begin ... Darvantos " Zaleem said as he named his Weapon .

With that said , Zaleem shot forward as he gripped the handle of his weapon with both hands , Swinging the blade around in a wide ark .

While swinging , Zaleem noted the ground a few metres away being torn and propelled by the force of the wind his sword was unleashing .

His sword made contact with the Magma beings infront of himself , He watched as their heads were torn from their bodies as they desintegrated into nothing .

The fight had begun with Zaleem spilling first blood .

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Zaleem had been in no rush to finish his fight as he wanted to test his weapons capabilities . Thus when the Volcano had produced wave after wave of the magma Fiend , He had no problem with fighting them .

That was until an alarm had sounded . The alarm had been triggered because someone who held one of the devices was in trouble and needed help . So he decided the game had come to an end .

Looking around there still hundreds of thousands of Fiend to kill .

Channelling a portion of his power to the blade as it hummed with glee at being fed . He Brought his staved sword around in a wide ark , His power was released during the ark as a resounding shockwave was released which tore both enemy and ground apart . The power released wasn't just for show though as it washed over what remained of the vast volcanic caldera , Including the spire as they were torn apart and collapsed under the pressure being released .

The Gigantic spire came tumbling down as it caused a magnitude 9.0 Earthquake . Tearing a Hole in the side of the Volcanic Caldera as magma Poured out across the land .

That Event would be known as the largest Volcanic eruption in the history of hell .

The spire had been completely destroyed and it had turned itself to dust upon impact . The Fiend were all killed and what used to be a Volcanic caldera was now a flat waste land .

Observing what remained of his handiwork , Zaleem focused of his blade turning it into a liquid state , it moved up his arm and made itself into what looked like a tribal tattoo and sat firmly on his skin .

Zaleem took out his own device and looked at the location that was revealed , he gained a wide grin as a tear opened infront of him .

**THE CHURCH ****10 minutes ago**

The Gremory peerage had stormed the church as Raynare had Acquired the twilight healing .

Kalawarner and Mittelt had faced off with Rias and Akeno outside of the church as Issei tried to save Asia .

Rias's had used her PoD and had blown off Mittelt's arm , Kalawarner had run over and pucked her up , knowing she couldn't beat both she had found the device Zaleem had given her , she hastily activated the three buttons and chucked it into the air as it released its signal . While it released its signal it had also made a loud screaching sound which allowed Kalawarner to flee to the church with Mittelt as Rias and Akeno held their ears in pain .

Apon reaching and entering the church , Kalawarner had found the bodies of all the exorcists that had helped her . At the far side were Kiba and Koneko facing off against Raynare .

Kalawarner put mittelt against the wall quietly in the corner. once finished she promplty jumped into the fight as she hoped help would arrive soon .

Issei appeared and joined in the fight against the two fallen after he had broughy Asia's body from below the church .

Shortly after both Rias and Akeno appeared .

At this point both Kalawarner and Raynare knew that they couldn't win and decided to bide their time and wait for help .

" So you've finally made the right decision and given up . I was hoping to get to play with you more but I can settle for killing you instead " Akeno said as she prepared to release her lightning .

" Not really . We just know that we can't win at the monent " Kalawarner said as Akeno unleashed her lightning on both Raynare and Kalawarner as Rias unleashed her PoD .

Closing her eyes Kalawarner waited for her death . But after a minute of nothing she opened her eyes .

Standing hunched over her was Mathews wearing his mask , He had taken the full blast of both Rias and Akeno's attacks .

His wounds were nearly all healed as he looked over to Cleo who aslo wore her mask as she had used her fire to created a dome of protection around herself and Raynare .

Kalawarner looked over to Mittelt amd smiled to herself , Standing over mittelt was Sasha , She was using her control of water to heal her as best as possible .

" Sorry but we can't let you get rid of these pretty ladies " Mathews said as he drew two short blades that curved slightly at the hilt .

" Anyone who messes with those we consider family will feel our wrath " Cleo decreed as she released fire from her hands as it reached up into the air .

" Who are you " Rias demanded .

" Sorry , But bossman doesn't want us revealing who we are " Mathews said as he skipped on the spot a little .

" Well interfering in Gremory business will be punished by execution by mine and my peerages hands " Rias said as she shot her PoD at Cleo .

As the blast teached halfway point it split down the middle and passed harmlessly to the side as Zaleen was revealed to be standing their with his arm outstreched.

" ohhh shit " Koneko mumbled under her breath as Zaleem turned and walked to Raynare.

" Give me the Sacred Gear " Zaleen demanded as he stretched his hand out .

Raynare knowing better than to protest painfully removed the sacred gear while Zaleem used his power to keep her alive .

" You three take Kalawarner and Raynare home with mittelt . I'll deal with the peerage " Zaleem said as his tattoo swelled and turned into his weapon which he plunged into the ground infront of himself .

" Alright bossman . See you at home " Mathews said as he giddily picked up Kalawarner while Cleo held onto Raynare and Sasha carrying Mittelt , they Teleported out of the Church and back to the appartment .

" HEY YOU . GIVE US THAT SACRED GEAR" Issei yelled as he prepared for a fight .

{ Partner ... I hate to be the bearer of bad news , But don't fight this guy } Draig said in Issei's mind .

'What are you talking about . You can't seriously be scared of this guy . I have you as a sacred gear and that guy only has a sword . Not to mention i'm a devil . We have the odds in our favor ' Issei said as he ran at Zaleem .

{PARTNER , DON'T} Draig yelled trying to stop his foolish vessel .

" ISSEI NO " Rias shouted as gasps came from the Gremory peerage at Issei's stupidity .

Zaleem reached out his hand and caught Issei's punch in his palm .

Zaleem proceded to squeeze the sacred gear as the boosted gear started cracking from the force being released by Zaleem's grip .

" AAARGH " Issei screamed as his hand was crushed before dropping and holding his hand after it had been released from the death grip .

Koneko ran up to Issei before she dragging him back while Kiba jumped infront of them with his sword out .

" With my honor of a knight I challenge you to a dual as swordsmen " Kiba said as he got into fighting position .

" Very well then devil . I'll humor your dual" Zaleem said as he picked up his blade and gripped it in both hands yet again .

Without warning Zaleem shot forward with unprecedented speed . Causing the ground to crack at his steps before he was apon Kiba .

Wanting to end this quickly Zaleem struck kiba's swords causing it to shatter from the impact . Zaleem grabbed Kiba's head and smashed it into the ground , Making the floorboards cave in with Kiba laying limp on the ground unconcious .

" Dual finished " Zaleem said as he turned around . Rias and Akeno had long since prepared their attacks and decided to unleash them at that moment .

While the attacks hit and obscured Zaleem from their view , Rias had dragged kiba back to the group and checked his wounds .

" You call that an attack . I'll show you an attack" Zaleem said as the dust cleared .

He held out his hand as a spiralling ball of Plasma formed . It grew until it was the size of his palm and continued condensing with power .

The peerage seeing what was happening soon had fear grip their hearts as they could feel the heat and power coming from the ball of plasma .

Zaleem threw his arm back and propelled the attack at his opponents as they lept to the side .

They turned around and watched as the ball of plasma shattered the barrier and continued on its path .

Zakeem seeing its trajectory flicked his arm up as he didn't want to accidently kill his friends .

The group watched as the attack soared high into the sky as it reached critical mass .

It exploded and lit up the sky a bright red , Both a shockwave and sonic boom where occured as the trees leant away from the blast , everyone could feel the absolute heat beat down upon them without remorse . The clouds parted in all directions and revealed what looked like a supernova in the sky . Directly below the explosion , Somewhere in the forest had been completely melted as the trees were turned to ash .

Both Rias and her Peerage were in awe at the destructive power released before they remembered who had used that kind of power .

Turning around at breakneck speeds , they found Zaleem to be gone , With Twilight healing placed next to the body Asia .

**THE PENTHOUSE**

The group and just about everyone this side of the country had seen the explosion as their faces got a nice tan .

" What the hell was that " Kalawarmer asked as she looked at the fading blight while hovering over mittelt .

" I may have gone abit overboard in showing them an example of my power " Zaleem exclaimed as he removed his mask and turned his blade back into its tattoo after stepping through the hole in space .

" THAT WAS YOU " Raynare yelled in surprise .

" Yes it was . Though I probably shouldn't have drawn such attention to Kuoh " Zaleem replied as he sat in his chair while Ophis walked up and sat next to him .

" And what of the sacred gear " Raynare asked as she looked into his eyes .

" Returned to its rightful owner . The Gremory is most likely reviving her as we speak " Zaleem said as he sat back .

" WHAT , why would you do that " Raynare asked as she started getting angry.

" Because you could have started a war under the false orders you were given by Dohnaseek , Which now means that you two have unintentionally broken off from the fallen angels . Speaking of which , I take it Dohnaseek ran off " Zaleem said as Raynare looked down as she realised what her actions could have led to while Kalawarner nodded to Zaleem's assumption.

" Well ... I guess you'll be staying here with us then, Since you have nowhere else to go " Zaleem said as he stood up and looked at them .

" If you'll have us " Kalawarner said as she looked at Zaleem with hope .

" I think we would be happy to have you here . I'll be giving you a gift later for joining our family . But right now I have to treat Mittelt , Make yourselves at home and pick a room " Zaleem said as he walked outside and looked at Kuoh Academy, He had just sensed the arrival of one of the four Satans ... This was going to get interesting very quickly . Turning around he picked up Mittelt and opened a rift . " Once I am finished I shall return "


	9. SWEET SERAFALL

**SORRY ABOUT RELEASING THE PREVIOUS UPDATE BEFORE I HAD FINISHED IT . IT HAS NOW BEEN UPDATED AND CHANGED TO WHAT I WANTED IT TO BE **.

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

" I think we would be happy to have you here . I'll be giving you a gift later for joining our family . But right now I have to treat Mittelt , Make yourselves at home and pick a room " Zaleem said as he walked outside and looked at Kuoh Academy, He had just sensed the arrival of one of the four Satans ... This was going to get interesting very quickly . Turning around he picked up Mittelt and opened a rift . " Once I am finished I shall return "

**CURRENT CHAPTER**

Stepping out of the rift , Zaleem appeared in his house in the mountains as he carried Mittelt to the third floor which contained his medical equipment.

Apon reaching the third floor , Zaleem placed Mittelt on the bed located in the centre of the medical room .

Looking around the room he found a metal tray that held all of his medical equipment. Walking over and grabbing the tray , Zaleem picked out a large empty syringe before plunging it into his bloodstream .

After collecting the required amount of blood he withdrew the syringe . Placing the syringe down on the metal tray he had placed next to Mittelt who held his arm crying .

Using his free arm , Zaleem picked up his personal scalpel before removing a chunk of flesh from his chest region , After removing the flesh his wounds healed nearly instantly .

looking at where Mittelt's arm used to be , Zaleem placed the chunk of flesh onto the wound . Using a mix of plazma and energy , He was able to mold it around her stump .

Quickly picking up his syringe of blood he stuck it into her chest , Peircing the heart and injecting his own blood directly into her bloodstream .

Placing himself next to Mittelt and lifting her up onto himself after removing the syringe, He held her close knowing that this was going to hurt ... alot .

" Mittelt ... What happens next is going to be very painful . So much so that you will never be faced with something as painful as what is going to occur in the next few seconds . I will be here with you every step of the way " Zaleem said as she used her hand to grip his arm .

Knowing she was ready Zaleem pulsed his power through her body , Making the blood and flesh mold itself to her as the flesh started growing and moving around her body like a parrasite , It took over every piece of skin Mittlet had as it fused with her . The blood boiled as it turned Mittelt's bloodstream from her own to resemble that od Zaleem's blood .

However the most painful part occured after the blood and skin had fused with her , Her stump had started convulsing with the skin tearing and parting from her wound as muscle and bone tore through and spread to the length of her old arm .

She held onto Zaleem for dear life as her now regrowing arm grew in mass and muscle while her fingers started making themselves known . She cried and cried into his chest , The pain she felt was unbearable .

Finally the skin grew around her new arm as it settled into place , The limb subconciously moved around Zaleem in the same manor as it's twin on the other side of his body .

" It's okay now Mittelt . You're going to be okay . You can sleep now . You're safe " Zaleem said as he ran a hand through her hair as she welcomed the sweet embrace of unconciousness .

Getting up while carrying Mittelt he walked through a rift that had opened beside himself .

**THE PENTHOUSE **

Stepping through the rift while Kalawarner and Raynare got up and ran to him . Zaleem pushed past them and walked down the hall to a spare bedroom . He opened the door and walked inside before placing Mittelt onto her new bed . Lifting the sheets over her before walking out of the room quietly .

He walked back into the living room and sat in his chair .

" Is she going to be okay " Raynare's concernted voice made itself known to his ears .

" She will be fine. If anything , she is now stronger than the two of you combined " Zaleem said as he looked out towards Kuoh Academy , Still feeling their energy .

" What ... How , What did you do to her " Kalawarner asked as she shot from her chair .

" I did what I have done to all me team mates . I fused a part of my flesh with her . That is how she now has her arm back . Though she may also have a few new powers . I will be giving the same to you when I return from confronting the satan currently walking out of the gates of Kuoh Academy to try and find me " Saying those words Zaleem got up from his chair and stepped through the still open tear in reality .

**OUTSIDE KUOH ACADEMY **

Serafall was nothaving a good day . She along with every other devil had sensed the release of energy in the skies above Kuoh . She had left Hell and come as quickly as she could to see if Sona was okay .

This led to the Sona's troubling story of a man that had beatdown Rias's peerage in less than three seconds .

Rias had arrived pretty quickly after Sona had told Serafall her story .

Serafall noted that Koneko was carrying an unconscious Kiba in her arms while a brown haired boy was crying in the corner holding his hand , Which she saw to be horrible disfigured .

A blonde girl then ran up to Issei and started healing him with what Serafall noted to be a Sacred Gear .

" Rias ... Mind telling me what hapoened and how it was connected with the sky " Serafall asked in her diplomatic voice .

" My new pawn Issei went to rescue his friend from the church that was being used by the Fallen Angels. We accompanied him and fought the four of them as the male one fled . We thought the battle was over and tried removing them from our territory before we were interrupted by three people and their leader who we faced . The three left carrying the fallen while we faced the leader . He knocked kiba out and launched some red ball at us that broke though the barrier and exploded in the sky " Rias responded as she knew lying wouldn't get her anywhere .

" Alright ... " Suddenly Serafall stopped as she looked out the window . She had sensed a small pulse of power identical to the mass amount released into the sky . With that she stood up and moved to the door .

" I'll be going now . I need to find whoever did this " Serafall said before walking out of the room shortly before the Academy grounds .

She looked around frantically as the power could be felt all around her now . She spotted someone walking down the road watching her before turning and walking around the corner . Who ever this was matched the description given to her by Sona .

Serafall broke into a jog as she ran around the corner and saw the figure looking back at her as it walked into the forest .

**K****UOH FOREST**

Serafall had followed the figure from afar as he stopped in a clearing some distance from the town of Kuoh .

" You can come on out leviathan . You already know hiding in the forest will do you no good " Zaleem said as he turned around and eyed her exact spot .

She stood up and walked out into the clearing as she eyed him .

" You are the leader of the group currently holding out here in Kuoh " Serafall said as she looked at the masked figure in front of her .

" Indeed . I lead them . They come with me on my journeys. Though ... I am wondering , Why are you here Serafall . I thought it would have been Sirzechs who would arrive to save his little sister from the bad guy " Zaleem said to serafall who instinctively took up a defensive position.

" This is my one and only warning . Leave Kuoh and never return of be frozen for the rest of your life " Serafall said as ice shards fell from her sleaves and the grass started freezing over .

" I think I'll choose the third option . Being here in Kuoh is kind of fun . Plus this is where I need to be " Zaleem said as he spread his arms out and gestured to the Town .

" Second option it is then " Serafall said as she froze the clearing entirely along with Zaleem .

She approached and was about to place a seal on the ice before it started cracking all over and red sparks flew from between the cracks .

" Wha... " Serafall tried saying something before the Ice case exploded in all directions .

" I'll admit ... You are one of the most powerful Ice users I've ever met . Sadly ... That will not help you " Zaleem said as his body was coated entirely in plazma .

" Who the hell are you " Serafall shouted as she shot balls of ice at the plazma covered individual.

" I am nobody according to everybody . The weakest turned into the raging inferno of limitless power . An individual forged through the endless pains of suffering and came out ontop . That is who I am Serafall Sitri " Zaleem said as the area around him started picking up temperature .

Hearing her house name Serafall knew that whoever this was must have been close to the devils at one point , She just needed to figure out whom .

" Tell me Sitri... How has Dear Grayfia been these past years " Zaleem said as he decided to throw the girl a bone .

' Crap I need to get out of here ' Serafall thought to herself as she was now sweating bullets due to the temperature continuously rising .

" By all means . Feel free to return to hell . Say hello to Sirzechs for me " Zaleem stated as he opened a rift below Serafall , Causing her to fall through .

Sighing to himself and looking around at the burning forest , Zaleem focused as he snuffed out the fire with his power .

Opening another rift , He walked through and into the Penthouse living room .

" Oni-sama ... How did it go " Lucinda asked as she waddled up to him .

" It went well. I think I've given Serafall a decent distraction and I also believe we will be seeing increased activity pretty soon " Zaleem said as he knelt down and pat her hair to which she pouted cutely .

" Bossman ... Raynare and Kalawarner are ready for the procedure " Mathews said as he skipped up to his leader .

" I'll go and start now then " Zaleem said as he stood and moved to the room which currently held the two Fallen .

**HELL **

Serafall opened her eyes and frantically looked around . Calming once she realised she was safe , She stood and limped out of her office and up to one of the many workers .

" Get me the documents to label a new threat , And get ahold of Sirzechs for me " Serafall said as she walked by and sat down to tend to her bruises from the fall to her office .


	10. The Assignment

**LAST CHAPTER**

" Get me the documents to label a new threat , And get ahold of Sirzechs for me " Serafall said as she walked by and sat down to tend to her bruises from the fall to her office .

**CURRENT CHAPTER**

Laying on two beds in the penthouse were Raynare and Kalawarner as they prepared to recieve their gift .

The room was pure white with medical equipment scattered around the room .

" They will be okay mittelt " Came a masculine voice from outside the room .

" Can I watch " The voice clearly belonging to Mittelt was heard .

" Of course " Was heard as the door opened to reveal Zaleem with Mittelt peering over his shoulder to look at the occupants in the room .

They both walked into the room as Zaleem stood between the two beds with Mittelt shifting nervously in the corner .

Both Kalawarner and Raynare looked up nervously at Zaleem who Seemingly pulled out two syringes and what looked like a scalpel .

" Now ... Before I begin this , I am going to give you the same warning I gave Mittelt . This is going to hurt , The most painful experience you will ever feel . But afterwards you will be more powerful than you ever should have been . I will be here through your entire procedure . Are you ready " Zaleem said as he looked at both Kalawarner and Raynare who gave him a nod .

" Very well then ... Let us begin " Zaleem exclaimed as he removed his shirt before he shoved one of the syringes into his veins in his arm . He kept it there as he removed the same portion of flesh from his skin as he did with Mittelt .

Once he was finished collecting blood he pulled out the syringe as he put it onto a tray located on a trolley next to him .

He pulled out the second syringe as he plunged it into the same spot on his right arm . Also removing the same already healed part of his chest .

Once collecting the blood required he removed the second syringe as he put it next to the first .

He walked to the girls laying on the bed with both pieces of flesh in both hands .

" Hold these to your stomach as hard as possible " Zaleem said to the girls as he placed the chunks of flesh in their hands .

They both Placed the flesh onto their stomachs and held them their leaving no space between the flesh and themselves .

Grabbing both bed frames Zaleem dragged them closer together before going to the tray that held the syringes .

Picking the syringes up in both hands he walked back to the girls .

He raised both hands with the syringes pointed down at the girls.

Bringing both arms down on Kalawarner and Raynare , They felt their hearts get peirced by the force of the Syringes plunged into them .

The Foreign blood was slowly intoduced to their systems .

Pulling the now empty syringes out of their chests , Zaleem crushed what was left of the syringes before he moved his arms to Kalawarner and Raynare. Holding their Left and Right arms respectively before he Looked at them both .

" Prepare yourselves ... This is the painful part " Zaleem said as he pulsed his power through the girls .

Kalawarner waited for the pending pain as she held the flesh to her stomach . She nearly yelped as she felt the flesh pierce her stomach . She tried to move her arms away but found she couldn't , She looked down and found what used to be a lifeless chunk of flesh to be pulsing and moving up her arms and into her system like a parasite feeding on its victim .

Raynare was in a similar position to Kalawarner but she was alot more nervous that Kalawarner was as she shifted to try and move her arms which no longer responded to her .

They both couldn't help but be scared as the living mass of flesh slowly covered their bodies like a second layer of skin .

Out of seemingly nowhere they both screamed simultaneously as the flesh covering them started desoving their previous layer of skin .

It only got worse as they felt the flesh that was inside them burning their insides , Taking over organ after organ , The muscles , The blood , It moved over the inside of their entire body as it remade them entirely .

And as quickly as it started it was finished . The excruciating pain slowly subsided as they regained control over their bodies .

They sat up while they checked themselves over for any changes .

Kalawarner found her blue hair to have gotten lighter slightly . Her skin had seemed to have tanned a little .

Raynare noticed her hair was not only black but gained some white strands down her fringe . She had also gotten a little bit taller .

They both felt their power reserves to have expanded quite abit .

" Now then ... The three of you will be testing your new power levels as well as the power you gained . You will be accompanying me on my latest task . Get ready , We are leaving immediately " Zaleem said as he stood up and left the room .

Mittelt slowly walked over towards the two who were slowly getting off their beds .

" Are you alright now " Mittelt asked as she stood before them , nervously ahifting in place.

" Yea ... I am ... lets get ready " Kalawarner said with a smile as she walked out of the room to get ready to leave .

**THE LOUNGE ROOM**

Gathered and sitting in the lounge room were the current occupants of the Penthouse .

" I will be leaving with the Girls to test their new power levels . I will be back either later today or tomorrow " Zaleem said as the three ex fallen came down the hallway and stood behind him .

" Okay oni-sama . We'll wait for you " Tsuba said as he sat next to Kanae .

Zaleem nodded as he walked over and picked up his mask . A rift opened behind Zaleem as he walked through , Followed close behind by the fallen .

**HELL**

Currently sitting together were the four great satans , Sirzechs lucifer , Fabium asmodeus , Ajuka beelzebub and Serafall leviathan .

" Why do you think we need to search for this person serafall " Ajuka asked Serafall .

" Whoever it was beat me thoroughly . And managed to overpower my ice imprisonment . I don't know how but they emmited a heat capable of combusting the air . " Serafall explained as she recalled what she saw .

" But that still doesn't explain why we need to search for them " Sirzechs said as he leant on the table with his elbows against the wood .

" Sirzechs , I ran into this person in Kuoh . And whoever it was knew you personally " Serfall said as Sirzechs eyes widened .

" WE NEED TO FIND THEM NOW . I DON'T WANT MY RIA'TAN TO GET HURT " Sorzechs shouted as he stood up .

" We will send out a search partly to look for this individual " Ajuka stated with a sigh .

**KYOTO**

Zaleem appeared with the three fallen trailing behind him at a mountain shrine . This shrine held a recently turned traitor group of the youkai faction , He had been hired by Yasaka to deal with them in any way necissary as they had threatened to start a war , So he decided to bring the girls along to test them .

Walking to the top of the stairs , Zaleem spotted the group of Youkai he was tasked with killing , There were atleast 300 youkai gathered as they listened to their leader .

The same leader Spotted the four intruder and ordered his underlings to get rid of them .

Zaleem nodded to the girls who leapt forward at the gathered Youkai as they drew their light based weapons .

Kalawarner was the first to reach the horde of Youkai . Landing in the middle of a group of seven , She swung her light spear around in a wide ark as she beheaded five of the group and heavily wounded the last two . A Large group in front of her leapt at her with their swords drawn , Ready to end her existance .

What they didn't expect was for the Fallen in front of them to seemingly create afterimages of herself as she leapt at the group shortly followed by each of the group of Youkai falling as they were bisected in half .

Zaleem noted that Kalawarmer hadn't actually created afterimages , In the moment the group leapt at her , she had split herself and Existed in multiple places at once , All her bodies worked in a hivemind with one goal before rejoining into one .

Mittelt was the second to land into the fray , She had a huge smile plastered onto her face and threatened to split her head in half .

She was set apon almost instantly by the enemy as they tried stabbing her . She raised her weapon in defence onky to see the enemies weapons had already finished off their wielders . She raised her hand in wonder as she focused on the enemies bodies , She watched in facination as they were lifted off of the ground and moved to the little girl , They spun around her like a hurricane around its core , Defending her from any enemy that would try to attack her like the good little meat shields they were .

Zaleem Watched mittelt as he listed her advanced use of telekinesis .

Raynare was the last to attack as she flew over the enemy forces , She was soon dragged to the ground as one of the traitor youkai grabbed her by the leg and pulled her down . She readied her weapon and leapt at the unfortunate enemies , She slashed and stabbed at anybody in her way , Her light based weapon soon started releasing an energy that Zaleem recognised as his plasma , Though on a weaker level than his own .

He watched in fascination as whoever was stabbed by the light based weapon either turned to ash if they were to weak or sported heavy burns as they died .

Noting their new abilites he clicked his fingers to get their attention .

The three fallen disengaged the youkai as they rejoined their leader's side , Each had a smile on their faces , Happy about their power boost and new abilities .

A portal opened behind Zaleem as he stretched his arm out . A plasma ball the size of his palm formed as continued to gain energy .

" Congratulations on your new abilities . It's time for us to go . The task is finished " Zaleem stated as he withdrew his hand from the hovering ball of plasma .

He stepped through the rift followed by the Fallen as it quickly closed behind them.

The leader of the traitor youkai was confused as he looked at where the intruder had been a few seconds earlier .

One of the underling Youkai curiously walked up to the floating Plasma , Trying to figure out what it was .

One the male youkai had reached about ten metres distance from the plasma , It reached critical mass .

Exploding in the same manor as above Kuoh , It expanded across the area as it consumed everything in its wake . Nothing was spared , No youkai , No building or even the ground survived as the Supernova like explosion died down . What was left was a massive crater etched into the mountain with the trees that were on the outside of the explosion all leaning away from the epicentre .

**THE PENTHOUSE**

The Fallen stepped through the portal as they made their way to sit down and relax .

Zaleem stepped through as the rift closed behind him .

" How'd it go bossman " Mathews shouted as he quickly waddled over to his leader .

" The task is finished . I will be meeting with Yasaka in a few weeks to discuss some business with her " Zaleem stated as he removed his mask and placed it back on it holder .

" Okay bossman " Mathews said as he sat on the railing on the penthouse balcony .

" Watchout Mathews ... You could fall " Zaleem said as he looked at his friend .

" Phhhh ... no way I'm totally fine see " Mathews said as he stood on the Railing and jumped up and down . Only to slip off the edge and plummet to the first level .

" OHH MY GOD . IS HE GOING TO BE OKAY " Kalawarner shouted as she ran to the balcony and looked over .

" Don't worry . If a fall like that managed to kill him , I'd be genuinely disappointed in his healing factor . He should be back up in a few minutes " Zaleem said as he walked from the living room and down the hallway to rest in his room .


	11. Zaleem gremory , The Queen of Kyoto

**SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A WHILE . I HAD A FEW DEVELOPMENTS .** **THEY ARE SORTED NOW AND I WILL BE BACK TO POSTING REGULARLY FOR THE STORY . **

It had been a few days since asia argento had been brought into the gremory peerage . Issei had surprisingly taken to protecting her despite his perverted nature . The peerage was Doing their usual thing over the time , Except for welcoming Asia into their group .

Currently standing and watching over the entirety of Kuoh was Zaleem gremory . Looking towards his 'sisters' School .

" BOSSMAN . The preparations are nearly complete " Mathews said as he skipped outside .

Cleo as well as lucinda and the twins Kanae and Tsuba were out about in the town doing their own things . Ophis was siting in the living room intently watching Zaleem like she usually did . Raynare , Kalawarner and Mittelt were training at his personal residence in the mountains . Ava and sasha were both sleeping in their rooms as they had nothing to do today .

" Thank you mathews . Are the others ready and packed "Zaleem asked his long time friend .

Currently Zaleem had sent Mathews to place charges around key parts of the floor they were residing on due to them getting ready to leave the building in a few weeks .

" Sure are bossman . We're all ready to go on your orders " Mathews said as he bounced slightly where he stood .

" Thank you mathews . Go enjoy yourself for the day " Zaleem told Mathews , Hearing what was said mathews gave a mock salute before running inside and running into the front door of the apartment.

Zaleem walked inside as he shook his head . Hearing the front door close he walked over amd sat in his chair .

" Ophis ... We will be leaving in a week or so . Would you be coming with us " Zaleem asked as he looked to Ophis .

" I will be in your company for the foreseeable future , So I will indeed be going with you " Ophis stated in her usual monotone voice .

" Very well then . I will have a room made for you when we return to my home " Zaleem said as he stood back up from his seat and walked to his mask stand .

" I'll be in Kyoto until the end of the day . Just do ...What ever it is you usually do " Zaleem stated earning a nod from Ophis , She stood up and waddled in the direction of what Zaleem suspiciously found to be his own room .

Shrugging he walked over to the pedastool that held his mask . He picked it up and used the control over his body to pull apart and shift its structure all the way to the molecules that make it into his body and bloodstream , He did this so he no longer had to take it off or put it on as he could draw on it at will due to having complete control of his anatomy .

Walking to the nearest window , Zaleem decided to test whether his plan worked . Looking upon his reflection he focused on the mask scattered inside of his form .

His veins pulsed as they went from blue to black , Splitting open as the graphene from the mask moved itself over his face in a vein like way over his face .

It took about five seconds for the mask to take shape in its usual draconic visiage .pl

Being satisfied with the results of his test , Zaleem deconstructed the mask as it withdrew back into his body in the same vein like way it came out .

Morphing into his suit before slicking back his hair , Zaleem opened a rift behind himself before stepping through .

**KYOTO , YOUKAI FACTION **

Stepping out of the rift and into an alleyway , Zaleem studdied his current surroundings. He got up and straigtened his coat before walking out of the alleyway and into the street .

The street he walked into was that of a modern city , Tall skyscrapers the reached into the sky while small stalls and shops littered the street .

He could easily sense the supernatural energy that clung to some of the cities residence like a parasite .

He walked around the city of kyoto for about an hour before he heard someone scream .

Looking around curiously he noticed that there was nobody around him , The street was empty and abandoned . Nobody in sight at all .

" HELP MEEEE" Zaleem heard the voice of what he percieved to be that of a child . He heard scuffling down the street .

Looking over his shoulder , Zaleem spotted a young looking girl with blonde hair and yellow eyes , Her hair was in a pony tail . She wore a white and red miko outfit . She was running in his direction clutching her shoulder . She kept looking over her shoulder as she ran .

She kept running in his direction showing no signs of stopping in any way , Shape or form .

It was only when she ran straight into Zaleem that she noticed he was there .

He slowly looked down at the young girl who was rubbing her head . She quickly shot up after remembering what predicament she was in and looked at him .

She looked up into peircing red eyes that seemed to stare into her soul . He tilted his head to the side in silence as he seemed to study her .

Hearing a commotion behind her the girl turned around and saw the last things she wanted to see at the moment .

There were at least six Youkai that were chacing her , And now they had found her .

She looked at the youkai that were chasing her and back at the man in front of her atleast three times . She had a pleading look on her face as she looked stright into the mans face .

The youkai had stopped running and were now slowly approaching the small girl .

If there was anything that Zaleem hated , It was that children were forced to experience pain . And he knew from the way the youkai were stalking the girl that they wished do harm to the her .

He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder . She tensed up and quickly looked at him .

Zaleem stepped in front of the young girl , Holding her behind his back as he looked towards the group of youkai .

The group consisted of three Nue Youkai a Karasu-tengu and thw final two were yuki-ona . They had formed into their bestial forms and were slowly stalking forwards .

Looking from the Youkai towards the girl whom was now clinging to the back of his pants .

The youkai split up and circled around Zaleem and the girl . One started circling closer as Zaleem moved the girl that clung to him to his front .

Zaleem decided to bring forwarth certain parts of his primal form , Specifically his wings amd his tail , Afterall he hadn't had any chance to try combat with them yet , And this was the perfect time .

Looking down at the small girl , Zaleem picked her up in his arms even as she protested . He held her to his chest and smiled at the youkai who all looked confused .

" Give us the girl and we will leave you alone " One of the yuki stated with confidence in her voice to Zaleem whom just looked down .

" That implies that you think you are able to harm me " Zaleem looked down at the girl in his arms before his feet left the ground .

His body seemed to be faintly glowing red as he slowly rose from the ground .

" Its going to be okay . You don't have to be scared anymore " Zaleem said to the child in his arms as a mass of blood expkoded from his back with a grunt .

His Large draconic wings with their prongs flapped in the air while a large tail made itself prominent on his lower back . It was black and seemed to have jagged plates that ran down his tail to come to a pointed tail . Each plate three bone white spines sticking out of them as well as the tip of his tail had two extra long spines at the tip .

Zaleems tails swayed left and right as he looked at the youkai below him .

" Child ... What would be their punishment if they had been cought for what they were about to do " Zaleem asked the child who was looking at him in wonder .

" e...e...execution " The girl said as she looked at him , Studying him like he was the most interesting thing in the world .

" Very well then . I shall deal the crime its payment " Zaleem stated before plummeting face first down towards the youkai .

His tail arched behind his back as it shot forwards .

It impaled one of nue with its spines . The youkai screamed as they were ripped from its stomach all the way up through its brain .

It collasped in a head before the tail swung around in a wide ark .

The remaining five youkai lept back and avoided the deadly weapon .

One of the Yuki leapt at Zaleem in hopes of bringing him down to the ground . All this achieved was being run through the heart by the prongs on Zaleems wings before falling to the ground lifeless .

The secomd nue Leapt at the tail and grabbed ahold , Being sure to avoid the spines as it tried to climb up the swayung limb .

However it didn't see the end of the tail point back at it , Only noticing when it was run through by two large spines that had been ejected from the tip if the tail . The only reason they hadnt kept going is because the spines hit Zaleems plates , Which seemed to be stronger than the spines themselves .

The two ejected spines regrew at a rapid rate as Zaleem took to the skies once more .

Having a thorough idea of how his new tail worked , Zaleem wanted to test one last thing on the remaining youkai .

" Close your eyes child . Ylu will not want to witness this " Zaleem stated as the child Closed her eyes and plugged her ears .

Zaleem pulsed his power of plasma through his tail , Each and every spine and plate glowed with an eerie red light as red arcs flew freely between the spines .

Zaleem whipped his tail around as three spines located in the middle of their respective plates launched at the youkai .

Each spine hit their mark as they embedded themselves into their chests .

Zaleem watched as the youkai twitched and screamed as the superheated Plasma located inside the spines flowed into their systems .

He watched as their skin and fur or feathers mealted from their bodies or caught fire .

Their muscles burning away revealing their bones , The bones themselves went black before turning to dust .

After deciding his handywork was finished Zaleem lowered himself to the ground as he withdrew his tail and wings into his body . His suit reformed as he looked to the young girl in his arms .

Her bright yellow eyes were staring into his red pulsing eyes .

" You are safe now child . What is your name " Zaleem asked the little firl whi was holding onto his suit.

" M...M... My name is Kunou " She said with a stutter .

" It is nice to meet you Konou , I am Zaleem " He responded feeling no need to hide his name .

" Let us get you back to safety " Zaleem said as he carried her in the direction she came from .

" Umm ... Could you take me to the palace" Kunou asked as she looked up at her saviour .

" Alright , I shall take you there young Kunou " Zaleem stated as a rift opened up in front of them . He heard Konou yelp as he stepped through .

**KYOTO PALACE OF YASAKA **

"WHERE IS SHE " The head of the palace guard demanded as the guards shifted back and forwards nervously .

" We ... don't know sir , She ran off and we don't know where she is " One of the guards stated .

" THEN FIND HER " The head guard screamed as he quickly turned around to look at his nervous queen .

" Please forgive their insulance your honor , they will be punished accordingly " He stated as he quickly bowed down .

The woman he was bowing down to Had long golden blonde hair with bright yellow eyes , She had a figure built off royalty , Short eye brows and delicate facial features . She wore a traditional shrine maiden outfit that hid her large bust . Her name was Yasaka , And she ruled over the Youkai faction .

" It is okay , It was not their fault " She reasured her head guard with a voice that was music to hear .

" MY QUEEN SOMEONE OS APPROACHING " One of the guards yelled as he ran into the room .

The other guards quickly took up a defensive position around yasaka .

The two doors that marked the entrace to the throne room slowly opened as her eyes widened .

A man in a black Suit walked in , He had black skicked back hair , Red eyes that peered into her own golden ones , He seemed to have a near perfect figure as he walked towards her and her guards .

It was when he got closer that she noticed what he was carrying .

In his arms was the source of their troubles . Her greatest joy , Her daughter who she noticed was clutching to the man for dear life .

" Greeting Yasaka-Hime . I believe you are looking for this child " The man said to her , His voice deep but had an attractive edge to it .

" PUT THE PRINCESS DOWN OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES "The guard yelled as his men surrounded the intruder .

All he did was look at the guards that were around him before smiling slightly .

Yasakas eye brow rose before a chilld went down her spine .

The man looked up at her as his power slowly made itself known to the occupants of the room .

Some of the guards were shaking , The maids were outright crying as whatever he was releasing only kept getting stronger and stronger , It kept climbing before it suddenly disappeared without a trace .

Yasakas hand were white as she griped her throne with all her strength .

What she had nust felt honestly scared her , She had used her senses to peer into his power reserves , To say the least they were monstrous , They were far far larger than her own . Not even her God amaterasu came close to the reserves that she had just felt , And that scared her . She knew that whoever this was was far stronger than any of the people in her palace .

" I wish no harm lady Yasaka . I only wished to bring little Kunou back , I also wished to speak with you " Zaleem stated as he looked at the girl in his arms . He lowered her to the ground as she pouted before standing on her own two feet .

" We thank you for bringing my Daughter back , But who are you " Yasaka asked as she watched Kunou practically latch onto the strangers leg .

" My name is Zaleem , You hired me for something a few days ago . I came to talk to you about business , But your daughter was being hunted by six youkai whom I executed on the spot for attempting to kidnap your child " Zaleem stated as he rested his hand on Konous head , Yasakas eyes widened as anger boiled inside her , Someone attempted to kidnap her daughter , How dare they .

She was brought to peace when she learned of their fates . Nobody harms her daughter.

" Thank you very much for saving her , I will indeed speak to you Zaleem . You are welcome in this palace whenever you wish " Yasaka Stated as she stepped forward off her throne amd towards the man she had previously hired .

The guards parted ways to let her through as she walked forwards .

" Come . let us speak in private " Yasaka said as she lead Zakeem and Kunou out of the throne room and to her office .


	12. Zaleem gemory - The alliance

**LAST CHAPTER**

" Come . let us speak in private " Yasaka said as she lead Zakeem and Konou out of the throne room and to her office .

**CURRENT CHAPTER **

Sitting in her chair in her office was yasaka .

She was quietly observing the strange man she now knows as Zaleem as her daughter kunou happily spoke to Zaleem about anything and everything . He seemed to get along quite well with her .

" I think it is time to get this meeting underway . Kunou could you please leave us " Yasaka asked as her daughter pouted , Zaleem chuckled as he patted her head .

Kunou twitched slightly before nuzzling into his hand on instinct .

" We will be finished soon Kunou . Them we can play some more okay " Zaleem stated as Kunou nodded slowly before walking out of the room .

" Now that we're alone . What is it that you wanted to speak about " Yasaka asked as she looked over her guest .

" I have come to ask for your assistance in an upcoming issue , And a possible alliance " Zaleem stated as he looked at the woman in front of him .

" And what issue would that be " Yasaka asked looking straight back into his eyes .

" There are going to be alot of large scale issues in the near future, For example ... a war . I need your assisstance . And in return you will have mine and my groups assisstance in whatever it is you need " Zaleem stated as Yasakas eyes widened at what he said .

" What do you mean a war " Yasaka said as she grewing nervous .

" There are factors moving and arranging things in to what they want , It is already to late to avoid it " Zaleem responded as he got up and walked around yasaka's desk .

" What are you doing " Yasaka asked as Zaleem reached for her forehead before everything went blank .

**LOCATION UNKNOWN**

Yasaka woke up on blackened charcoal ground . Grabbing her head as she groaned and sat up .

After a few moments she regained her senses and looked around. What she saw made her eyes widen .

She was laying in what remained of her throne room . Throne room would be a stretch at this point , There were no walls or rooves . Infact as far as she could see the city of kyoto was nothing but a large black crater etched into the face of the earth .

The bodies of youkai , Devil , Angel and fallen alike were littered everywhere before her .

She stumbled to try and get out of the crater . Trying to hold back tears as she spotted and walked by the bodies of the youkai and others she had known and become friends with over the years .

Stumbling out of the crater after walking for what seemed like hours . She saw something she never hoped to see in her life .

She saw gods duking it out aginst eachother . She saw the shinto gods teaming up and fighting other pantheons of gods . Dragons doing their best to overpower eachother .

The worlds militaries trying their best to use their febal weapons to harm races far superior to their own .

But what made her heart stop was seeing her little girl Kunou being impaled by a rogue fallen angel as she tried to protect her friend .

She saw someone standing in the middle of the battle field looking right at her . The man she had been previously talking to in her room was staring at her , He walked over thr corpses of the dead as he made his way to her .

He stood in front of yasaka before he circled around the golden blonde woman .

" This is what the world will come to if you refuse my help , The gods will fight eachother for superiority , Ophis and red will duke it out . The factions will fall along with the human race " Zaleem said as he came to a stop in front of Yasaka .

" And what will cause this war " Yasaka asked as she stared at the red eyed man in front of her .

" My mother, The rogues of each faction have come together , They plan on using her power to bring chaos and destruction upon this plane of existance " Zaleem stated as he stood in front of yasaka .

" And who is your mother " Yasaka asked , being on edge as she learned what was to come .

" She is Trihexa, Emperor beast of the apocalypse, Well she was .. Until she gave me her power . Now I am the beast of apocalypse . And I want to make sure this world did not end by her death . The death she wishes for " Zaleem said as he lowered his head as he was evercome by sadness . Yasaka's eyes widened as she heard his official title and mothers name .

" And all this will be avoided if I join you in an alliance in stopping this from happening " Yasaka asked , She wanted to save her child from the fate cast apon her , she would do whatever was needed .

" If you join me , Then it will make it easier for me to stop what others are trying to achieve " Zaleem said as hhe walked backwards away from yasaka , His figure changing and morphing , His clothes desintegrated in their entirety .

Yasaka got a good look at a near godly perfect body before it was coated in a black armor , The draconic mask Zaleem usually wore bringing itself onto his face . He slowly walked towards her yet again .

" So you're the beast of apocalypse " Yasaka said with a blush as she couldn't get the image of his lower regions out of her mind .

" I am , But I will not end this world . I am here to keep it from dying , However , Others will see my existance as a threat and will try to eliminate me " Zaleem said as he came to a stop a metre away from Yasaka , He reached out his hand to her .

" Will you accept this alliance so we can bring an end to this bleak future before it even starts " He asked as he stood before her .

Yasaka reached out her hand and clasped his own in hers .

" I will join you . We will stop this future from happening " Yasaka said as she looked at his mask .

Zaleem nodded as the world they werwere in desintegrated around them .

**REALITY **

Yasaka quickly woke up and brought herself back up to her chair , Zaleem was sitting once again in his chair across from her.

" Thank you for the alliance Yasaka , With this , We can save this world " Zaleem said as he looked at her .

Nodding slowly , Yasaka stood from her chair amd walked around to him with her hand out to him .

Zaleem slowly rose from his chair and held is hand out to her . Clasping her smaller hand in his own .

" I will stop their goals , I will make sure your daughter is safe " Zaleem said as Yasaka studdied him once again . Looking over him before her eyes landed on his lower body , She gained another blush that was soon overtaken by a mischievous glint in her eyes .

She looked at him and brought his hand and placed it between her breasts as she walked forwards and put her hands on his chest .

" You know ... This alliance brings due cause for celebration , Don't you think " Yasaka whispered into his ear as she moved her hands over his body , Trying to get a reaction out of him .

" And what kind of celebration do you think is due here " Zaleem asked as he leant down to the woman in front of him , His hand still in between her breast , he had no issues with being in this kind of situation .

"I think we should ... celebrate our new alliance in my personal chambers " Yasaka whispered back into his ear , She couldn't help herself . This man in front of her was the perfect mate , He got along well with Kunou and showed obvious signs of care for the young girl , He was unnaturally attractive with a perfect body and eyes that would mesmerise you , And he was strong , Strong enough to combat the gods . If he wasn't the perfect mate then she didn't know what was .

" That sounds like a marvelous idea " Zaleem said as he moved his free hand around Yasaka . His arm moved around her until it rested firmly on her back . Yasaka's nine tails moved around Zaleem and seemed to hug him to her .

" Then why don't we go and celebrate " Yasaka said as she was about to take him to her room .

" I'm sadly going to have to turn you down for the moment . You are a beautiful woman . But I'd have to get to know you first Yasaka " Zaleem stated as he looked into her golden eyes .

She was an attractive woman , That he definitely had to admit , But he wasn't the type of person to do a one night stand or use someone , If he was to get into a relationship , He'd have to know the person first and be sure they both wanted to be together .

Hearing the door creak open both Zaleem and Yasaka look to the door to see little Kunou peeking through the door .

Zaleem smiled slightly as she bounded into the room and up to him .

He knelt down and pat her head as she nuzzled his palm with a smile on her face .

" I will be back in a few days to come play Kunou " Zaleem siad as he stroked her ears .

" Okay . I can't wait " Kunou said with a huge smile on her face .

She walked forwards and gave Zaleem a hug which he returned .

Yasaka smiled slightly as she watched her daughter hug Zaleem .

Zaleem let go of kunou as a rift opened up beside him .

" See you soon Kunou . It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Yasaka " Zaleem said as he stepped through the rift .

" I like him " Kunou said , She still held the massive smile on her face .

" So do I " Yasaka said subconciously.

" What " Kunou asked in confusion .

" What " Yasaka said , Alittle sheepish for her admission .

**THE PENTHOUSE **

Zaleem steps through the rift and walked to the balcony . A few minutes ago he had sensed somebody he hadn't sensed in years . He felt they were still held up at the occult research building at kuoh academy . Turning around , Zaleem walked back into the penthouse and over to his chair before sitting down .

Lucinda walks down the hallway with a spring in here spot .

" Oni-sama , Kanae and tsuba said they're at the school . They'll be back soon " She said happily as Zaleem closed his eyes .

" Thank you Lucy " Zaleem said as he went into his astral form .

He looked around the room nodding at Lucinda as he shifted to the occult research club .

**OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB **

Zaleem appeared in the occult research clubroom and looked around .

He spotted the presence he had felt earlier , It was grayfia , She seemed to be over seeing a meeting between Rias and a person whom he loathed , Riser phenex .

**15 MINUTES LATER **

Zaleem had watched the meeting unfold . Riser had basically molested Rias while he sat next to her .

Grayfia had intervened when things had gotten heated between the two , Causing both Riser and Rias to calm down and sit back down .

Eventually the verdict was for Rias and Riser to participate in a Rating game against eachother in 10 days .

Riser had boasted about his peerage as He had spotted Issei .

He brought one of his own peerage and fiddled with her body right in front of his future wife .

Zaleem might hate the Gremory family , But this was just to perfect . Ruining this marriage would be the best way to stick it to Zeoticus and Venelana once more.

Issei finally snapped and lept at Riser , Riser snapped his finger as a small girl with a stick jumped fowards .

Deciding that he didn't want what he needed to be harmed Zaleem brought his hald to Issei's neck. Pulling him back to avoid the hit .

He knew this would alert Draig to his presence , But he knew Draig wouldn't be able to do anything at this time .

He yanked Issei back as the strike sailed past his head , He choked slightly as another strike was aimed at his head once again , Issei choked again as he was pulled to the side , Avoiding the strike yet again .

Grayfia intervened once again as the little girl went back to her peerage .

Grayfia looked at Issei weirdly for a second before turning her head away to the other occupants .

Zaleem reached through Issei and into the soul of Draig .

" Hello again , Red dragon emperor " Zaleem stated with a grin .

" YOU ... what are you doing here . was that you " Draig said in his deep reptilian voice .

" Indeed , I'm here because I will be helping Issei fight the phenex , Sirzechs is sure to undermine the efforts of the devils for Rias , His most likely piece is Issei . Rias will lose because she has nowhere near enough power to deal with Riser . I will approach Issei when Sirzechs or whoever he sends for Issei's help leaves . I will not harm your host so long as he does not try to harm me or my friends . See you in ten days , Draig " Zaleem stated his intentions nkt worrying about draig spilling thr beans to Issei . He knew he wouldn't.

Zaleem peered around the room once more as he watched Riser leave . Grayfia left seconds later before sending a quizzical look at Issei .

Issei seemed impervious to the conversation Zaleem just had with Draig as he sat down rubbing his neck .

Deciding enough time was spent here Zaleem shifted back into his real body .

**THE PENTHOUSE **

Opening his eyes , Zaleem spotted his entire group lazing around on the couches around him .

The only thing off was Ophis seemed to be sniffing him as she hovered closely over him .

" Ophis ... What are you doing " Zaleem asked as he raised an eyebrow .

" I smell a fox " Ophis stated as if she was being slightly possessive of him .

" Right " Zaleem stated as he looked at her before standing up .

" We have ten days . Get ready , On the eleventh day we will be leaving this building . I will be going to hell and if I deam it so I will open a rift for you to join me " Zaleem stated as he looked at each member of the room .

" Sure thing bossman , We're ready to leave whenever you need " Mathews said with a huge smile .

" Okay oni-sama " Lucinda said as she hugged his leg .

" We will be ready for your orders " Sasha stated as she stood up .

The other members nodded as Kanae and Tsuba played on their phones .

Kalawarner, Raynare and mittelt bickered between themseles .

Cleo and Ava sat reading next to eachother in silence .

Ophis herself was yet again staring as Zaleem though this time she seemed to be having an internal conflict about something .

Smiling slightly as he watched his family , Zaleem turned and went to his room to rest . The next ten days were gonna be interesting, Especially since he promised to spend time with Yasaka .


	13. Zaleem Gremory - Roast Phenex

The ten days went by relatively quickly .

The first day had been spent with Zaleem resting in bed . He had slept the first day due to a serious lack of sleep from being able to stay awake for extended periods of time .

The second day had been spent with Ophis as he had woken to her laying in his bed and her staring at him , Leaving almost no space between them , She hadn't left his side during the day and even seemed to inch closer and closer until night time where she , Unlike her usually self , Nervously asked if she could spend the night in his room . He accepted but was confused about the way she was acting , He had a snealing suspicion of what was going on but didn't say anything about it.

The third day was the most interesting, With Zaleem heading back to Kyoto as he promised to spend time with Kunou and by extension Yasaka .

Zaleem had brought lucinda along with him so she could spend time with someone her age . Lucinda had almost instantly run off with kunou as they played games together .

Zaleem himself spent the afternoon sharing things with Yasaka the same as her to him .

Zaleem had spent three hours more than needed in Kyoto with Yasaka and kunou because Lucinda wanted to spend more time there. They returned at 8 pm as Zaleem found a pouting Ophis looking at him , Which that in itself was unusual for her , She followed Zaleem to his room as he got ready to rest after the long day he had , Ophis still seemed to be having an internal debate which Zaleem decided to leave her to figure out herself.

The forth day had been spent with the group training in whaterver they were lacking in .

Cleo was trying to expand her arsenal from just fire . She had relative success in controlling wind , earth and lightning but what she seemed to struggle in controlling was water , This being understandable as fire was her base element .

Ava had challenged Zaleem to a fight without weapons to test herself . This test along with every other she had against him ended the same .

She threw punches at him as hard as she could , Zaleem met her fist half way with his own as shockwaves rattled the building and glass shattered , Her kicks were blocked by his forearm and his Punches would be stopped by her divertong his attack as she knew there was no way in hell she was stopping it . It ended when they agreed to throw their hardest punches at once to meet in the middle , The victor would be decided by the aftermath . Safe to say that when Zaleem did an honest punch at her she had crumbled and collapsed onto the ground with the remains of the shockwave destroying what was left of the furnature .

Sasha was focusing on developing her water magic skill . She was trying to see the extent of the healing she possessed . She was fantastic when it came to healing wounds that would usually cost you a limb . The water she had seemed to develop as she could control it without having to move , Allowing her to heal multiple people at once .

Lucinda was trying to highten her sences while she sat in a room the had been fortified by Zaleems spells . She had a hard time but was eventually able to get through the runes disabling them one at a time to escape .

Kanae and Tsuba were trying to gain access into eachothers powers , Though this had no such luck , When they did so it brought them to their knees as they experienced rediculous amounts of pain .

Mathews was training in multiple types of weapons ranging from knives to firearms .

He was an excellent marksman but he still preferred hand to bladed weapon combat as he enjoyed the feeling of getting his hands dirty . Sadly for him the training targets weren't able to bleed which led to him trying to make one do what was impossible . He left the room grumpy because in the end he hadn't got what he wanted from the dummies .

The three ex fallen had asked Zaleem to train fight against their team . For him he had to admit they were good , But they weren't good enough just yet .

Kalawarner had split and engaged Zaleem in hand to hand combat while Mittelt used her telekinesis to bring just about anything that wasn't bolted down at Zaleem .

Raynare was using the plasma that was released from her light weapons to try and harm Zaleem , Which led to him bringing forward his own weapon - The Nagamaki that was created out of his power . After he had done that , Shit had hit the fan pretty quickly .

His Nagamaki had sliced straight through Raynare's light weapons as the flat face of his sword collided with her , knocking her out .

He spun his weapon with both hands in a fan motion as he deflected the projectiles sent to him by Mittelt , Lunging at her when he saw an opening amd knocking her down with the handle of his weapon .

Kalawarmer doubled the amount of clones she had as they attacked Zaleem , Which led to him releasing spined that grew out of his back from the top of his neck to his tail bone . He Released them at every clone , Making sure to avoid the origional as he didn't want her to die .

Once every clone fell Kalawarner surrendered at the tip of Zaleems blade .

Once finished Sasha went amd healed the three fallen girls from the wounds they had suffered .

The whole time Ophis sat to the side and observed the group silently before leaving for Zaleems room .

The night had been spent with the group all sitting in the main room of the penthouse , Mathews being his usual idiotic self as he played with a laughing Lucinda .

Kanae sat next to Cleo while they chat about their week , The same could be said about Tsuba and Sasha .

Ava sat on a bean bag and watched the large TV before throwing popcorn at it .

" NOT TRUE " Ava yelled at the movje she was watching before settling back down .

Kalawarner , Raynare and Mittelt were sound asleep in their rooms while Ophis had somehow made it onto Zaleems knee where she sat and refused to budge .

The fifth Day was spent with the group resting from being tired out the previous day , Though Ophis still slept in Zaleems room even though she had her own .

The sixth day Zaleem had taken Kanae and Tsuba to Kyoto because he had promised to visit every three days .

He and the Twins had lunch with Yasaka and Kunou out in the city district of Kyoto . The twins sharing their story with Yasaka and Kunou as they conversed . Lunch ended when Zaleem and the twins used a rift to transport back to the penthouse .

The night They had all had dinner together sharing cheers and laughs between their little family . Ophis yet again refused to budge from Zaleems knee as they ate at the table .

On the seventh day Kanae and Tsuba went to school as well as Lucinda to her own .

Sasha went earlier that the twins to her teaching job .

Mathews as well as cleo and ava went around the town for shopping .

The three fallen held up at the penthouse as they sat and played games on the console in the living room .

Zaleem sat in his usual chair as he thought of what was going to be happening ina few short days . He would be revealing himself to the devils that made his younger life a living hell .

Ophis slept in his room the entire day stating that she found it comfy and wanted to sleep .

The eighth day was spent almost the exact same as the seventh just with the fallen the ones out shopping and Mathews doing his nails with Cleo and Ava .

The ninth day Zaleem went by himself back to kyoto and spoke with Yasaka about what he was about to do . Reasuring her that this would not affect her and her faction in any negative way . He had dinner with Yasaka and Kunou to make sure they were okay before he left , Telling them he may not be able to visit as often . Thankfully they understood .

On the tenth day Zaleem had spent the later half laughing his ass off after learning the bitter defeat of his 'sister' Whiping tears from his eyes from laughing to much . He told the group to leave before morning because as soon as it was daybreak he would be gone .

And that leads us to where we are now .

Zaleem woke up to a bundle of black hair strewn acroos his body . He looked down to the sleeping form of Ophis . He had gotten used to her sleeping in his room as she wasn't really a bother .

He shifted her off of him , Making her growl slightly as she woke up .

" Ophis it's time , You should go to my residence now , If you want you can use my bed when you get there , This floor wont exist in a few hours and knowing you , you wont notice it disappear around you " Zaleem said as his armor appeared around his body as well as his mask .

" Alright ... I will be at your home until you return or summon your group " Ophis said before dissapearing.

Zaleem opened a rift that led straight into Issei's hallway , Just outside his room .

Making sure to hide his presence before stepping through the rift .

**HYOUDOU RESIDENCE **

Issei was well prepared to leave as Grayfia handed him a slip to get to the underworld .

" I will see you at the phenex mansion " She stated as she dissapeared in a magic circle .

About to use the slip to head straight there Issei got up .

{Partner wait } Draigs voice rung threw his mind .

" What is it . I really need to go " Issei said alittle anonoyed .

The door to Issei's room opened as he turned to look at who walked in . What he saw instantly put him on the defensive.

" Calm down Hyoudou . I am here to help you in your ordeal to save the gremory " Zaleem said behind his mask .

" Why the hell should I believe you . You attacked us " Issei said as he prepared to summon his sacred gear .

" Because I have the same goal as you . I don't want Rias in her shitty little marriage . I will help you deal with them or I will do it myself . Will you come with me or stand here in the defensive as she gets married away to a deformed bird " Zaleem stated to the boy infront of him .

{Partner ... Trust him . He isn't here to fight } Draig said , Trying to avoid a fight at all costs . He didn't wamt to go through the pain of being moved to another sacred gear again .

" Well alright , Since Draig trusts you we will go together " Issei said as he held out the flier .

" No need for that " Zaleem said as a rift opened up to his right before motioning Issei through .

**HELL . THE PHENEX MANSION **.

Sirzechs was growing inpatient, He had sent Grayfia to give Issei the flier that would lead him straight to the hall . But the boy hadn't shown up yet and he was getting nervous .

Rias was standing next to Riser looking uncomfortable in her wedding dress . Her peerage were sitting to the side with hate filled eyes as they stared at the Phenex heir .

Sona sitri was with her own peerage eith a solemn look on her face .

The gremory heads were sitting at the main table with the phenex family heads , conversing about their future .

Most of the high class deveils had come to the Phenex hall in celebration of Risers marriage .

It had been like this for a gokd few hours with Riser being congradulated until the main door opened once again .

Sirzechs looked on with relief clearly showing on his face as the Hyoudou boy ran in .

" RIAS VIRGINITY IS MINE " Issei shouted as his sacred gear made itself known .

" Guards arrest him and throw him in a cell" Riser said as the guards littered around the room came forwards to apprehend Issei.

The guards got to about ten metres away from Issei before they collapsed due to their armor being crushed around themselves .

Seeing this made Sirzechs raise an eyebrow before being put on guard .

Serafall stood protectivly infront of Sona and her peerage .

Rias and her peerage were shocked at who was standing behind Issei .

Koneko shivered as she tried to make herself as little as possible . Kiba flinched when he saw the man . Akeno remained unfased but on the inside was growing worried .

Issei himself held a confident smirk knowing who was behind him .

Standing right behind Issei was Zaleem in his Draconuc mask with his hand outstretched from crushing the guards . His battle armor on with his spines fitting well with everyone thinking they were apart of his armor . He stood a good two heads above Issei as he moved to stand beside him .

" RISER PHENEX WE CHALLENGE YOU TO A RATING GAME " Issei yelled as he got ready to fight .

Sirzechs had a slight frown on . He had planned for Issei to fight Riser alone but he was glad for the boy to have backup . Stealing himself , Sirzechs walked forwards .

" What . You dare challenge the great Riser . Why should he accept a challenge from a mere weakling " Riser said with confidence in his voice . Rias moved away slightly away not knowing how the masked figure next to Issei would react to Risers statement .

" Maybe a reward for beating him " Sirzechs said as he came to a stop between the two parties .

" If I win I get Rias " Issei said with confidence . Sirzechs frownded slightly but was alright if thats what Rias wanted . Zaleem didn't care at all .

" And if Riser wins " Sirzechs asked . Zaleem silently raised his right arm . His Nagamaki materialising in his hand .

Issei motioned to the blade .

" He gets this blade . It contains a rediculous amount of power apparantly . If Riser wins he owns the weapon " Issei said not knowing that the weapon couldn't actually be removed form Zaleem .

Riser focused on the weapon infront of him trying to feel its power . What he felt made him grin . This was sure to be a great day for him .

" I accept " Riser said as he eyed the weapon . Maybe he could sell it for quite abit .

" Verywell then . The battle between Riser Phenex and Issei Hyoudou will comense at once " Sirzechs said as he sent Riser and his peerage along with Issei and the masked man to the rating games .

Serafall walked over to Sirzechs and whispered in his ear , Sirzechs nodded in responce as he sent himself to speak to Riser .

**THE RATING GAME**

Sirzechs appeared next to Riser as he stood next to him .

" Riser ... I need you to destroy that man's mask in this battle . It is of great importance that you do so " Sirzechs said before disappearing to the observers .

**WITH ISSEI AND ZALEEM .**

" Hyoudou when the battle begins you deal with Riser . I will fight his peerage before joining you to finish him " Zaleem said as they stood at the entrance to the field .

_ladies and gentlemen . this rating game will be hosted by me , ajuka beelzebub . the battle is between Riser phenex and Issei hyoudou ._

The entrace to the colleseum opened as Issei and Zaleem stepped through and walked to their standing positions .

Riser and his peerage stood on the other side of the field in their battle positions .

_LET THE MATCH BEGIN _

Right away Zaleem picked up Issei and threw him at Riser before sprinting and engaging Risers peerage .

Bringing his Nagamaki out , he went straight for the twin girls holding chainsaws . They had green hair and were wearing white shirts with red pants .

His blade sliced straight through the chainsaws as their heads left their bodies _._

_RISER PHENEX TWO PAWNS HAVE RETIRED_

Throwing his Nagamaki at Shuriya as it pierced her chest , Making her retire from the game, Zaleem engaged in hand to hand combat with the twin cat girls ni and li .

They engaged him on both sides Ni throwing a punch to his face while Li aimed a kick at his back .

Zaleem grabbed Li by her leg and swung her around at Ni . The impact of the force Zaleem used to swing Li around broke cracked and shattered their bones as they collided . Zaleem Stomped on the still laying Ni as his foot crushed her stomach.

Both Ni and Li Retired at once due to their heavy wounds .

_RISERS THREE PAWNS HAVE RETIRED FROM THE MATCH _

Finishing with Ni and Li , Zaleem ran at the two maid outfit wearing pawns , marion and burent . Bringing his hands forwards as he pierced their chest with his hands and tearing out their hearts before they bled out on the ground .

Risers final Pawn Mira lunged at Zaleem with her woodem stick poised to strike . When she made contact with Zaleems raised forearm she was genuinely surprised . Her stick shattered on impact , However she didnt have to to think about anything as she suddenly felt an intense heat enter her body . She looked down to find Zaleem had his hand sticking through her stomach , The hand seemed to glow with heat as she fell to tbe ground .

_RISERS THREE PAWNS HAVE RETIRED FROM THE MATCH. RISER PHENEX HAS NO REMAINING PAWNS . _

Risers two rooks didn't want to take any chances as they both engaged the man infont of them . They sought to overpower him with brute force .

The two met Zaleem half way with their arms reared back for a punch . Zaleems right fist connected with Xuelan's punch while Isabela's was coaght by Zaleems left palm below his right elbow . The shockwaves from their punches meeting his body made their hair fly in all directions . Zaleem himself didn't move at all and showed no signs of pain as his masked face stared at the girls in front of him . Xuelan's fist had shattered apon contact with Zaleems punch and Isabela's forearm had cracked , To them it felt like they had punched a steel wall that decided to punch back .

Zaleem grabbed Isabela's fist and tore her arm from her body . Turning it around in his grasp and shoving it through her lower body .

" You can have that back " Zaleem stated as Isabella retired from the match with her arm sticking out of her body .

Xeulan tried not to vomit as she was coated in blood from her friends body . clutching her mouth with her hand , She wasn't able to react when Zaleem grabbed her neck and the top of her head .

" Go ...Sit with your friend " Zaleem said as he tore Xeulans head from her shoulders . Blood splattering over his mask as he let her go , She disappeared in a show of blue particles as she retired from the game .

Zaleem turned to the two knights who both held scowls on their faces . The one on the left had grey hair and green eyes , She wore armor that someone would usually think of a knight wearing . She held her sword in her hand and stood by her fellow knight . The knight on Zaleems left had long black hair with a blue tint . Hey eyes were brown and she wore a white skin tight combat suit around her body . She held a Zweihänder in her hands as they both ran at Zaleem .

Zaleem stretched his hand out as his Nagamaki flew to his hand , flying staight through Risers bishop Mihae , It tore through her from head to toe as she split in half on the ground , Brain matter leaking everywhere as her insides flew from her body . She disappeared in the same blue glow as the rest of his victims .

Zaleem caught his Nagamaki as he spun it to meet the two knights . The three of them engaged in a highspeed sword fight as the two knights tried to bisect the sword wielding monster infront of them while they ran around the arena .

The situation soon turned against them as Zaleem started to speed up in his strikes . His arm movements becoming a blur as they tried their hardest to deflect the ever increasing strikes .

Eventually their blades cracked and shattered as their fight came to a stand still .

" You both fought valiantly . You have earned a quick end " Zaleem said as he beheaded the two girls infront of him .

Their bodies collapsed to the ground as they retired from the match .

_RISERS TWO ROOKS AND KNIGHTS AS WELL AS ONE BISHOP HAVE RETIRED FROM THE MATCH _

Zaleem turned around to the remaining two members of Risers peerage .

Yubelluna stood over Ravel phenex protectively as she held her hand out with her wand .

" Yubelluna , The bomb queen . How nice it is to make your acquaintance " Zaleem stated as the three circled eachother .

" The pleasure is all yours monster " Yubelluna said as she prepared her spells .

"Wanting to skip the foreplay and straight to the action . I like it " Zaleem stated as he lunged at Yubelluna .

She waved her wand and sent one of her strongest fire attacks at the man in front of her .

The attacks collided head on with Zaleem and the area was soon coated in a large cloud of dust and smoke obscuring Zaleen from their view .

The dust settled and the smoke cleared to reveal the cracked mask of Zaleem , His armor had been blown clear off by the spells as he had tilted his body to protect his face and mask .

His upper body was bare to the world without any scars , His perfectly toned muscle clear for the world to see .

His lower armor , Thankfully was intact from the waist down . But Yubelluna still held a healthy blush as she looked at the man in front of her .

" Fuck " She whispered underneath her breath as she regained her senses and noticed Zaleem had his blade pounted at her .

Zaleem coated his weapon in plasma as he swung it down at Yubelluna, Releasing the plasma from the blade as it sailed towards her .

Yubelluna sent spell after spell towards Zaleems attack in the hopes of stopping it , But she soon realised it would no work as it kept true to its intended target . She twirled around and pushed Ravel out of the way as the Plasma wave overtook her form .

When the dust picked up from the attack settled Ravel saw the blue particales of a returing peerage member and sighed in relief . She remembered she was the last one when she heard the charred sand behind her crack as it was stepped apon by the bare chested monster behind her .

She backed up as he knelt down and tilted his head to the side .

" Go ... Rest child " Zaleem stated as he reached forward and touched her forehead . She collapsed back onto the ground unconscious as Zaleem stood back up , His spines regenerated and were visible for the spectators to see as they jutted out and down his backside .

_RISER PHENEX QUEEN HAS RETIRED . RISER PHENEX REMAINING BISHOP HAS RETIRED . RISER PHENEX NO LONGER HAS ANY PIECES IN THE MATCH_

Hearing the announcement , Zaleem turned around as the burnt body of Issei Hyoudou sail by him as it disappeared into blue particles.

" You'll pay for what you did to Risers ladies " Riser said as his eyed glowed from the fire he was releasing in his rage .

" Bring it on fried Chicken " Zaleem stated through his cracked mask as he walked forwards .

Riser let out a roar of anger as he unleashed a tsunami of flame upon his opponent . Removing his opponent from view as he kept up the sea of flames .

After a minute Riser stopped releasing the flames to look at his handywork , Confident he had ended his opponent.

**THE PHENEX HALL **

Every devil that had gathered for the marriage were in shock as the watch the unknown tear through Risers peerage like a hot knife through butter . They were scared , they did not know who this monster they were watching was or what it was capable of .

Sirzechs grew worried when he saw Issei return from the match bruised and beaten before he was quickly fawned over by Rias and her peerage as they moved to sit and heal him .

Sirzechs and every other devil in the room bar Rias and her peerage drew their attention back to the fight . Up until now Riser had soaked the arena in seering flames , What surprised them was that nobody had been retired from the match during his attack .

Eventually Riser stopped his onslaught as the smoke and ash died down .

The man Riser thought he could easily beat was crouching as the mask he wore cracked and pieces started falling off in all places .

Sirzechs grew a grin as well as serafall , They would now know the identity of the unknown monster .

Standing from his crouching position , The man showed absolutely no damage on his skin , Except that his armor was now completely removed and his pants had been turned into rugged shorts .

He looked at Riser and then right at the audience as the mask started crumbling away at an accelerated rate .

The Right horns on the mask desolving as well as the bottom of the mask , Revealing what Sirzechs and all the other devils found to be a real horn .

The left side of horns on the mask crumbled away revealing another identicle horn before the centre of the mask cracked in all places before shattering .

Sirzechs eyes widened amd nearly bulged out of their sockets along with Zeoticus and Venelana . Sona's heart skipped a beat and serafall was shocked .

Grayfia brought her hand to her mouth in surprise . Every other devil was just as surprised as a few of them somewhat recognised the man staring in their direction .

A glass cup hit the ground and shattered which caught the attention of Rias who had been looking over Issei's wounds .

" What is happeni..." Rias said as she laid eyes on the battlefield . She had to grab ahold of the table as she nearly fell over from what she was seeing .

Staring at the hall of devils was the face of one Zaleem Gremory , The black smudge of the Gremory household . The supposed weakest Devil in generations . He had changed from the frail boy they had known him to be , And now looked to be a marvel of physical perfection even with the horns jutting out of his head .

**THE ARENA **

" So it's you . HAHAHAHAHA . To think that you . a mere weakling could take out my peerage . it's inconceivable. HAHAHA" Riser laughed at the situation he was in .

" You make it sound like I am weak phenex" Zaleem stated as his skin morphed back into his armor . He couldn't be bothered making the mask form . He stepped forwards as he collected plasma in is right hand , Condensing it into his signature attack .

" You are weak . The weakest of us all . It must be a miracle you survived HAHA " Riser laughed not noticing Zaleem walking up to him .

" You forget , Riser Phenex , We are in a fight. Don't get distracted or you will lose in the future against other devils . I Win " Zaleem stated as he released the attack to the air and let it hover between them .

Riser looked at the floating ball of Plasma in confusion .

It stayed flickering and losing shape as it quickly reached critical mass . It expanded in all directions , Over taking Riser and Zaleem , The stadium and the entire area surrounding it , leaving nothing of what it previously was .

_RISER PHENEX HAS RETIRED FROM THE MATCH . THE VICTOR IS ZALEEM GREMORY _

**THAT'S THAT CHAPTER FINISHED , NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE POSTED WITHIN A DAY **


	14. Zaleem Gremory - Black Dragon

**LAST CHAPTER **

RISER PHENEX HAS RETIRED FROM THE MATCH . THE VICTOR IS ZALEEM GREMORY

**CURRENT CHAPTER**

The Phenex hall was in complete silence . The residents in the hall were shocked at what was revealed to them , Some more than others . The general populus of highclass devils were on edge , as they had just witnessed something they hadn't expected . Rias was leaning against a table to keep herself standing as she looked at the man standing once again at the entrance to the hall .

Her peerage were also showing various degrees of shock .

Kiba was silent as he looked at the centre of attention .

Akeno was staring blankly into space in silence as she came to terms whith what she was seeing .

Koneko herself was shivering as she looked into the eyes of the man she hadn't seen in years .

Issei looked around in confusion not knowing about anything that was going on .

Sona stood in silence with her peerage , Being held firmly by Serafall who refused to budge.

Sirzechs was trembling as he stared into the glowing red eyes of his missing brother .

Zeoticus and Venelana were fuming , They had hoped to never see their failure of a son again .

The bael family stood to side as they watched with interest .

Sairaorg looked at his missing cousin in interest , Wandering how he had become so strong , he'd have to ask him later .

However the most affected in the hall were the heads of the Phenex family as they looked apon the body of their son .

They got up and rushed to their child as they held him in their arms .

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY " Lady phenex screamed as she held her son whom was barely alive and wasn't regenerating .

" I won the match that the Phenex brat agreed to . This is the consequence for my victory . If he survives then maybe he will learn from his mistakes , Though the chance is low " Zaleem stated with cold indifference to Lady Phenex .

" Who is that " Issei asked Kiba , Some other devils also curious .

" That is Rias older brother , A failure in everyway , Being born as the weakest Devil in history " Lord bael stated as he came to stand next to Rias peerage .

{I don't think that is true anymore} Draig said in Issei's mind making him confused .

Sairaorg turned to look at a certain peerage member who was acting weird , Ladora bune .

" What is it Ladora " Sairaorg asked his friend , Concerned for him .

" I smell a Dragon on him " Ladora said nervously , To him the smell of the dragon was overwhelming and it scared him to think of which dragon it could be .

" You dare show your face around here boy " Zeoticus said as he got up from his chair with a glare on his face .

" Yes ... I thought I should help dear little Rias , She seemed to need it considering what she has become " Zaleem said as a maniacal smile made its way onto his face .

" Ohh and what has she become that would deam her in need of help from someone like you "Venelana asked as she joined her husband .

" Weak . She hasn't done anything to increase her or her peerages strength in anyway . She has become stagnant with her own power . She is weak " Zaleem responded to the two Gremory house heads .

" WHAT DID YOU SAY " Kiba yelled as he stood from his chair .

Zaleem pinned him with a glare that made kiba rethink of what he was about to say as he sat back down , remembering what the man infront of them had done .

" I said she is a failure that required my intervention with something as simple as a fight " Zaleem said as he turned back towards Sirzechs .

" You doting her has made her self assured that you could get her out of anything , She is arrogant in the belief that her power is unmatched " Zaleem said to Sirzechs who looked at Rias .

" You're acting like you're better . You are the weakest of us all " Venelana said in defence of her daughter .

" Continue to believe that , Your arrogance will continue to blind you whether I burst your little bubble regardless . You and your family are nothing but failures . Since you and Zeoticus became the heads of your clan it has grown weak . I hope Sirzechs , That millicas doesn't grow up to be like them " Zaleem said as Zeoticus and Venelana grew enraged by what he said .

" I'll SHOW YOU WEAK "Venelana screamed as she used her PoD on Zaleem .

Zaleem's smile never waned from his face as he reached out and caught the blast of PoD in his hand , Shocking the devils in the room as they watched the imposible .

" Like I said , You have become weak " Zaleem stated as he crushed the blast in the palm of his hand , dispersing it into particles around him .

" You think that you hold power ... I will show you power " Zaleem said as his feet left the ground , Seemingly levitating as he focused on the second reason he had come to hell .

Pulsing his power in all direcrions in search of his target , Zaleem found what he had been searching for in the far distance deep under a mountain somewhere to the south. Letting his power flow towards his goal , Zaleem felt it stir back to the world of the living . Now all he had to do was wait for its arrival .

" What did you just do boy " Ajuka asked , Every devil had felt the release of a foreign power . This intrigued him as he thought Zaleem was a devil . Recent evidence seemed to prove otherwise .

" You will find out soon enough " Zaleem stated as he felt it closing in on his location .

The satans and all other devils were confused before they heard a deep bestial roar coming from outside the Phenex hall, the ground being split and destroyed as tones of dirt were ejected into the sky , blanketing the sky browm amd grey .

The building shook as the a large hole was blasted in the side of the hall , The wall crumbled to dust as Zaleem approached his newly awoken friend .

{You ... The one who possesses the power of the being I fear and respect has awoken me from my eternal slumber . I place myself in your servitude ... My King } A monstrous eastern style black dragon with three silver eyes stated as it looked apon its new master , Bowing its head in respect .

" You will be forever welcome by my side ... Apophis " Zaleem stated as he reached out to the large dragon .

The satans were in shock . A legendary and supposedly defeated and dead evil dragon was here , Bowing in servitude to someone everybody considered weak .

{Thank you for your kindness my king } Apophis said as it morphed into its human form . He was a young and handsome looking brown skinned man who wore black vestments , He was kneeling on his knee as he vowed to serve his new master until death .

" Apophis . I think its time we went home " Zaleem said as his new friend rose from his kneeling position .

{what would you like me to do about our observers my king } Apophis asked as he stood .

" Nothing for the time being . They do not matter " Zaleem stated as a rift opened behind them .

" Rias Gremory is no longer bound to Riser Phenex by marriage contract , Curtosy of Issei's challenge and Victory of Riser Phenex . Enjoy your freedom Rias . See you ... Later " Zaleem said to the devil populous as Apophis stepped through the rift , Fully trusting his new master soon followed by Zaleem .

The devils weren't sure what to do at this point . They had watched a supposedly weak man that was missing overpower the ability of someone they respected . A black dragon bowing in servitude before their very eyes .

Rias was on the verge of tears in happiness and sorrow , Happiness that she no longer had to marry Riser , Sorrow because she had just watched her 'brother' Leave for the second time in her life .

Sirzechs took a seat as he rubbed his head to try to get rid of the soon to come headache .

Ajuka was intrigued and his interest soared to new levels , Wanting to find out as much as possible about the anomally known as Zaleem .

Sona and Serafall both relaxed , The danger having passed as they sat down with a huff .

Lord bael was smirking internally , He was sure to look for the boy that had just ripped the devils a new one while gaining a powerful ally .

Sairaorg wanted to find his cousin to challenge him , Curious as to who was stronger while Ladora was shaking , That Evil dragons presence put him on edge .

Zeoticus and Venelana were beyond angry , Their failure of a son had just one upped all their efforts with a single maneuver . Claiming them weak before leaving .

The rest of the devils started to leave at the insistance of their clan heads while the Phenex family tried with limited success of healing their son .

**ZALEEM'S RESIDENCE , JAPAN**

Zaleem appeared through the rift on the top floor of his home with Apophis waiting patiently for him .

{ This is a fine residence my lord } Apophis stated as he looked apon the building .

" Thank you Apophis . I think we should head inside . I have to give the others their orders " Zaleem said before walking inside with Apophis on his heal .

" Bossman " Mathews shouted as he stood to his feet . The others in the room looking over to Zaleem .

" Mathews . Everyone . I would like to introduce a new member of our family . This is Apophis , I freed him from his forced sleep in hell after I beat the Phenex brat " Zaleem stated as Apophis bowed to the rest of the household .

" Hello ... Its nice to meet you " Cleo stated happily as she walked up to him .

"It is time for your missions to start . Mathews , Kanae and Tsuba , You will all be going to the american continent to converse with their government about the agreement I made with them . You will be staying there at our base in arizona with the others until the time is ready to send them to action " Zaleem stated as the three mentioned nodded before getting up to get ready .

" Ava , Sasha and Lucinda . You will be going to Europe to speak with the church . I would like you to arrange a meeting between me and Michael " Zaleem notified them , Earning him a nod as they went to prepare .

" Cleo . You will be going to the Youkai faction with Yasaka for the foreseeable future . We need an intermediary between the youkai faction and myself " Zaleem told her as she got up and walked to her room .

" Raynare , Mittelt and Kalawarner. You will remain here at this location , Guard this building . We do not need anyone finding out about what is in the bottom floor " Zaleem said before walking with Apophis towards his room and a certain Dargon god .

" Ophis " Zaleem said as he opened his bedroom door .

He was sent to the ground as a black haired blur barged into him , Sitting up he looked to the lolita styled dragon god who was straddling him .

" Mine " Ophis simply stated in her monotonous voice as she opened her mouth and bit into Zaleem's neck .

She had come to the decision that Zaleem was the most suitable mate for her , Thus she had to claim him .

Zaleem knew exactly what she was doing but did not protest . In all honest he didn't mind , She was easy to please and they got along well .

Plus in all honesty he liked her . And it seemed to be the same for her .

Zaleem slowly stood up as Ophis dangled from his neck .

" Ophis . Lets go speak to a little faction who are after your power , I think it would be good working with them " Zaleem stated as Ophis removed herself from his neck and nodded without protest .

"Let's go then " Ophis said as she grabbed Zaleem's arm .

Zaleem chuckled slightly at Ophis as he motioned for Apophis , Placing his hand on the Dragon turned human's chest and with his other hand held it to his own chest . Placing numerous seals on their power reserves so they don't immediately get found out . Removing his hand from the dragons chest and his own , Zaleem looked down to Ophis who nodded to him .

A rift opened before they stepped through , Heading for the Kaos Brigade .

**SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO RELEASE . I WAS DECIDING ON WHAT TO DO . **


	15. Zaleem Gremory - Meet with Kaos

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER **

A rift opened before they stepped through , Heading for the Kaos Brigade .

**CURRENT CHAPTER**

Currently in a large room with white walls and white roof , A carpetted floor and only one door for the entrance .

The leaders of the Kaos Brigade were seated at a large circular table centred in the middle of the room .

At the table was Cao Cao , Leader of the hero faction . Euclid lucifuge , Leader of the magician faction. Katerea Leviathan , One of the three leaders of the old satan faction . Vali Lucifer , Leader of team Vali . And at the head of the table was Ophis herself with Zaleem and Apophis behind her under the guise of being Ophis's body guards to hide their true nature .

They were currently congregated to discuss what their plan of action would be in the near future .

" We will keep the Kaos Brigade hidden until it is time to reveal ourselves to the world " Ophis stated , Holding no emotion on her face .

" When are we going to get our part of the deal " Euclid said slamming his hands on the table .

" You will get it in due time . All I am asking is that you wait " Ophis stated in responce to the silver mans questions .

" I don't care . As long as I get to fight the boosted gear weilder " Vali decreed which earnt Zaleem's attention.

" I am sorry to say this Vali , But the boosted gear weilder will not be up to par for a very long time " Zaleem stated as he look to the silver haired boy .

" And who are you , How do you know that" Cao Cao asked , Intruiged at this new member .

" My name is Zaleem Gremory . I was once the heir of the Gremory household . I am now Ophis body guard " Zaleem stated as Euclid abruptly stood from his chair .

" WHAT . A GREMORY DARES SHOW THIER FACE IN MY PRESENCE " Euclid screamed as he flew into a rage , Throwing himself at Zaleem .

" Fool " Zaleem stated as his Nagamaki formed from its tattoo on his right arm , Striking Euclid in the stomach with its hilt as he hit the ground weezing .

" I am no longer a Gremory and would appreciate if you didn't refer to me as such Lucifuge . And to answer you question about Draig , His weilder is a good for nothing pervert under the servitude of one Rias Gremory , I pummeled the weilder within seconds , He is by far the weakest host I know for any sacred gear at the current time " Zaleem stated as he moved Euclid back to his seat . Vali squinted a his responce while Cao Cao placed his chin on his hands .

" You said you fought him . What are your capabilities in combat " Cao Cao asked , Wanting to know more about this member .

" I am a master in hand to hand combat , I have my own unique spells that are only usable by me . My defence is quite high , Having a supreme healing factor dictates I can scave off most attacks as long as a part of my body survives , My Nagamaki is capable of channeling my power and unleashing it in a wave blast over a large area" Zaleem stated lowballing himself , Not wanting to draw to much attention .

" That is acceptable. though we will have to test your abilities ourselves , Perhaps against kuroka " Cao Cao said as Ophis suppressed a growl , Not wanting that bimbo near her mate .

" It's all well and good you can fight , But what are your views and what is your goal here " Katerea asked as she eyed Zaleem .

" The devil's are shadows of what they once were . They sit back in their chairs as they watch their world crumble around them , The satans a children playing with toys compared to what that were . They fail to do what is needed for their species . Devils are meant to be strong and feared , What they are now are crying children trying to get what they want because they to weak to do what required. The other factions are no better . The angels watch as their followers crumble into dispare , The fallen do what they do best and constantly back stab eachother . The only faction that is doing what is needed is the Youkai faction . But the world around them needs to change regardless and for that to happen , Chaos needs to spread , To burn away the rot of a fallen world , To start anew " Zaleem said as the leaders of each faction nodded at his answer , Each agreeing in their own way to what he said .

" With those kinds of views , I can imagine that you would get along well with the Kaos Brigade , Ophis has surely outdone herself " Cao Cao said as he stood and walked to Zaleem .

" I think we should test your combat abilities at once" Cao Cao said as the other faction leader stood and followed .

" I will fight him " Vali said , Wanting to see if he was a worthy opponent .

" Verywell , let's go to the combat grounds" Euclid said , Being sated with his anger gone , He now somewhat respected Zaleem for his views alighning with his own .

**THE ARENA **

Zaleem stood to the far right of a large circular arena . Sand coated the ground with obsidian walls .

Vali stood to the far left , Eyeing his opponent .

" White Dragon Emperor , I advise you use full force while attacking me " Zaleem stated as his Nagamaki appeared in his right hand .

" Sorry but I don't want to accidently kill you " Vali responded in absolute confidence .

" This match will begin now " Cao Cao stated as he stepped back .

Vali and Zaleem shot at eachother , turning up the ground as they ran .

'Albion you ready ' Vali shouted in his mind as his sacred gear activated half way to Zaleem .

{You bet , Let's show him who's boss } Albion responded .

Zaleem reared back his Nagamaki before swinging it around in a wide arc as he came to a complete stop .

Vali barely managed to duck under the sudden swipe as he leant back , His knees scraping against the sand as he sped back at his opponent.

" DIVINE DIVIDING " Vali yelled as he reached out to Zaleem .

Expecting an influx of power Vali grew confused when only a small portion flew into him .

Without knowing , Vali had accidently taken half the power of one of the Seals Zaleem had placed onto himself .

Vali , Realising his opponent had only gotten stronger leapt Back as his head was nearly torn from his shoulders .

Vali studdied his opponent , Noting what appeared to be jagged spines sticking out of Zaleem's back as well as what appeared to be horns ontop of his head .

" You shouldn't have done that " Zaleem stated as his Nagamaki condensed with his power .

' What the hell happened albion . He got stronger ' Vali asked while focusing on the fight .

{ In all honesty , I don't think it was his power we took . Now that I've studdied his body , He seems to be riddled in seals . I think you halved one of them . I don't know how strong he is , But the amount of power he gained from half a seal being removed is rediculous } Albion noted with Vali growing surprised .

Vali smirked as he leapt forwards yet again . Drawing a spell to use on his opponent.

Zaleem pointed his Nagamaki at the sky causing Vali to become confused .

{VALI WATCH OUT } Albion yelled as a blast of glowing red energy blasted at them out of nowhere.

Vali leapt to the side , just escaping the attack .

He looked back at the damage that was caused and was genuinely surprised . The sand had melted on the path the attack went on and a large cut like hole was left in the side of the arena .

Feeling his adrenaline rise , Vali smirked as he knew he had found a worthy opponent .

Zaleem dispersed his Nagamaki and placed his right foot down and knelt to get into a sprinting position .

" Vali . I suggest you use your scale mail for the time being " Zaleem stated as his Large Draconic wings burst from his back , His tail jutting from his lower back as it's spines grew ready to attack .

" What is that ... A sacred gear " Vali wandered .

{No partner , I don't know what it is but be careful . I don't want to be a bummer but I think we should do as he asks } Albion responded .

Vali clenched his fist as his scale mail activated, His shining white and blue wings coming out as his Sacred gear manifested . His scale mail moving over his entire body as he got into a battle position .

Zaleem smiled as his draconic mask formed on his head . His armor covering the vulnerable parts of his body .

Zaleem lept at Vali at a speed Vali hadn't predicted . His large wings increasing his speed as he collided with the silver haired boy .

Vali punched Zaleem in responce but soon found his arm stuck. Looking back Vali found it to be pinned by the long tail of his opponent. The spines facing his ribs and chest .

He wasn't prepared for them to shoot out and wedge into his armor , Grunting in pain as he felt them pierce his skin .

Zaleem tore into Vali , Gripping Vali's left arm as he started crushing the armor with his hands .

" DIVINE DIVIDING " Vali yelled before remembering what that would do .

{Shit} Albion said in vali's mind as the halved seal dissapeared.

Zaleem's body responded to having one of its seals broken as his horns fully came out , Luckily hidden by the mask . But it didn't help when his hands grew claws and his skin turned to scaled armor from the hand to elbow .

' Shit ... I just remembered ' Vali scalded himself at his little fuck up .

" I think we should end this in our next attacks Vali " Zaleem said as he detached himself from the boy and leapt to the other side of the arena .

" Agreed . Let's do this Zaleem " Vali shouted in glee , Finding Zaleem to be a worthy opponent .

Both Zaleem and Vali raised their hands and prepared their strongest attacks . Vali using his strongest lightning attacks as he built up power , Zaleem's clawed hand building up it's Plasma ball .

When they reached full power , Vali launched his attack at Zaleem while Zaleem released the red plasma ball towards the approaching attack .

Zaleem had downplayed the plasma , Not wanting to obliterate the observers or Vali , But it was more than enough to combat the offending attack .

The attacks collided half way as they tried to overpower eachother . They eventually cancelled eachother out , Releasing their pent up energy to the area around them in a large explosion .

Zaleem took the time being obscured by the dust to replace the seal that was removed and disperse his partial transformation.

The dust cleared up revealing an exhausted Vali and a still standing Zaleem .

Zaleem walked over to Vali and held his hand out as he smiled at rhe boy on his knees .

" You are a worthy opponent Vali " Zaleem stated as Vali reached out and took the offered hand .

" You too . We should do this again some time " Vali said . Wanting to fight Zaleem to get stronger .

" Agreed " Zaleem said as he bdought the boy over to the observers .

" Well , You certainly proved your worth as Ophis's body guard . We hope you will also be doing missions " Cao Cao said , Being extremely intruiged by the partial transformation.

" I will be , But my main task here is the protection of Ophis " Zaleem responded as he walked up to his mate and stood behind her .

" That is acceptable " Katerea stated as she looked over Zaleem once again , Not realising Ophis getting antsy at her constamt staring .

" With that finished I think we should continue this meeting once Vali has recovered " Ophis stated , Wanting to get her Mate away from prying eyes .

" Very well then . Another meeting will be held in a week to continue our discussion " Cao Cao said as he and the other faction head bar Vali , Ophis , Apophis and Zaleem left the room to go and do their own things .

" Vali ... Are you okay " Zaleem asked the thoughtful looking Vali .

" Could I speak with you " Vali asked , Just finishing a discussion with Albion .

" You can speak here , Nobody in this room is going to spill anything that is said " Ophis stated to which Vali reluctantly agreed .

" Who or What are you " Vali asked Zaleem , Not believing him to be some mere Gremory Brat , Especially with the transformation he had witnessed .


	16. Zaleem Gremory - Mission 1

**LAST CHAPTER**

" Who or What are you " Vali asked Zaleem , Not believing him to be some mere Gremory Brat , Especially with the transformation he had witnessed .

**CURRENT CHAPTER**

Zaleem looked at the White haired boy in front of him , Debating on what his responce should be .

" Tell me Vali , What is it that you wish to gain by being in the Kaos Brigade " Zaleem asked , waiting for a response.

" I wish to get stronger by fighting strong opponents " Vali stated to Zaleem as he looked back at the red piercing eyes .

" And why do you want to get stronger Vali , do you lust for power like those around you , Or do you actually have a reason to gain strength " Zaleem said as he looked over Vali .

Vali looked down at his hands , Thinking of what to say .

" I ... I want to get stronger so I can protect those close to me " Vali stated as he felt he could trust the male standing before him .

Zaleem nodded slightly , seeing the boy was telling the truth .

" Vali , The reason I am here is to free my mother from the fate that has been thrust apon her by others. I will break the chains that bind her so she does not have to suffer in her existance by herself " Zaleem stated as he thought of the life his mother must have gone through .

Vali looked into the red eyes of the person who was earning his respect with each and every word .

" We are more alike than you originally believed Vali . With time I hope we can come to rely upon eachother as comrades " Zaleem stated as he reached out for Vali's hand .

Vali thought over everything the man said before coming to a decision and reaching for the presented limb with his own.

" That sounds like a good idea Zaleem , I am sure we will be spending alot of time becoming acquainted with eachother in the future , Don't get yourself killed before our next duel " Vali stated as they shook hands before he left the room to think for himself .

" It seems you are getting along quite well with him " Ophis stated in her usual monotone voice as she walked up to her mate . Apophis stood to the side as he watched his king .

" Yes ... He seemed arrogant at first , But he cares deeply for those that are close to him " Zaleem said as he looked down to Ophis , reaching his hand out to her .

" How strong do you think he will become" Ophis asked as she took her mates hand in her own , A small smile making its way onto her lips .

" If he keeps getting stronger and stronger , There will be few who could face him a hope to win . He will not be the strongest , Very few people seem to acknowledge they are not at the top , But he will reach a level few other have surpassed " Zaleem stated as he and Ophis walked side by side through the white hallway with Apophis walking silently behind them , Guarding his King and His Queen against any that may oppose them .

" What about the Red Dragon Emperor " Ophis asked yet again as she looked up at her mate , they took a right to go to her room after a few minutes .

" In all honesty , The boy possessing the red dragon emperor is useless on all fronts , He cannot fight , Has an attention span that always draws back to the female body , And a general lack of decency . That said , He has alot of potential with the boosted gear in the future " Zaleem responded as they came to a stop infront of Ophis's Door before they opened it and walked in as Apophis stood by their door , Making sure they were safe .

" Do you think we could convince him to join the Kaos brigade " Ophis asked looking for her mates opinion as they walked over to her bed .

" No ... Rias Gremory has the brat wrapped around her pinky finger . Nothing will tear them apart " Zaleem said before sitting on the end of the bed .

Ophis got onto the bed as she circled around Zaleem before coming to a stop on his lap . Reaching up and undoing the buttons to his black vest and white shirt before she removed them from his upper body . She removed her black coat and put it beside their bed as Zaleem moved them both to the centre of the large bed .

She placed her hands aginst his bare chest as she pushed him down onto the bed before laying her bare cest aginst his own . Another small smile making its way onto her face as she listened to the heart beat of the being who had gained her affections .

Zaleem slowly wrapped his arms around the girl as he ckosed his eyes . Hugging her in a warm embrace as they both closed their eyes , Unknowingly sending themselves into the sweet embrace of sleep .

**THE NEXT MORNING . OPHIS'S QUARTERS .**

Ophis nuzzeled herself into the firm but comforting surface below her as she smiled . She enjoyed the warm feeling it gave her , Adjusting herself to gry and get as much as possible . She let out a small mewl as the arms of her mate moved around her once more . the warm feeling encircling her bare back .

She slowly opened her eyes as she looked at the sleeping face of her mate . She wriggled herself up his body to come face to face with him . Her lower body straddling him with her hands on his chest once more .

Looking down at her mate as her grey eyes studdied his features , A more primal feeling started circling around her being as she leaned down to his face .

Zaleem opened his eyes just as Ophis caught his lips in her own . He wrapped his arms around her as she assaulted his face .

Zaleem felt his member twitch as his blood flow moved to a more private part of his body .

His lips kept being bombared by the small figure that was situated on his lap as she refused to budge .

This kept up until the opened her mouth slightly as she felt something press against her lower regions .

This proved to be a mistake on her part as Zaleem shoved his tongue into her mouth before a battle of dominance was started between the two .

Zaleem reached down and grabbed her ass firmly with his right hand while his left moved to her chest .

Ophis started grinding on the member of her mate as her lower regions started warming up .

This continued for a few moments before their clothes started to become unbearable for the two of them .

Ophis being annoyed by the thin layers of cloth between them reached down to take off the pants of her mate , But they were rudely interrupted by her door swinging open , Curtosy of the last being Ophis wanted to be near her mate .

" Ophis-sama " Kuroka stated happily as she waltzed into her leaders room with her eyes closed .

Ophis gained an agitated twitch on her eyebrow as she looked over her shoulder to a certain feline member of the Kaos Brigade .

" What do you want Kuroka " Ophis stated with a low growl , Being annoyed for being interrupted during her time with her chosen .

" What's wrong Ophis-sama " Kuroka asked before she caught the scent of another person .

" If you have no reason to be here then leave , I am busy with more important matters " Ophis stated , Her annoyance growing .

" The leaders are having another meeting , They asked for you and your body guard to attend , Speaking of which , Where is he" Kuroka asked , Obviously interested in the new member .

Ophis growled slightly at Kuroka's behaviour . She slowly did up her mates pants , Accepting their chance for more intimate matters had passed , Though with great reluctance .

" Leave , I will be at the meeting shortly with my ... Body guards " Ophis stated .

Kuroka raised an eyebrow slightly before nodding and trotting out of the room .

Apophis walked up and closed their door with a deadpan expression , Giving them the privace they needed .

" Stupid bimbo " Ophis stated before getting off of her mate and putting her Coat back on .

She growled again , Remembering the bimbo would probably throw herself at her mate . Ophis pittied the person that would try to take him from her . She would fight till the last breath for what was hers , And no cat bitch was going to succeed in taking him from her .

Zaleem sighed as he reached for his shirt and put it on . Making sure the sleaves were neat before he picked up his black vest and put it on ever the white shirt .

" We can continue this later ... I hope " Zaleem said , Being annoyed himself as he stood up with his mate , Placing a kiss on her lips before they started for the door .

**THE MEETING ROOM**

Once again the leaders of each faction in the Kaos Brigade were seated in their previous spots .

Though this time , Vali team was gathered and seated next to their leader .

The doors opened and a slightly annoyed looking Ophis walked in before taking her seat at the end if the table , Followed by what the others in the room assumed to be her body guards .

" Thank you for joining us , Lady Ophis " Katerea stated as she looked over the three new occupants .

" Let's just start this meeting " Ophis said , Not being in the mood for pleasantries.

" Very well then , We need to discuss what your new body guards duties will be . But first we need to see how they handle themselves on a mission , Kuroka will be taking them both out to judge and watch them , They will be killing a splinter group that seperated from our cause , They threaten to alert others to our existance and we need them removed " Euclid said as he looked at Ophis .

Kuroka's eyes lit up as she looked Zaleem . His presence screamed power and she was sure he would produce strong children .

Her sudden look of lust at Zaleem caused Ophis to growl which was missed by the other members , She would sooner remove the cats head than share him .

" The mission starts in three hours , You need to be ready to go right away " Katerea said before the others stood up and left the room , All except Vali team and Ophis with her body guards.

" Let's get this done right away , I have things to do after this mission so I want it dome quickly " Zaleem stated as Ophis nodded . They would continue where they left off when he returned .

" Well if you're ready then lets go " Kuroka stated as she got up from her chair and walked around to the two new members .

The three left the room and headed straight for their mission .

" Are you okay Lady Ophis " Vali asked , Being concerned for his leader .

" I am fine " Ophis stated , Though in all honesty she was imagining the different ways of killing a cat .

**WITH KUROKA , ZALEEM AND APOPHIS .**

They were sprinting through the woods towards an abandoned warehouse , This warehouse contained the fleeing group of fallen angels that had split off from the Kaos Brigade.

" So , What made you join " Kuroka asked in a sultry voice as she looked at the two males , One of whom she wanted to test .

" I am here to serve " Apophis stated , He did not lie but held back the information of wanting to serve Zaleem until his own death .

" ohh . And what about you big boy " Kuroka asked Zaleem as she looked over his features , Though they were hard to make out , Especially since he had formed his armor before leaving .

" I am here to save someone , Nothing else " Zaleem responded stoically as they sped through the forrest .

" Ooo , Lucky them " Kuroka purred before being interupted by a light spear being hurled at them .

Zaleem went to the ground with his knees grinding against the dirt as he leaned back , Reaching his left arm back as the light spear sailed milimetres over his face , Catching it in his left hand as he kept sliding before launching himself from the ground , Never slowling down in the slightest .

He leapt through the air with the light spear in hand as he put it through the face of it's creator whom was hunched down on a branch , not being able to react to his own weapon being used to kill him .

Zaleem kept going as the body fell from the trees , Quickly catching up to Apophis and Kuroka .

" hmm . So you're good with a stick " Kuroka stated with a lick of her lips to which Zaleem rolled his eyes as his mask formed on his head .

They continued for a few minutes , With Kuroka shamelessly flirting with Zaleem and making no attempt to hide her intentions , That was until they reached a large warehouse built entirely of wood , It had two large metal doors that looked like they had seem better days .

" I will watch you two in action , I'll jump in if you need help " Kuroka stated ' That can be taken in a few different ways ' Zaleem thought to himself .

Zaleem walked up to the warehouse doors before simply tearing them off their hinges with a solid kick .

Apophis stood readily behind him with his magic ready for use .

Zaleem inhaled a large breath as he pointed his head up to the wood and timber roof .

He exhaled a large cone of fire that melted the face off of his mask , It collided with the roof as it proceeded to combust and spread through out the building .

" You take the left , I'll take the right " Zaleem stated simply as burning debris fell around them before leaping off to his designated side .

Zaleem's Nagamaki appeared in his hand , having formed from the tattoo as he threw it straight at one of the fallen that had congregated together to take him down .

It collided with the fallen as Zaleem leapt to regain his weapon from his enemies chest .

Picking up his weapon yet again , Zaleem spun around in a rapid pace as multiple fallen leapt at him with their Light spears in their hands , Intent on removing his head from his shoulders .

His blade connected swiftely with each light spear , Either deflecting or dispersing them into particles .

He kept up his rotation as he started moving throughout the fallen , Swiftly beheading them or removing limbs with each swing he took.

All around him blood , intestines and brain matter sprayed throughout the room , more and more being created as Zaleem carved a bloody path through his opponents.

Apophis was simply casting spell after spell at his enemies , Burning them allive with his fire breath if they got to close , Occasionly stepping to the side as a support beam collapsed and crushed the fallen .

Zaleem came to a stand still as he flicked his blade , The blood leaving the blade in favor of the floor .

The last fallen for him to face seemed to be their leader , She had four black crow like wings , White hair and blue eyes , A large chest area and an hourglass figure she had a light spear in each hand amd was poised to strike .

" I'll commend you for killing my men , But It's over now " She stated in a cocky tone as she looked down at Zaleem while keeping herself in the air .

"You're right , This is over " Zaleem simply replied as he raised his Nagamaki , It combusted into red plasma that leapt across its blade .

He leapt at the Fallen , Intent on revealing her insides , Luckily for her she flew to the side to avoid being bisected in two .

It didn't stop there though as Zaleem turned mid air , His foot connecting with the wall before he launched himself at the fallen leader yet again .

He reared his weapon back as she dashed at him with her light spear , They flew past eachother , as Zaleem came to a stop on one of the last surviving support beams . A gash appearing in his side before quickly healing .

The fallen came to a stop before turning around to face him , A look of utter fury on her face as he had removed two of her wings in quick succession , Each one of either side of her body , She didn't know how but he had struck at both wings quickler than she could follow as they passed eachother .

" YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR INSULANCE " She screamed as she formed another light spear .

" Not likely " Zaleem responded as they leapt at eachother once more , His blade still coated is plasma as it left a trail of light behind him .

Their weapons collided half way , The fallens spear being dispersed as Zaleem cut her from the centre of her forhead down vertically over her face , through her clothing and shoulder and ending as it came though the side of her chest .

Her breasts revealed themselves to the world after the clips that held the top of her shirt together had been split before the left side of her head along with her shoulder and arm slid from the rest of her body , Her brain matter leaking from being split in two , blood and muscle falling out of her wounds .

" Pitiful " Zaleem said as he looked apon what remained of her corpse , His Nagamaki moving to its tattoo once more . Blood soaking his face and body which didn't seem to disturb him in any way .

" Quite " Apophis said as he stood beside his king.

" Let us go , The mission is now complete , I have a certain dragon that needs pleasing " Zaleem said as they left the burning warehouse before it collapsed in on itself, Burying the corpses as they burned .

" Not gonna lie that was kinda hot " Kuroka mumbled to herself , She had watched the fight and had guaged his strength , She was now sure he would be a suitable mate . She just had to convince him . Easier said than done , Convincing him was going to be harder than convincing the Hyoudou boy to stop drooling over Rias boobs if they were bare and in his face , Though to her credit she didn't know it was going to be next to impossible to convince him if he didn't want to .

" Let's go back now " Zaleem said as he walked by her .

**AND CHAPTER COMPLETE . SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG . I HAD A FEW THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKEND AND DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME TO POST . **


	17. Zaleem Gremory - The Spar

Being annoyed was something that rarely happened to Zaleem . Even rarer was him becoming angry . Though over the past few days , There was a certain cat that had been prying his nerves in every possible way .

Kuroka , A name that was becoming more and more loathed by Zaleem with every minute , She had absolutely no issues with invading his privacy at any given time , Absolutely no shame in asking for him to impregnate her . She was even following him right now .

Zaleem was searching for another person he knew in the Kaos Brigade along side his mate Ophis , She had been quite adamant about walking with him everywhere he went , And at this , Zaleem had no issues with . He quite liked their time together .

Vali Lucifer , Somebody he could relate to in quite a few ways . And someone who was gaining his respect .

So when he came across the grey haired boy he didn't hesitate to walk up to him and grab his shoulder .

" Vali let's spar , I need to get rid of some ... Stress " Zaleem stated , It wasn't a question and that was obvious .

" Okay sure . I was gonna ask you anyway" Vali said as he and Zaleem walked down to the arena .

" You seem tense " Vali stated .

" Tense is an understatement" Ophis said offhandedly .

" Yes . You teams cat has been following me around like a lost child " Zaleem responded with a twitch of his eyebrow as her presence was yet again sensed by him down the hall .

" Ohh . I guess I could try to talk to her " Vali said knowing very well why she was following him .

**THE ARENA**

Once again Vali and Zaleem stood at their respective sides of the arena .

Vali on the left as he activated his balance breaker , Divine Dividing: Scale Mail .

Zaleem on the right as his spines came forward from his back .

" Remember Vali, Come at me with intent to kill . Without it , You stand no chance " Zaleem spoke out loud as his arms took on their scaled transformation yet again .

Ophis stood to the side as she looked at her mate intently , She had wanted nothing more than to continue where they left off in her room , But that stupid cat kept invading their privacy . It got worse when Apophis was sent on a mission shortly after Zaleem came back from his . Though he should be returning in a soon .

" I figured that . Let's begin " Vali responded to Zaleem's statement as he sprinted forward to his opponent .

Zaleem smirked as he sped to meet Vali half way .

Rearing back his fist as Vali did the same before their fists collided exactly in the middle of the arena as a shockwave went through the area , Vali's Scale Mail shattered completely on his arm , He felt his bones crack and or break from the impact . Though he never let the pain distract him .

Zaleem on the other hand had his scales crack all over , the damage was quickly overcome by his healing factor . Smiling as he opened his fist in the stalemate , His grabbed Vali's healing arm as he threw the boy over his shoulder and at the wall to the far side .

Vali corrected his trajectory as his feet came sliding across the ground , Sand being thrown up into the air .

' Fuck that hurt ' Vali exclaimed in his mind .

{I'm not gonna lie , That impact would have hurt me in my original form } Albion stated .

Zaleem ran at Vali before leaping into the air towards the boy . He started spinning at a rapid pace as his Spines ejected themselves in the boys direction .

' Fuck ' Vali thought asas he leapt to the side and used his teleportation spell to appear on the far side of the arena .

{ I think its time for Juggernaut Drive . I don't see any other way to beat him } Albion said to Vali through their link .

' Agreed ' Vali stated as he stood and looked towards his opponent.

Vali became covered in a bright pillar of light as he awoke his juggernaut drive .

Zaleem stood staring at the pillar as he felt Vali's power increase . His face contorted into a maniacal smile as he fekt Vali's new strength .

**"I, who am about to awaken , Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God I envy the infinite and I pursue the dream I shall be the white dragon that masters the path of domination , I shall lead you to the farthest limits of innocence , JUGGERNAUT DRIVE ****"** Vali chanted as his scale mail took on its new form .

It looked far more draconic than its last form , Still white but the face and armor looked like a dragons . as well as his power had increased and his blue wings had expanded .

" That's a nice form Vali . Let's see how it does " Zaleem said as he sprinted yet again at the white clad boy .

Vali responded by flying at his opponent with his hand outstretched .

Zaleem drew his Nagamaki as he swung it at the boys head , Vali leaned back just in time as the sword sailed above his face .

Vali kicked out at Zaleem's hand , His armored foot hitting Zaleem wrist , Making him drop the sword .

Zaleem leapt back as his sword dispelled back to its tattoo before coming to a stop amd looked at the Silver haired lucifer .

Leaping back at the boy , They quickly engaged in hand to hand combat .

Half their punches collided in the middle , Each hit shattering armor and breaking bone . Vali sent a kick to Zaleem's chest whom blocked it with his forearm .

Zaleem responed with a jab sent towards Vali's right shoulder but he dodged to the side .

Vali tried to get a punch into Zaleem's back but ended up being blocked as Zaleem kicked back at the boy's stomach .

They both drew their arms back , Intent on striking eachothers heads .

They struck at each others faces at the same time as Vali impacted the head of Zaleem as Zaleem did the same as Vali .

Vali's helmet shattered entirely as Zaleem's head stung for a moment . Zaleem jumoed up and Kicked the boy away from him .

Vali came to a stop before reaching out towards Zaleem .

"DIVINE DIVIDING " Vali yelled , He had hoped that he could bypass the seals and take Zaleem's power with his juggernaut drive.

He failed horribly when he felt a few seals inside of Zaleem break from having their power stolen.

Zaleem came to a complete stand still as his horns grew from his skull on both sides of his skull as well as his eyes started to glow with their new strength . The spines on Zaleem's back grew a few inches and He could feel his power slowly eating at the rest of the seals .

Zaleem looked at Vali as he crouched down and leapt back at the boy .

Vali drew his arm back and reinforcing his arm with the power taken from the seals .

They swung the arms at eachother once again , Their arms met in the middle once again as they collided .

This time however , Vali was propelled in the opposite direction as his armor and bones shattered entirely . The power that was taken had flowed back to its user when their fists connected .

Vali tried to stabalise himself in the air but was forced to bring his arms up , Trying to block a kick sent towards his chest by a spinning Zaleem whom appeared above him .

The impact broke through the defence , Rendering Vali's arms useless before the foot hit vali in the centre of his stomach . A shockwave went off from them as Vali was thrown into the ground below .

Zaleem landed above the crater of Vali's body as he closed his eyes , Focusing and reactivating the broken seals before the rest were broken .

Once he was finished he re opened his eyes , His horns went back into his head . His eyes went back to their usual red shade as well as his hands returning to normal with the rest of his body . He reformed his spines into his body before stood up and started walking down to Vali .

Vali lay there a broken wreck , Albion had forcefully stopped the juggernaut drive so Vali's body could heal , Though it was not working in favor of the damage sustained .

Zaleem came to a stop over Vali and frowned . He had done alot of damage to the boy , It was obvious he wasn't healing properly .

Zaleem thought for a few seconds before coming up with a decision and made a rift open behind him .

Before long , Three figures stepped through the rift and stood behind Zaleem . These three were Sasha , Ava and Lucinda .

" Sasha Before anything , I need you to heal this boy , I was sparring against him and did abit to much damage " Zaleem turned and looked to the blue haired woman who nodded and walked in front of him as she leant down to the boy .

Vali released a groan as Sasha started healing his broken body . The water floeing over his broken limbs felt like heaven as his bones realigned themselves and his ribs cracked back into place .

" You really did a number on him " Sasha stated before removing her hands from Vali .

Vali opened his eyes and looked around . His body felt amazing compared to the agonizing hell he had felt only a few seconds ago .

" Man , Remind me not to use Divine Dividing on you agin . That fucking sucked" Vali stated as he stood up .

" Who are they " Vali asked as he spotted the three female figures in front of him . Subconsciously looking at two of their asses for a second or two .

" They're my family , They don't work here but I brought them here to heal your wounds " Zaleem stated before turning to Ava .

" How did it go " Zaleem asked as Ava reached out and gave a white scroll to him .

" They agreed , But they have a development they need you to sort out first " Ava stated as Zaleem opened the scroll before a feral grin made its way onto his face .

Everyone except for Ophis had a tingling sensation go down their spine as they saw his smile .

" Everyone get ready . We are going to Kuoh , Including you Vali , I think Azazel will need you soon . Meet me here in half an hour , I need to get ready " Zaleem said to everyone .

The girls walked to the side of the arena and sat down , They couldn't just walk around the Kaos Brigade headquarters.

Vali got up and went to get ready for a mission . He was curious but knew better than to ask .

Ophis walked behind Zaleem as Apophis stood by the entrance to the Arena .

" My king , I have returned . My mission is complete and will be by your side for the foreseeable future " Apophis said as he knelt down to Zaleem .

" I am glad you've returned . We are leaving soon , The church has asked us to get a missing sword of theirs " Zaleem said to his friend .

" As you wish my king " Apophis said as he stood up from kneeling .

**30 MINUTES LATER **.

Currently congregated together in the centre of the arena was Zaleem and those he was taking with him .

This included Ava , Sasha and lucinda as well as Vali , Apophis and Ophis .

" I will be dropping you off outside my old hotel Vali . Azazel will most likely call apon you soon " Zaleem stated as a rift opened infront of Vali .

" I suppose we will run into eachother during the mission " Vali asked earning a nod from Zaleem .

" Indeed " Zaleem said as Vali stepped through before the rift closed .

" The rest of us will be heading to our home , I need to do something before I head out on this mission " Zaleem said before a larger rift opened infront of them all .

Zaleem stepped through before being followed by the rest of the group , Heading towards his mountainside Villa .


	18. Zaleem Gremory - Xenovia

**LAST CHAPTER**

Zaleem stepped through before being followed by the rest of the group , Heading towards his mountainside Villa .

**CURRENT CHAPTER **

Zaleem exited the rift into his villa . Sitting on the couches were Raynare , Mittelt and Kalawarner . Each seemed to be doing their own thing .

Raynare was on an Iphone that was given to her by Zaleem .

Mittelt seemed to be doing a drawing with her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth .

Kalawarner was leaning back into her seat and looked to be resting.

After a few seconds the rest of the group stepped through the rift as Zaleem turned back to them .

" Ava , Sasha . Could you two go to Mathews and the twins . I need the twins back in Kuoh Academy. You two will take over their spots " Zaleem told the two women who nodded and got out their devices before teleporting to Mathews .

" Lucinda , You can do whatever you wish for a while until my mission is finished " Zaleem said to the small girl with a smile on his face.

" Okay Oni-sama " Lucinda cheered happily before skipping to her room .

Zaleem turned to the three ex-fallen who were lounging around on the couches .

" You three can go do what you wish . There is no nead to guard what is here anymore , I will call apon you when it is time for your next task " Zaleem told them as they stood up and fist pumped the air with a cheer before the sprouted their wings and flew off .

" Ophis , Apophis . Come with me " Zaleem stated as he walked to the stairs , Going down to his workshop along with his two companions .

The workshop was neat and had everything sorted out perfectly .

It was a large white tiled room . To the far right had a wall full of weapons , ranging from guns to hand held weapons . Some that had been created by Zaleem himself .

To the left was a wall covered in different kinds of devices and armor . The most noticable was a stand of full body armor , Completely mechanised , Complete with reinforced chest armor , Mechanical limbs to reduce weight , A full sensor aray inside the helmet that would serve its user and it was made of the same material as the masks Zaleem had given his team . This was the armor that Zaleem had created for his American task force that he was creating under his charge , Thus why Mathews and the twins were sent to America.

However on the far side of the room was a full metal workable .

Ontop of the table was a sort of futuristic gun . The barrel was split down the middle from the firing chamber all the way down its length . Along the two halves of the barrel were what appeared to be prongs positioned on both sides of the barrel that connected them both , on the Inside on the barrel was what appeared to be magnetic discs , In total there were about fifteen discs that ran up the length of the barrel , Each connected to the prongs about five centimentres apart .

The barrel was connected to a rectangular chamber , The chamber had a small pull type lever on the side that would slide open to fit its power source .

Along the bottom of the chamber was the grip and trigger . It came out of the bottom of the chamber and looped around to the back to form a comfortable handle and grip located in front of the stock . The trigger was a button located just under the chamber and was positioned on both the front and back of the handle , Meaning you would have to squeeze to fire the weapon .

The stock was located behind the power chamber and could be moulded to its users liking .

On the top of the Chamber was a holographic scope that was able to accurately fire from more than a kilometre away.

All in all the gun the had the appearance of a mix of a Silverback SRS A1 covert rifle as the main body with the barrel of a scourge railgun .

Zaleem walked up to the gun and picked it up . For most people this would be a heavy weapon , But due to a supernatural beings high strength , They wouldn't have to worry about its weight .

" I was stuck trying to figure out what kind of ammo it should use . I decided it should use my own power . But I had to figure out a way for it to safely conduct my power . Thus " Zaleem reached into his pocket and pulled out a Small red Glowing Cylinder .

" I created this . The ammo and power source of the weapon . It is made purely out of my Energy in a solid form . I can feed it power if it runs out but it should be self sustaining " Zaleem said as he pulled the lever back , Placing the cylinder into the chamber .

" Let's go test this outside " Zaleem said as he exited the room , Followed by Ophis and Apophis . The later of the two was also interestinterested in what it would do .

**OUTSIDE THE VILLA , CLIFFSIDE . **

" Welp , Here goes nothing " Zaleem said once the others got behind him .

Zaleem Lined up the Holographic scope to his eye , Adjusting it slightly as he spied a seagull in the distance .

Zaleem placed his hand on the trigger which automatically got the next shot ready , the gun making a low hum .

Red arcs of plasma sprung along the disks , not going anyfurther than the barrel permitted .

" Aaaaand ... Now " Zaleem said to himself as he squeezed the trigger .

Almost instantly the Plasma along the barrel condensed and released in a projectile like beam . The beam screamed out of the barrel at high speed . The heat along the barrels had already subsided due to a cooling mechanism Zaleem had made .

The beam shot straight at the unaware seagull .

All that was heard was a small squawk as the Gull was peirced by the beam , Exploding into a small explosion of plasma .

" Shot one complete , Report , Success " Zaleem said happily to himself as he watched the explosion die down .

Zaleems hearing picked up a large water based mammal aka a whale .

" Target two found , Testing of a higher yeild shot commencing " Zaleem said as he aimed at the large whale .

Zaleem held his hand on the trigger yet again , Enticing the plasma to spring along the barrel .

Squeezing the trigger for a good five seconds , Zaleem released after he brased for the sudden recoil .

A more violent shot of plasma rocketed from the chamber . Shooting through the rings at a high velocity .

" Brace " Zaleem said with a small smile on his face , The shot he had just released was about as strong as a half charged plasma ball of his . Sadly the weapon needed to recharge itself if he released another of equal power , Though he wouldn't have any issues with it . It would be able to fire other forms of ammo if he was to redesign it for his task force. But his first model was his own meant to fire his own plasma if a single target was to be killed unlike his signature plasma attack that kills anything and everything it touches .

Zaleem's thinking was cut short when a large explosion ripped through the water , Spraying heat and red pieces of meat through the mountainside , Blubber and flesh riddled the shoreline , The spray of blood coated the side of the cliff entirely .

" half charge shot complete . Report success " Zaleem said to himself happily as he spun around with his new creation . He opened his personal storage dimension before sending it through for safe keeping .

" All we need to do is see if cats can survive it " Ophis stated while thinking of a certain cat lady and the weapon .

" Alright lets go to Kuoh , Got a fallen to say hi to " Zaleem said as a rift opened in the middle of the group , Each of them stepping through .

**KUOH ****ACADEMY .**

Zaleem stepped thought the rift before hiding his presence . He and the group were currently at the entrance to the school .

" Okay , Let's see what the failures are doing " Zaleem said as he walked silently through the school grounds .

What he saw when he arrived nearly made him laugh as he quickly hid around the corner .

Kiba appeared to have a thorough beatdown along with the failure of a host of Draig.

A blue haired girl with brown eyes with a well developed figure was seen helping her companion , A light haired girl with Violet eyes who had a figure to rival her friends .

They both stood up and said something to the Gremory peerage that Zaleem couldn't be bothered to try to hear .

The two females soon walked away from the group discussing things with eachother , Each holding what Zaleem could say was part of his mission .

The Gremory peerage had all gone inside by the time the two were within talking distance.

" Hello Xenovia , Hello Irina , It's good to meet you " Zaleem said as he made himself known .

Doing this had instantly made the girls ready their weapons , All Zaleem did was raise his hand before bringing out the Scroll and presenting it to them .

" Don't worry , I'm here to help on your mission . Michael's orders " Zaleem said with a disarming smile .

Xenovia looked over the scroll before sighing in relief and putting away her weapon .

" Sorry for nearly attacking you , We thought you were an enemy " Xenovia said as Ophis and Apophis came to stand behind Zaleem .

" That's okay . My Name is Zaleem Gremory , I've been sent by the church to help you with the Excalibur fragments. Before you ask I am not affiliated with the Gremory household " Zaleem informed the two exorcists .

" My name is Xenovia Qaurta , This is Irina Shidou , Thank you for your assistance " Xenovia said to the black haired man .

" No problem , You two look hungry , Let's go grab you something to eat " Zaleem said happily earning a nod from the two before turning to leave , Being followed by the now four companions .

" I wander if they still have the police tape up " Zaleem asked himself , Earning a quizzical look from the others .

" Ohh it's nothing " Zaleem said with a small wave of his hand , Though if you looked on the news a few days ago you would have heard about a certain penthouse exploding.

"let's go get your food " Zaleem said as they continued their walk .


	19. Zaleem Gremory - Sairaorg bael

**LAST CHAPTER**

" let's go get your food " Zaleem said as they continued their walk .

**Current chapter **

Zaleem was walking through the streeet of kuoh academy . Behind him were his current four companions , Xenovia, Irina , Ophis and Apophis.

They were on their way to Zaleem's recently finished Kuoh branch of his company . He had it build incase he or someone he knew needed quick access to his creations or a place to stay while they travelled .

They were about five minutes away from the building when Zaleem heard a growl .

Turning around he found it to be Irina whom looked at her stomach with a healthy blush .

Chuckling to himself Zaleem looked forwards and started walking alittle faster .

" We will be there shortly . Hold on a little longer " Zaleem stated with a small smile .

**TORVUS TECH AND CO**

Zaleem and his companions came to stand in front of a large ten story building . It had a sleek design to it , Not like most skyscrapers . The first three floors of the building were mainly office area's . The next four were storage room and the two above that were labs and construction chambers , The final floor was solely for Zaleem and anybody he wished up to it . But those were merely the only visible floors . Below the building were a few more floors that spread out underground . This was the most recently created area of the building . It contained six floors , Each one containing rooms , shooting ranges and gyms . The third contained a cafeteria along with showers and toilets , The last two floors came together to form a large man made field with an artificial sun for outdoor training .

These floors were used for housing for the first batch of task force members sent from america via their devices equipt onto their armor . Their entry point was the bottom floor so nobody would just appear in the middle of the street .

'_There should be around three hundred members of my task force along with the recently sent twins on those floors by now , Each one should be familiarizing themselves with the building_ _before being moved to the soon to be completed base under my home '_ Zaleem thought .

Sighing Zaleem walked through the front sliding doors of the building .

The desk clerk nearly broke her legs when he walked in due to her shooting to her feet faster than should be humanly possible .

" Torvus sir , It is a pleasure . Is there anythingyou need " The female office staff asked as she stood looking at him expectantly .

" Have four rooms prepared on the top floor , If anybody comes by send them up to me , Also send up five meals " Zaleem said doing his usual play of his Torvus persona .

" Of course sir , Right away " The clerk said before sitting down and dialing the phone to get ahold of some workers and the chef's.

" Come on , We'll go up and discuss things " Zaleem said to the four following people , Each one nodding in responce .

They made their way to an elevator to the left of the lobby . Each of them stepped inside .

Xenovia and Irina noticed there were many more buttons than there should be , The last few needing some sort of key .

" You own this building " Irina asked to make conversation.

" Indeed , I recently had it made while I was staying here , The hotel I was at didn't exactly fit my needs " Zaleem responded earning a satisfied hum in responce .

Zaleem looked at the camera on the top of the elevator before speaking .

" Send up Kanae and Tsuba , I need their reports " Zaleem said .

" I'll inform them there at once sir " Came a male voice from the speaker next to the camera .

**Zaleems personal ****floor . **

The elevator came to a stop once it reached the designated floor . It's door slid open with a ding revealing the large office room it accessed .

The room was White in colour with tiles along its floor , The tiles being covered by a large rug that spread over half the room . Half way into the room were three couches each pointing to the middle of the room with a small table in the middle of the room .

At the far end of the room was a black desk and office chair with a laptop sat atop the middle .

The room had two doors on each side , The doors to the right leading to the hall containing bedrooms . The doors to the left leading to shower along with another elevator straight to the bettom six floors .

" Take a seat , The food should be here shortly " Zaleem kindly said as he sat on the closest couch , Soon joined by Ophis who sat next to him . Xenovia and Irina sat on a couch each while Apophis stood directly next to the entrance .

" Thank you for bringing us here " Xenovia kindly said as she looked around . _Pretty impressive . _She thought .

" Don't worry , I am helping with your mission afterall , I thought the least I could do was provide a suitable roof over your head " Zaleem responded with a smile on his face .

" You mean we are staying here " Irina said , Not exactly sure he was being so kind .

" Of course , There are plenty of rooms , This building is pretty much the safest place in Kuoh " Zaleem said matter of factly .

" Thank you for you kindness , The Lord surely blesses you " Xenovia said .

" I am sure he does , Ahh here the food is now " Zaleem said as the elevator anounced another arrival .

It slid open to reveal a cart containing five large meals , Ranging from salad to sausages . Beside the worker wheeling in the desk was the twins , Wearing their usual outfits as they all walked into the room .

The cart was wheeled around and the plates were placed infront of each seated people except for Apophis who had his handed to him before the worker left the room .

The twins walked around and stood at the opposite side of the table from Zaleem .

" Report" Zaleem stated with a Small smile on his face .

" The task force is complete and ready for deployment , They are on their way to our new base of opperations that is due to be completed next week . They are well trained and loyal . Mathews along with Sasha and Ava are back home now , Having dealt with all that was needed " Tsuba stated as they gave the report that was requested .

" Thank you , You can go home or do what you wish until your next set of orders are ready " Zaleem said with a smile to the twins who smiled back and left for the elevator .

Xenovia didn't know what to think as well as Irina , They had no idea what was being discussed in front of them .

" Don't worry , That was just work related issues " Zaleem said to the girls .

" Okay " Xenovia said , Not really finding it necessary to ask questions,_ 'Surely there isn't anything wrong with him . The church trusts him so I will to ' _The two girls thought simultaneously.

" The first two rooms in the halls to the right are yours , They will be until your mission is complete or you no longer need them , You can stay in them whenever you need to " Zaleem had more to say but felt something brush his senses .

" Feel free to get comfortable in your rooms , I have a guest about to arrive " Zaleem said , Which promted the who exorcists to stand and go to their rooms.

Zaleem was left alone with Ophis and Apophis for a few moments before a golden magic circle appeared on the rug behind his couch .

" Finally , I've found you ... Cousin " The strongest youth , Sairaorg bael said as he stepped forward .

" It appears you have , Take a seat " Zaleem said without turning to face him , Having no issues with talking to the person people think is his cousin . That being because Sairaorg was a respectable person and had nothing to do with the pain brought onto him .

Sairaorg was cautious as he walked around his cousin , Being up close let him feel his power , Sairaorg strongly doubted he would be known as the strongest youth if he fought Zaleem.

He took a seat to Zaleem's right and looked into the red eyes that held so much power .

" So you have found me , That implies you were looking for me . Why were you looking ... Sairaorg " Zaleem asked as he looked into the violet eyes of the next king of hell .

" I was curious , You obtained so much power that it still surprises me now , So much so infact it seems one of my strongest peerage members refuses to speak of you " Sairaorg said eyeing the person he was speaking to .

" I wanted to ask a few questions " Sairaorg stated .

" Very well , I shall answer _your _Questions . Make it quick , I can sense a little nekomata nearing our location , I think she smells her sisters still lingering scent , Annoying cat " Zaleem informed his cousin while finishing his statement with a grumble .

" How did you get so much power " Sairaorg asked , He knew what was declared about his cousin , _What made you so stong. _Sairaorg wondered.

" Hmm . I unlocked my power when I learnt the truth of who I am " Zaleem said , Sairaorg's mind was ticking , _H__e doesn't need to know about mum . _Zaleem thought .

" Okay , And might I ask who you are if you've figured that out " Sairaorg asked .

" Someone who can help you mother " Zaleem responded expertly dodging the question .

" What " Sairaorg asked , Being completely taken aback by the responce .

" Bring your mother to me , I can save her from her coma " Zaleem said yet again .

" How " Sairaorg asked , His heart pounding in anticipation . Not noticing the complete change of topic .

" I am not going to explain right now , Especially since our little guest is in the elevator . Bring your mother to me and I will wake her from her slumber . But for now stay , I think we should talk more once our guest has spoken " Zaleem calmly said as the elevator busted open with Koneko leaping at Zaleem with her fist reared back .

" Sit Koneko " Zaleem said as he reached back , His hand catching her fist nearing his head without looking . Throwing her fist down which made her get intimate with the ground as the tiles cracked from the force of her body collapsing .

" Where is she " Koneko growled out as she slowly stood up . _'FUUUCK _' Koneko Screamed internally , It felt like her body had been turned to mush .

" I assume you are speaking of your sister whose scent you most likely smelled on me from the school . I have no idea " Zaleem responded to the white haired girl who finally managed to stand up .

" Probably throwing herself at someone to be her mate " Ophis mumbled , Still having dark thoughts about the nekomata .

" Tell me where she is " Koneko growled out , Though she looked far less intimidating than she wanted to be .

" Don't know , Don't care . Now take a seat before I throw you out the window and make a pretty little red streak across the ground complete with a white head of hair . Also stand down , There isn't any need to get my hair dirty " Zaleem said which confused Koneko .

" Of course my king " Apophis stated from behind an alarmed Koneko with a large spell disarming as he withdrew his hand .

_'I didnt even sense him _' The now calm Koneko thought as she slowly made her way around to the couch on the left , Now noticing and to her shock , Sairaorg bael calmly sitting on the couch across from her .

" Now come on , There isn't any need go threaten the girl " Sairaorg said with a sympathetic tone .

" I don't care , The Gremory have done more than enough to earn my wrath , Whether they be innocent children or not " Zakeem responded without any hint of kindness .

" And please tell me what they've done to earn your wrath " Sairaorg asked , _Just what have they done to you my friend . _

The room shook as Zaleem calmed his temper , Not wanting to collapse the building.

" Better than me telling you , Let me show you " He stated calmly before everyone in the room fell unconcious including Ophis and Apophis against their will .

**CHAPTER COMPLETE.**


	20. Zaleem Gremory - The Past

**LAST CHAPTER**

" Better than me telling you , Let me show you " He stated calmly before everyone in the room fell unconcious including Ophis and Apophis against their will .

**CURRENT CHAPTER **

Everywhere was black , No light what so ever . No way to tell which way was up or down .

Koneko and Sairaorg woke up and looked around in alarm . Not knowing a thing about where they were .

" Where are we " Koneko stated , Something about this place felt wrong , Like its now meant to exist .

" I don't know , Stay on alert " Sairaorg said , '_what was that '_

Koneko and Sairaorg spun around , Something was coming their way .

They could clearly hear something walking towards them .

They stood in defence for about thirty seconds before the void they were standing in cleared , Becoming a place they knew very well , The Gremory estate .

" How " Koneko went to ask but was cut off with the opening of the large doors marking the emtrance .

" You are in my world . I control everything here , From the location to the flow of time " Zaleem said as his voice sounded throughout the entire estate .

He came through the doors with Ophis standing to his right and Apophis standing behind him .

" Why have you brought us here " Sairaorg asked . Spotting a young looking maid walking to them , She had Blue eyes and light blue hair , She looked no older than seventeen . Sairaorg recognised her as a maid that used to work at the Gremory estate before she went missing .

She walked by Sairaorg and Koneko without acknowledging them and B-lined it to Zaleem .

" You've grown so much , I've missed you " The young girl said in a loving voice that made Ophis's eyebrow twitch .

The maid came to a stop infront of Zaleem before bringing into a strong embrace .

" Excuse me who is she " Koneko asked , She had no idea who this maid was .

" She was the person to raise me until I was four and a half years old , She was more of a mother in that time than anybody else , After I left, I went to her grave and brought her here . Having control of this world let me bring her back , Though she can never leave " Zaleem stated as he hugged the now crying girl in his arms .

" You mean she died , How " Sairaorg asked , Something about this whole situation rubbed him the wrong way .

" I'll start from the beginning , The very beginning " Zaleem responded as a scream was heard in the room next to them .

Koneko and Sairaorg ran into the room before coming to a stand still . In the middle of the room were doctors and nurses . Zeoticus Gremory was standing and holdingbthe hand of Venelana Gremory as she screamed . In the corner was Sirzechs along with Grayfia .

" What's happening here " Sairaorg asked as Venelana screamed .

" This is my birth , The start of a hell that would last years " Zaleem stated emotionlessly as the doctors announced him .

The doctors left the room as Zaleem walked around studying everything .

"So ... what were the results " Zeoticus gremory asked the head doctor as he eyed the child .

" I'm sorry lord gremory . I hate to inform you but your son has been born with the lowest magical reserves of his generation . I would be surprised if he grows to be as powerful as a low class devil " The doctor said as he walked the baby over to them .

The parents looked at their baby child with disgust .

" His name will be Zaleem Gremory , Assign him a maid and get him out of here " Zeoticus said befor walking back to his wife .

Zaleem exited the room followed by the confused duo of Koneko and Sairaorg.

They witnessed Zaleem being handed to the very recognizable maid that raised him .

They witnessed Zaleem's early life with the maid .

They spent every hour with eachother , They would sit and play with building blocks , She would feed him and nurture him as well as bathe him . She even taught him how to walk by three years old . Everyone witnessing the memory cpuld clearly see how happy they were .

It all came to a head when they heard the screaming of Venelana once more , With a now three and a half year old Zaleem quietly walking through the halls towards the noise .

" And she shall be the next head of the Gremory household " Zeoticus voice was heard as the young boy opened the door .

They saw him quietly walk over to the bedside with Venelana holding the baby Rias .

He reached out and gently stroked her face .

What happened next shocked both Koneko and Sairaorg , Ophis started growling at a low frequency and Apophis even prepared one of his spells .

The saw Zeoticus strike Zaleem across the face as he was propelled across the room and through the doors .

" Don't you dare touch Rias you filthy mongrel . Get out of this room and stay in yours at once . I will deliver your punishment once I get there . " Zeoticus said to his second eldest with hate and loathing in his eyes .

They saw Zaleem hold his clearly bruised face as he ran off to his room .

They all followed the boy to his eing as he collapsed into the arms of the maid that raised him .

They saw her cuddle and hold him , Trying to comfort him through his pain .

This lasted for about half an hour before Zeoticus walked into the room they were in .

" Bring him here " Zeoticus stated . The maid blatantly refused as she held the boy to her .

" Please let him be sir , He didn't mean to do what he did " ThThe maid said as tears welled in her eyes .

" Do not defend him , He needs to be punished " Zeoticus said as he walked forwards .

" No , Please don't hurt him " The young girl pleaded .

" Then you shall take his place for your defiance " Zaleem yelled as he brought her forwards , Knocking Zaleem out of her grasp as he punched her in the face over and over . Blodd spraying over the room as he caved her skull in .

This lasted for five minutes before the head of Gremory got up and left the room without acknowledging the crying boy over the maids crumbled form .

Koneko and Sairaorg were in shock , Never in their lives have they witness Zeoticus do that to someone , Let alone someone of innocence. The stood still as they watched they three year old Zaleem hold the dead maid he knew as his mother in his arms , Wheeping through out the night .

The room shifted to a four year old Zaleem laying still on his bead in silence .

The door opened and both Zeoticus as well as Venelana stepped in .

" Come here son " Venelana asked although Zaleem just layed still and looked at the wall .

" Boy come here " Zeoticus said though to no avail .

Not wanting to deal with the child , Zeoticus stormed up to the boys bed and ripped him from the sheets , Breaking his arm in the process as the young child screamed in pain .

" Shut it child " Venelana yelled as she backhanded him , Gaining a concussion in the process .

" We are dealing your punushment for what you did yesturday , We said that you weren't allowed out of your wing under anny circumstances " Zeoticus stated as he dragged Zaleem by his broken arm though the halls and into a room with a metal table in the middle .

He threw Zaleem onto the table and strapped him in .

" Please , I'm sorry , I didn't mean to , I won't do it again " Zaleem pleaded as his arm was forcefully pushed into the straps .

" We know , That's what we are making sure of " Zeoticus said as he stepped back from Zaleem on the table .

Venelana used a spell on Zaleem before Zeoticus stepped forwards once again .

" Now for your punishment " Zeoticus stated as he opened Zaleems mouth . Grabbing two of his front teeth and ripping them out , Causing the boy to scream in complete and utter pain .

Koneko nearly threw up as Sairaorg looked on in horror , They witnessed Zeoticus pry out Zaleem's finger nails one by one before breaking all of his fingers and the bones in his arms . They saw Venelana step forwards and plunge a knife into Zaleems abdomen multiple times . Zeoticus cut off each of his toes and broke the young boys feet mercilessly.

The duo saw Venelana plunge a bottle of phenex tears into Zaleems mouth before they walked out of the room after undoing the straps .

Zaleem curled up into a ball and cried for three days straight , Not being able to move due to the phantom pain over his body .

The six people witnessing Zaleem's memories witnessed many more acts of cruelty .

Zaleems eye being romoved and put back in at the age of five because he scowled slightly when looking at rias , His arms being removed for touching something he shouldn't.

Koneko actually threw up when Zaleems insides where throwm around the room by Zeoticus.

It was all made worse when Rias came in to his room once every two days to gloat about how well things were going for her .

This process continued for what seemed like eternity, Watching day after day as Zaleem lost himself to Insanity. Zeoticus and Venelana's Continuous cruelty . Rias gloating until he was nine and she stopped talking to him entirely looking at him in disgust when he would walk by . Ophis had sprung multiple times at the memory in order to try and kill the Gremory household members . Apophis held a scowl with barely contained anger . Koneko was silent as she cried , Sairaorg was shaking in anger .

The boy never once spoke a word to anyone , Akeno tried to drag him to Rias to play before he was taken away by Zeoticus as he said Zaleem needed to study , Only to torture the boy for speaking to the black haired girl .

It all come to it's head once more when Zaleem was Sixteen , The date Koneko and Sairaorg clearly remembered .

Zaleem was laying in his bed , Frail and weak even though he had tried to get stronger .

Though something happened with the memory as the room suddenly changed to Zaleem looking in the mirror , Not a frail boy but a well developed teenager with eyes that held power , The room was trashed and melted entirely as a knock was heard .

The memories suddenly stopped and the world they were standing in changed to a throne room , No longer a memory but the true world Zaleem had created in his dimension .

" You asked what they had done to me and now I have shown you " Zaleem said as he walked up to the throne and sat down . His mother or maid walking up to him and hugging him in tears .

Koneko collapsed onto the ground and held herself in a fetal position as she cried .

Sairaorg let his anger out as he ran up to the wall and punched it multiple times .

Ophis and her power were fluctuating out of control as she walked up to her mate , At the moment she would have liked nothing more than to destroy the Gremory estate along with its owners .

Apophis came to stand next to his kings throne , Vowing never to let that happen again .

" Let us return to your world " Zaleem said as the five occupants that didn't live there left the world , The maid Zaleem had brought to the world looking on as they disappeared.


	21. Zaleem Gremory - Kokabiel

**LAST CHAPTER**

" Let us return to your world " Zaleem said as the five occupants that didn't live there left the world , The maid Zaleem had brought to the world looking on as they disappeared.

**CURRENT CHAPTER** **.****THE REAL WORLD **

Sairaorg woke up on the couch he had been transported from . He slowly got up in silence and looked at his cousin , A whole series of emotions were visible across his face , after a minute He looked down , Not being able to look into the glowing eyes of the broken soul in front of him .

" I'm ... I'm gonna go get mother " Sairaorg said as a magic circle opened with him stepping through .

Koneko slowly sat up and looked at Zaleem . A part of her wanted to scream at him and call him a lier , But in reality she didn't know what was real . Thus she sat in silence , Not wanting to talk about her sister anymore .

Zaleem stood up with Ophis . The dragon god was still fuming , Luckily the room had a number of suppression seals so nobody outside would notice her leaking aura .

" Feel free to stay . However , Nobody is to know about me or this place , If they do find out . I will purge them all " Zaleem said to Koneko before going to his bedroom with Ophis .

**THE NEXT ****DAY**

Zaleem woke up with black hair strewn across his chest . Looking down he saw the peaceful face of Ophis as she slept ontop of him . Zaleem smiled as he reached forward and stroked a lock of hair out of her face as she slowly started waking up , Reaching upwards and stretching as well yawning .

" Goodmorning " Zaleem said as he wrapped his arms around her small form .

" Morning " She responded as she snuggled into him .

Zaleem chuckled when she wrapped her arms around his neck . She brought her face to his own and started kissing him .

Zaleem smiled as he stood up from the bed with Ophis hanging from his neck .

" I Need to shower " Zaleem walked out of their room after disconnecting Ophis and walked into the connected shower . Xenovia and Irina had already left early to hunt for the fragments . Koneko hadn't left the building and had slept in one of the spare rooms . Apophis as usual didn't sleep but guarded his king during the night .

**10 MINUTES LATER**

After finishing his shower , Zaleem came out to find Ophis yet again asleep , With her body covered by the bed sheets as she spread out and soaked up all the warmth .

" My lazy little Dragon " Zaleem chuckled to himself as he left the confines of their room and down the white halls .

**THE OFFICE **

When Zaleem entered the room he took note of the two people currently inside . One being Apophis as usual and the other being Koneko as she sat with her head down and seemed to be in deep thought . Zaleem made his way around the room to his chair before sitting down .

" I'll admit , I wasn't expecting you to still be here when I came out " Zaleem said as he addressed Koneko .

" Is it true " Koneko asked as she refused to meet his gaze .

" Is what true " Zaleem asked her .

" What you showed us , Is it true " Koneko demanded , Still not entirely believing what was seen .

" I will admit that I will bend the truth occasionally to get what I need to be done . But what I showed you yesterday was the complete and utter truth . Those were my memories that I showed you . None of it was fake " Zaleem responded to her question to which she fell silent .

" That's why you hate us . Because of what happened " Koneko said as she finally looked up at him .

" Not you so to say , You haven't done anything wrong in the slightest. Just a little misguided in what you fight for . But most of the others I do indeed hate , I would sooner purge them from reality before calling them my friends " Zaleem said without a hint of emotion .

" Then why come back at all " Koneko asked yet again as zaleem squinted at her .

" Change , I will brkng foward change to this damaged world , And for that . The rot needs to be cleaned " Zaleem responded not going into detail .

Apophis approached Zaleem from the corner of the room .

" Irina has been heavily injured by Kokabiel , Xenovia has gone with the Gremory peerage to get the Excalibur fragments and defeat Kokabiel " Apophis said as he came to stand next to the desk " What is your plan of action my king "

Koneko's Gremory seal shone summoning her to Rias and the rest of the peerage .

" Have fun Koneko , Be careful , Wouldn't want you to get hurt before I can end Kokabiel " Zaleem stated with a smirk on his face as she disappeared , A rift opening beside Apophis to which they both stepped through .

**KU****OH ****ACADEMY**

Zaleem stepped through the rift with his battle armor covering his body , He was followed by Apophis who looked as stoic as usual .

They appeared in the stairwell inside the main building of Kuoh Academy .

" Prepare for a fight " Zaleem calmly said as he brought out his Nagamaki from its seal .

Apophis nodded as they both walked to the window .

They saw the Gremory peerage as well as Xenovia collapsed on the ground . From what Zaleem was hearing , Kokabiel just told them that God was dead .

Zaleem looked into the distance , He could feel Vali in the distance obviously hiding from the Sona peerage . ' _So you're here Vanishing Dragon '_

Zaleem looked at Gremory peerage with no small amount of disgust on his face as he opened his pocket dimension and pulled out his rifle .

He took aim and looked over the figures on the ground ' _it'd be so easy to get rid if them . But I guess patience really is a virtue ' _Zaleem thought as he settled the crosshair on Kokabiel.

Zaleem squeezed the trigger for about three seconds as plasma raced across the barrel with a steady hum .

Zaleem released the trigger as the volley of plasma shot from the barrel , Blowing apart the wall and heading straight for Kokabiel before he was overtaken by the explosion of plasma .

Zaleem and Apophis jumped through the hole in the wall , Landing on the opposite side of Kokabiel that the Gremory peerage was on .

" What the hell was that " Issei yelled as the dust started to settle , Zaleem put his rifle in his pocket dimension just before he came into view with the dust cloud settling .

" So we have a new comer to the fight , Who dares challenge this mighty fallen angel " Kokabiel said as he was revealed , He was missing an arm due to it being torn of by Zaleem's shot .

" Fuck you're ugly , What the hell happened to you , Is that an accident or are you just that disgusting " Zaleem said as he took a good look at the fallen in front of him .

Kokabiel looked like a young man , though the part that made him so ugly in Zaleem's eyes was that his features made him seem unkept and old , He had long black hair with red eyes and pointy ears . He wore a black robe and had five black wings coming out of his backside .

" Are you trying to mock me , Kokabiel, The mightiest fallen angel " Kokabiel gloated as he turned fully to Zaleem .

" And it appears you have an ego the size of the pole Rias likes to sit on , Jezus . I guess I have to knock you down a few pegs " Zaleem said which annoyed the Gremory peerage and made Kokabiel smirk .

" You think you can beat me , I'd like to see you try , Come at me with your strongest attacks " Kokabiel said as he opened his defences right up to receive an attack .

" You're a fucking idiot , Very well " Zaleem said as he broke one of the seals on his body " Reinforce the barrier and create shields for the others " Zaleem said to Apophis as Plasma started building in the palm of his hand .

Apophis nodded as he created a dome of pure magic to surround the Gremory peerage , Then we smashed his hands together , Netting his magic into the barrier around the school .

" You wanted one of my strongest attacks , This is the third strongest spell I have in my arsenal . Prepare yourself " Zaleem said as the plasma ball reached the size of a basket ball before he stepped back from the floating ball of death .

" What the hell is this , Is this some kind of joke HAHAHA . Fool this couldn't harm a fly with it being like this " Kokabiel laughed as he approached the hovering ball .

Rias and her peerage shifted uncomfortably behind the barrier , Each one remembering what such a small ball could do .

Kokabiel continued laughing as he came to a stop in front of the plasma ball , Not noticing the ball losing shape as well as arcs of plasma moving along it's surface .

" I win " Zaleem stated as the ball reached critical mass . " Goodbye Kokabiel " Red light covered the clearing , The small ball expanded outwards as it lost shape , First to be overtaken was Kokabiel who didn't even have enough time to scream . The next to get hit was Zaleem who looked on as if nothing was wrong . The third to get hit was Apophis who had chanted a shield around himself as well as the Gremory peerage before they were overtaken .

Everyone in Rias's peerage as well as Rias screamed in fright as the red overcame their features .


	22. Zaleem Gremory - The Gremory Vs Zaleem

**LAST CHAPTER **

Everyone in Rias's peerage as well as Rias screamed in fright as the red overcame their features .

**CURRENT CHAPTER **

Ash ... Ash is all that remained of Kuoh Academy once the blinding light had faded . The ground where the Gremory peerage as well as the sitri peerage and the two exorcists were intact as the shielding from Apophis shattered.

Right next to Xenovia were the Excalibur fragments.

" What ... The hell ... happened " Issei said as his sight came back to him along with the rest of the individuals under the barrier .

Kiba sat rubbing his eyes after trying to blink away black spots in his vision , Doing the same as the Sitri peerage at the edge of the barrier .

Akeno was the first to see properly as she looked around , Spotting Rias she got up and ran to her king.

Koneko sat confused , She couldn't see a thing at all , That was until a hand moved away from her face . A young man wearing a black outfit was covering her face .

" What " Koneko said confused as she noticed everyone else were in varying stages of pain .

" My King didn't wish for you to be in pain . Thus he told me to spare you from the effects of his attack " Apophis said in an Official manner to the young girl .

" GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD " Issei yelled being completely oblivious to their conversation as he leapt at , Throwing a puch at Apophis , who leaned back as the punch sailed by his face leaping to his Kings side at the epicentre of the glass and ash crater .

" Where's ... Kokabiel " Rias asked as she got up from her dazed state .

" I believe his ashes are over there " Zaleem's voice sounded from beside Apophis as he pointed to a large build up of ash to his left .

Hearing his voice put everyone but Koneko , Apophis and Xenovia on edge as they all suddenly remembered the cause of their situation .

" Stay away from her " Issei shouted at Zaleem as he neared Xenovia .

" Stop blubbering failure , You know nothing of what you speak . Your opinion doesn't matter , Now shut up before I collapse your skull in my hands , your voice annoys me " Zaleem said as he came to a stop in front of the exorcist.

" Thank you for the help Zaleem , We will return to the church with the fragments at once " Xenovia said as she picked up the fragments .

" I'm glad you've finally come back to us , Let's go home now " Rias said as she stood up .

" You delude yourself Gremory in thinking I will come back to a dying household such as yours " Zaleem said before walking back over to Apophis .

" Mother and Father have requested you return . If you don't do as we say willingly you'll be punished once we bring you back" Rias stated in a cocky tone .

" You believe you are able to drag me to your useless house " Zaleem said as he nodded to Apophis who leapt to the side of the crater .

" Obviously I do , I have more than enough power to bring you back " Rias said as she crossed her arms under her breasts .

" Then let's see if you are able to do as you say " Zaleem said as his Nagamaki formed in his hand , A twisted grin making it's way onto his face .

" I'll gladly beat you " Rias said as her PoD manifested.

" Kiba , Akeno , Issei and Koneko , Let's bring my wayward brother back " Rias said as Kiba , Akeno and Issei moved forwards while Koneko stayed next to Asia .

' Boost ' Draig announced out loud .

" So not only is Issei an Idiot but so is Draig , Openly stating what he is doing . Your peerage is indeed that of idiots and failures Gremory " Zaleem said as he got into position with his blade pointed at the peerage .

" Don't you dare mock my peerage , Atleast I have one unlike a failure like you . You will be punished for mocking my peerage " Rias yelled as her PoD grew in power .

" Sword birth " Kiba stated as he activated his balance breaker .

" I must say , This is going to be fun , Dealing out punishment " Akeno said as she licked her lips , Lightning sparking between her fingers .

' Boost ' Draig stated yet again .

" You will try , I think it's time I showed you all the reality you refuse to face " Zaleem said as plasma raced up his blade before shooting towards the peerage .

Rias shot her PoD at Zaleem's face , Hitting it on the left side as she desintegrated the side and lower jaw of his face , Only for him to come shooting out of the dispersing PoD , His jaw stitching itself back together along with all the damage dealt quicker than that of the Phenex family regeneration.

Zaleem was apon the group shortly after that , Swing his sword at Akeno only to have it intercepted by Kiba with his new sword .

" You would strike your sister and her friends , You really are despicable " Kiba shouted , Holding his sword before pushing Zaleem back .

" Kiba , Let's beat him together " Xenovia said as she came and stood beside kiba holding Durandal .

" So I guess you are on their side then , Xenovia " Zaleem said before running at her .

" I hope you'll forgive me , But I can't let my friends die , Even if they are devils. " Xenovia said swinging Durandal in a wide arc which was blocked by Zaleems Nagamaki.

" I see you have a strong blade there Zaleem , What's it's name , How did you get it " Kiba said as he leapt over Xenovia.

" Her name is Darvantos , And I made her" Zaleem said as he ducked under Kiba's strike and leapt to the side as Lightning struck where he stood moments ago .

" I hope you didn't forget about us dear , Afterall we are here to bring you back " Akeno said still licking her lips before shooting lightning at Zaleem again .

" How could I forget such a gorgeous face , Let me return the favor " Zaleem said as he dodged Kiba and Xenovia as well as Akeno's lightning . Rearing his arm behind him as his blade sparked before swinging it around , Releasing it's energy over the group .

The seering blast of plasma roared towards the group as it collided with a shield created by Akeno , Exploding outwards in a wave of heat .

" That was a good shield Akeno . However you won't be able to do it forever " Zaleem said as he launched at them yet again .

Meeting kiba's sword in a low swing before rotating in the opposite direction , Catching Kiba's sword in his spare hand before bringing his Nagamaki around and Swiping Kiba along the chest .

" Next time , Be faster and I might just give you the pitiful death you deserve " Zaleem said as he tossed Kiba to the side as Kiba lost conciousness.

" YOU BASTARD " Xenovia yelled as she leapt at Zaleem , Only to meet the same fate as her comrade as she was struck on the head by the hilt of Zaleem's blade .

" Two down three to go " Zaleem said as he dispersed his Nagamaki having dealt with the two sword users .

" You seriously don't expect to win with magic do you " Rias asked , Not believing he would be so stupid .

" If I so wanted I wouldn't even need magic " Zaleem responded to Rias's utter stupidity as he launched at Akeno , Catching her volley of Lightning in his left hand , Forcing it to the side as he reached forwards and grabbed the girl's neck .

" So you like dealing out pain Akeno , Let's see if you can take it " Zaleem said as he used one of his low grade lightening spells on Akeno , Making it run across his arms and into Akeno's system .

Akeno seemed to be experiencing bliss as she lost consciousness with drool running down her face , Clearly something had happened in her lower regions before she hit the ground due to the moist looking clothing .

Zaleem turned away from Akeno's twitching form to look at Rias and Issei as Koneko had yet to move from her spot next to Asia as she did not want to fight Zaleem .

" GIFT-- TRANSFER " Issei yelled as he transfered power over to Rias .

" You will pay for what you did to them " Rias shouted as her PoD reached new levels.

" Really now , If anything Akeno hear seems to be enjoying her gift " Zaleem said as he kicked the black haired girl at his feet , Earning a moan .

" Leave ... Them ... Alone " Rias shouted as she launched her attack at Zaleem .

Zaleem in responce raised his hand , Stopping her attack dead in his hand befor tossing it back to her .

Rias leapt to the side , Launching yet another attack at her brother as he sprinted at her , Running clear through her attack as his injuries instantly healed .

" Time for your punishment Rias " Zaleem shouted in twisted glee as his fist collided with her stomach as she coughed up a large amount of blood .

Zaleem wasn't finished however as he uppercut her jaw , Launching her into the air before being Caught by the foot in his grasp , Bringing her down like a bat as he smashed her head and upper body into the ground .

She didn't move as Zaleem rolled her over ,Slowly moving to sit on her stomach and Grabing her neck between his hands .

The cracking of her vertebrae could be heard over the clearing as Zaleem repeatedly smashed her head into the ground while choking her .

He kept her alive as he healed her life-threatening injuries with a healing spell as he laughed while breaking her neck and punching her jaw with his spare hand , Breaking her teeth and sending them down her throat .

Blood pooled below them as Rias kept coughing up blood , Trying to say something .

" It appears you can't speak , Let me help you with that " Zaleem said as he opened her jaw , Moved her head back and shoved his hand down her throat and into her system , The bones in her neck being forced outwards due to the rapid use of space .

Zaleem pulled his arm out of her mouth before standing up and stomping on her stomach .

" I thought it would be good to get the blood out of your stomach , Can't have you choking to death now can I " Zaleem said as he brought his foot down over and over , The blood below Rias growing as she kept vomiting up blood .

" Please ... Stop " Rias said , Tears running down her face .

" Sorry what was that , I don't think I heard you , Could you speak up " Zaleem said , Bringing his foot down on Ria's right arm , The bones shattering as she screamed .

" Please stop , You win " Rias begged as Zaleem picked her up forcefully by the breasts and tossed her to the side walking over to her yet again .

" I'm not finished yet , I still have a list of what I want to do to you " Zaleem said as he ran up and Kicked Rias in the back , Breaking her spine and rupturing her organs .

" YOU MOTHERFUCKER " Issei yelled as he ran at Zaleem , Tears running down his face , His fist reared back for a punch .

" For example " Zaleem said as he pushed Issei's punch to the side and bringing his spare hand down ontop of Issei's head , Making the boy Collide with the ground .

" Killing the one you love while you remain helpless unable to do anything about it " Zaleem said as he prepared to punch Issei in the back of the head .

His Punch was stopped however when he was struck by a certain Silver haired Vanishing Dragon .

" Sorry , I can't have you kill my Rival before I do " Vali said as he helped Issei up from the ground .

' Albion , Why are you here ' Draigs voice emitted from Issei's gauntlet .

' My user decided we couldn't just let you die , So I proposed we team up to fight Zaleem ' Albion responded from Vali's balance breaker .

' I guess we don't have a choice , Let us team up once more to fight this man ' Draig said .

' Yes , Lets ' Albion said in responce.

' Boost ' Draigs voice was heard around the area .

" Let us fight Vali , Issei " Zaleem said as he got into his fighting position .

' Any pointers for fighting him ' Draig asked .

' You don't engage in close combat _I'll try and get in his personal space so you can gey him from behind _, Avoid any attacks at all costs especially spells or protrusions. I can't divide his power so I'm going to have to rely on your boosts ' Albion responded .

' Very well then ' Draig said as Vali and Issei went at Zaleem .

' _Fools , The both of them ' _Zaleem thought as he destroyed two seals on his body . His power taking hold of the area .

Zaleem shot forwards , Putting himself between the two heavenly dragon weilders .

Rotating on his right leg , Zaleem used his left leg to kick Issei while he used his left arm and punched Vali , Shattering Issei's ribs and destroying the chest plate of Vali's armor as they were launched in oppostie directions .

' _Your boosts have been reset red dragon emperor ' _Zaleem thought as he leapt at Vali , Intent on squashing him like a bug before he rotated in the air and caught Xenovia's blade as she tried to gut him after waking up .

" You failed your surprise attack Xenovia, Return to the sweet embrace of unconsciousness " Zaleem said as he kicked her in the side of the head .

Landing on the ground and Parrying a punch from Vali and launching his own punch at Issei who had tried to sneak up on him .

Zaleem's punch hit Issei square in the centre of the chest as his chest caved in barely leaving his heart intact .

" Stay down boy , You might die if you don't " Zaleem said as he leaned back and caught Vali's missed punch . Bringing Vali's arm down onto his knee and snapping it the wrong way .

Vali held his arm as he healed it before leaping at Zaleem trying to strike him again .

" You are to slow boy " Zaleem said as he either dodged or parried each punch .

Getting sick of waiting for Vali to hit him , Zaleem plunged his hand into Vali's stomach and ran his hand through the other side . Using his free hand he grabbed Vali's helmet and crushed it in his grasp .

Grabbing Vali's left arm after crushing the helmet , tearing the arm clean off before shoving it into the hole he had made .

" You lose Vali " Zaleem said as he pushed the silver haired boy into the ground after removing his hand and stomped on his chest .

Zaleem opened his mouth as he breathed in , Ready to blast vali apart with his flame breath , However Zaleem quickly turned around and Blasted a large cone of fire at a rapidly approaching Water projectile .

" So the Sitri has come " Zaleem said as he walked away from the ruggedly breathing body of Vali before turning around .

" Before I forget " Zaleem said as he walked over to Issei and knealt down to the boy .

" Consider yourself lucky I didn't tear your heart out boy " Zaleem said as he positioned his foot under Issei and launched him at Rias who had Asia desperately healing her , Making them cry out in pain . Koneko stood to the side , Not looking at the Carnage Zaleem had brought apon her friends , She could not however bring herself to hate him .

Zaleem stood up and walked to the downed form of Xenovia , Picked up the Excalibur fragments before walking to the downed form of the pretending to be dead freed , Picking him up and slinging him over his shouler and walking towards the sitri Heiress .

" I trust you'll see to that they're healed Sona , I'd hate to Accidentally Kill them in the future because they didn't get the right treatment " Zaleem said before walking out of the Crater known as Kuoh Academy as Sona ran to Rias's crumbled and barely breathing body .

Zaleem reached into Vali's mind ' _I trust this was a learning experience for you Vali , I could have killed you at any time _' Zaleem telepathically said to Vali before cutting the link and walking to Irina's location to get her with Apophis at his side .

**CURRENT CHAPTER COMPLETE , I'LL BE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER SOMETIME LATER TODAY . **


	23. Zaleem Gremory - Koneko's Crisis

**LAST CHAPTER**

Zaleem reached into Vali's mind ' I trust this was a learning experience for you Vali , I could have killed you at any time ' Zaleem telepathically said to Vali before cutting the link and walking to Irina's location to get her with Apophis at his side .

**CURRENT CHAPTER**

" You can stand on your own now freed " Zaleem stated as he placed Freed onto the concrete walkway .

" Motherfucker " Freed said as he stopped playing unconcious .

" Watch how you speak to my king " Apophis said as he looked down as the man child infront of him .

" And just what are you going to do about it Shit Head" Freed said with a cocky smile .

" Enough " Zaleem said , Bringing his attention to himself once again .

" Oi , I don't have to listen to you so suck my dick " Freed shouted as he tried to stand , Only to have a hand placed on his shoulder , Keeping him down .

" But you do , For I hold your life in my hands . The fallen will not have you back , You were cast out by the church and you have nobody else to turn to . You are at my mercy at this very moment . I could kill you by merely closing my hand right now " Zaleem said as he brought his hand to Freeds face .

" Fuck you " Freed stated through gritted teeth .

" I Don't swing that way , Plus I have other things planned for you " Zaleem said stoicly as he moved his hand back .

" What are you going on about you cunt " Freed growled as he looked at the man who saved him .

" I will discuss this with you when I return , Follow Apophis , He will lead you to my base of opperations. We will speak on this later " Zaleem said before standing back up and Bringing Freed to his feet .

" As you wish my king , We will wait for your return " Apophis said earning a nod from Zaleem as he turned away to look for Irina .

**RIAS AND HER PEERAGE **

"RIA-TAN I AM HERE TO SAVE YOU " A loud voice made itself known as a magic circle opened and a certain redheaded mou jumped through taking a wacky fighting pose .

" Sirzechs-sama , Behave " Grayfia demanded not having the time to scold his actions .

" Ria-tan where are you " Sirzechs asked as he looked around finally noticing the panicked look on the group gathered to his right .

" S...sirzechs-sama " Sona stuttered as the group finally noticed the presence of the eccentric man .

" Hello sona , Where is Rias " Sirzechs asked as he approached .

" PLEASE WE HAVE TO GET HER MORE HELP " A frantic sounding Asia was yelling as she kept trying to heal Rias's many wounds .

" What ... " Sirzechs was going to ask what was going on when he pushed his way through the group of devil's, That was until he entered the middle of the huddled group , Seeing the heavily beaten form of his dear little Rias , Cutting his thought process as he stood still .

An ominous aura started leaking from him as he looked over her beaten and broken body .

" What ... Happened , Did Kokabiel do this " Sirzechs asked in a deep voice , All previous playfullness gone as he started trying to help Asia in healing Rias , Slowly but surely bringing her back from the brink of death .

" N...No Sirzechs-sama . W..we were losing to Kokabiel but he was blown away by Zaleem after he appeared , Kokabiel requested him to use his strongest attack , Which destroyed the fallen. Afterwards Rias challenged Zaleem saying she would beat him down if it needed to be done to bring him back . He battered her completely along with the Vanishing Dragon as well as the Red Dragon Emperor " Koneko said , drawing Sirzechs attention to her .

" And where were the rest of you then " Sirzechs asked , Barely containing his anger . ' HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO MY SISTER , HIS SISTER , OUR SI... FUCK IT ' Sirzechs screamed in his mind .

" Kiba and Xenovia were knocked out before hand " Koneko said as she looked down .

" And where were you " Sirzechs asked as he watched Koneko stiffen .

" I ... I was protecting Asia from getting hurt " Koneko said in a weak voice before she was picked up by Sirzechs .

"YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND WATCHED WHILE THIS HAPPENED " Sirzechs screamed as he shook the young girl back and forwards .

" I ... I ... I didn't know what to do , I'm sorry" Koneko said as tears welled up in her eyes .

" SORRY WON'T FIX THIS , WHERE THE HELL IS HE " Sirzechs yelled after letting go of the poor white haired girl who was now sitting , holding her hands to her eyes and crying, Afterall she was still young .

" Koneko" The now concious Kiba tried reaching out to Koneko but was stopped when she got up and ran away , Out of the crater and away from the school .

" We have to get her to the estate now , Grayfia you take her , I ... Need to catch some air " Sirzechs said before storming off .

Grayfia sighed as she activated a magic circle and disappeared with the rest of the present Devils .

Over near the bushes was a now healed Vali lucifer as he watched everything play out .

{ Partner , Are you okay } Albion asked Vali , Having witnessed the entrie thing .

'_ I , Don't know_ ' Vali telepathically replied to his friend .

{ What are you going to do } Albion asked .

' _I think I'm going to go back_ and report what happened to Azazel . I do have to keep up appearances for now' Vali responded before flying away .

**WITH ZALEEM**

" So she betrayed us " Irina said with a solemn voice as the Zaleem handed her the broken Excalibur fragments .

" Yes , The Gremory brat challenged me . Xenovia chose to stick by their side and fight me rather than complete the mission" Zaleem said as he walked alongside the small girl .

" I see . I will report her treachery to the church apon my return . Thank you for your assistance in this matter Zaleem-san , It was greatly appreciated , I will make sure that our part of the deal is held up " Irina said with a bow to the red eyed man .

" Very well then . Have a pleasant flight back , Hopefully this will all blow over soon " Zaleem responded as a black car pulled up beside them with Irina hopping in before the car drove away towards the Airport .

Zaleem looked back at his business before entering and taking the elevator to his floor .

**TORVUS TECH AND CO**

" You finally arrived " Ophis stated as she pouted while crossing her arms , Hey grey eyes looking at her mate .

Zaleem chuckled at her behaviour as he spotted the unconcious Freed next to the couch to the left . Seeing this , Zaleem raised an eyebrow and turned back to Ophis .

" He insulted lady Ophis , calling her a child " Apophis said from his usual spot next to the elevator .

" Ahh okay . Well Ophis , I think he should join your little ... Group " Zaleem said as he walked to his seat behind his desk .

" If that's what you want to do with him then I'll do as you wish " Ophis said as she wadled over to the now sitting Zaleem and sat ontop of his lap . Zaleem Wrote a note and put it onto the unconscious Freed before opening a rift below the man , Sending him through to a certain Black haired Cat's location in the Kaos Brigade headquarters .

" Otoo-san " The familiar voice of Kanae was heard as he and his twin walked into the room .

" Kanae , Why are you calling me that " Zaleem said with a smile as the twins sat on the couch to the left of the room .

" Welllllll , Class observation day is coming up ... As well as the show , So we wanted to know if you could perform in the show with us " Kanae said with hope in his eyes as well as Tsuba , looking like his life depended on Zaleem's answer .

" Hmm , I guess I could perform with you guys , Though I'd need your teachers permission " Zaleem said as the two teens lit up like a christmas tree .

" We already have permission " Tsuba said as he got out a note from their teacher and handed it to Zaleem .

" Well alright then " Zaleem said before a magic circle appeared to the corner of the room .

" I brought her Zaleem " Sairaorg's voice announced as the light died down .

In his arms was his mother , Barely alive and in a coma .

Zaleem motioned for him to put her down on the couch to which Sairaorg complied without hesitation .

Zaleem walked over to Misla Bael's still form as he reached for her head . Placing his hands on both sides as he forced his power into her body .

' Wake up Misla , Your son needs you ' Zaleem connected to her conciousness as he spoke to her while forcing his power to enter her body without harming her .

' Who ... Are you ' Misla responded in a dazed state in her thoughts .

' Your son came to me to help you , I'm bringing you out of your coma enduced state . Do you wamt to be by his side again ' Zaleem asked as he focused his power into her mind , Trying to find amy irregularities .

' I ... Want to by by Sairaorg's side again , Please help me ' Misla cried out in her thoughts .

' Very well then , I'll help you ' Zaleem thought as he found what he was looking for , An irregularity in her frontal lobe causing the rest of her brain to remain in a comatose state .

Zaleem focused his power as it washed over the damage , _How the hell they missed this I will never know _, Zaleem thought as the damage started healing itself .

Zaleem pulled his hands back as his energy left the woman before turning back towards his anxious cousin .

" She'll wake up soon , Take her to one of the rooms here , I'm sure your face will be the first she'll want to see " Zaleem said as Sairaorg moved and picked up his mother , Taking her down the hallway .

" Thank you " Sairaorg mumbled as tears flowed from his eyes as he walked into one of the rooms .

Zaleem walked and sat back down in his chair , Waiting for the Neko that was currently nearing the building , Obviously upset since he could feel the turmoil she was in _. _

" Kanae , Tsuba . It appears you'll be looking after a little friend while you are at school , Make sure no harm comes to her and that she doesn't get forced to talk to those she doesn't want to " Zaleem said to the boys that were currently sitting .

" Okay ... Otoo-san " Tsuba said with a michevious glint in his eye , Making Zaleem chuckle .

" Go to the rooms , I think I'll talk to her myself for now " Zaleem said as the twins and a pouting Ophis walked into the hallways along with Apophis .

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Koneko stumbled out of the elevator towards one of the couches located in the office , Her eyes puffy from crying .

" Hello Koneko " Zaleem said as he stood up from his chair and walked to the small girl who had curled up on his couch .

He sat next to her before massaging her head , Trying to comfort her although for a moment she stiffened under his touch .

" It's okay now , Nobody here will harm you " Zaleem said as she relaxed before she moved closer as she cried .

" Why didn't I do anything, What's wrong with me " Koneko mumbled , Choking back sobs .

" Koneko , There isn't anything wrong with you . You didn't do anything wrong in staying to protect Asia . There is also nothing wrong with not being able to decide what to do . In fact , I'd say you did the right thing in not fighting . The outcome wouldn't have changed in the slightest " Zaleem said as he stroked her white hair , Her crying softening down alittle bit .

" If I didn't do anything wrong then why was I punished " Koneko asked while rubbing her eyes .

" Sirzechs would do anything for Rias , Whether it be biased to the rest of your kind , Or killing a peerage member for her safety , He will do it " Zaleem explained as koneko started to calm down abit more .

" Koneko , I recommend you stay here for a bit of time . Atleast until you are ready to talk to Rias and the rest of the peerage . I don't know whether facing Sirzechs right now is a good idea for you . As I said earlier , You are welcome here for as long as you like . Kanae and Tsuba will be looking after you at school , Should the rest of the peerage try to force you to talk to them they will help you . You're safe now Koneko , You have nothing to worry about " Zaleem said as Koneko stopped crying completely .

" Thank you for helping me " Koneko mumbled , Zaleem continuing to stroke her hair .

" It's okay , I guess I should introduce you to those that are here " Zaleem said . '_ I win again Rias . Thank you Sirzechs for proving me right _' Zaleem thought .

" Kanae , Tsuba come on out " Zaleem said out loud as the twins came tumbling into the room and came to a stop infront of Zaleem .

" Koneko , These two are kanae and Tsuba . Tsuba is the one in white and kanae is in black . They are polite young boys and will help you as much as they can " Zaleem introdyced the twins .

" Nice to meet ya , we'll do our best to look after you " Tsuba said with a smile on his face .

" I hope we'll get along , Don't worry you can count on us " Kanae said as he mimicked his brothers face .

" N...Nice to meet you , I'm Koneko , Thank you for agreeing to look after me " Koneko said ' _Aren't they in Issei's class _' Koneko thought .

" Apophis " Zaleem said as the ever regal Apophis walked into the room and came to stand infront of his king .

" Koneko this is Apophis , He is my personal guard . He follows my and only my orders and can usually be found around me " Zaleem said .

" As long as my King decrees it , I will do my best to make you comfortable " Apophis said in a stoic manner .

" Thank you " Koneko said , Something about Apophis screamed at her to hide .

" Ophis " Zaleem said as a small black blur ran into the room and sat on Zaleems lap .

" This is Ophis , Before you ask no she is not a child , She is my Mate . And you would do well to treat her with respect , She can get quite ... temperamental to those that upset her " Zaleem said as the grey eyed girl on his lap hugged him .

" Okay , I'll keep that in mind . Thank you for doing all of this " Koneko said as she looled at Zaleem with puffy eyes .

" It's okay , Don't worry . You can return to the peerage whenever you wish , I just ask that you don't tell them about me or my family " Zaleem said with a disarming smile on his face .

" I won't, I promise " Koneko said as she yawned with a small stretch .

" Ahh you must be tired , Your room is now the third door to the left , I hope you like it " Zaleem said while the others left the room .

" I think I'll be going to sleep as well , Had quite the day " Zaleem said as he stood with Ophis hanging from his neck yet again .

Koneko got up and walked to her new room while Zaleem walked to his own room , Opening the door before walking in and closing it .

" Does she have to stay " Ophis asked as she puffed her cheeks at Zaleem .

" Maybe , If she wants . Like I said , She is welcome for as long as she likes " Zaleem said as he fell onto the bed while cuddling Ophis .

" Fine " Ophis mumbled as she layed her head onto her mate's chest .

**HELL = GREMORY ESTATE**

Rias lay in her bed while the rest of her family gathered around her . In the room were Rias peerage as well as her parents . Along with Sona and her peerage . Sirzechs stood fuming along with Grayfia and Millicas who was standing in between them both ' _I'll make him pay for hurting my dear Ria-tan _' Sirzechs screamed in his head as he looked at his sister .

Rias yelled as she sat up , Gaining the attention of everyone in the room as they jumped back in surprise .

" Issei "

**CHAPTER COMPLETE .**

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG AGAIN . ILL TRY TO KEEP UPDATING AS FREQUENTLY AS I CAN DUE TO MY STUDYING .**

**I'M ALSO DOING A LIST OF ZALEEM AND HIS FRIENDS POWERS AND SPELLS , THIS SHOULD BE FINISHED SOON .**

**NEXT CHAPTER = ZALEEM AND THE FOUNDRY VS THE FACTION ALLIANCE ****VS THE INTRUDERS FROM THE KAOS BRIGADE **


	24. Zaleem Gremory - The Show

**LAST CHAPTER **Rias yelled as she sat up , Gaining the attention of everyone in the room as they jumped back in surprise .

" Issei "

**CURRENT CHAPTER**

It had been two days since the incident with Kokabiel and Zaleem .

Rias and her peerage had come back from Hell the second day and had started looking for Koneko , Whom they realised hadn't gone to hell with them , This search had turned up minimul results .

Koneko spent the second day eating Sweats that Zaleem had made the Chef's in the Foundry below his business make her . She had spent the entire day ordering as much as she could handle .

Sairaorg had been a mess when his mother woke up , Thanking Zaleem over and over as he and his mother spent their ententire day in her new room , Which was the fourth to the right , Sairaorg had asked if she could stau there so she would be safe to which Zaleem agreed .

Zaleem spent the two days with Ophis , She had redused to budge from hanging around his neck and stayed there so she could be his centre of attention , To which she had gotten what she wanted .

The Foundry military personnel were now fully deployable , Having all it's necessary members required , Each branch being led by a hand picked general , They memvers deployed around the globe to each Torvus Tech and Co , Each having a rather large living space newly built and ready for use under each building .

Zaleem's crew , Apart from the twins and Apophis . Had returned to Zaleem's Villa and were waiting for Orders from Zaleem .

**CLASS OBSERVATION DAY**

The day had come for the show as well as Class Observation day , To which the twins had snared Zaleem and rest of the crew to be a family , Absolutely everyone was happy to come along and be a family infront of the newly built Kuoh Academy, Though nobody noticed at all .

Currently walking to school where Kanae , Tsuba and Koneko .

All three were getting along well , Koneko had taken a liking to the rather spontaneous twins that never seemed to be upset and fed off of eachothers happiness . They went out of their way to ensure that Koneko was happy during her stay , And she was quite pleased with her current friends .

The three of them walked through the front gates of the school , Each noticing the abundance of parents accompanying the other students .

They walked up through the school and to the second floor to where Koneko's class was located .

" You're more than welcome to join our family gathering in our class Koneko, Don't be afraid to ask okay " Kanae said as he rubbed her head .

" Okay , I'll think about it " Koneko responded .

Kanae and Tsuba waved to Koneko as they left the room , Heading for their own class .

They both walzed into their class and happilysat in their spots at the back of the class as they waited to start .

**20 MINUTES LATER .**

The twins sat happily as students along with their parents walked in . Though that stopped once Issei walked in with his parents .

Issei came over to them with a smile on his face .

" Hey are your parents coming , I don't see them anywhere " Issei asked , Not knowing a thing about the twins since they avoided all contact with him .

" They'll be here soon " Kanae said as their teacher walked in .

" Students take a seat , Parents could you please stand at the back " They teacher said before the door opened .

Happily skipping into the class was the little girl Lucinda as she had a wide smile on her face , She wore her school uniform and had her hair tied back . Most of the parents who saw her cooed at her before two more people stepped in behind her .

These two were Cleo and Ava stepped in , Most of the make students gained hearts in their eyes as they spotted the two beauties . Ava wore a plain white shirt and grey pants . Sasha wore her usual red outfit , Thus making her look exotic to the class .

" Excuse m " The teacher was going to ask something but was cut off when a thud was heard against the wall before a clean and well kept looking young man walked in .

" Ahh I made it , Though I swore that wall was slightly to the right " Mathews said as he rubbed his nose , A firm face shaped dent in the wood beside him .

" And who wou " The teacher was cut off yet again as three more walked in .

These three were the fallen angels , And seeing them made most of the boys i cluding the male parents have nose bleeds , Even though the Fallen were waering casual clothes for entering a school .

Seeing the Fallen shot warning bells through Issei's head , Remembering the last time they had encountered eachother , Though it was what happened next that put him on edge .

The final three to enter the room was a flashy dressed Sasha , A suited Zaleem and a pouting Ophis as she held Zaleem's hand , Seeing her creaped some of the parents out due to her dead looking eyes .

' _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON _' Issei screamed internally , Feeling sick from being so close to them .

" Sorry for the interuption , My family and I are here to Observe Kanae and Tsuba for the day , They asked us all to come along " Zaleem said as he walked forwards while the others joined the families in the back .

_' Kanae and Tsuba ... No way _' Issei thought as he looked back at the twins , Each smiling happily at their family .

" Well as long as you're quiet , I also have you entered with the twins for the show " The teacher said as Zaleem walked to the back of the classroom , Shooting Issei a quick look that made the boy's spine tingle .

' _I have to alert Rias _' Issei thought as he looked at the twins , They were both looking at him which creaped him out .

**LUNCH TIME**

As the bell rang , Issei pretty much launched himself out of his chair and out the door , Heading to alert the devils of the recent development .

" Kanae , Tsuba . Let's prepare for the show , It is next class afterall " Zaleem said as the twins got up and followed him out the door along with the rest of the family .

' _Michael , I know you're close by . Meet me in the hall when you are free . I think it's time we met _' Zaleem said , Breaking through Michael's mental defences .

Zaleem and the group walked down the stairs and out the doors of the school building , Heading for the hall . As they crossed the walkway , Zaleem turned his head and met the eyes of one Rias Gremory , The eyes of the redhead widening as she spotted him before he turned his head and kept walking .

**WITH ISSEI**

Issei ran as quickly as he could to the Gathered devils as he burst into the room where they were .

" Issei whats wrong " Kiba asked as he spotted the heavuly puffing boy .

" He's here , Zaleem is in the school grounds with Kanae and Tsuba from my class . He's not alone . The ... Fallen are with him " Issei said as he took karge breaths .

" WHAT " Came the enraged voice of Sirzechs .

" Brother don't " Rias said as she walked into the room .

" Why " Sirzechs said instantly calming down .

" I don't want a fight during school , We have to wait until later to confront him " Rias said .

" Alright we'll wait then " Sirzechs said before plopping himself down on a seat .

**WITH ZALEEM**

" Ahh Michael , It's good to meet you at last , You guys prepare , I have to speak to him about a few things " Zaleem said as the others walked and prepared the equipment for their performance.

" I must thank you for your help with the Excalibur issue " The blonde haired , Blue eyes Michael said as they walked .

" It's fine , Though I do need something in return " Zaleem said as they came to a stop infront of the stage .

" And what would that be my friend " Michaels said with a soft smile .

" Do not attack my forces tonight , The peace meeting will be interupted by a common enemy , My forces will deal with them , All I ask is that you don't attack me or my group " Zaleem said as Michael's eyes widened .

" If that's all you need then I don't see ajy harm in not attacking your group as long as they don't harm the angels " Michael said .

" Agreed , I'll tell them whem it happens , Thank you for your time " Zaleem said aa Michael nodded and walked away .

" Bossman , We need help " Mathews cried out , Zaleem sighed as he went back stage to prepare .

**AFTER LUNCH**

Currently in the hall was the entire school populous along with their parents , Some students getting ready to perform with their parents , Others seated and waiting patiently for the start .

The first performance was of a femal music student playing the violin . She performed well , Gaining a large applause from the seated students .

" The next performers are , Ohh no , It's the perverted Trio " The announcer said , Not bothering to say their real names . This earnt groans from each of the students and quizzical looks from each parent .

Their performance was motohama stating each of the fenale audiences sizes , This led to them being thrown off stage .

There were two more performances , The first done by a family who did tricks with their dog . The second performance being tap dancing that didn't get to much of an applause from the croud .

" The next performance is being done Kanae and Tsuba Hensley along with their family " The announcer said as the curtains parted .

Zaleem stood centre stage with his hair swept back , Wearing his black suit . In front of him was a Mic while he held a sleak black guitar .

The twins stood holding their own guitars while Mathews was on drums . Sasha stood at a piano .

Rias spotted her old teacher aling with the twins and Zaleem . ' _I knew there was something weird about her _' Rias thought .

" We'll be performing three songs , First song is Mantra , The second is Nihilist Blues and the third is A Day In My Life " Zaleem said , Gaining a positive reaction from the audience , Mainly the female populous who were looking intently at those on stage with nothing but complete lust .

Zeoticus and Venelana along with Sirzechs were fuming , The former two not wanting to look at the boy and Sirzechs wanting to beat the shit out of him .

They started the song Mantra and the hall went silent , Listening to the drums and guitar .

" Do you wanna start a cult with me ,

I'm not vibrating like I ought to be

I need a purpose, I can't keep surfing

Through this existential misery ,

Now we're gonna need some real estate

But if I choose my words carefully

Think I could fool you that I'm the guru ,

Wait, how do you spell epiphany "

Zaleems sung the lyrics for the song as he did the schords on guitar .

**15 MINUTES LATER**

By the end of the three songs , The girls and some of the boys had made their way to stand at the bottom of the stage . Each cheering and whistling .

" Thank you for letting us perform today " Zaleem said as he bowed down to the audience , gaining another loud round of applause and some whistling .

Zaleem and his group hopped off stage and left the hall , Sasha and Ava along with Cleo split off and went to the main building , Preparing to wait for the Peace talks ehile camouflaged .

At the end of the day , The teachers thanked the Parents for coming , Zaleem knew he didn't have much time to get out of the building due to the devils and resident angels. So as soon as they left the class room they ran to the roof , Each one activating the Transportation device as soon as they were out of the Roofs entrance .

Zaleem and Ophis were the last ones left as they heard Feet running up the stairs . A rift opened behind Zaleem as he turned to look at the group assembled infront of him .

" Sorry can't chat , I've got things to prepare " Zaleem said as he sprung back through the rift holding Ophis . Koneko had already left the school grounds and was on her way to Torvus Tech and Co .

" DAMMIT " Sirzechs yelled as Zaleem dissapeared into tbe rift , The other devils leaving back through the door .

**TORVUS TECH AND CO ****\- FOUNDRY LEVEL**

Zaleem appeared with Ophis on the viewing platform located above the trainign grounds , Each of the new men were gathered and in their assigned groups .

Zaleem walked up to the Podium as he looked over the soldiers , His armor forming over his body .

The rest of his group appeared behind him , Each one in their battle armor and ready to fight.

" Tonight we have out first task . There is a meeting going on between three of the Supernatural factions . Their meeting is going to be disrupted by another faction called the Kaos Brigade , This is the faction we will be fighting , However if the other three attack us we will retaliate as well " Zaleem announced as each of the soldiers brandished their weapons .

Zaleem grinned to himself before stepping through another rift and appearing infront of Koneko .

" Koneko , If you want to prove to the Devils you aren't a traitor , Do as I say " Zaleem said to the young girl .

**HOURS LATER , KUOH ACADEMY .**

The peace meeting between the Factions had already begun . In the negotiations was Serafall leviatan , Sirzechs lucifer for the devils . Azazel , Vali lucifer for the fallen angels and Michael and Irina for the angels .

Also gathered were the peerages of Rias Gremory along with Sona Sitri and her peerage .

They were discussing the terms of the Agreements layed out by the three factions .

They had just asked what the Heavenly Dragons thought about the peace treaty .

Azazel had coaxed Issei into agreeing with the peace treaty by way of Saying that he wouldn't be Able to have his sexy time with Rias if there was war .

That got Issei on the Pro-peace talk almost instantly .

The peace talks were well until the use of a Time stopping spell , Being cast by Gasper after being captured by the Kaos Brigade .

" What the hell is going on " Issei asked as his sacred gear activated itself .

' _So he was right _' Michael thought as everybody looked outside .

Currently outside were the magician faction in the Kaos Brigade , After successfully retrieving Gasper they had frozen time around Kuoh Academy .

" They dared Kidnap a member of my Peerage , They will pay dearly " Rias said as they discussed how time was stopped for half of those in the room .

The discussion sended whem Rias was sent with Issei to get Gasper from the magician faction , Trading places with her Spare rook piece in the ORC room .

All of a sudden Katerea leviatan appeared and blew up the meeting room the remaining members were in , Only being saved by Michael , Azazel and Sirzechs shielding everybody .

Vali was fighting the Magician faction in the sky as he was drawing their attention .

" Adorable , The three great powers put up a defencive barrier together hahaha , Adorable and pathetic " Katerea mocked .

" What are you thinking Katerea " The Sirzechs asked .

" What I'm thinking is the exact opposite of everyone at this Disgusting meeting " Katerea said in responce .

" Well what do you know , It's Katerea " Came a male voice from behind Katerea .

The voice put half the people under the shielding on edge as Katerea twirled around and came face to face with Zaleem .

" What are you doing here " Katerea said , Only to be picked up by the throat by his left hand as she struggled in his grasp .

" I'm thinking we don't need you anymore " Zaleem said as he raised his right hand and plunged it through her chest , Tearing her heart out before dropping her body on the ground .

" Zaleem " Sirzechs growled out .

" Oh I didn't notice you there , What are you doing here " Zaleem said as he licked the blood off of his fingers .

" Don't play games , Who are you " Azazel asked as Zaleem started to approach them .

" He's my brother , Zaleem Gremory , He is also wanted . We must take him down , He is a danger to everyone " Sirzechs said as they lowered the barrier .

" He was the one that beat Vali is he not " Azazel asked .

" Indeed he is " Sirzechs said as he readied his PoD .

" That's all the incentive I need " Azazel said as his wings came out of his back .

' _Dammit , I'm going to have to break my promise _' Michael thought as he to drew his wings out and prepared to fight with the other leaders .

" While you guys discuss what you want , I have go get rid of this spell " Zaleem said as he looled up at the spell being cast by Gasper .

Zaleem raised his hand as he prepared to launch a spell , Only to have the Magic circle collapse on it's own .

' _Good work Koneko , I knew you could do it _' Zaleem thought as he shrugged and looked at the others .

" And now to get rid of these pesky Magicians " Zaleem said as he clicked his fingers .

Out of nowhere a volley of different magic based shot rung out around the area . Striking numerous magicians as they were killed from the shots fired by the rifles of the now appearing Foundry .

" What the hell is going on " Azazel asked out loud as Magician after Magician died from the massive volley of magic projectiles firing at them .

" WE GOT HIM " Issei yelled as he and Rias appeared along with Koneko as she held Gasper in her arms .

" That's good , Now onto the problem at hand " Sirzechs said as he tirned back around to Zaleem .

" What do I have something on my face " Zaleem asked as he drew his Nagamaki and checked his reflection.

" Whay are you doing here " Sirzechs asked with barely a growl as the bodies of the Kaos Brigade fell around them .

" Well I thought that since the Factions were gathering that I was invited " Zaleem said as he waltzed up to them .

" And why would you be Invited " Azazel asked as Zaleem spread his arms .

" Well dahh , My faction is joining the Alliance , Ohh and I'm also representing the Youkai Faction too " Zaleem said as he spun around .

" How are you a faction with this many people " Serafall asked as she counted the men fighting the Kaos Brigade .

" Well , We have alot more men and women , I'd say in the thousands and much more , So that classifies as a faction doesn't It " Zaleem said as he put on a wide smile .

" So you have the forces , But are you really aligning yourself with us " Michael asked .

" Look . I'm here to stop a war I was warned about by someone very close to me . I'd die before failing her , So yes . I'm offering my Faction to join the alliance . Or would you like to deal with the Kaos brigade and possibky others on your own " Zaleem said as he thought about his mother .

" Do you expect me to forget what you did to Rias " Sirzechs asked as he stood infront of everyone else .

" Uhh yea I do . Afterall she challenged me , I responded in turn " Zaleem said in responce .

" I atleast want to settle this the old fashion way . I'm challenging you to a fight once this is over " Sirzechs growled as he stood back with the others .

Zaleem raised his arm and pulled out a reciever before speaking into it .

" All soldiers , Return to base " Zaleem said as the last bodies of the Magician faction fell , The Foundry members shifting back to base .

" I'll gladly settle this Sirzechs , You against me in a Rating Game , Sounds fun doesn't it , Brother against Brother " Zaleem said with a wide grin .

" You two can fight after we finish the peace negotiations " Azazel said , being annoyed by the nonchalance way Zaleem spoke .

" Ahh ... Good Idea , Let's go somewhere alittle more ... Safe " Zaleem said as he oppened a rift to his world for everyone to step through .

**ZALEEM'S WORLD**

Zaleem stepped through and appeared in the throne room as he made his way to his seat .

Everybody else appeared through the rift shortly after and looked around in wonder .

Zaleems maid / Mum walked into the room , Surprising Sirzechs as he recognized the woman .

" Isn't that ... " Sirzechs was about to ask but was cut off by Zaleem .

" Yes now don't ask questions " Zaleem said as a large table formed in the middle of the room along with chairs for everybody to sit in , Shocking the others in the room .

" Now negotiations, Let's begin " Zaleem said as he clapped his hands together .

**CHAPTER COMPLETE .**

**AUTHERS NOTE :**

**SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN CHANGE IN THE PLOT , I REALISED I MADE A MISTAKE WITH THE PLOT AFTER I POSTED THE CHAPTER EARLIER . IT HAS BEEN REMOVED AND I WILL BE GOING ON FROM THIS CHAPTER . **


	25. Zaleem Gremory - Negotiations

**I am currently going over my story and adjusting a few things I would like to change , including this chapter if need be . I appreciate your patiance and will continue updating the story once the changes are complete ****. **

**LAST CHAPTER**

" Now negotiations, Let's begin " Zaleem said as he clapped his hands together .

**CURRENT CHAPTER**

Wrong , That was the first thoughts of those currently sat at a large round table in what appeared to be a throne room as they felt the area around them .

The very earth on which they stood seemed hostile towards them , As if it didn't want them their .

The air itself that they breathed seemed to make it as difficult as possible to enter their lunges , Seeming to want to bring their demise by avoiding them as much as possible .

The world around them seemed to emit its own energy that was unique to itself , And that made most of the resideresidents in the room feel uncomfortable , Wherever they were seemed as though their very presance brought this land anger .

It only brought more confusion when Zaleem had seemingly made the very table they were sitting at along with the chairs they were on , Appear out of the ground with a flick of his fingers , Like this land bent itself backwards to his every whim .

Albion and Draig , Even in their sacred gears felt uncomfortable in their current location , Feeling as though their safety and life was on the line even though they should be sent to another host should they die .

Zaleem clapped his hands as he subtly released as illusion throughout the room .

**ISSEI'S PERSPECTIVE **

Issei looked around completely confused , As soon as everybody sat at the table everyone went silent .

" So Hyoudou is it " Came the voice of the man he had come to know as Zaleem as the man stood from his spot and walked to the side of the young man .

" Umm Yes . Why " Issei asked as he could practically feel Draig sag away from the approaching man .

" I want to talk to you ... And ask you a few questions " Zaleem said as the world around them fell away , The table and everyone in it fading into nothing .

" WHAT DID YOU DO " Issei yelled as he looked around , They were now standing on a veranda looking over a vast land , The land itself was molten rock and had little sunlight peircing through the sky .

" Do not worry , Your friends are safe , Right now a few of your friends are experiencing the same thing . So don't worry , In reality you are sitting at the table with your friends , I brought you here to talk " Zaleem explained as he turned and looked over the land .

" Why do you want to talk to me then " Issei asked as he stood beside Zaleem , The heat of the land belting his face .

" A few reasons , The first I guess is that I would like to know what you're like " Zaleem said as lava exploded in the distance .

" Couldn't you have done that before beating me up " Issei asked as he looked at the man who was focusing on the churning tides .

" Not at the time no " Zaleem said flatly .

" And why not , Surely there was a way " Issei said subconsciously rubbing his chest .

" Rias needed to learn , And so did you . She revels in her glory , Being spoilt from a young age . She believes herself to be invincible after being raised being told that her power was the mighty and strong , Thus making her cocky and arrogant . She hasn't trained herself to become stronger in the slightest and has neglected to do so for the rest of her peerage . She thought herself to be above others and still does even now " Zaleem explained as he turned to Issei .

" I think Rias is a great leader , She is strong and Kind and does what is needed , She ... " Issei was cut off before getting close to finishing defending Rias .

" Is also part of the reason you died to begin with " Zaleem said cutting Issei off entirely.

" What " Issei said , Not believing what he heard .

" Tell me , Have you not found anything suspicious at all " Zaleem said as he probed Issei's memories .

" No why would I " Issei said as the top of the railing beside Zaleem morphed into a photograph of him and Raynare .

" Where did you get that " Issei asked incredulously.

" I made it . Did you not wander how a photo was taken of you and the fallen specifically if Rias supposedly had no idea of them being there with you " Zaleem said as a flier appeared beside the photo .

" Or how a flier was passed to you before your death , Specifically one that summons Rias " Zaleem asked as he handed them to Issei .

" What are you getting at " Issei asked having no idea of what Zaleem was saying , Which caused the black haired man to smash his head into the railing in frustration.

" I'm saying Rias knew you were going to die and did nothing to save you in the slightest . She wanted you to die so she could make you apart of her peerage without any arguments . She often promised you her breasts to make you comply without you even realising . Which you never got to do anything did you " Zaleem said as he raised his head with the railing reforming below him .

Issei was in deep thought as he went over everything in his head , Not being able to refute anything that Zaleem was saying as he became sad .

" Why " Issei asked , Not wanting to believe what he was saying but not being able to refute it .

" Your sacred gear . Rias had been engaged to Riser for years . With you she would have a higher chance of winning , And controlling you was easy due to your lust . You see Rias never wanted you but she wanted your power , Same as Asia " Zaleem said as Issei quickly looked up at him .

" What do you mean ' Same as Asia ' " Issei asked , '_ If Asia is in danger _' Issei thought .

" Rias never once went to save Asia until she thought she might be useful . Do you think Rias would have left her dead if Asia no longer had a Sacred Gear . Or do you think she would have revived a useless human to fight against Riser " Zaleem said as he shot scenarios of Rias refusing to help Asia into Issei's mind .

" So what your saying is Rias let me die and led me to believe everything she said by distracting me with her boobs , And would have let Asia die without her sacred gear " Issei summarised as he looked over the veranda to the churning magma below .

" You're smarter than people give you credit for Issei , Even with your perverted nature " Zaleem said before looking at the sky " I always liked this view "

" Why is that " Issei asked , Confused by the sudden statement.

" To me it shows the Chaos of life . Everything tripping over itself trying to get somewhere . The little life that grows around the edge trying to find a foothold to survive on , Either succeeding or being consumed by the inferno . The sun represents our hopes of a brighter future but the clouds show how hard that is to achieve . And in the end it will all return to where it once came from , Whether you achieved your goal or not , In the end it neither matters or lasts " Zaleem said as he looked down at the all consuming lava .

" Zaleem , Why did you reveal the truth to me " Issei asked in a somber tone .

" A few reasons I guess , Pity being one of them . I also wanted you to know the truth behind your death , To show you the reality of the Gremory family before it was to late for you " Zaleem said as he stepped away from the balcony .

" I ... I have to think about a few things " Issei said as he looked down , Obviously saddened about learning the truth .

" Be careful Issei , Do not tell anyone of what I have told you . I will return you to reality now " Zaleem said as the balcony they were on vanished , Depositing Issei back into his chair , All the while he didn't react .

**VALI'S PERSPECTIVE**

Vali perked up as he was suddenly on a vast grassy plain .

" Hello Vali " Zqleem said from behind the startled boy .

Vali took a second to recompose himself as he sighed .

" Hello Zaleem , What can I do for you " Vali asked , Wandering how they got here .

" You are to relocate Vali team and yourself into the ranks of the foundry " Zqleem said as he walked closer to the silver haired man .

" What , Why " Vali asked while studying Zaleem .

" Ophis orders . As soon as the negotiations are complete , Gather Vali team and head to my headquarters in Kuoh " Zaleem said as he commanded Vali .

{ Do it partner , I think it would be in pur best interests to do as he says } Albion stated which surprised Vali .

' _Alright then , But why are you so hell bent on us doing this _' Vali asked internally .

{ Partner , With the foundry in the picture we don't have to betray Azazel , We can protect him and our family as we remove the Kaos brigade from power } Albion reasoned .

" Alright , I will meet you in kuoh afterwards " Vali said as he addressed his soon to be superior .

" Good , It's good to see you have come to your senses " Zaleem said as the would shifted around them back to the throne room .

**ZALEEM'S PERSPECTIVE**

Zaleem clapped his hands , The leaders of the factions noticing nothing of the illusion that was cast on them .

" Let's begin " Zaleem said with a smile on his face as he put his elbows on the table and held his head up .

" No , Why are we even doing this " Rias asked as she stood up .

" Shut it Gremory , The grown ups are talking " Zaleem said as he looked at her , All happiness vanishing from his face in the seconds it took for him to look at her .

" Don't you dare speak to Rias like that , she is our sister " Sirzechs all but yelled as he stood from his seat .

" I said shut it Gremory , I meant both of you . The adults need to speak , Now sit down and twiddle your thumbs like the good children you are " Zaleem said , Looking at sirzechs showing no emotion .

" How dare you , Sirzechs is one of the four great satans , You will show repect to our brother Zaleem before you regret it " Rias said while stomping up to Zaleem .

" I tire of your voice " Zaleem said as electricity sparked between his fingers , Reaching out to Rias .

" Sirzechs , Rias we are in the middle of negotiations . We need to do this now " Serafall said , Losing her usual childish nature .

" Very well spoken " Zaleem said as he pointed his sparking hand at Akeno and launched his technique , red lightning striking the girl almost instantly . sending thousands of volts of electricity through the girl .

" WHAT DID YOU DO " Rias yelled as she looked at her queen who was spasaming .

" Gave her something to enjoy , She seemed bored , obviously she enjoyed and is still enjoying it " Zaleem said offhandedly as he gave his attention to the faction leaders .

Rias looked down at Akeno and sure to his word , Akeno wasn't only twitching but seemed to be experiencing some weird pleasure of hers .

" You could have hurt her Zaleem " Serafall said as she looked to and fro Zaleem and the moaning form of Akeno .

" Oh please , Electricity is her affinity , She could easily handle it . But she is probably the only one in her peerage who could take it " Zaleem said as he placed his elbows on the large circular table .

" So if it actually hit Rias she would be hurt " Sirzechs said as his agitation grew , His only response was a shrug from his so called brother .

" If she didn't stop then most likely , Anyways let us get on with the negotiations , We've wasted enough time " Zaleem said as Rias sat back in her chair .

" Alright then , Our three factions have agreed to a cease fire along with supporting statements from the two heavenly dragons , What do you think of this " Michael said in his official voice .

" Peace sounds good , The foundry supports your ideals , However we have terms for joining " Zaleem asked as he looked at the leaders .

" And what are your terms " Azazel asked studying the young man sitting across from the leaders .

" I want a to be able to participate in rating games and to be able to train those I deam to have enough potential " Zaleem asked as he looked at Serafall .

" I think that could be arranged , What about your other requirements " Serafall asked , Not seeing an issue with his request .

" Kuroka must be absolved for what she was accused of and must have contact with her sister " Zaleem demanded , Perking Koneko's interest .

" WHAT " Rias yelled , Not liking being openly undermined .

" You heard me , This is non negotiable " Zaleem said as he rubbed the side of his head , Growing increasingly annoyed at her voice .

" Agreed " Serafall stated without care for Rias babbling about Kuroka not being trusted .

" Good , My final request is to have the satans tested on their ability to lead their dying race along with the current heads and heirs of the noble houses . If they succeed then they will remain in power , If not then they will be replaced " Zaleem said as both the satans stokd from their spots .

" YOU DARE " Sirzechs roared " YOU INSULT US OVER AND OVER , YOU'VE HARMED RIAS AND OPENLY FOUGHT THE DEVILS . I HEARBY CHALLENGE YOU AS LEADER TO LEADER "

" Accepted , I will prepare the arena at once " Zaleem said as the table vanished and the world around them started to morph .

" Sirzechs lucifer , You have challenged me . If you win you get a request of yours met . If I win my request must be fullfilled " Zaleem's voice sounded from around everyone as they appeared in a large obsidian arena .

" I did you the liberty of bringing your peerage here for your fight " Zaleem said as all seven of Sirzechs peerage appeared behind the group including Grayfia who frantically looked around , Momentarily losing her stoic demeanor .

" And whom will fight alongside you " Michael asked as he spotted Zaleem to the far side .

" My most trusted servant " Zaleem said as a rift appeared to his left , Apophis stepping through and looking around the vast area .

" You have half an hour to get everything ready " Zaleem said as he and Apophis sat down .


	26. Zaleem Gremory , Dual of Brothers

LAST CHAPTER

" You have half an hour to get everything ready " Zaleem said as he and Apophis sat down .

CURRENT CHAPTER

Zaleem sat in a meditative position as he prepared for the battle to come , calming himself as he cleared his mind entirely .

Apophis stood to the side with his hands clasped together , focussing on his reserves as he went through the scenarios in his head .

SIRZECHS AND HIS PEERAGE

Those on the other side of the arena were in a different state of mind all together.

Sirzechs was sitting with his wife and maid as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the fight against the person he thought of as his brother .

Grayfia was severely troubled , after having being told of the reason for the battle , she knew the fate of her home was in the balance .

The rest of Sirzechs peerage were of a sound mind , not having a close relationship with Zaleem in the past led them to having no issues with fighting the man .

" It has to be done , He's sick " Sirzechs mumbled to himself as he reasoned and came to his conclusion .

25 MINUTES LATER

Standing on both sides of the collosal colleseum were the fights participants .

On the left were Sirzechs peerage with souji and surtr at the front of the group , souji with his sword at the ready , having steeled himself for this fight , next to him was surtr who was cracking his knuckles .

Behind those two were the pawns enku and beowulf , with enku ready to promote himself and beowulf ready to support those around him .

And behind them were the last four of the group , Sirzechs stood in the middle with Grayfia to his right and Macgregor mathers on his left with his spells at the ready .

Behind those three was the beast known as bahamut as it clenched its talons together and glared at its opponent .

On the far side of the colleseum was Zaleem , standing calmly with his arms by his side .

And beside him was Apophis who had a neutral expression on his face .

" It's time " Michael said from the side of the arena with the rest of those who had come to the negotiations.

Out of nowhere a pedastool rose out of the ground infront of michael with a single hand shaped spot carved into it . Thinking nothing of it Michael placed his hand onto the pedastool .

The colleseum started shaking as the observers were forcefully removed from the area and placed on the stands with an energy based dome spread over the battle field .

" DON'T DO THIS ZALEEM " Sirzechs pleeded from across the field , his only responce was Zaleem reaching his hand to the right , His tattoo pulsing as his sword morphed and appeared in his grip .

" Enough stalling " Zaleem said as he stepped forward .

Souji and Surtr took that as their call to attack as the sped forward at Zaleem.

Souji appeared there far faster the surtr as he brought his sword around to decapitate Zaleem , Only for his sword to be stopped and parried by the long blade of Zaleems nagamaki .

Spinning around , Souji went for a low swing to Zaleems side , as he was about to slice at Zaleem's side , His sword was halted and rebounded as Zaleem rotated his sword in his grip like a helicopter blade as he blocked the attack .

Souji sprinted around behind Zaleem as surtr had finally made it to them , Rearing his fist back and going for a punch to Zaleems face .

Zaleem parried yet another strike as he flipped his sword in his hand , making it defend his back , blocking Souji's strike with his blade as he blocked Surtr's strike with his left hand before kicking out at Surtr , sending the rook hurling across the sand and gravel of the colleseum.

Zaleem ducked his head as souji went to remove his head again from behind him as Zaleem planted his foot on the ground , launching himself back at Souji as he spun around , moving to split the annoying knight in half .

WITH APOPHIS

Apophis had augmented his body with his spells as he moved to engage the bishop and pawns .

Hurling several flame based spells at them as he sped across the gravel , His progress was halted as the bishop used a summoning spell , making a large magic circlr appear in the centre of the arena .

" That should stop him " The bishop said confidently as a monstrous hydra appeared , each of its heads glaring down at apophis .

" Annoying " Apophis stated simply as he leapt into the air at the beast .

WITH ZALEEM

Zaleem planted his fist into the much slower rooks side as a massive crack was heard around the arena , Launching the persistant rook into the opposing wall .

Zaleem spun around again , halting the progress of the poised sword of Souji .

" I'll admit , you're a strong swordsman " Zaleem said emotionlessly .

" Why thank you " Souji said as he retracted his sword and made a swipe for Zaleems leg .

" But not strong enough " Zaleem said as he swung his sword down full force , intercepting Souji's blade , shattering it apon impact as Zaleem followed through with his swing , tearing through the thigh , abdomen and chest area of Souji in less than the blink of an eye , blood spraying out of the wounds and coating Zaleem .

" Rest now " Zaleem said as he watched the knight collapse on the ground in pieces before fading away out of the arena .

Zaleem's senses picked up two more signatures closing in on his position along side the annoying rook .

" So the king and queen join their loyal subjects in battle " Zaleem said as he ducked under a swing aimed at his head by Surtr before rearing his sword up , removing the arm of the rook before plunging it into the man's heart , Zaleem let go of his sword as it reverted into its tattoo form on his arm before breathing in a deep breath as he turned on his heel , exhaling a enourmous cone of pure white flame , impacting with an ice based spell aimed at him by Grayfia .

Grayfia leapt to the side as the fire scorched the earth she previously stood turning the area to glass .

WITH THE SPECTATORS

" HA Now he's in for it , Oni'chan will show him who's boss " Rias said confidently standing beside the faction leaders only to hear a scoff from Vali which didn't go unnoticed by the others .

" You don't think Sirzechs will win Vali " Azazel said as he came to stand by his surrogate son .

" You people are fools if you think he will " Vali said which caused Rias to glare at him .

" What makes you think that Zaleem is so strong anyway " Michael asked , curious of what Vali was talking about .

" He's playing with them " Was all Vali said as he went back to focussing on the arena .

BACK IN THE ARENA

Apophis removed his hand from the Hydra's corpse before staring at bahamut whom had made its move .

Apophis leapt at the beast with his arm stretched back , an etherial sword spell activating as he brought it forward against the beasts talons .

The bishop used another summoning spell , this time instead of a hydra appearing , it was a giant sand golem .

" Using the sand around us to its advantage , smart " Apophis commented neutaly as he avoided the golems strike by leaping to the side .

Apophis started launching fire spells from his hands at the golem , hoping to stop the monster while avoiding the swoops of the beast bahamut .

WITH ZALEEM

" How about we take this up a notch " Zaleem said as he jumped up , avoiding a ground shattering punch from Grayfia .

Zaleem smirked as he started falling , avoiding a blast of PoD from Sirzechs before intercepting and catching the fire ball about to crash into him , spinning and launching it back at Grayfia .

The woman leapt to the side , only to have her face held by a firm hand .

Her Eyes widened as she looked at the offending apendage , Not having seen or sensed Zaleem move at all .

Grayfia reared back , smashing her palms into the arm aimed at her , narrowly avoiding a blast of pure black energy from Zaleem's palm which was meant to remove her head .

Zaleem planted his foot in the ground as he spun and launched his other foot into Grayfia's gut , launching her across the field .

Zaleem sensed a presence apporaching from the sky as he coated his hand in plasma , Leaping up and slashing his hand through the beast bahamut's leg before grabbing one of the spikes on its back , using it as leverage before placing his feet on the beast .

He formed his nagamaki in his hand as he reared it back , feeding energy to the balde that happily sucked it up before slashing his blade downwards , releasing the pent up energy in a wave like blast that tore through the beasts body .

The wave came out of the other side of bahamut before dissipating , Zaleem leapt off of the now free falling monster as its body started fading away .

Zaleem landed silently on the ground in the centre of the arena after apophis removed the bishop from the playing field .

" Apophis , this is between me and them now , Protect the spectators " Zaleem said , earning a nod from apophis whom leapt out of the colloseum and stood amoungst the faction leaders .

Apophis clamped his hands together as he chanted , earning questioning looks from the others .

" What are you doing " Michael asked , being on the defensive incase of an attack .

" Shielding you all " Apophis responded as he emptied his magic reserves upon shielding everyone in their own protective barrier .

Both Grayfia and sirzechs circled around Zaleem , Mentally coming up with a battle plan as Zaleem eyed them both .

" Zaleem , there is still a chance to stop this " Sirzechs pleaded yet again as he started pumping magic into himself .

" You are naive Sirzechs . You cannot stop change . It is natural and will not be avoided " Zaleem said in responce .

" You are not change , And we will stop you " Grayfia said as she slammed her hand onto the ground , turning the arena floor into an ice field .

" You will try " Zaleem responded as he leapt across the field at the gray haired woman , rearing his fist back .

Grayia spread her wings and took off into the sky as as she used another spell , The ice surrounding zaleem becoming animated and striking out at him .

Zaleem brought his arms up in a cross guard formation as a wall of ice plummeted into him , turning around in the air as he kicked off of pike of ice ready to skewer him .

" How annoying " Zaleem said as he brought his foot around , smashing it into another attack from the surrounding area .

Zaleem wirled around as he caught the arm coated in PoD that was about the peirce through his chest .

Zaleem crouched down before uppercutting the still shocked Sirzechs , making him shoot through the walls of ice surrounding them and land unceremoniously on the otherside of the arena .

" Nice try Sirzechs, but it won't work " Zaleem said before stepping to the side before raising his arm , closelining Grayfia in the process as she flew by after she had tried to get the drop on him , causing her to spin out of control and impact the outer wall .

" This ice is irritating " Zaleem said before slamming his foot down onto the floor of the arena with all his might , the shockwave that occured afterward shook the arena , the ice surrounding him shattering and blasting in all directions .

Zaleem walked over to the prone form of the still concussed Grayfia , He reached his hand out as he formed his Nagamaki and plunged it into her chest for a quick end . Zaleem pulled his blade away as he watched her fade away and out of the arena .

" Give up sirzechs you've lost , Your peerage is down " Zaleem said as he turned to his ' Brother ' Dispelling his Nagamaki away .

" I won't lose , I can't lose " Sirzechs mumbled as he struggled to stand back up .

" You already have " Zaleem said as he leveled a glare at Sirzechs .

" Not ... yet " Sirzechs stated , Riasing his arm before Sirzechs form started to change as his demonic energy flared , His body started to lose its defining features as he took on the appearance of a humanoid based form of PoD .

" I will not lose to you Zaleem , our future is at stake , so I will do what I must , Even if I have to sacrifice my brother " Sirzechs said with finality as he burst forward and thrust his hand through Zaleem's chest .

" I guess , I can show you ... Just a ... Little of ... my .. power ... now" Zaleem said as he appeared to start losing conciousness .

" Release " Zaleem mumbled loud enough to be caught by the ears of a certain human-devil hybrid containing an increasingly worried dragon .

**WITH THE SPECTATORS**

The spectators watched as Sirzechs pulled his arm out of Zaleems chest and let his body fall to the ground .

" Did Sirzechs just ... " Azazel asked leaving the question hanging .

" Yes ... he did " Michael said with a flat tone .

Rias and her peerage were to shocked to respond to what happened .

Apophus stood still not responding whatsoever to what had just transpired .

The faction leaders had various different reactions , the fallen and angel faction leaders were disappointed with sirzechs while Serafall herself was relieved .

Vali and Albion however were not calm or collected like those around them , they were having a crisis .

' _Did you feel that Vali _' Albion asked in worry .

' how would I miss it . we made the mistake of absorbing one of them so of course we'd feel some of them disapear ' Vali responded in his thoughts .

Vali and Albion couldn't continue their mental debate any further as a loud crack was heard over the area .

The spectators turned back to the arena .

**WITH SIRZECHS .**

' What the hell was that ' Sirzechs thought as he held his ears , feeling them heal after having his eardrums burst .

" You really are ... a fool " Sirzechs eyes widened as he spun around and looked at the crumpled body of his brother , well what was meant to be his brothers body .

Only he came face to face with his brothers glowing eyes before being backhanded across the arena .

Sirzechs managed to correct himself mid-air before coming to a stop after skidding across the sand .

" How can you be alive " Sirzechs asked as he watched the hole in Zaleems chest stitch itself back together in seconds .

" You need to learn that you aren't at the top of the food chain Sirzechs " Zaleem responded before sprinting at sirzechs , Sand erupting with each step he took .

Sirzechs brought his arms up in a cross guard position to protect himself from the punch Zaleem had prepared .

As Zaleem's fist struck Sirzechs forearm , said defender felt his body shudder in pain before shooting in the opposite direction .

Sirzechs didn't have time to stop himself before feeling an agonizing pain in his back curtosy of Zaleem appearing behind him in the blink of an eye , fist reared back and hitting Sirzechs in the spine .

Yet again Sirzechs was propelled across the sand as the shockwaves from the punsh churned the sand and sent it into the air .

Sirzechs came to a stop as he slid across the ground on his stomach .

" You may not be strong enough to survive this sirzechs , So I'll say this now , you're a fool who sacrificed everything for your sister . only to have it come back and bite you in the ass . See you on the outside of the Arena " Zaleem said as he brought his hand up , palm to the sky as arcs of plasma and pulses of energy ran across Zaleem's arm .

" What the hell is this " Irina asked as she watched the energy pulsate around Zaleem , a dark and forboding feeling coming over them all as they watched , cracks being heard around the arena as everyone felt the energy powering the vortex .

" I don't know " Micbael responded as he felt the heat even from outside the protective barrier .

" This is the end of the devil's tyranny , your kind will suffer the change they have so valiantly tried to stop , The corrupted leaders whom held their position because of power will be replaced by those who are worthy of leading the race for not only the good of your kind , but that of others as well . Those unworthy of their place will be replaced , and between you and me Sirzechs , I believe they're going to be looking for a new lucifer , Now feel the pain of your own failure . _Subterranean annihilation_ " Zaleem said as the votex of energy swirling around him suddenly pulsed before being sucked into Zaleem's open hand , the heat and energy in his hand melting the sleeves to his clothes before he brought his fist down to the ground in a large swing .

As soon as Zaleems fist touched the ground , all the energy stored in his hand passed through him into the ground beneath him . Apon the energy passing into the ground , The sand in the immediate area around him parted away from him as the ground underneath the sand exploded outwards , energy pouring into the air as the sand turned to glass before shattering on the side of the arena . The air combusted , turning the arena into a furnace for anyone inside .

Those on the outside of the arena stood back as the blistering heat assaulted their faces , the only thing keeping them from harm being the shields placed onto them by apophis .

Sirzechs was the most affected however as the waves of heat passed through the ground and air , he felt and watched the skin on his body melt away as it burned , the muscle on his body burning into nothing and the bones themselves being bleached .

After a few moments , Zaleem stood up from his position on the ground which just happened to be the centre of a superheated crater as wide as the arena itself with large pools of lava littered here and there after chunks of earth were melted into puddles of molten rock .

Zaleem looked to where Sirzechs body had finally finished fading into particles to reform on the outside of the Arena.

' He probably won't wake up for a month or two ' Zaleem thought to himself as he leapt from the arena , through the barrier and into the stands .

Zaleem landed in a crouched position , not moving for a mpment as he reactivated the few seals he had released afyer being run through .

" I won fare and square . I expect you to uphold your end of the deal " Zaleem said as he finally stood up and looked at a very nervous Serafall .

" Is ... is he dead " Rias asked in worry , barging through the group .

" No , only his ego is , the barrier around the arena works the same as that of the dimensional field around the rating games . Anything that dies within will reform on the outisde , Sirzechs however took an extensive amount of damage and most likely won't wake up for a month or two " Zaleem said as he reformed his torn clothing on his body.

" So he'll live " Rias asled , earning a nod from Zaleem before she sighed in relief and sat in the nearest chaur to calm herself down .

Zaleem looked at Serafall , directly in her eyes as he moved closer .

" You will uphold your end of the bargain , Won't you " Zaleem said menacingly.

" O...of course " Serafall said with a stutter before stepping back .

" Good " Zaleem siad before stepping away as the world twisted around them , making them warp into the throne room .

**CHAPTER COMPLETE**

**Sorry for such a late update , was having trouble with the story and a few things .**

**Thise chapter is possible to be updated in the future if i think something better for the chapter .**

**Hope you like it so far .**

**Leave a review on your thoughts . **


	27. ZALEEM GREMORY - FIRST LESSON

**LAST CHAPTER**

Zaleem looked at Serafall , directly in her eyes as he moved closer .

" You will uphold your end of the bargain , Won't you " Zaleem said menacingly.

" O...of course " Serafall said with a stutter before stepping back .

" Good " Zaleem siad before stepping away as the world twisted around them , making them warp into the throne room .

**CURRENT CHAPTER**

Zaleem stepped forwards as the world stopped warping around them , Stepping forwards and taking a seat in his spot at the large table at the centre of the room .

The other faction representatives quietly made their way back to their seats .

" Where are Sirzechs and the others " Serafall asked as she looked at Zaleem .

" I returned him along with his peerage to the medical ward at the Gremory estate " Zaleem responded as he placed his chin on his hands and looked directly into her eyes .

" While you go and inform falbium and adjuka about what is to come, you have one week for the selection to occur, The other satans will also be alerted to the test they will be taking for their seats of power. Do not look so worried serafall, despite your childish nature, You have proven yourself to be a competent leader, However, the others will need to prove themselves worthy to lead. Along with the current heirs of the households, All of them " Zaleem said as he looked at Sona and Rias before turning his attention back to the leaders .

" A...And what kind of tests would you recommend " Serafall asked, being half relaxed after being told she wouldn't be moved from her position .

" First of all, I'd go through a personality test, Their views on the world , their society and what they see for their future. Secondly I'd test their knowledge about their history as well as their education and their capacity to lead, And finally I would test their battle capacity, Their strength and their knowledge of spells and their clans bloodlines. Everyone should be tested, both the highclass and lowerclass devils " Zaleem stated as he listed off what they should do as he heard a scoff from behind him as he turned around .

" Is there something you'd like to say Rias " Zaleem asked as he looked at the redhead standing in the corner with her peerage .

" Why would you bother with testing the lower class devils, they've never been proven strong enough to lead " Rias stated as she shook her arms under her bust.

" And that dear Rias, Is why the heirs will be tested as well, With a mind set like that, They will be replaced " Zaleem said offhandedly before attempting to turn back .

" Are you saying that I am not capable to lead the House of Gremory " Rias asked as she took a step towards Zaleem .

" Rias , After the age of ten you stopped being worthy to lead the house " Zaleen stated as Rias growled .

" And who else is ... You " Rias responded .

" No , I will never lead a febal devil house " Zaleem responded as his eyes flashed back into her own .

" Then who, If not you, Then who else do you think would be able to lead " Rias asked as she grew increasingly agitated .

" Hnn, Well I would personally consider your nephew. Millicas has show great potential in being a leader. Strong willed with a fair and just mind. He seems like a perfect candidate to lead the house of Gremory ... Or the house of lucifuge if he chose to " Zaleem thought as he rubben his chin and leant back .

" WHAT, YOU THINK A CHILD WOULD BE A BETTER LEADER THAN ME " Rias yelled as she stomped forwards and up to Zaleems face .

" It is evident that may be the case, I'm sure he would be more calm about learning he was unworthy to lead. Now, Stand down Rias, or I will remind you of the mistake you made back in Kouh " Zaleem said as his eyes pulsed and his pupil shrunk as his anger grew .

Rias subconsciously rubbed her neck as she felt a large amount of phantom pain on her body, She took a step back as she took his advice and looked away from the eyes that seemed to glow brighter and brighter .

" Smart move Rias. Now Michael, Azazel, Serafall. I suggest we congregate together once a month, I also suggest we try to convince other factions and pantheons to join " Zaleem suggested as Azazel along with the other leaders nodded in agreement .

" I will try to get an audience with the norse faction " Azazel said as he looked around the table .

" I will speak to the shinto faction and their stance in all of this " Zaleem said as he looked to the other leaders .

" I'll attempt to speak to the hindu faction, Though I wouldn't expect much from trying to speak to them " Michael stated .

" Very well, Everything has been decided, We will all be alerted if anything major comes up " Zaleem said before he stood up from his chair .

" Agreed, This brings this meeting to an end " Michael said as he stood up with Irina coming to his side .

Vali came to stand behind Azazel as Vali and Zaleem made eye contact, An almost unnoticeable nod being made between the two.

" Serafall, I'll come by to check progress on how things are going in five days " Zaleem said as he looked towards the satan.

" I'll alert the other satans at once and implement the changes " Serafall said in a downtrodden voice, Knowing verywell this was going to be hard .

Zaleem looked towards the other faction leaders once again before nodded to himself, Opening a rift behind each factiom .

Michael and Irina stepped through the rift as they were transported to heaven .

Azazel and Vali stepping through their own as they were transported to the Grigori headquarters.

Zaleem stoid up and looked at those who remained in the room .

" I will also be personally training the hyoudou boy, He will remain here with me until I decide it is time for him to return " Zaleem said as his gaze rested on Serafall.

" WHAT , YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE MY PEERAGE MEMBER FROM ME " Rias screamed as her PoD flared .

" Actually ... I can. It was agreed apon, And don't you think it should be for the boy to decide rather than you " Zaleem said, not bothering to look at rias.

" HE'S MY SERVANT NOT YOURS " Rias screamed as she lunged for Zaleem .

" Still , its up to him " Zaleem said as he stepped to the side and avoided her attempt at striking him.

" I'll... I'll stay " Hyoudou said nervously , Rias adopting a look of betrayal as she looked at him, Not noticing the smirk on Zaleems face .

" Issei ... " Rias tried reasoning but was ignored by Issei as he came to stand next to Zaleem.

" I will allow it if you can promise his safety " Serafall said seriously.

" I wouldn't kill the boy unless he turned into my enemy, as of now I can promise his safely as he trains under me " Zaleem responded as Issei nodded slowly, his thoughts plaguing his mind .

" Then I will allow him to train under you , We must be returning now " Serafall insisted, not wanting a fight that was clear she couldn't win .

" Very well, you may return to your ... home " Zaleem said as a rift opened behind the devils before they stepped through , the obviously upset Rias stepping through as Issei looked away from the group and up to Zaleem silently .

Zaleem waited for the rift to close before turning to the boy.

" well done hyoudou . You're starting to learn to have some back bone , Let me show you to your room before we get to your first lesson "

Zaleem guided Issei out of the room and out into the hallway . Zaleem was greeted by the sight of his old maid bowing down to him .

" There is no need for that Lucy " Zaleem said as She looked up at him with a smile .

" Is there any matters I could help with young master " Lucy asked as she looked at the boy she raised .

" Perhaps a meal before I start the boys training " Zaleem asked .

" Very well mylord " Lucy said before turning and heading to the kitchen .

" Issei ... Even think of doing anything to her and I'll remove your intestines " Zaleem said as his eyes gazed to the gulping boy by his shoulder .

" O... Okay ... Sorry " Issei said sheepishly .

Zaleem guided Issei down the halls and to a hallway with several doors , He went to the end of the hallways with Issei close behind before opening the second to last door and standing to the side .

" This will be your room for the time being as you stay here during your training " Zaleem said as Issei walked in and marvelled the room .

" Woah " Issei said , The room was huge , A large double king sized bed in the corner with a mantle and fireplace on the opposite side . It had shelves in the far left corner and couches infront of the fireplace , There was also a study and a weapon rack to the right .

" This is amazing , I wouldn't have thought of half of these things " Issei mumbled .

" There are springs located down the hall , They are build into the castle and will be where you bathe " Zaleem said as he motioned for Issei to follow .

Issei coninued to Follow Zaleem until he grew confused , From where they stood it appeared they were going to enter the negotiations room again .

Zaleem reached down and opened the door and what Issei saw made his mind short circuit .

Instead of a room with a circular table , They were in a huge hall , A pure black throne at the far end with a large dining table in the middle of the room , a large black and purple carpet lined the floors as pillers of Obsidian rose from the ground and to the ceiling . The Pillars seemed to glow slightly as the room was lit with an unnatural and weary light .

Zaleem walked up to the head of the table and took a seat , soon followed by Issei as he sat two seats down from Zaleem .

After a few moments another door opened as Lucy wheeled in a cart of food , getting a silver platter and placing it infront of Zaleem before doing the same for Issei .

Zaleem took the platter lid off of his plate as he brandished his knife and fork before digging into something Issei had never seen before .

" uhhh , What is this " Issei said as he cut up the meat on his plate .

" This is the meat cut from the thigh of a dragon close to reaching the class of Dragon king . However he was a terrible being so ... I killed him and found him a better use " Zaleem said before placing his third fork full into his mouth and chewing .

Issei gulped as he raised the meat to his mouth and took a bite , it took a second for the taste to register in his mouth before his face lit up in bliss .

" This ... This is amazing " Issei said as he hurriedly cut up more meat .

" It certainly is , Though there are more precious meats I would like to try one day" Zaleem said as he eyed his fork .

" Like what ... " Issei asked in the middle of chewing to which Zaleem chuckled .

" For example , The meat cut from the body of a leviathan type monster found in the deepest parts of the earths oceans , Or One of the heads of a nine headed Hydra with the poison removed " Zaleem said before finishing his meal .

" Those ... sound rare " Issei said as he also finished his meal .

" Ohh you have no Idea " Zaleem said as Lucy came and took their plates .

" Now , I think its time to start your training " Zaleem said as they dematerialised from the throme room and appeared in a mountain range far away from his castle .

" Why are we all the way out here " Issei asked to which Zaleem seperated them with a gap .

" Before anything else , There are two things I've noticed about you " Zaleem raised his hand and brought up a finger " First , You lack instinct , If it wasn't for your sacred gear you would have died a long , long time ago "

" And second " Issei asked as Zaleem brought up a second finger .

" Second you lack something vital to every living creature " Zaleem said .

" Which is " Issei asked as he grew nervous , The Twisted smile on Zaleem's face which was not helping .

" Fear ... Today, Right here and now, I will teach you what it is to fear, I will warn you now, If any of my attacks are to hit you, You will die. You are to use your insticts to survive each and every attack I make on you, Trust your instincts for if you don't..." Zaleem said as he disappeared, Issei's eyes widened as he ducked, The thin blade of Zaleem's Nagamaki passing over his head from behind " Then it will spell certain doom for you "

Issei scrambled to his feet as he created distance between himself and Zaleem .

Zaleem still had the same creepy smile on his face as a black Miasma started leaking out from his feet .

It grew in size and intensity , The black miasma taking on the rough beastial form of a titanic creature that towered over Issei , It's horns distinguished by the shape of its head and back .

The monster looked down at Issei, The miasma disappearing and revealing the beast to be built off of smoke which came from dark pours of energy from inside of the beast . It had four arms, Each one having five finger like protrusions . It also had armoured plates running down its body where the smoke ran over the plates to obscure them slightly . It had long draconic like legs with three webbed claws on his feet , It's legs also had armor like casing on them . What Issei thought was most unnatural was it's lack of eyes .

{ _We ... are ... fucked _} Draig mumbled inside of his sacred gear as he watched through Issei's eyes , Even the dragon knew when it was out classed .

" What do you feel Hyoudou " The beast said as the voice of the monster sounded throughout the area .

" Like shitting my pants and running " Issei said as he shook and barely remained on his feet .

" Then do it " The beast bellowed before B-lining at Issei who turned and started sprinting through the mountains as the collosal beast knocked down trees as it trampled them with its feet .

Issei leapt to the air as his senses flared , Avoiding the tail of the beast that sprung forward, Leveling the trees and making a clearing before he was blown forwards by the roar of the monster before it picked up speed and continued towards him .

When Issei hit the ground , He Screamed and continued running deep intot the wilderness .

**4**** HOURS LATER **

Issei sat crammed inside of a cave , His clothing torn and rugged , Bleeding from the side of his head , He had gashes in his body as he had his boosted gear out to heal himself slowly .

He had spent the entire time running and narrowly avoiding attacks , He refused to look back at the beast lest he have nightmares .

He sat trembling before he perked up , Doing what he was told and becoming damn good at it , He followed his instincts .

It just happened to be his instincts were telling him to get very , very far away .

Issei ran and ran for his life before he was hit on his back and thrown into the air and over the Forest , He barely managed to look back at the mountain and cave he had hid in , Only to find the Mountain itself to be vapourised as he saw the beast had launched itself into amd crushed the mountain to get to him .

Being mid air , Seeing the beasts head pointing in his direction and what it could do , Issei's body did three things .

First, He screamed at the top of his lungs ... Like a very dignified man ... Not .

Second, His pants became a new color as they began to get wet .

And finally, He lost conciousness before he hit the ground .

" You did well boy " A deep voice sounded over Issei as he was caught by one of the four arms linked to Zaleems incomplete primal form .

" I'll have to see how he reacts to my true primal form one day, HAHA, He'll give himself a heart attack " Zaleem said as his body started to condense into its human form as he held the boy .

Zaleem closed his eyes as the world around them shifted once more , This time into Issei's room as he placed the unconscious boy into his bed before leaving Issei's room to let him recuperate .

" Be ready boy , For when I'm done with you , The only thing you'll be scared of is me " Zaleem said as he walked down the hallway with his hands inside his pockets .


	28. Zaleem Gremory - Vali Team

**LAST CHAPTER **

" Be ready boy , For when I'm done with you , The only thing you'll be scared of is me " Zaleem said as he walked down the hallway with his hands inside his pockets .

**CURRENT CHAPTER**

Zaleem sat in the lotus position centred inside of his room as he focussed on his magical reserves , feeling the limitless ocean of energy grow denser and denser with each passing moment .

Zaleem Kept his eyes closed as he brought his palm to his stomach and placed another seal into himself .

' _This is going to be a problem if I don't think of something soon _' Zaleem thought to himself , contemplating the effects his presence would have at full power .

Zaleem kept focussing on the seals , strengthening them to handle the near constant build up in power .

' _He's awake _' Zaleem thought as he focussed on the final seal , enhancing it before slowly rising to his feet .

" Lucy " Zaleem said neutraly as he looked at the woman standing near the entrance to his room .

" Forgive me milord , I didn't want to bother you " Lucy said as she bowed to her master .

" It is of no issue , And haven't I told you to stop with the honorifics and bowing , This is as much your home as mine " Zaleem said as got up and walked alongside his maid towards hyoudou .

" But you're the master of the house , so naturally I'll call you master , milord " Lucy said with a small grin on her face .

" Do as you wish " Zaleem mumbled as he came to stand infront of hyoudou's door .

" I will , I'll go and prepare breakfast ... Milord " Lucy said before bowing and walking off down the hallway .

" Troublesome woman " Zaleem mumbled before opening the door and walking in .

" Hyoudou " Zaleem said as Issei sprung up from his bed and stared wide eyed at Zaleem while pointing and failing to form a sentance .

" WERE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME " Issei screamed as he remembered the previous days events .

" Yes and no , I told you so before we started " Zaleem said without any remorse " Infact , If I didn't hold back I'd have killed you along with everything else and this dimention , Which includes the ever faithful lucy , so I did what I could at the time "

" WELL YOU NEARLY BLOODY SUCCEEDED " Issei kept screaming .

" Of course , It was training ... Which you passed by the way , So stop screaming and get ready for our next session after breakfast " Zaleem said before turning around and leaving Issei to get ready .

" But ... " Issei didn't finish his sentance as the door clossed , effectively ending the conversation .

**The Throne Room**

Zaleem sat atop of his throne as he waited for Issei to get ready for the day , Twirling black lightning between his fingers to pass the time .

Feeling issei approaching Zaleem stood up , allowing the lightning to dissipate as he made his way to the table at the centre of the hall .

" Finally I made it " Issei grumbled as he took his seat from the previous day .

As they sat in their seats , lucy came into the room once again with a cart of food before placing their respective meals onto the table , bowing before zaleem and leaving once again .

Removing the lids to their food , Issei found the smell of his food to be ever enticing , Noticing his breakfast to be cheesecake , Quickly placing the lid down and digging in .

" Ha , it's good to see you're enjoying your breakfast " Zaleem said as he dug into his own plate .

" Are you kidding , with cheesecake , whats not to like " Issei said as he finished half on the cheesecake .

" True true " Zaleem said happily as he finished his mouthful .

" So ... How are you going to nearly kill me today " Issei asked as he finally finished his plate .

" Good question , well today we are going to the chasm below the estate , when we get there I'll finish explaining " Zaleem stated as he stood from his chair which was mirrored by Issei .

Issei walked by and stood behind Zaleem as the world once again twisted around them .

The first thing Issei noticed was the bottomless pit barely ten feet infornt of them , The second thing was the vast amount if rock formed pillars which littered the giant chasm .

Without saying anything Zaleem leapt across the chasm before coming to a stop on the farthest visible pillar .

" While we are down here , We'll be working in your awareness , This includes a highly dangerous environment that changes and falls around you , you'll have to keep in mind the things around you as we fight " Zaleem explained as he stood on his pillar .

" And if we fall " Issei asked as he gulped while peering over the edge .

" You die " Was the ever simple responce from his teacher .

" Now prepare yourself , Highten your senses , do not be caught off guard , Allow you body to sense everything around you , Or you will perish " Zaleem said as his nagamaki formed in his hand , placing himself in the leaping position as Issei gulped while summoning the boosted gear and getting into his stance .

Zaleem launched himself from his pillar and rocketed towards Issei's own pillar .

Issei cursed as he watched Zaleem start spinning his body and rotating his blade in an almost unnatural way before leaping to the nearest pillar to avoid being sliced into peices .

Issei didn't have much time to ponder as his new pillar started shaking and crumbling .

{ Boost } Draig yelled as issei leapt away from the collapsing pillar to another more stable looking one , only to be smashed into a far wall curtosy of getting kicked in the ribs by Zaleem mid leap .

The impact of Issei hitting the wall causing the chasm to shake as rocks and debris started falling from the roof , hitting and weakening the pillars .

Issei watched Zaleem grab and propel a large rock in his direction , Forcing Iseei to change pillars to avoid falling into the abyss below .

' _Shit draig and Ideas or plans _' Issei asked as he boosted himself again .

{ _Perhaps you can do the same to him as is whats happening around you _} Draig responded as Issei used another boost .

Issei leapt to another pillar as Zaleem came crashing down from above Issei , shaking the pillar in the process , Seeing this Issei launched himself into the side of the pillar , causing it to tumble before he used his momentum to leap back to the safety of another pillar .

" Good , you're thinking " Zaleem said as he sprinted up the side of the collaping pillar before leaping to another , watching as his previous platform disappeared into the forboding darkness .

" Yea , I kinda have to do that to survive now " Issei said as he jumped towards Zaleems pillar .

" Good , but always be prepared " Zaleem responded before leaping and intercepting Issei in midair , Smashing his knee into Issei's stomach before grabbing Issei by his neck , spinning and launching the boy into the wall to their left .

The chasm shook once again as larger bits of debris started falling from the ceiling .

This series of events continued on for what seemed like hours as pillar after pillar collapsed during their fight , after 20 minutes of fighting Issei once again pried himself from the wall , barely landing on a nearby pillar , Watching as parts of the ceiling took away entire pillars as they collapsed apon impact .

' _Shit there is barely any pillars left , how the fuck am I meant to fight like this _' Issei thought as he cautiously looked up to see if there was any debris about to collapse onto him .

{ _Partner , the falling rocks look large enough to stand on and jump from if you time it right _} Draig remarked as he looked at the debris .

' _Are you fucking crazy , one wrong leap and I'm done for _' Issei screamed in his thoughts .

{ _Then maybe you should do what Zaleem said , as in being aware of your surroundings during a fight _} Draig responded in a snarky tone .

Issei watched as Zaleem leapt from Pillar to Pillar , Using the falling debris to avoid the void below them , Launching himself from the falling rocks .

' _You're right , We can do this _' Issei responded as he leapt from his refuge to a huge chunk of rock , sprinting across the falling platform before leaping to the safety of a pillar before it disappeared into the depths below .

' _It worked , HAHA IT WORKED _' Issei thought triumphantly , Momentarily forgetting about the fight , Causing him to recieve a boot to the face as he was blown off of his pillar , through three large peices of debris and onto a rather large still standing pillar .

Coming to a stop , Issei came to his feet , watching Zaleem wall running in his direction .

Issei jumped to the side of the pillar as Zaleem landed where he previously stood before sprinting at Issei with his hand reared back .

' _Hand to hand ... Shit _' Issei thought as he ducked under Zaleems strike , dodging to the right as small bits of debris crushed his last spot , Weaving to the right to avoid getting his right arm blown off by Zaleems second strike .

' _Come on come on come on _' Issei thought desperately as he leapt up to avoid a kick to the legs by his opponent .

Seeing Issei midair , Zaleem twisted his body and backhanded Issei across the top of the pillar .

Issei slowly stood up as debris struck around him , Issei looked up and spied soon to fall peices of the ceiling .

Zaleem leapt at Issei yet again rearing his leg mid leap at Issei .

Thinking quickly Issei leapt up and swung down at Zaleems chest , Getting his first impact on his opponent as Zaleem smashed into the ground .

Issie came to a rest as he landed , watching as Zaleem slowly stood up before getting crushed by the falling debris that Issei spotted .

' _I can't believe that worked _' Issei thought as he watched the rocks intently .

panicking as his senses flared , Issei leapt up as high as he could , Avoiding being split in two as Zaleem burst forward out of the pile of ruble .

" Well done Issei , Using your environment to your advantage , you're learning " Zaleem said as he looked up at Issei who had grabbed hold on a few stable peices of rock " This is enough for now , I have previous engagements to attent to " Zaleem said before the world twisted around the both of them , Making issei fall to the ground upside down .

" Go to the springs and rest , A friend of mine will help you with your hopeless magic once you are finished " Zaleem said as his tuxedo formed around him .

" Why can't you help me " Issei asked in curiosity .

" Apart from not using devil magic at all , I also have a meeting that is taking place soon " Zaleem said as a rift opened infront of him " And remember what I said , You even think about doing anything to lucy while I'm away , I'll kill you " Zaleem said as his peircing red eyes glared at Issei .

Issei gulped hard ass he nodded hard before turning and heading for his room to get ready to rest in the spar .

Watching Issei scamper off Zaleem sighed and stepped through the rift towards his destination .

**KHAOS BRIGADE HEADQUARTERS**

Stepping through the rift , Zaleem came to stand infront of the meeting room of the heads of the Khaos Brigade , Behind himself , Zaleem opened two more rifts as he waited for the occupants of the rifts .

" My King " Apophis said as he came to stand beside his master .

" Hello Apophis , I hope you're doing well " Zaleem said as small arms wrapped around his stomach " And you too , Ophis "

" Where have you been " Ophis asked as she clutched her chosen .

" I was training the failure , Don't worry , I'll take you back with me , As well as Apophis , I need you to teach the boy how to use magic " Zaleem said as he addressed both Ophis and Apophis .

" Okay " Ophis said before placing herself down on the ground and straightening her clothes .

" Verywell my King , I'll teach the boy " Apophis said with a nod before standing at Zaleems side and behind Ophis .

Without anymore to talk about Ophis opened the door to the meeting room as Zaleem and Apophis followed behind her .

" BUT KATEREA IS DEAD " A man named creuserey yelled from his spot at the table .

" And it is not much of a loss , we still have the other factions at full power " Rizevim responded as he looked at his co-leader .

" Ahh Lady Ophis , How good it is to see you well " Cao Cao said as he stood and bowed to Khaos brigades figurehead , Soon followed by the other leaders .

" You may all sit " Ophis said stoicly as she took her own seat , flanked by Apophis and Zaleem .

After taking their seats once more the leaders went back to their conversation .

" And that leads us to our next point , with the death of katerea at the hands of the faction leaders , We need to move our plans forward , We will begin strikes against the factions , the magician faction will strike against the grigori whist the satan faction will seize the youki queen in three weeks " Cao cao stated as he addressed each of the faction leaders .

" We will get it done " Euclid stated before standing and leaving to address his members .

" I believe that concludes our meeting for the moment , we will send through more orders once everything is in place " Cao cao stated before standing , mirrored by each of the other leaders as they started to leave by their own means .

' _How annoying , a complete and utter waste of my time _' Zaleem thought as he opened a rift for Ophis and Apophis to step through with him after eveyone else had left .

**ZALEEM'S** **DIMENSION **

" HYOUDOU " Zaleem yelled as his voice carried across the estate , Making the building rock .

It took all of forty five seconds for a panicking Issei to appear as he sprinted down the corridors .

" I'm here , I'm here " Issei yelled as he fell to the ground heaving and gulping in large quantities of air .

" Prepare for our next lot of training , get into combat overalls and head to the arena " Zaleem stated as Issei rushed to fullfil his orders .

" Make yourself at home Apophis . Ophis I suspect you want to rest so Lucy will lead you to my quarters , I will be there later " Zaleem stated as he kissed Ophis on the forehead before leaving as a crack was heard during the closing of another rift .

**TORVUS TECH CO**

Zaleem stepped through the rift into the lobby of his company before making his way to the elevator .

' _It appears vali team have made themselves at home in my office _' Zaleem thought as he looked up to his floor .

Waiting a few minutes until the ding announcing his arrival , Zaleem watched as the door to his office opened revealing vali team lounged out around his residence .

" It's good to see you're making yourselves comfortable " Zaleem announced as he stepped forwards through the doorframe .

At once his announcement brought the members of Vali team on edge , especially those who didn't know him .

Arthur stood protectively infront of le fay while bikou prepared to launch at zaleem to defend his comrads .

" Calm down , Don't strike him " Vali called out before anything bad could happen .

" Who is he vali " Bikou asked as he held his staff .

" Zaleeeeem " Came a sensual voice from down the hallway as everyone looked to the right of the office .

" Oh no " Zaleem mumbled as his face visibly darkened .

The owner of the voice soon came slinking down the hallway as she made her way into the room .

" I've missed you sweety , where have you been " Kuroka said as she strode towards him .

" Vali team , This is Zaleem , our new boss " Vali announced as everyone looked at him .

" Uhhh , Say that again , I don't think I heard you correctly " Bikou asked as he turned to Vali .

" As of this moment Vali team is under my command " Zaleem announced .

" Says who " Le fay said as her magic flared , arthur got into his fighting stance while bikou prepared once again to fight .

" Me " Zaleem said as he pointed his palm to the ground .

Near instantly the members of vali team felt gravity multiply as their bones creaked and they smashed into the ground , everyone except for vali and kuroka who could not feel the effects of his ability .

" What is this " Bikou asked as he barley managed to look up at the man infront of him .

Zaleem swiped his hand in a grabbing motion as he brought it up infront if himself .

The unknown force worked on vali team yet again as they were dragged from the floor and propelled to hover infront of Zaleem , each of them paralised and unable to move .

" Now this is what is going to happen , I'll induct your team into the foundry , you will all work directly under me . You will not question me or my orders , Understood " Zaleem said as he kept his ability active as he made the black energy of his visible to those around him , whisps of energy clinging and suspending the insects infront of him .

" Understood " Bikou choked out as he and the members of vali team felt their energy reserves depleting as the black energy clung to them .

" Good " Zaleem stated as he unclenched his fist , The energy dropping his new subjects as it slowly receded back into him .

" Now come along , I have to get back to training the failure " Zaleem stated as a rift opened at the centre of the floor .

Both Bikou and Arthur held their throats as the gasped for breath while Le fay was reduced to a shaking wreck , Each of them however stood up and followed Vali and Kuroka behind their new leader through the darkness of the rift .

**ZALEEM'S DIMENSION , THE ARENA **

" Where are we " Bikou asked as he coughed up sand after landing face first .

" Welcome to my home " Zaleem announced as everyone looked around , noting the starless night sky that stretched on forever and the huge arena they were in .

Kuroka looked around confused as he sensed constantly warned her about their surroundings .

Arthur and Le fay looked around in wander as they were drawn to the energy that swirled around them .

Bikou was drawn to the fact they were in an arena while Vali showed no signs of surprise or wander .

" What kind of place is this " Le Fay asked as she watched the energy flow around Zaleem naturally .

" This is my realm , Here I am god . Time passes as I please , Death is eliminated whenever I see fit . The land bends to my very whim " Zaleem stated as the ground shook as the arena expanded .

" DAMMIT , HOW COULD YOU GET HERE FASTER THAN ME , AND WHO ARE THEY " Came the shout of Issei as he entered the arena in a pant , Collapsing onto the ground in a heap .

" Well , You run like a retard for starters , Second I was only gone for a few moments and third they are my new subordinates and will be training with you " Zaleem announced as Issei came up to them .

" what , we don't need training " Bikou stated as he stood firmly .

" What did I say before we got here " Zaleem stated as he imploded into energy , appearing behind Bikou with his Nagamaki in hand ready to decapitate him .

" And apparently you do , Otherwise I wouldn't be able to so easily kill you " Zaleem stated as his blade disipated .

Bilou wisely stood down as Issei and Vali made eye contact .

" Now since we are all here instead of just the failure I am able to give the rundown , This is where I will train you beyond what you would usually be capable of without my interference , Being here will make you stronger , Faster and more adapt in magic . Inside this arena , You will almost never run out of magic as long as we are training due to whenever you run out they will refill , I designed it for nigh infinite training , you will develop far quicker than should be considered natural " Zaleem said as everyone tested a spell , feeling their energy reserves fill almost instantly .

" Also Le Fay , Any summon contracts will be rendered useless while you are here , since we are effectively shut off from reality " Zaleem notified the young girl .

" Now I'll be testing you all individually in a combat based exercise , Vali as the leader of Vali team will go first " Zaleem announced as he seperated himself from the group with a backwards leap .

" Albion , wanna see if we can get him to release those seals " Vali asked as he seperated himself from the group .

{ As much as I'm against it I am curious what he is like without them } Albion stated to Vali .

Vali got into his usual combat stance as his balance breaker activated around him , Covering him in his usual white draconic armor .

Zaleem stood on the far side of the arena as he removed his tuxedo , Leaving him in his combat suit as he brought his right hand infront if himself while his left palm faced the ground .

After a few moments vali launched himself at Zaleem , Bringing back his fist to strike Zaleem .

Zaleem saw no need to brace himself as he let the strike hit his jaw as a loud a cracking was heard .

Everyone watched as The gauntlet of Vali's armor shattered due to force of the strike .

Zaleem responded as his pointer finger twitched , The black energy exploding from his lower back , Gaining solid mass as it lunged towards Vali with a hand like form .

" What the fuck is that " Issei asked as he watched vali get swatted across the field due to his reaction time not being fast enough .

Vali righted himself mid air as he watched Zaleem lean forwards and surged towards him .

Vali used his wings to propel himself at his opponent , Swining his leg around as Zaleem raised his arm , Blocking the kick before backhanding Vali away .

" That is enough , I have a fair idea of what to do " Zaleem stated as he lowered himself to the ground .

" I can still go on " Vali stated before him Scale mail shattered around him .

" I said enough , Bikou you're next " Zaleem said as Bikou stepped forwards .

" alright lets do this " Bikou stated confidently as he brought his staff to bear .

Zaleem stretched his right hand out as his nagamaki formed .

Bikou charged forwards as he swung his staff around to strike Zaleem in the stomach .

Zaleem used the hilt of his blade to defend against the attack as he swung his arm around and caught a punch from bikou , Rag dolling the man as he was tossed across the field due to Zaleems strength .

Bikou brought his arms forward as he cast a fire based youjutsu spell at Zaleem .

Only to have the large firball rendered useless as it was consumed by an even larger wave of fire being produced by Zaleems mouth .

Zaleem struck his blade into the ground as he ran forwards , Creating a gash in the ground as sand was propelled into the air , Swinging his nagamaki forwards , The ground cracked and splintered before large chunks of earth were propelled at Bikou as the blade left the ground .

Bikou leapt up and over the chunks of earth as he tranformed into a gigantic ape .

" Impressive form " Zaleem stated emotionlessly as he leapt at Bikou , Grabbing the ape around the stomach as he suplexed the changed bikou .

" Rest now bikou , Arthur , You're up " Zaleem stated as he left the dust cloud that contained an unconscious bikou .

" Let's do this caliburn " Arthur stated as he brought his holy sword forwards , Calmimg his breath as he placed the sword infront of him .

In responce Zaleem brought his own blade forward to mirror Arthur , His arms changing as they became coated in his armor .

Without warning Arthur shot forward , The intensity of the holy aura of Caliburn intensifying exponentially . He swung his sword around as he blade connected with Zaleem's own .

" That is a very strong weapon Arthur , I'm impressed " Zaleem stated as the energies of their weapons clashed . Black and red clashed against white as sparks flew across the field , Sand flew as the collisions of their blades blasted shockwaves around , The onlookers hair blew as they stared in amazement at the speed of the combatants .

Arthur was forced to leap back to avoid a sudden decapitating blow as Zaleem's limbs moved at unprecedented speeds , The wind blasting sand away due to the force used .

As Arthur steadied himself mid air as he levitated , He swept his arm back as Holy energy started condensing in his weapon .

Zaleem copied this action as he faced the blade of his nagamaki to the floor , The weapon condesing and harvesting the energy of its master as it was coated in a black and red shroud .

They both simultaneously brought their weapons forwards as they released their pent up energies , The polar opposite waves of energy colliding and roaring as they fought for dominance .

It became painfully obvious who's attack was stronger as Arthur stopped flying as he avoided the collosal wave of energy that sweot through the sky , removing the top of the arena from existance .

" Your sportsmanship is top notch Arthur , However your abilities in magic are sorely lacking, we'll have to fix that " Zaleem stated as his weapon lost its solid form and retracted into his body just as Arthur stored caliburn in its own dimension .

" Thank you for the feedback " Arthur stated as he bowed and joined Vali and Bikou .

" Le Fay , I understand you are a migician , is that correct " Zakeem asked as looked at the blonde girl before him .

" Yes that is correct " She responded as she stood across from zaleem .

" Then blast everything you have at me , I'll analyse your abilities myself " Zaleem stated as he hardened his skin to prepare for the volley of magic .

" As you wish " Le Fay responded as various different magic circles appeared infront of her , Ranging from Lightning based attacks to black magic .

" Fire " Zaleem stated simply as he brought his arm forwards .

At once Le Fay launched every offensive spell she had at her disposal at her new employer .

The onlookers watched as The magic attacks impacted the area where Zaleem stood , Obscuring him from view as fire turned the area to glass , Water washing over the untouched areas and lightning electrocuting the water .

" You are a very capable magician Le Fay " Zaleem said as the attacks suddenly stopped hitting their target as they were consumed by the black energy leaking from Zaleem each attack disappearing into oblivion

" We'll work on increasing your output as well as you hand to hand combat abilities "

Zaleem didn't even have to announce Kuroka as he leapt to the side to avoid a senjutsu enhanced punch which shattered the ground .

" My turn " Kuroka stated as she sped from the cloud of sand .

The sand on which Zaleem landed on turned to mud as plants started growing in the ground to constrict his movement as kuroka used both senjutsu and youjutsu against her opponent .

Zaleem wrenched his leg from the ground as he broke his leg to rotate in a 360 degree circle , His foot collided with Kurokas stomach as she skidded across the sand away from Zaleem .

The plants and mud started to boil and melt as Zaleem rose his body temperature , The sand which surrounding him turning to liquid as he brought his arms up to defend against a lightning strike from Kuroka .

Leaping back as he lowered his body temperature to normal , Zaleem faced his arms to kuroka as energy swirled between them .

In responce Kuroka raised a shield infront of her as she used all of her magic to defend against the oncoming attack .

A low and ominous buzzing was heard as a beam of red energy was released from Zaleem's palms , blasting over the field as it impacted the shields of Kuroka .

Kuroka leapt to the right to avoid being turned to dust as her shields shattered after only a second of resistance .

" You're a very strong opponent Kuroka , You did well . However you are now unable to fight . We will work on strengthening what you already have " Zaleem stated as he turned to face Issei .

" I already know what you're capable of , We will have to work on just about everything with you Hyoudou " Zaleem said as Issei visibly sagged in relief before making a slightly offended face .

" Now I will show you my estate in which you will be residing for the forseeable future " Zaleem announced as the world shifted around them .

They all stood inside of Zaleem's throne room as lucy stood to the left of the throne while Apophis stood behind it to the right .

" Welcome to my home " Zaleem Said as Vali team marvelled at the room around them .

Issei's stomach grumbled as he laid eyes on the table full of food filled to the top with copious amounts of food ranging from steak to sushi to cooked pies .

" Yes Issei , you can eat " Zaleem said in a low tone as Issei surged forward , Sat at the table and dug in .

" It seems my assumption was correct, everyone is hungry " Lucy commented as she chose to sit at the table , followed by Apophis who sat at to the right of Zaleem's chair .

Vali team moved to random spots at the huge table as they grabbed food from the large feast infront of them .

Seeing the enormous amount of food infront of them , Zaleem sighed and opened four seperate rifts as he made his way to the table .

" what's goin on bossman " Mathews yelled as he landed facefirst from the rift , soon followed by Kanae and Tsuba .

The second rift revealed cleo and lucinda and sasha as well as Ava stepping from the third .

From the forth rift stepped the three fallen angels Kalawarner , Mittelt and Raynare .

" It seems that Lucy decided it was time for a family dinner " Zaleem motioned to the table to which the new occupants happily sat themselves down and filled their plates .

" Fuck yea FOOD " Mathews yelled as he dug into a chicken leg .

Zaleem sat himself at his seat , However he did not move to get anything to eat due to a small black comet rocketing into the room and launching at Zaleem .

" WHAT THE HELL " Bikou yelled as grabbed his plate to stop it from being propelled into the air .

" LADY OPHIS " Le Fay screamed as she saw the comet had been Ophis who had by now positioned herself ontop of Zaleems lap .

" Yes child " Ophis asked emotionlessly as she sat happily in her place , While Zaleem reached around her and filled his own plate .

Kuroka stared questionably at Zaleem as He ate , Small bits of food being stolen from his plate as Ophis picked at his food and anything he held in his hands . However she stopped staring once Ophis herself glared at her to which she refocussed on her own food .

" What a nice family meal " Lucy said happily from her spot at the table as she ate .

" I agree this is a nice change " Sasha commented as she cut up and ate her steak .

Zaleem watched as his family inducted Issei and Vali team into their ranks .

Issei had somehow revealed vali to be a closet pervert when they started bickering about boobs or ass being better to which Mathews had thown himself into their conversation .

Lucinda , cleo , mittelt and Le fay started discussing about clothing .

Bikou , kanae and tsuba had somehow developed a close knit relationship in the span of a minute of speaking while Ava conversed with Arthur .

Kuroka and sasha had started discussing something in hushed whispers before developing heated glares and continuing with their conversation .

Lucy and Apophis were naturally talking about Zaleem as they ate .

All the while Zaleem watched this , He looked down at his plate for his next chicken leg only to find it all gone and Ophis to have a small smile on her face with bits of food on her cheeks .

Chuckling to himself Zaleem reached to the table and refilled his plate while he pat Ophis head , A genuine smile making its way to his face .

' _This is what I Fight for , For all of you . I will kill and die for all of you . You are my family , And nothing is going to take you away from me _' Zaleem thought as he watched his family mingle .

A flash drew Zaleem out of his thoughts as he spotted Lucy with a camera pointed at his face .

' _How did she even acquire one of __them _' Zaleem thought as he stared dumbfounded at his care giver .

" ZALEEM SMILED " Lucy shouted as she triumphantly held up the new photo .

" WHAT NO WAY , LET ME SEE " Ava yelled as she got up to see the photo , soon followed by everyone else due to Zaleem barely showing emotion .

" FUCK OFF IT'S MY PRECIOUS " Lucy screamed as she bolted from the table with youth Zaleem didn't know she had , She was followed by Ava and Sasha as they ran around the estate , All the while Zaleem sat chuckling in his chair .

" Now this ... This is nice " Zaleem staed as he sat .


	29. ZALEEM GREMORY - CHANGE

' Thinking / _Telepathic communication ' _

{ Sacred gear }

" Speaking "

" **_YELLING / SPELLS _**"

**LAST CHAPTER **

" FUCK OFF IT'S MY PRECIOUS " Lucy screamed as she bolted from the table with youth Zaleem didn't know she had , She was followed by Ava and Sasha as they ran around the estate , All the while Zaleem sat chuckling in his chair .

" Now this ... This is nice " Zaleem said as he sat .

**CURRENT CHAPTER **

After Finishing their meal , Everyone went back to their respective duties , Cleo had gone back to the youkai faction to monitor their alliance .

Sasha , Ava and Lucinda had gone back to the human world to the residence while kanae and tsuba went back to Kuoh .

Mathews himself went back to the foundry to overlook everything .

Vali team as well as Issei were working with Apophis to further themselves .

Ophis herself was currently sleeping in Zaleems bedroom While the three fallen were wandering the castle .

**WITH ZALEEM **

" Assimilate " Zaleem mumbled as he worked on his latest spell , He had his left palm on the floor with his five fingers spread wide , Black kanji being imprinted onto the ground as black tendrils of energy burned and marked the floor working to finish the spells formula.

Zaleem watched as he completed his spell , The kanji spreading in five directions before it started morphing and creating a triple spiral pattern of kanji .

With the spells formula complete , He stood from his seated position and walked over to a small bonsai tree located on his study desk .

Looking at it before smiling to himself , Zaleem reached out as the Kanji formed on the palm of his hand before he placed his palm against the small tree .

" **_Assimilate _**" Zaleem uttered as he watched the tree shift as it started to disappear infont of his eyes , Every part of the tree being sucked into the palm of his hand dissecting and incorporating what made up the small tree , Finally finishing his goal of spontaneous evolution .

With the Bonsai tree gone Zaleem cast his attention to himself ' _Did I just make myself part __plant ..__... _' He thought as he opened his palm and faced it to himself .

" **_Construction_** " Zaleem uttered another one of his spells as Kanji yet again formed , But this time all over his left arm , Looking as if it were moving to the palm of his hand as he focussed on the aspects that made up the small tree .

Watching with satisfaction as as his skin morphed and split as small roots sprung from his palm before taking the shape he had imagined in his head , Soon after leaves quickly grew from the newly formed bonsai in the palm of his hand which was followed by it fully maturing .

Now having full control of his newfound ' construct ' Zaleem concentrated as the small plant in his palm shifted once more , Specific roots on the tree enlarging before completely overtaking the tree as three large roots sat in his palm .

Facing his palm to the wall , Zaleem reared his arm back before shooting it forward , The roots becoming animated as they skewered the wall before receding back into his palm .

' _Now lets __see _' Zaleem thought to himself as the roots dissapeared from his hand as he closed his fist .

He walked over to his work bench before long tendril made its way from Zaleems pointer finger and onto the table .

' _Interesting _' Zakeem thought as he changed the tendrils properties , He watched it shift and elongate as the tendril moved from his left pointer finger to the centre of his palm once more .

He watched as the construct became thinner and thinner as its other end connected with his right palm , Effectively bridging his arms together .

The construct took a more refined shape , Twisting and turning and splitting itself to come to the rough form of a twisted chain .

Standing once more Zaleem spread his arms out wide as the chain erupted and became longer and longer , Taking cells from his body to fuel it's length . Each and every cell being replaced by his infinite regeneration .

Twitching his fingers , The chain moved according to his thoughts exactly as he wished , Wrapping and constricting anything he wished .

Sighing to himself , Zaleem walked back to his study as the chain retracted into his body as it was converted into extra cells inside his body , Not needing to feed the ever expanding and condensing reservoir of energy inside his very being .

Looking over his notes of his studies , He looked over everything as his mind went into overdrive , recording amd noting everything inside so he would never forget and be able to rewrite them if needed .

After finishing Zaleem picked up the notes as they caught fire in his hands , destroying all notes containing his research , not wanting his work to fall into the wrong hands .

Reaching back over to the small pot , Zaleem constructed another bonsai tree from his hand before animating it and making it move into the pot . The small root working as legs as it dug itself back into the soil .

With a small smile , Zaleem left his study and went to his throne room as he thought about his recent success in his spells . The small bonsai acting like a tree while having no orders from its creator .

Taking his place on his throne , Zaleem clasped his hands together as he closed his eyes .

" Zaleem " He raised his head as he caught the eyes of his lover .

**WITH VALI TEAM AND ISSEI , APOPHIS**

Issei sweated heavily as he tried to maintain the orb of energy in his hand .

" You're doing well , All of you , With the constant use of energy your reserves of energy will expand . Doing this exercise regularly is a good method to increase that rate " Apophis explained as he held an orb if his own .

" This ... Is so ... Hard " Issei drawled out as his orb destabilized and ruptured before dissapearing .

" That is because of your almost non-existant magical prowess resulting from your horrible control and magical reserves , However that is why I am here , to rectify that situation " Apophis stated which hurt and reasured Issei at the same time .

" Its because he is so week , I still wander why he got his sacred gear " Vali mumbled , Having started a proper rivalry with the other heavenly dragon weilder .

" What was that you bastard " Issei yelled back at the white haired teen .

" Shut it useless " Vali replied nonchalantly .

" Say it to my face you freak " Issei replied , However there was no animosity between them as it was just a good natured banter between comrades .

" You're both weak now shut it , I will not fail my king " Apophis stated which shut the two up immediately which caused the other members of Vali team to snicker at their expense as they too continued the exercise .

Issei once again performed the exercise , Having his reserves refilled by the environment around him .

**HELL**

Serafall as well as ajuka beelzebub and falbium asmodeus sat amongst the 32 pillars of hell , Having convened to relay the new laws apon their kind .

" I must say , I speak for all of us when I say we were surprised by this emergency summoning " Said the current head of the Agares clan .

" This ... is for our survival " Falbium said to himself as he knew what had to be done .

" Indeed " Ajuka said beside his long time friend .

" We must ask , What are we all gathered here for " asked gragg forneus .

Zeoticus and venelana watched on silently from their podium as they too were interested .

" For the first and least important matter , Zeoticus Gremory , I feel it is necessary that you know that your eldest son has been severely wounded in battle and i currently in recovery " Serafall stated with a withdrawn look on her face .

" WHAT , WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BOY " Venelana yelled out as she stood to her feet .

" I must second that , Afterall we all know how strong sirzechs is , Tell us , How and who defeated him " Lord sitri asked in a more collected tone .

" If you must know , Sirzechs was defeated in battle by his younger sibling , Zaleem gremory , It was an arranged battle with accepted deals by both sides . Sirzechs went into battle with his peerage and lost against Zaleem " Serafall announced with a sad tone .

" I DEMAND PROOF " Venelana shouted as her husband was forced to sit down with a heavy conciounce .

" Its true " Ajuka stated as he took to his feet " At this point in time , Sirzechs Lucifer is in critical condition and in a coma , He has twenty four hour care , It is unknown whether he will survive "

" HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN " Venelana yelled out as she grew hysterical .

" It was a challenge by Sirzechs himself , We had no right to interfere " Serafall explained .

" And what was the cost of winning " Lord sitri asked , Acknowledging that the satans were dodging around the subject .

" For Sirzechs, He wished for Zaleem to rejoin the Gremory clan " Serafall said as Zeoticus silently scoffed .

" And of Zaleem's " Sitri asked .

" Zaleem decreed that order must change within the devils , The current heads are to stand down from their positions , They must be tested as well as their children , If they fail then the next in line shall also be tested until someone suitable is found , Lowclass devils will be given the chance to lead clans of their own and join if they are proven worthy , This is his order " Serafall stated calmly as chaos all but broke out in the meeting room .

" THIS IS PROPOSTEROUS " Zeoticus shouted out as he once again stood .

" WHO IS THIS BOY TO REQUEST SOMETHING SO RIDICULOUS , HE CLEARLY NEEDS TO BE REMOVED " yelled out another pillar head as he made his thoughts known .

Serafall watched as many of the households made their opinions known , Her face becoming more and more downtrotten as reality started to hit her .

" Serafall , What is your opinion , If it was possible , Could we stop this " Lord sitri asked as he studdied his daughters reaction .

" If it was just his military , I'm sure that we could win , As the majority of them are human " Serafall notified .

" And what of the rest " Lord sitri pressed on .

" From what we know of his underlings , They are incredibly strong in their own rights , The man known as Apophis was able to take on half of Sirzechs peerage without loss " Serafall said as the pillers payed more and more attemtion .

" And what of the brat zaleem , If thats all he has then we must be able to win " Venelana asked as Serafall shook her head .

" He is the biggest issue , I must let you know , He is incredibly intelligent , Possibly even more so than ajuka , His strength is ... unfathomable if nit downright terrifying " Serafall said as she had a lost look on her face .

" Explain my dear " Sitri asked as he leant his arms on his table .

" At first he fought sirzechs and his peerage on equal terms , After sirzechs dealt a seemingly fatal blow , Zaleem stated he would let us see a fraction of his true strength after seemingly being unharmed after having no heart " Serafall said as the clans started to understand .

" after releasing some kind of seal , He became almost impervious to all forms of damage , he instantly healed from any injury dealt to him " Serafall kept explaining .

" So his defence is high , We could just overpower it with our own power " one of the clan heads said earning nods from other members .

" No , What is even greater than his defence is his offensive capabilities , When he stopped toying with his elder brother , He unleashed the attack that has indesposed sirzechs " Serafall said as her voice grew more quiet .

" I do not know what else his capabilities are , But I am sure when I say this , If he along with his army were to attack , We would be dealt a quick death " Serafall stated as the room once again went into chaos .

" We must expect a rebelion from some of the houses , Hopefully he'll understand " Ajuka stated as he whispered into Serafall's ear .

" We can only hope " Serafall said as she took her seat once again .

" These tests are to take place immediately , We have four days to conduct them , In two hours , The clan heads are to bring their children to conduct the first set of tests " Ajuka announced as he stood and spoke .

**WI****TH** **ZALEEM**

**HELL**

Zaleem stepped through the rift as he looked towards the floor , Having connected himself to the ceiling to watch the proceedings .

Serafall stood with both ajuka and falbium infront of what remained of the 72 pillar families .

Zaleem watched as all families stood in their own groups , Some glancing at eachother and whispering .

" Will the current heir to the agares clan step forward " Ajuka asked as he came out of a room to the side .

A girl with long blonde hair and pink eyes soon stood up , She wore glasses as well as a noble looking attire which had the agares clan symbol attached to her clothing.

" Name " Ajuka said as he held out a clip board and pen .

" Seekvaira " The teen responded as she came to stand infront of Ajuka .

" Very well , come this way , I still be conducting your test " Ajuka stated as they walked away from the gathered devils .

Serafall was next to come through the door way as she herself carried a clipboard .

Zaleem watched this process continue for each of the remaining houses , nearly half of the devil houses had to replace their heirs .

But what came as a surprise to Zaleem was when he hear that Riser phenex was to continue as the heir to his house .

' _It appears his defeat has humbled the boy _' Zaleem thought as he watched Riser converse in a civilised mannor ' _Good , Id hate to have to reform the boy myself _'

Zaleem watched as sairaorg left the chambers of his test with a satisfied smile However Zaleems own smile lessened when he saw the look on Sairaorg's father's face ' _That man could eventually be trouble _'

A commotion drew Zaleems attention from his cousin to his sister as he watched her slam through the doors followed by Serafall.

" WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS NONSENSE " Venelana yelled out as Rias ran to her and started crying .

" It has been decided that Rias is unable to lead the house of gremory at this time , And until she either changes her ways or her brother accepts the title of heir then the title falls to millicas Gremory who shows promise " Serafall stated as Venelana started to shake with rage .

" You don't think ... that my daughter ... is an unworthy heir " Venelana asked as her hair covered her eyes .

" Rias Gremory has failed crucial parts of the test , As such she has been marked ad undesirable " Serafall said with an even tone .

Without warning , Venelana swung round and pointed an accusing finger at her servant , Grayfia .

" YOU WANTED THIS THE WHOLE TIME YOU WENCH , IF YOU HADN'T OF HAD THAT BASTERD SON OF YOURS THIS WOULDNT HAVE HAPPENED " Venelana began spewing out as the power of destruction bled from her body .

" Restrain her and bring forward Millicas Gremory at once " Serafall instructed as the guards rendered Venelana unconcious and started transporting her to the gremory estate .

Zeoticus stayed silent in his fuming rage as he stormed out of the building .

" It will be done " Grayfia responded as she went to collect her child .

' _Well that wasn't as exciting as i wished it to be but it'll do _' Zaleem thought as he took a seated position on the bottom of the roof , Zaleem looked at the entrance of the building as a smirk made its way onto his face ' _It seems that the selected lowclass devils have made their way here_ '

" Please, Will all but the selected heirs vacate this room " Ajuka asked as the families began to disperse .

After a few moments Millicas was brought into the room by Grayfia before she too left .

Being alone Millicas began to grow worried as he looked around , Noticing this Zaleem decided to connect to the child .

' _Don't be worried , You have nothing to fear here child , Move towards the front , Everything will be okay _' Millicas heard in his head as he looked around . ' _Who are you _' Millicas asked .

' _Later , Just go stand at the front next to the sitri heiress _' Without any more prodding , Millicas put on his bravest face and walked forwards, Making his way through the croud befoe standing next to sona .

The entrance once again opened as Falbium entered soon followed by each of the selected low class devils , Each and everyone of them having a look of hope and pride in their eyes .

' _Well it's time _' Zaleem thought as he stood up and made his way to standing above the podium.

" Welcome , Each and every o ... " Serafall began before everyone was put on alert , The younger devils watching as someone dropped from the ceiling .

" I think it's time I addressed them , Don't you think Serafall " Zaleem asked as he stood up from his crouched position .

" O... Of course " Serafall stuttered out as she stepped back and Zaleem took her place before pulling down his hood for all to see .

Riser had to grab his hand as it started shake , Bringing himself to stand .

Sairaorg couldn't help the smile to came to his face as he saw his cousin .

Millicas grew curious as stared at the stranger .

The rest of the devil heirs recognised the man as Zaleem gremory , The rumored reason for this haooening in the first place .

" Welcome , Everyone to your new place as the heads of your clans , This is a trial period to see how you do as the heads . Do your best , Lead as you would have done " Zaleem stated as he addressed the clan heirs before turning to the lowclass devils .

" And welcome , Due to what i decreed , Each of your states has elected a representative, It matters not that you are lowclass , You have shown the potential to lead and will be given a chance to do so , To lead both beside the clan heirs and for your people " Zaleem stated as the lowclass looked up at him with gratitude for his actions .

" Are there any questions before this gets underway " Zaleem asked as he watched hands be raised .

Zaleem pointed at one of the southern lowclass devils .

" Im sure I speak for all of us when I ask this , Why " The man asked as he stared intently at the man on the podium.

" The devils are going extinct , If the heads of clans had kept going the way they had then they would have driven themselves along with each and everyone of you extinct . Sooner or later , Treaty or not , They wouldve made a decision that would have killed you had I not intervened . From this point onwards , You will work together , No backstabbing , No trying To get ahead of eachother , High class or lowclass is irrelevant, You will be working towards the betterment of not just you clans , Cities or towns , You will be working for the future of your entire species " Zaleem announced as most of the devils infront of him nodded with conviction .

Millicas looked up at the man infront of them in awe with his mouth open slightly .

" We wont disappoint you " The southern representative stated as he stood tall and proud .

" I hope not , For you sakes " Zaleem stated as he looked over the devils before snapping his fingers , The hall behind theing occupied by three large portals.

" What is this " Sairaorg asked as squads of foundry soldiers came through the portals , Equiped with their upgraded armor , Starves and both rifles .

" Each and everyone of you will be under the protection of one of our squads , They will be around you at all times to ensure your safety " Zaleem said as the captains of each squad picked who they would be protecting .

The new heirs and leaders watched as the soldiers stood back as their captains came and stood beside their charges .

Millicas looked up at the soldier standing beside him as the man looked down at him , Slowly leaning down the man removed his helmet to reveal a young man with brown eyes and short brown hair , He looked to be around twenty two years old .

" Hey , My names Nathan , What's yours " Nathan said as he held out a hand to the boy .

" My names Millicas, Its good to meet you nathan " The young boy said as he held onto Nathans hand .

" Its nice to meet you as well , Me and my boys will be protecting you , Is that okay with you " Nathan said with a small smile towards the boy .

" Thats okay , I look forward to it " Millicas said as he watched other captains converse with whom they would protect .

" Not that it is unwelcome , But why do we need this " Sona asked as she stood beside her guard .

" There is no civilisation or species that has ever accepted immediate change , Those that do not accept will fight like a cornered beast , Those who do not see things from their point of view are their enemies , These soldiers are here to protect you until the change has been fully implemented " Zaleem notified as four captains made their way to stand beside the maou .

" You think we are in danger , What of our peerages " Sona asked .

" Potentially , Each of these men are here to protect you , And advise you , The previous leaders may not accept this but you are now the leaders of your home , Some of your families will try to feed you ideas for their own gain , Thus , You will be both advised and protected , As well as your peerages have the potential of dying when out of a rating game if you come into battle , If you are protected , That is elliminated m " Zaleem instructed as the soldiers nodded .

" Well , I guess we dont have a choice " Sona asked to which Zaleem Nodded .

" I think everything has been explained so far , In three days I will return during your next meeting , Take the time to converse together and get to know who you will be serving with " Zaleem instructed as everyone looked at eachother .

" Now , I have things to discuss , Until next time " Zaleem said as he left the podium and watched as the heirs started to leave with the guardians .

Zaleem himself went to talk to Serafall ajd the other maou .

" Zaleem " A voice called out to which he stopped and turned around .

" Sona , What is it that you need " Zaleem asked as he eyed the girl infront of him .

" I wanted ... to ask your opinion " Sona asked not noticing Serafall coming up behind her .

" What is it my dear " Zaleem asked as he acknowledged Serafall.

" Do you think it would be possible to open up an academy for rating games , Not just for high class families but for everyone , No boundaries , No looking down on eachother , An academy where all are accepted " Sona asked as she tried her best not to wither under his gaze .

Zaleem brought his hands to his chin as he made a tbinking gesture before calling forward Sona's guard captain .

" Sona , Where would you have thought this to be built " Zaleem asked as the captain handed him something to whcih Sona didnt see .

" Auros in agares territory " Sona said as she grew more uncomfortable as she noticed Zaleem bring his palm to his mouth .

" Building squads a c and e are to accompany squad seventeen for a new project " Zaleem instructed as sona couldn't help the surprised look on her face .

" W...w...w... What are you doing " Sona asked as he nodded to the captain .

" Well i think you have an academy to over see the construction of , Wouldn't you agree Serafall " Zaleem said as he looked behind sona .

" Agreed , Sounds like she will be busy for a few days " Serafall said as she couldnt help the proud look on her face .

" T... thank you " Sona said as she hugged her sister before bowing to Zaleem and being escorted to auros .

" Now ... Serafall " Zaleem said as his expression turned serious .

" Y...yes " Serafall asked as she looked away from Zaleems eyes .

" This rebelion , Make them see reason , Or I will end their puny rebellion permanently " Zaleem said before a rift opened behind him " Got it Serafall "

" Of course " Serafall said as she bowed before Zaleem left through the rift .

**RE****BELLION**

" This is unacceptable , I will not stand for our great institution which has stood for hundreds of years be taken down by some irrelevant boy " One of the pillar heads said amongst the many who had come .

" I agree , Something must be done about this outrageous development " The bael clan head said as he sat in a chair .

" Then there is obviously nothing else to be done, Here , we create our rebellion, we will for the maou to join us or they will be taken down by force " The man stated as many others in the large room nodded .

Riser phenex had left his protection detail for the night and had snuck here , But apon seeing what was being discussed, quickly grew worried , Having faced the enemy they had been talking about .

' _If it comes down to it , I'll have to choose_ ' Riser thought as he sat silently .

**OPHIS**

**' Lemon , if you do not wish to read this then feel free to skip to the next part ' **

Zaleem lay in his bed with Ophis to his left as she clung to his leg and chest , drawing circles on his bare chest .

" You know , you haven't told me , What's your goal " Ophis asked as she clung to her mate .

" My goal ... My goal is equality , Peace , Freedom , I want creatures no matter their origins to have the capacity to live a life of their own choosing . They should be able to dictate their own future , Free from slavery, torture and pain . Nobody should control another . Anyone who stands in the way of peace shall be dealt with whether they be kings or entire nations , I will put a stop to them , And I will accomplish my goal " Zaleem reponded accordingly as he swept a hand through Ophis's hair .

Ophis silently comtemplated for a few moments as she lay ontop of her mate .

" That is indeed a noble goal , I shall stand by you , Helping you in whatever way I can , As is my duty as your mate " Ophis finally said as she kissed her lover .

" You are more than welcome my love " Zaleem stated before his pupils dilated .

" I only ask two things in return " Ophis said as she was ontop of her lover .

" And what are they " Zaleem asked with a cocked eyebrow .

" First , I wish to have your love " Ophis stated as Zaleem nodded .

" Done , And the second " Zaleem asked as Ophis removed her gown and straddled her mate .

" I wish to bear your child " She stated as she unbuttoned his shirt .

" Now " Zaleem said as he made no action to stop her .

" We have been interupted to many times , Im tired of waiting , I want it now " Ophis demanded as she started undoing Zaleem's pants .

" As you wish " Zaleem said as he sat up , grabbing her by the shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed .

Kissing down her bare body as he moved himself between her legs .

" Finally " Ophis drooled out as Zaleem moved his head down between her legs.

She grew surprised as she felt his tongue lap around her clitorus as he slid two fingers inside of her .

She felt tingling go up her spine as his tongue went to work with her clitorus , His fingers finding a steady rhythm as they delved into her . His fingers curling slightly ad he rubbed against her canal as he stimulated her clitorus , Causing her back arch as she screamed out in pleasure .

He stopped playing with her clitorus as he trailed kisses along her thighs , His fongers quickly becoming coated by her juices as they continued stimulating the wall front of her vaginal canal , Each time he did so causing her to spasm with pleasure .

After moving back to stimulating both her clitorus as well as her canal , Ophis moved and grabbed Zaleems hair as her legs tightened around his head .

Zaleem kept going as she gripped him , Reacher her climax as she screamed , Coating Zaleem with her juices as it erupted out of her body violently .

After a few moments she unfurled her arms from his head , slowly he came up licking his fingers as he did so .

" Tastes ... Sweet " Zaleem said as he moved her back down to the bed , moving her away from puddle of her juices .

" I want it ... I want it now " Ophis said with heavy breathes .

" If course " Zaleem said as he positioned himself above her , pulling her legs up and placing them over his shoulder .

" Ready " Zaleem asked as he got a nod from his lover .

Slowly he pushed his penis into his lover , Making her clutch the bed sheets due to his size .

Zaleem waited for a moment as he allowed for her body tp adjust to him , After a few moments he started to push himself deeper into her vaginal canal .

Eventually he started to thrust into his lover , Each time her head reared back as he did so .

After a few minutes of pounding into his lover before repositioning her , He moved her right leg over her right shoulder as he pushed deeper into the bed as his pelvis smashed into her , She screamed in pleasure as she felt him break through her cervix , Her head reared back as she screamed again , Zaleem grabbed her by the back as he stood up , He reached down and pulled her other leg up to her opposite shoulder , once again bringing his hands to support his lover as he fucked her , The length of his penis sliding in and out of his lover , Her juices running along its length as he pushed her against the wall again , Each and every thust pushing through her cervix , Eachtime she let out a satisfying moan .

After a few minutes in that position , Zaleem dropped Ophis onto the bed , Grabbing her by the hips as he brought her lower region up while her head was against the bed , Nearly making her upside down as he reincerted his penis into her , pushing deep into her nobody as she held herself up with her elbows against the bed .

Zaleems head reared up as his ears picked up footsteps somewhere in his estate .

" Someone draws near , I'll have to finish quickly " Zaleem stated as he forced his body to rapidly produce it's semen , Leaning down as he repositioned his lover with her stomach against the bed as he bent her over it's side , He grabbed her by the hair as he pulled it back , Causing her to yelp in pain and ecstasy , He pounded her repeatedly as she clawed at the bed , Releasing her juices as she squirted onto her lover .

Deciding this was time , Zaleem grabbed his lovers hips as he pulled her down the full length of his throbbing cock , Willing his body to release it's semen into his lover .

Ophis let out a yell of pure ecstasy yet again as she felt his fluids enter her body before leaking down her legs and onto the bed .

" I wish It could have gone for longer but it appears someone wants my attention " Zaleem said as he gently lifted his lover and placed her into his bed , Looking at the collection of cells spilt into the bed as they dissolved into the air by his will .

" Take ... your time ... My love " Ophis drooled out as she layed down . Zaleem leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before bringing the blanket to cover her .

" I won't be long " Zaleem stated as he formed a set of pants to cover himself before walking to the door to his room before opening it " What do you want , Issei , Vali"

" The fool felt the need to boast that his magic reserves improved " Vali notified .

" Well that's not the way I would have put it but yea, My magic reserves have improved " Issei said as hw had a wide smile .

" Congratulations , But You couldn't have waited until I was free " Zaleem said emotionlessly .

" Well yea I felt pretty good about it , I thought you would... " Issei didn't finish his sentence as he smelt an all too familiar smell .

" There's no way ... " Issei said suddenly .

" What " Vali asked with a raised eyebrow .

" WHAT WERE YOU DOING " Issei asked as he comically pointed his finger before sniffing again

Vali kept his eyebrow raised as he watched his friend continue .

" YOU HAD SEX " Issei yelled out as he attempted to move past Zaleem only to be stopped by the man who was easily taller than him .

" Yes ... I reproduced with my mate , What of it " Zaleem said emotionlessly .

" WHY DO YOU SAY IT LIKE THAT , YOU JUST HAD THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE AND YOU SAY IT LIKE THAT " Isseo yelled incredulously .

" Sex is merely a way to reproduce , My lover felt the need to bear children , It is merely a way to fullfil her wish " Zaleem replied as Issei went slack jawed .

" WHAT THE HELL " Isseo yelled out " YOU DONT CARE ABOUT IT "

" No , Not necessarily , I am beyond the need of something so trivial , I could have impregnated her a number of ways but she wished to faunicate , Sex is just something worshipped by mortal beings , However , For me and my lover , It is merely a means to an end , To bear children to this world and care for them until it is their time to think for themselves " Zaleem explained .

" Wait a moment " Vali stated as he quickly caught on .

" Indeed , Lady Ophis will potentially fall pregnant and will bear my child " Zaleem said as he could sense the changes inside her body .

" Oh ... Congratulations " Vali said not being able to fully comprehend the news .

" Save it , Until my child is born , Now if you do not mind , I have someone to attend to " Zaleem said as he shut the door .

He sighed as he walked back to his bed , However he stopped himself from hopping into the bed as his pupils dilated .

" A development has come up " Zaleem stated before a cloak formed around his body .

" Where " Ophis asked with slight confusion evident in her voice.

" Something has developed in Kyoto , I must check it out " Zaleem said before gently lifting her chin and kissing his lovers forehead .

" I'll be here , Don't take to long " Ophis said without arguing .

" Thank you my love " Zaleem stated as he leapt through a freshly created rift .

**KYOTO**

Zaleem made his appearance a few hundred feet from the entrance of Yasaka's palace as he watched the guards scramble about ' _Kunou ... Again _' Zaleem thought with a raised eyebrow before scanning the surrounding area for her .

After a few moments Zaleem turned on his heel and broke the surface of the ground as he launched into the sky in her direction .

**WITH KUNOU**

Kunou mumbled as she slowly woke up hearing the voices of those that had surrounded her .

" So , We just wait here until she is collected " A woman said as she stood near her colleagues.

" Yes , we recieve our payments and pretend this never happened " Kunou heard as she started to make out the figures around her .

The woman had long purple hair tied behind her back in a long pony tail , She wore simple looking armor made out of leather .

Her colleagues each wore rusted steel armor as they stood around Kunou, Obviously about to make an exchange .

" They're here " The woman stated as several members from the hero faction arrived .

" Hand her over " Their leader asked as he moved forward .

" First the payment " The woman demanded as she hoisted kunou up and into her grip .

" There has been a change of plans " The leader stated .

" Yes... there has " Announced a voice easily recognised by Kunou as she gained a large smile as everyone looked to the left of the clearing .

" Who're you " The woman asked as Zaleem approached both parties .

" I'm here to collect her , Now hand her over " Zaleem demanded as he looked at the woman behind his mask.

" Over my dead body , Not without my payment " The woman stated as Zaleem cracked his neck .

" Verywell then " Was all zaleem said as he swiped his arm , Kunou felt the grip on her decrease as she looked back , The lady had been decapitated by an unknown force .

" Anybody else " Zaleem asked as he stepped further into the clearing . Each and every person apart from Kunou grabbing their weapons as they stepped back .

A vengeful battle cry was heard as one of the iron glad warriors charged forward with his scarbard .

Zaleem twitched his right arm as the man grew closer , He stopped in his advance as his arms went limp , The cause became obvious when he was hoisted off of the ground by the condensed energy from Zaleem , Which had taken the form of a twisted , Malformed and elongated arm with atleast two more joints , Black in colour as energy seeped off of it and into the air , Its hands had long bladed claws with two more fingers than there should be .

The man was hoisted off of the ground by one such claw as he choked and vomited up his own blood as his skin started peeling off of his body due to the heat entering his body .

Without a second thought what remained of the mans body was tossed to the side before the rests of the warriors crew charged Zaleem.

Zaleem raised his right arm as a large silver greatsword shattered against his skin before he swung his arm out and decapitated the offending man with the bottom of his hand .

Zaleems body leant back at an unnatural angle as he ducked under the swing of a katana , Drawing in air as he locked eyes with the man whom had swung at him , The man was turned to dust as Zaleem exhaled a column of fire point blank into the mans face .

Reaching above his head to grab the ground as he was in his slanted position , Zaleem used his strength to back flip into the air as he dodged the ground shattering punch from another warrior .

On his way down Zaleem analysed his position before twisting to the left as an axe passed by him .

Landing on the ground in a silent crouch once more , Zaleem looked up at the final three warriors before smirkijg and slamming his hands into the ground .

It took a moment as everyone grew confused before the three warriors stopped moving , The Khaos brigade members looked confused before they noticed the thin black tendrils coming from the feet of the warriors , Having pierced through and wound through the entirety of their bodies before they fell to the ground having died before they realised .

Zaleem stood as he wiped himself off before coming and standing infront of Kunou , Reaching down and patting her head .

" You're from the Khaos brigade " Zaleem asked as he checked kunou for injuries.

" Indeed , And we request that you hand her over at once " The Captain asked as he held onto his weapon .

" I apologise , But I must leave no witnesses leading to me " Zaleem stated before the Captain jumped to the side , Narrowly avoided being decapitated or dismembered unlike his fellow members .

" You're going to regret that " The hero shouted as his weapon took on the shape of a scythe before he charged at Zaleem .

Rushing to stand infront of Kunou as he brought out his own weapon, Zaleem locked blades with the raging warrior whom Zaleem noticed to be crying .

" You Cry , Why is that " Zaleem asked as he broke the lock if their weapons by easily overpowering his opponent who was sent to the floor .

" You killed them , Without knowing them , Without mercy , You slaughtered them like pigs , I grew up with them , They were my family " The man said as he barely held his weapon .

" Do not blame me for your choices in life , This is the way of the world , The weak trample over the strong as they make their way in life . The weak clamper onto anything they can . While the strong come along and take what they wish . I am sorry for what this world has done to you and your life , It is a pity you won't get to experience the world I intend to make " Zaleem said as he knelt down to the man whom had since collapsed onto his knees .

" End me ... Please " The captain asked as he started to cry .

Zaleem knelt down as he brought the man closer to him . Holding the man close as he pointed his finger to the side of the mans head .

" I apologise , May you rest with your family " Zaleem said as the man nodded .

Kunou watched as a thin , black and purple beam of energy erupted from Zaleem's finger with resounding bang , Puncturing through the mans head and erasing a good portion of the nearby trees .

As Zaleem got up Kunou raced to his side and leapt onto him as she started to cry , The situation finally taking its toll on her as he held onto her while she cried into his shoulder .

" Lets get you home " Zaleem said as he cradled the child to him as he started walking back .

**KYOTO**

On the way back , Zaleem had produced a flower from the palm of his hand to which he had placed in the sleeping child's hair as he carried her home .

As he came to the palace in which Yasaka lived , Zaleem made his way up the stairs as the guards rushed him but made no move to take Kunou from him after it was known to be him .

As Zaleem made his way through the front gates , He noticed the guards running around like a bunch of headless chickens .

" What's going on here " Zaleem asked as the guards lowered their weapons .

" Lady Yasaka ... She's been taken "

**CHAPTER COMPLETE .**

**I WILL BE ONCE AGAIN EDITING MY CURRENT CHAPTER AS WELL AS THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS TO CORRECT UNNOTICED GRAMMAR MISTAKES AS WELL AS CORRECTING ANYTHING ELSE . I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT WILL ALSO BE GOING OVER THAT AS WELL .**

**KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS CHAPTER MAY CHANGE IN THE FUTURE .**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY FEEDBACK OR QUESTIONS , PM ME OR WRITE A REVIEW AND ILL REPLY AS QUICKLY AS I CAN . **


	30. ZALEEM GREMORY - TRUE POWER

' Thinking / _Telepathic communication ' _

{ Sacred gear }

" Speaking "

" **_YELLING / SPELLS _**"

**PLEASE NOTE THIS CHAPTER IS LIABLE TO CHANGE** **IN THE FUTURE**

**LAST CHAPTER**

" What's going on here " Zaleem asked as the guards lowered their weapons .

" Lady Yasaka ... She's been taken

**CURRENT CHAPTER**

Zaleem seemed to stop in his stride as the guards sported worried looks apon their faces .

The Captain of the royal guard was drawn forwards by an invisible force as he was dragged from the ground to the space Infront of Zaleem , hovering as his youkai features trembled .

" Repeat that to me , I don't think I heard you correctly " Zaleem said as his eyes took their reptilian shape while the guard captain gazed into the eyes of the predator infront of him .

" L...Lady yasaka, H...has been taken " The man said as he was dropped to the ground , The glowing red eyes of Zaleem's peircing through the mans soul ( I feel the need to say Zaleems eyes are alike that of Yumeko Jabami's red eyes from Kakegurui , I am unable to post a link as it auto corrected everytime to something else as I tried to post this chapter . But If you look up Yumeko jabami red eyes , It should be the second picture with her looking at the picture and palm faced upwards

)

Zaleem positioned kunou into one arm as he looked around the area .

" By whom was she taken " Zaleem asked as he glared at the captain once again as Kunou clutched to his chest .

" We don't know , We were too busy trying to find the princess " The guard choked out as he forced his gaze from the unknown creature infront of him .

Zaleem's glare intensified as he stormed towards the palace soon followed by the guard captain .

" CLEO " Zaleem shouted as he burst through the palace door with a kneeling cleo infront of the door .

" My lord " Cleo stated in fear , having never seen Zaleem in such a mood herself .

Zaleem Opened up a rift next to Cleo as Lucinda dropped through .

" Locate them , Locate her , Now " Zaleem ordered as he observed the room , Both Lucinda and Cleo instantly beginning to search for the abducted youkai leader .

**KYOTO**

" Begin the Seige " Came a voice from a young man as he looked over the city of Kyoto.

" As you command " An aged man replied as he signalled to commence the invasion .

**WITH ****ZALEEM , CLEO AND LUCINDA**

" Have you found her yet " Zaleem asked impatiently as he walked through the room , Cleo and Lucinda focussing as hard as they could .

" She's... in the city but ... there is interfierance " Lucinda stated before the building shook .

" What was that " Kunou cried out as she hugged the back of Zaleems leg .

" The hero faction and ... the rest of the Khaos brigade " Zaleem muttered as he glared at the city through the wall .

" Kunou , I'm gonna send you somewhere that you'll be safe ... Okay " Zaleem said as he knelt down to the small girl as she nervously clutched her arms to her chest as Zaleem gently guided her through a rift straight to lucy .

After Kunou was through the rift Zaleem grabbed his neck and cracked it as his neck twitched slightly .

" So they think they can Invade . We'll I'll just have to teach them their place " Zaleem said as he brought out a beacon before activating it and tossing it to the side .

" Yea ... we'll show em " Cleo said with conviction in her eyes .

**WI****TH MATHEWS AT THE FOUNDRY**

" GET YOUR SORRY ASSES READY NOW , WE'VE GOT ALLIES THAT NEED OUR HELP " Mathews yelled out with urgency as the legion of men infront of him scrambled to get their armor and weapons .

" Come on , come on , come on " Mathews kept going as he waited patiently for the men to be ready .

" We've got everything " His second in command announced .

" WE MOVE TO KYOTO , PROTECT IT'S RESIDENTS , ELIMINATE ALL INTRUDERS" He yelled as they all shifted to Kyoto .

**ZALEEMS DIMENTION**

Zaleem Appeared through a rift before he stood infront of Issei and vali team while the fallen angels had formed up beside them .

" What's going on " Issei asked as he watched Zaleem shift unneasily .

" Kyoto is under attack by the Khaos brigade , We are leaving to deal with them at once , No questions asked . Now we have a city to protect " Zaleem said as everyone stood behind him , His armor morphing around his body as his horns grew atop of his head behind the mask .

A rift opened infront of them as they all marched through with their task at hand .

**WITH APOPHIS , AVA , SASHA **

Apophis appeared through a rift infront of the two girls before he quickly scanned the area for hostiles .

" Girls , I need to get you out of here at once " Apophis stated as a teleportation circle opened up below them transporting the group to a cliff face outside of the city.

" What's going on " Ava demanded as she turned and glared at the transformed dragon .

" Kyoto is under attack , I've been told to make sure nothing happens to you " Apophis replied as he stood guard .

" Then they need us " Sasha replied as she tried to step towards Kyoto before Apophis moved to stop her .

" I'm sorry but I cannot allow that " Apophis said as he stood protectively infront of them .

" Why can't we help " Ava asked as Apophis stood over a cliff watching the city .

" I was tasked with making sure you were safe " Apophis replied .

" Well we're helping anyway , you'll just have to tag along " Sasha said before the two girls tossed themselves off of the cliff , soon followed by an irrate Apophis as he moved to cussion their fall .

**KYOTO CITY , LUCINDA AND CLEO**

Cleo and Lucinda stood side by side as they defended themselves and the city .

The many youkai rallying to their side as they defended against the endless horde of invaders .

" Hero faction , Magicians , fallen angels . Why the hell are they all here " Cleo asked as she shot a large fire ball at a volley of light spears, Cancelling out both attacks .

" Its the Khaos brigade , We must defend the city " Lucinda replied as she used her senses to dodge an attack from behind .

The city rumbled once again as explosions went off , followed by the screams off many youkai .

**WITH THE KHAOS BRIGADE LEADERS **

" Interesting " Cao Cao said as he watched another unknown faction join in the battle.

" what do we do " Euclid asked as he watched .

" Send in the satan faction , we'll also be joining " Cao cao replied before shooting off towards the battle .

**WITH ZALEEM AND CREW**

After stepping out of the rift , Zaleem came to stand in the middle of a fountain as he looked around .

" Move out , Save everyone , Keep yourselves alive " Zaleem announced before they all spit up .

Issei went east , vali team to the west , while the fallen went to the south .

Zaleem himself went north towards the palace .

Releasing multiple seals on himself , Zaleem felt the rush of power inside of himself as the ground around him exploded in debris , His body becoming energized .

He moved his arms to the side as his arms became coated is a miasma of energy , forming tendrils from where his arms were as it lashed out at his enemies .

**VALI TEAM **

vali worked together as they were ambushed by rogue fallen angels . Bikou and kuroka had engaged members of the hero faction while arthur stood guard of his sister as she tended to the wounded .

" Well isn't this interesting , Vali team are traitors " Came a female voice from above them , They looked up to see a middle aged woman with long red hair and six black angel wings behind her.

" Who are you " Vali asked as he activated his balance breaker , Not recognising the woman infront of him .

" My name is marianne , And we'll be your executioners " The woman said as they watched as another three fallen came together behind her , each having six wings of their own .

" Not if we have anything to say about that " Vali repsonded as He moved to engage the woman .

" How idiotic " The woman replied before she motioned for her men to atfack , to which they swooped and engaged vali team .

**APOPHIS**** , AVA , SASHA . **

Apophis stood behind his charges as they engaged the Khaos brigade together , Firing off spell after spell at the cannon fodder that tried to kill them .

" It seems that reinforcements have arrived " Apophis announced to which ava confirmed .

" Lets move forward " Ava announced before lobbing the head off a member of the hero faction with a kick to the neck .

" We have twenty three enemies approaching infront of us " Apophis announced .

" And we'll deal with them " Sasha replied as she healed the wounded youkai around her , She watched with satisfaction as the men and women she had healed stand up and once more prepared to fight .

" Yes we shall " Apophis stated as a rock golem formed infront of them and charged forwards to engage their enemies .

**KALAWARNER , RAYNARE AND MITTELT**

" TRAITORS " A fallen angel shouted as she was cleaved in half from a copy of Kalwarmer .

" Technically we aren't " Raynare replied as she dispatched another of her kind .

" Yep , You're the bad guys " Mittelt replied as she swept up the bodies of her enemies with her telekinesis and blasted their bodies at them .

" It won't be a problem anyway " Came a male voice as Mittelt was struck in the side of the face which caused Kalawarner and raynare to cry out in worry before they too were struck , Making both raynare and Kalawarner hold their wounds .

They looked up from where they were struck to see a platoon of devils , Each one with spells at the ready to kill them .

They were protected however as the bodies of men were used to shield them as mittelt stood out from a collapsed building , Her forehead bleeding and arm broken .

" Yea for you " Mittelt said as she hurled everything she could at their enemies .

**MATHEWS AND THE FOUNDRY**

" MOVE FORWARD , DONT LET ANY PASS , TRANSPORT THE CITIZENS OUT OF HERE " Mathews ordered as he decapitated one of his enemies with his dagger , His body healing from the burns of a spell that had hit him point blank in the face .

" YES SIR " Came the reply of hundreds of men that launched into battle .

**WITH ZALEEM**

Zaleem marched through the city of Kyoto, the battle raging around him as Angels , heroes and devils tried to strike him .

Only for his enemies attempts to be fwarted a their body movements were halted as he passed by them before the life died from their eyes and they fell to the ground .

The devils in the sky hurled fire spells at the man , But he was protected in turn by a red wall of Superheated plasma momentarily before it dissapeared before he shot his arms forward , The ground shook as it exploded and a mass of both energy which morphed into tendrils which reached into the sky as they lashed out at everything above him .

" **CREATION** " Zaleem Shouted as he raised his hand with his fingers curled inwards before the city shook around him , He stood still as the ground beneath him caved and exploded as metal , concrete and dirt from under the city came together below him with earth and water being sucked into it .

" **ANIMATE** **: HORRID ABOMINATION **" Zaleem shouted as he stood atop the grotesque construct's head as it suddenly lurched forward and charged anything he motioned at .

Anything and everything the construct trampled joined it's growing mass , Including the bodies of the fallen enemies as they were broken apart and added to the growing monster .

" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT " Yelled a devil as his comrades tried blasting the monster .

" WHO CARES KILL IT " A fallen angel yelled as she threw lightspears at it , The construct raised its many arms as it protected it's master and it self while it charged the flying enemies .

" **Catastrophic solar bombardment ****= Armageddon **" Zaleem said as he held his arms out as energy built and exploded like a red column of energy going into the sky .

Everyones attention was drawn from battling to the sky as whistling was heard as the sky darkened .

Zaleem gave a sneer as he brought his arms back to the side of his body , having given sufficient fuel to his spell before looking down at the insects infront of him , Clasping his hands together and focussing .

As everyone gazed at the sky , they were alarmed when the storm clouds covering the city were lit up with a red glow , Followed by hundreds apon hundreds of car sized rocks burning through the atmosphere heading straight for the city .

Zaleem connected himself to every foundry unit as well as every youkai and his family ' _Any foundry units are to transport any citizens of Kyoto out of the war zone , Once out you guard the rescued until ordered otherwise_' Zaleem ordered as he eyed the sky for a moment before focussing on the fallen angels about to strike at his construct .

Their efforts were stopped as the construct stopped , Turned to them before sweeping its arm around and turning them to paste as they were smashed into the ground .

Zaleem stood atop his creations head with his arms crossed , his eyes closed as he tried to locate everyone around him and steer his projectiles towards his enemies .

He became distressed however as he felt hundreds of life signatures swarming to the palace .

" Pitiful creatures " Zaleem mumbled as he tore the throat of a fallen angel that had gotten too close .

**VALI TEAM**

{ DIVIDE } Came the voice of Albion as Vali absorbed a light spear from the lead fallen angel .

Bikou leapt over his opponent , Smashing the angel in the head with his staff , launching the man into the wall where he was knocked unconcious .

Kuroka ran past her opponent dealing a strong punch to the mans side before disabling him entirely.

Le fay stood to the side as she kept healing the dieing youkai around her as Arthur engaged a long haired male fallen in a sword fight .

Vali , Being covered in blue particles as he flew at the fallen , Ducking under a swing of her light spear .Before she could react she was kicked down to the ground as Vali appeared above her in a drop kick .

Bikou enlarged his fist as it transformed into a ape like hand and smashed the male over the head , flattening the fallens face against a concrete wall .

Kuroka froze her opponent in place before she used her claws and struck the vile creature down in his place .

Aurthur raced around the cracked and shattered cobble road as he clashed with his opponent , going around the field once more , this time however he slid across the ground as he wound his sword around .

He watched the Sword fly safely above him as his own sword bisected the fallen in two .

Vali team came together once more , They stood and made sure they were okay before they were swarmed by many different kinds of youkai , many offering thanks before they ran off to defend their home .

" To the palace " Vali announced before the team took off .

**K****ALAWARNER , RAYNARE AND MITTELT **

The three fallen angels worked perfectly together as Mittelt hurled projectiles at the troop of devils attacking them while redirecting the falling debris from the buildings as well as the meterorites towards their enemies , Raynare ran forward followed by a horde of Kalawarners copies , Her plasma weaponry slashing through their opponents while Kalawarner used her light based weaponry to destroy the devils both girls making sure to avoid the meteorites as they watched flying devils get flattened by the projectiles .

Mittelt stopped their enemies in their places as the last of them was cut down .

" Phew , that felt nice " Raynare said happily .

" Come , we have to go " Kalawarner noted as they all ran forwards into the city .

**ISSEI**

{ BOOST , BOOST , BOOST , BOOST } Came the voice of Draig as Issei wore his blood red Balance breaker .

" DRAGON SHOT " issei yelled as he blasted a horde of hero faction members .

He ran around the battle field as he traded blows with any enemy within striking distance , foundry and youkai units forming up behind him as they rallied and battled together , Issei led them as they marched and confronted the enemy forces .

**ZALEEM **

Zaleem stood rooted to the top of his construct as they waded through the city , a trail of blood being left by the abomination as it collects more and more bodies .

Squads of Foundry members forming up behind Zaleem , Standing atop its growing head as they knelt , Aiming in all directions as they discharged blasts of energy from their rifles as they made their way through the city towards the Palace atop the creatures head .

Zaleem frowned as he looked to the palace , Images which horrified him flashing in his mind before launching from the top of his construct to the palace . The construct shattering under the pressure as the foundry units braced .

**THE PALACE**

Cleo stood panting as burning bodies layed around her .

Lucinda lay on the ground beside her , breathing heavily as she pulsed her senses to locate more enemy forces .

" That has to be the last of them ... Right " Cleo stated as she stumbled and leaned against the wall .

" I certainly hope so " Lucinda stated before coming to her friends side .

" What a pity " Hearing this , Cleo turned around on the spot and eyed the entrance .

Lucinda herself stood with her hands at the ready to attack .

They saw a blue haired male standing at the entrance weilding what appeared to be a spear, he wore a blue battle suit with a white coat around his waist .

" Who are you " Cleo asked weary of the new arrival .

" My name is Cao cao , And I kindly ask you to lay down your weapons " Cao cao stated .

His only reply was Cleo launching a volley of fireballs at the man .

When the attacks were about to strike the man , He evaded by leaping to the side before launching at Cleo.

Cleo ducked under the spear as she struck out at Cao Cao , However her attack was stopped absorbed by Cao Cao before she was kicked to the side , Impacting the wall .

She slowly stood up as she looked for her opponent, Only to go wide eyed as she looked down , The Spear of her opponent firmly sticking out of her chest as she desperately tried to pry it out .

**WITH ZALEEM MOMENTS LATER**

Zaleem came through the roof of the palace as he frantically looked around, Only for his worst fears to be realised as he layed eyes on Cleo , Her body limp as Cao Cao tore the spear out of her .

Cao Cao turned to look at Zaleem before a smirk made its way onto his face .

" So the Intel from the devils was correct , You arent with us " Cao Cao casually remarked as he wiped the blood from his weapon .

Zaleem didn't bother replying as he kept his eyes on the body of his family member .

Around the city , Youkai all turned to look at the palace as Men , Women and children started trying to flee as the ground shook , Foundry units grabbing the nearest youkai and shifting out of Kyoto.

Mathews burst through the doors , Distress covering his face as he ran towards Lucinda before shifting her away .

" Are you just going to stand there , Afterall , Didn't I just kill one of your precious objects " Cao Cao stated with a sneer .

Cao Cao Leapt to the side as the ground around where he stood exploded along with the wall from where Zaleem had appeared and struck to kill him , Zaleem Ignored Cao Cao as he knelt next to Cleo , Closing his eyes as he still felt her life forces , Planting more and more of his cells into her body as they responded and bonded to her .

Cao Cao watched in interest as A rift opened below the slowly rejuvenating Cleo as she dropped into the unknown.

Cao Cao Brought his spear to bear as in a burst of speed he thrust it through Zaleem's side .

Zaleem showed no reaction as he grabbed the spear which had burst through the other side of his abdomen before tearing it forward through his stomach along with its weirder before tossing them to the side as his wounds immediately healed .

" You know , If she had been dead before I Could stabilise her , Then you would suffer so much more than you are about to " Zaleem stated as he once again leapt as Cao Cao , Once landing grabbing the defending weapon and wielder before pushing them up into the air , Leaping and swinging his legs around and propelling The Chinese looking man through the wall of the palace and out into Kyoto .

Zaleem landed before he came to stand at the hole to which had been made as he looked at what remained of the invasion force , The foundry having taken all the residents of Kyoto outside of the city .

" Now then , Tell me , Where yasaka is " Zaleem commanded as he looked down at them .

" Ain't gonna happen " Cao Cao's second in command sneered as he ordered their forces to attack .

" Foolish , Verywell then " Zaleem uttered as he watched Angels , Fallen angels as well as devils fly at him .

" I'll just rebuild the city afterwards , Wha ... " Zaleem said as he was skewered by the horde of enemies

" Did he just ... Let them kill him " Cao Cao asked as he realised an eyebrow , However he had to quickly put down that assumption as the weapons used by his units started melting as their welders dropped them in shock .

Cao Cao kept a passive gaze as he looked at the man whom he once considered a comrade as the many holes littering Zaleem's body started to seep with energy while his armor broke away from the copious amounts of damage dealt to it .

" You could have brought yourself more time if you hadn't struck the seal " Zaleem said as the skin around the hole in his heart desolved away .

Cao Cao's eyes widened as the body of Zaleem started to erode away quicker and quicker , The basic outline of his body remained as instead of flesh , The pure black energy of Zaleem overtook the body , The only remaining from the previous flesh being the eyes embedded in the humanoid featureless creatures skull .

Cao Cao watched as the energy started taking the color of flesh once again as Hair grew atop the head rapidly , The features of Zaleem reappearing once again as the face reformed .

" Now you realise , The body I inhabit is only a flesh suit , You can kill it all you like , It'll reform , Maybe not immediately , But I'll come back " Zaleem said with a Smirk as his body reformed , The black energy fading from view as the body fully formed .

Zaleem smirked as he leapt forwards at the nearest group of enemies , They tried striking at him as he leapt to the left , He swiped his arm out as he decapitated the nearest soldier before catching the sword of another opponent , He pulled the offending enemy to him as he grabbed their shoulders and pulled them apart as blood sprayed everyone nearby , Pulling the enemy apart as he split down the middle while his intestines falling to the ground as Zaleem dropped the two halves .

" You should've just fled " Zaleem said as he appeared behind a female hero faction member as he grabbed her head before bringing his foot to her back and pushing forward , Her screams were heard as her head left her body before her torso shot forward into a group of devils who had brandished their weapons to aid their fellow soldiers .

Zaleem dropped the head of the woman as he smashed his foot into the ground , The force shattering the ground and launching the rest of the platoon surrounding him into the air as he sucked in air , Puffing out his chest as the platoon watched him look up at them before opening his mouth as a cone of fire left his mouth , Roasting the group as the flesh melted from their bodies before they fell back to the ground .

Zaleem ducked under the swing of a newly arrived devil before smashing his hand into her elbow , The shattering of bones was heard before he grabbed the broken limp before pulling it out of its socket .

" You sad pathetic creatures " Zaleem said as he split her in half horizontally before kicking the top at another enemy and slashing the bottom half to the side as it hit a spell shot at him .

Zaleem , Still holding the arm in his left hand , hoisted it like a spear before throwing it through the head of the closest enemy , Said enemy falling to the ground as gurgling sounds could be heard from the corpse .

Zaleem observed his enemies as he spotted Cao Cao at the back of the group .

" You are all weak , I grow bored of you " Zaleem said as a small ball of plasma built in his hand before letting it go as it exploded outwards .

Cao Cao Brought his spear to bear as he shielded his body from the heat of the explosion .

Zaleem looked around as the attack died down , he observed what remained as a frown marred his face .

He had blown a crater into the heart of Kyoto , But the enemies had the sense to get as far away as they could have .

" It seems I may have to work abit harder this time " Zaleem said as he spotted Cao Cao whom had survived the explosion .

Zaleem brought his hands together as energy built up , It was white in coloring as it grew to the size of Zaleem's palm .

" Have you ever wandered how the universe came to be , It certainly wasn't by the hands of those pathetic gods . No , By what I've been able to uncover , It was this " Zaleem said as he observed the white energy in his hands .

" I have been able to replicate it , However for the sake of everyone else , I've shielded Kyoto , So nothing will be getting out " Zaleem finished as screeching was heard from his hands .

Cao Cao was wise enough not to call bullshit as he looked around the borders of Kyoto , and sure enough , Surrounding kyoto was a wall of energy that swirled endlessly and blocked the view of the outside world .

" You intend to take yourself out too " Cao Cao asked as Zaleem scoffed .

" I am more powerful than you could ever imagine , This is nothing " Zaleem said in responce before seperatong from the white swirl of energy before watching it intently .

The current members of the Khaos brigade grew fearful as they started flying towards the barrier , Any that hit it were consumed by it as they stopped after observing their comrades die and realised they couldn't escape .

" There is no hope for you , That barrier around us seperates us from the outside reality , Time in here doesn't exist , You cannot escape , This is my reality now , You lost this battle before it even started " Zaleem said as a blinding flash obscured the sight of everyone nearby , The energy being ejected by the white ball washing over Kyoto as a low boom was heard .

Cao Cao collapsed to the ground , Accepting his fate as his senses went dull , Even as his eyes closed the blinding light persisted .

The flying members of the Khaos brigade were blown back as they impacted the barrier from the shock wave .

Those that weren't killed by the shock wave were obliterated by the ejection of matter so powerful that the barrier around the outside nearly failed to contain it.

Zaleem himself smirked as he felt the container he recently made get blown away .

He retained his conciousness as he observed from his rapidly forming body inside the barrier surrounding Kyoto .

He watched the light die down as he was in awe of the sight of his spell . Matter swirled as it had been pushed together so much that it had compacted together and had become almost like a cloud of energy that didn't follow the laws of reality . The city was no more after having been blown away , Not even the ground remained , The globe like barrier being the only thing that had contained the ejection .

He sighed however as he moved toward the still hazardous area before he stretched out his arms and created a rift at the centre of the barrier .

Watching as the pure matter slowly began being absorbed by the rift , He felt the presence of a woman beside him .

" I would ask what that was , But I fear the answer " The woman stated as the rift finally absorbed the matter before closing once more .

" Due to the harm of my first body at the hands if the Khaos brigade , As you saw them stab my body so many times , I decided it was time for an upgrade , I converted what remained on the body I had been using to matter for later use , As well as I have been developing issues with my constant build up if energy within my reserves , This causes the excess energy that builds up to be released from my body into the surrounding area . Thus I came up with the Idea of converting the excess energy that is released from my body into a seperate location that only I know of . As that location reaches capacity I am needed to release it, Thus I altered the fundamental properties of my plasma attack and replaced it with the excess energy which after the first try , Resulted in the ejection of a mass amount of matter , Thus I discovered can be reverted to building materials from the home I have inside of my rift . So in all , I have a solution for the build up of energy , An attack that obliterates everything by blasting it to peices as well as building materials for my home " Zaleem surmised as they flew towards the middle of the hole in reality .

" Though I must appologise for the destruction of Kyoto lady Ameterasu , But fear not " Zaleem stated as he focussed once again .

Ameterasu grew concerned as shattering was heard around the barrier as land started to form from its inside , The destroyed houses and buildings appearing where they once stood as Zaleem and Ameterasu came to stand atop of the reformed palace .

" What did you do " Ameterasu asked as she felt the leylines under Kyoto be fully reformed .

" Reality bends to my will once my full power is released , Whether it be time or space , Life or death , Because of my constantly increasing energy I outclassed my mother three years ago by a large margin , I developed new techniques that rely on my power , Thus separate timelines became accessible to me as I grew in power and gained the knowledge required to access them , So in short I copied Kyoto from another reality for what is was and ... restored it in this one with the matter I spoke of for building " Zaleem explained as he gazed over the city , He felt the presence of Yasaka slowly form infront of him as he restored her .

" May I ask , If you can access these separate realities ... Why do you stay here , Surely there are better ones " Ameterasu asked in both curiosity and fear .

" Maybe one day in a different time I may live somewhere else , For now my home is here , Also ... " Zaleem began as shattering was once again heard as Yasaka fell to the ground infront of them.

" Yasaka , What , How " Ameterasu asked .

" Time your highness , I took her from the time of which she was taken and brought her here , Thus Saving her life , She would have ceased to exist if I had not collected her from the limbo she was placed in by my attack " Zaleem said as he knelt down beside Yasaka as she slowly woke up .

" Why " Ameterasu asked as thousands of lifeforms appeared around the city , The barrier lowering as the foundry and youkai observed the unharmed environment .

" Because I lost something that I don't intend to lose " Zaleem says as gasping was heard as Kunou appeared from another rift inside the rebuilt palace as she ran around looking for her mother with a restored Cleo who had no idea what had happened to her .

" Don't say anything to anyone , They aren't ready to know about what I have done and what I am capable of " Zaleem explained as Yasaka woke up and looked at him .

" What about the Khaos brigade " Ameterasu asked as she watched the youkai go around there everyday lives .

" Ohh , I left them dead , Afterall I wouldn't want Yasaka to be immediately kidnapped again " Zaleem says as he cradled The blonde vixen in his arms .

" If you have the power to alter the past or use that attack that released so much matter , Why don't you seize control " Ameterasu asked seriously .

" I could and always will have the ability to do just that , But... that's not how I want to live , Not all things are meant to go as planned , It's why I have dulled my precognition , And only under dire circumstances will I ever alter what has happened , I don't want to be in control of absolutely everything . However , I refuse to ever let those I consider family die for my sake , I have accepted what I am and what I must do , But they still have a choice to live how they want to " Zaleem explained as Yasaka grew confused her hearing dull as she tried to listen to what he was saying .

" Can you even be killed " Ameterasu asked the question the popped into her mind .

" There are a few ways I can be stopped , But due to the nature of my power I can never be fully killed " Zaleem answered as he swept a land through Yasaka's hair gently .

" Can I ask how " Ameterasu asked before Zaleem glared at the sun goddess .

" I will decide whether to tell you at a later time " Zaleem stated as he looked at the woman is his grasp .

" I will discuss things with you later your majesty , I have some catching up to do " Zaleem said as he and Yasaka sunk thought the top of the palace and into the throne room .

**CHAPTER COMPLETE**

**I REPEAT , THIS CHAPTER IS LIABLE TO CHANGE IN THE FUTURE . ****I WILL BE ADDING AND REMOVING DETAILS AT A LATER TIME .**

**I ALSO APPOLOGISE IF THIS CHAPTER IS NOT AS DEVELOPED AS OTHERS . **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOUD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN OR ANYTHING ELSE , PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME .**

**I HAVE ALSO STARTED THE LIST OF ZALEEM'S ABILITIES AS LISTED BELOW = **

**At full ****power**** Zaleem has access to the following **

**1\. Time and Space manipulation**

**2\. reality manipulation**

**3\. Minor precognition**

**4\. nigh-infinite highspeed regeneration**

**5\. Plasma based morphing weaponry and defence **

**6\. Cellular control** **and ****armor formation**

**7\. mimicry ( Limited = Power type mimicry, Must get access of DNA to mimic unique abilities** **, Allows to pass off as a family member = Works in conjunction with memory manipulation )**

**8\. memory manipulation**

**9\. control of speed ( Such as traveling faster than light at will )**

**10\. essence transfer**

**11\. self reincarnation as well as Memory and power retainment**

**12\. possession**

**13\. energy growth ( infinite )**

**14\. Fire breath**

**15\. immortality**

**16\. High-speed relexes**

**17\. Advanced telekinesis **

**18\. High-speed mental processing , Multitasking , High intellect**

**19\. unnaturally large energy pool and Energy control ( Small - Infinite depending on seals )**

**20\. Creation **

**21\. Flight**

**22\. ****astral projection**

**23\. primal form **

**24\. Dimensional travel **

**25\. self sustainment **

**26 . White hole , Matter ejection**

**27 . supernatural strength**

**28 . other spells used in battle ( will be expanded apon at a later time )**

**THESE ARE THE ABILITIES ZALEEM WILL HAVE THROUGHOUT THIS FANFICTION AND ANY OTHER I CHOOSE TO FEATURE ZALEEM IN **

**THANK YOU FOR READING , THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE RELEASED IN 1 OR 2 WEEKS . **


	31. ZALEEM GREMORY - The shinto gods

**LAST CHAPTER**

" I will discuss things with you later your majesty , I have some catching up to do " Zaleem said as he and Yasaka sunk thought the top of the palace and into the throne room .

**CURRENT CHAPTER**

Zaleem sat in the courtyard as he watched Kunou pick flowers happily , He watched with a small smile on his face as he felt a familiar presence come up behind him .

" I thought i would find you here " The sweet voice of Yasaka said as she stood next to him as he looked up at her .

" This is a wonderful courtyard , It's so peaceful " Zaleem responded as Kunou ran over with a hand full of flowers and handed it to Zaleem who smiled and rubbed the top of her head .

" Thank you Kunou " Zaleem said as he picked her up and carried her as he walked beside Yasaka .

" We have missed you " Yasaka commented as they walked through the halls .

" I must appologise , I have been caught up with everything that has been going on , I must also appologise due to being caught up with another woman " Zaleem explained as his eyes dropped slightly .

" I understand , However that doesn't change how I feel about you , It doesn't surprise me that other women are after you , I'll just have to win you over " Yasaka said with a wink as Zaleem focussed and removed the seal around the woman's neck .

Zaleem smiled as they stood next to a small stream , Butterflies hovering around the small shrubs around the water .

Kunou smiled as Zaleem placed her down as she raced after the butterflies .

Yasaka watched her daughter chase the butterflies as she and Zaleem watched her .

" Kyoto feels different compared to what it should , Why is that " Yasaka asked as Zaleem twitched slightly before sighing .

" After you were kidnapped I had to take desperate measures . Do you remember that vision I showed you when we first met " Zaleem asked as Yasaka nodded.

" I remember , We stood inside of Kyoto's crater " Yasaka commented .

" That was the first part of stopping that Vision , I transported Kunou away from danger as well as the youkai , I Blew Kyoto to peices when you were kidnapped , It's why you can't remember getting rescued " Zaleem said as Yasaka went still .

" Then ... How is this here " Yasaka asked as she remembered everything going blank .

" I restored it to what is was before , I also accidently Killed you because I didnt realise you were inside the boundaries of the barrier , So I brought you back from Limbo along with the rest of Kyoto " Zaleem explained as he grew sorrowful .

" I must appologise for doing so " Zaleem said as he looked into Yasaka's eyes .

" You are forgiven, Plus you kept your word and saved my kind as well as my daughter " Yasaka said as she edged closer to Zaleem before leaning her head on his shoulder .

" I said I would do anything in power to save her as well as you " Zaleem responded as Kunou captured one of the white butterflies in her grasp as she ran over and showed it to them .

" Good job Kunou , I knew you could do it " Zaleem said as he picked her up again , She gazed at the Butterfly in her hands as they all walked inside the palace .

Zaleem put Kunou down as she raced around the palace while He and Yasaka went to the throne room .

" I think Ameterasu still wants to talk to me , But there seem to be ... others in the room too " Zaleem stated out of the blue as they came through the throne room doors .

" Lady Ameterasu " Yasaka stated as she knelt infront of the beautiful woman while Zaleem looked at the others gathered into the room .

" Who are they " Zaleem asked as he gained a raised eyebrow from a man with long black hair who wore a white and red kimono .

" Watch your tongue boy , Do you know not who you speak too " The man said as he slowly stood .

Zaleem , Whom had been in a pleasant mood before hand , Now marred a frown as the black haired man was forced back into his seat by an unknown force .

" I know who you are , Susanoo , As well as you Izanagi and Izanami , Ameterasu took the time to explain who you are a while ago " Zaleem explained as he came and sat on the throne without any regard .

" Mind your tongue , You will show us respect " Izanagi shouted as he came to stand up before he too suddenly sat back down with his body refusing to follow it's owners bidding .

" I will not respect those who have not earned it , Whether be man or god , It matters not , You are all beneath me anyway " Zaleem said as he gazed down at the gathered gods .

" Ameterasu , Who is this insulate brat " Izanami asked as he kept his temper in check .

" Please forgive my siblings " Ameterasu asked as she noticed Zaleem grow agitated , Feeling the need to protect her siblings from the considerably powerful beings anger .

" Sister , Why do you feel for such a lowly being " Susanoo growled out as he struggled to stand .

" You call me a lowly being , You say you deserve respect while you believe yourself higher than everyone else , This is why I hold no respect for you , You do not deserve it " Zaleem explained as he flashed his presence under his own anger , The ground under Kyoto rumbling as the city shook before he reigned in the energy he had yet to re seal before releasing a sigh as he brought his temper down .

Yasaka looked up at the man who held her affection in worry as she noticed his mood swings .

" Forgive me lady Ameterasu , I do not do well when spoken down to " Zaleem explained as he sat back into the youkai throne .

" You are forgiven , It is not your fault " Ameterasu stated as she held in her fear.

Izanagi clutched his chair as it cracked , His hand shaking slightly as he had never felt more fear for his life .

Izanami sighed as the pressure withdrew .

Susanoo , Whom had endured the worst was sweating after accepting he had stepped to far with an unknown element .

" Now then , With that sorted , I believe I must notify you of something , Cao Cao Is not dead " Zaleem noted to the shocked Expression of Ameterasu .

" How , I saw what happened in there " Ameterasu asked as she had to think of any possible way of the man surviving .

" He was taken out of the barrier by an external force , Something strong enough to break in , Gather the man and leave before being blasted to peices " Zaleem pondered as he thought of all the possible beings capable before one popped into his mind .

" Damn dragons " Zaleem muttered as he thought of another Khaos brigade dragon with the motives to protect the Chinese descendant.

" Who " Ameterasu asked .

" I believe it goes by the name of crom cruach , It is one of the only creatures with the knowledge to get through the barrier , However it knows when it is outmatched and left as soon as it collected Cao Cao " Zaleem answered as he reviewed what had happened. Anyway , I believe we are here to discuss our alliance " Zaleem continued as Ameterasu nodded while gaining surprised looks from the other three deities.

" Explain , I knew of no such thing " Susanoo asked as he looked at his sister.

" We have entered into a contract alliance between Zaleem and the shinto faction " Ameterasu explained as she looked at her siblings .

" And why were we not notified " Izanagi asked .

" It was too important , It needed to happen , And after what transpired yesterday , I believe it was for the best " Ameterasu asked , And for the first time sounded irritated.

" We will discuss this later sister , But for now I want to know who we have pledged ourselves too " Izanami asked as he looked at Zaleem .

" Verywell , I will introduce myself , My title included , Which is never to be repeated outside of this room by anyone " Zaleem stated as he stood and brought the entirety of his being to bare causing not just the city of Kyoto to shake but the entire continental shelf .

" I am Zaleem Gremory , Offspring of the previous emperor beast of Apocalypse , I am known as the true Emperor beast of Apocalypse , I am the embodiment of the good which surrounds the universe, My is power unrivaled ,My existence is endless ,I am eternal " Zaleem introduced as he once again reigned in his power .

" That's quite the title " Izanagi stated as he shook while trying to calm himself .

" Do you see now why I accepted " Ameterasu asked as he finally calmed herself while her siblings slowly nodded .

" Please forgive me ,I knew not whom you were " Susanoo asked as he kept his gaze down .

" You are forgiven ... This time " Zaleem stated as he leaned back again .

Yasaka silently wiped the sweat off of her brow ,Thankful towards not being his enemy .

" What does this alliance entitle " Izanami asked with a straight voice .

" I will not strile against the youkai or any member of the shinto faction , I will put their safety first , They will be cared for and the foundry as at the disposal of the shinto faction . As for you , The shinto faction swears loyalty to me , You fall under my banner , I will not take command of Kyoto or Japan, This is a joint alliance , We are equals in this " Zaleem explained the alliance as he watched the other gods nod reluctantly .

" That is ... acceptable " Susanoo stated reluctantly .

" Are there any others in this alliance to you " Ameterasu asked curiously .

" Yes , There are a few , There are various human governments who have sworn themselves to me , They have allowed certain citizens into the foundry who serve as it's force . There are few other gods such as the Egyptian pantheon who swore themselves to me along with both of the current heavenly dragons and the being known as ouroboros has sworn itself to me as both a lover and follower " Zaleem explained as Ameterasu stiffened at the mention of the last as well as Susanoo shaking slightly while Izanagi and Izanami went wide eyed .

Yasaka herself squinted at the mention of the Dragon god before resuming her usual smile .

" That ... Is indeed quite the force " Ameterasu finished with a nervous chuckle .

" We work for the betterment of this world , I have joined with the faction alliance between the Christian pantheon to make our dream reality " Zaleem said his gaze swept the room .

" And your dream is " Izanami asked curiously .

" Peace , Equality , No-one will ever suffer unjustly at the hands of another , I wish for this to happen " Zaleem explained with conviction.

" I guess we're just going to have to go along with you , We already have an alliance " Ameterasu stated with a smile .

" Indeed , It will be honored , And you asked me a question before , What can kill me " Zaleem asked as Ameterasu nodded .

" In short , Nothing can permanently kill me , However I do not wish to expand apon the subject , Maybe at a future date when I know I can trust you , But as of right now , I do not " Zaleem explained .

" That is understandable , I believe that brings our meeting to a close , I also extend my thanks for helping us with the invasion " Ameterasu asked as her siblings stood from their seats .

" It is of no Issue , I bid you safe travels " Zaleem responded as Ameterasu nodded left via teleportation along with her siblings.

" My my so commanding and from my seat " Yasaka teased as she made her way to stand infront of her throne .

" Do you wish to take it back " Zaleem asked before reaching out and grabbing the middle of Yasaka's kimono and dragging her onto the seat as she gasped from the sudden movement .

" So forceful " Yasaka cooed as Zaleem chucked while placing her on his lap .

" You know you wouldn't have it any other way " Zaleem teased as he ran a finger down her chest and stopping just above her breasts .

" We are in the throne room you naughty boy " Yasaka responded .

" Its our throne room , I don't see the problem " Zaleem said as Yasaka shrugged off the right shoulder of her kimono while feighning ignorance to what she did .

" You have a point ... " Yasaka stated as Zaleem pulled her closer , Her kimono barely covering her chest due to the left shoulder .

Zaleem however had to sigh as His eyebrow twitched as he felt a presence about to step into the throne room .

However he once again smiled as an excited Kunou ran into the room as she waddled up to her mother and Zaleem .

" Zaleem , you're still here " Kunou yelled excitedly as Yasaka stood up after repositioning her Kimono while Zaleem swept the Giggling girl into his arms .

" Of course I am , I promised didn't I , Now how about we go and get something to eat " Zaleem stated as Kunou nodded eagerly .

Zaleem exited the building as he fell into a peaceful stride witb Yasaka while he carried Kunou in his arms .

He was however troubled as he walked , Cao Cao being alive more than likely meant that the Khaos brigade knew it was he who defeated them .

' _This could be a problem in the future _' Zaleem sighed as he schooled his features and took both Yasaka and Kunou to lunch.

He waved and Acknowledged many of the youkai waving to him as well as the various Foundry members who were spending their free time conversing with the youkai .

" They seem to be getting along well " Yasaka noted as she saw many humans laughing and getting along with the locals .

" That's how they wish for everything to be , They don't see youkai as animals or slaves . They see them as equals , That's why these specific humans were selected for the foundry " Zaleem explained with a small she as he saw an Adult foundry member playing ball with a bunch of teenage Youkai of all races .

" Why use humans for the foundry " Yasaka asked as she caught Zaleem's attention.

" Humans are the most basic race , Their DNA is the easiest to alter . They are essentially a blank canvas, Moulded by whatever is around them " Zaleem started explaining .

" What does that have anything to do with it " Yasaka asked with a raised eyebrow .

" A secret to the weapons and armor they carry on them , It is imbued with the energy of both devils and angels as well as various different power sources " Zaleem kept explaining .

" The Weapons release a certain type of Radiation which leaks into the holders body as long as they hold the weapon , It is not harmful in any way but it starts a process to which Is secret to the foundry " Zaleem kept going as Yasaka eyed the armor of the nearby foundry members , Noticing various power packs along the their armor .

" And what does it do " Yasaka mumbled .

" It fuses the power released by the fuel cells held on their armor to their DNA , Essentially altering them in the process and evolving them " Zaleem finished as Yasaka grew a shocked Expression.

" You're making hybrid warriors " Yasaka surmised .

" Yes , And they are doing it willingly , They are becoming and unofficial member of each race , But it is dangerous if done quickly, So it takes time and they will always appear to be human " Zaleem responded .

" That... I dont know how to describe it " Yasaka stated in a loss for words .

" You don't have too , I never liked it how humans were used as pawns by most races , With this , They have the chance to choose for themselves " Zaleem mentioned as they made their way to a restaurant.

**AFTER LUNCH**

Zaleem watched as Kunou blushed with food dripping from her face , He laughed slightly as he reached over , A tissue materializing in his hand as he wiped her face , Causing her to blush more .

Yasaka sat with a serene smile on her face as she watched them interact .

" You better watch how much you eat , You'll get fat otherwise " Zaleem teased with a smile .

" I'M A GROWING GIRL , ITS NOT MY FAULT " Kunou yelled out in embarrassment, Zaleem's responce was to laugh lightly and pick her up and hug her .

" Nawww , It's okay I understand " Zaleem kept joking as she calmed considerably while taking in his warmth .

Zaleem and Yasaka stood up as he left the money for the bill on the counter before leaving .

Zaleem and Yasaka conversed happily while Kunou slept on Zaleem's shoulder , Exhaustion fonally setting in on her .

They made their way back to the palace as Zaleem placed Kunou in her bed quietly before she whimpered when he tried to move from her .

This caused Zaleem to chuckle as he slowly untangled her arms from his neck and placed a kiss on her forehead before standing and quietly walking out of the room .

" You'll make a great father " Yaska commented having observed their interaction .

" I certainly hope so " Zaleem said as he came to stand by her side " Forgive me Yasaka , Cleo is in need of my assistance at my home "

" Think nothing of it , I just hope you come by sooner rather than later " She stated as she wrapped her arms around his frame.

" Of course I will " Zaleem responded with a kiss to her forehead before wrapping her in an embrace .

She smiled in content before she felt him fade away in her grasp as she sighed to herself .

**ZALEEM'S DIMENTION**

Zaleem Appeared standing atop of his palace as he observed the changes to the scenery made by the excess matter .

Surrounding his palace was lush forrest spreading in all directions as snow fell which made Zaleem raise an eyebrow in wander as there were no clouds or mountains nearby .

His gaze drew upward as a dim sum hung in the sky which was obscured by a never moving moon directly in the middle which made an eclipse that spread over the land .

Sighing as he leapt to the palace entrance , Landing with a dull thud before he entered the building .

He found Mathews fussing over an irritated Cleo , He was lifting her arms to check for any issues .

" YOU'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR TWELVE HOURS , STOP " Cleo yelled out as she sat back down in a huff .

Mathews himself shook his head , Ignoring her plea as he made sure she was okay .

" Cleo , Are you okay " Zaleem asked as he looked over the girl .

" Yes ... I thought I was dead " Cleo said as she thought about what happened.

" I would never allow such a fate to befall you , So I healed you " Zaleem said as he felt the ratio of origional cells in her body compared to him cells in her body .

" I ... Thank you " Cleo said as she looked at him gratefully.

" None of you ever have to worry about dying as long as I am here " Zaleem ensured as he drew her into a hug .

" Thank you " Cleo said again as the others had small smiles on their faces .

Vali and Issei stood to the side as they bickered about who did better .

" I must alert you all , The Khaos brigade now knows that I am not on their side , They probably consider me a traitor and will hunt me down " Zaleem notified everyone gathered in the dining room .

Zaleem was about to continue talking when his head suddenly snapped to the side as he glared .

" What is it boss man " Mathews asked in curiosity .

" Sirzechs lucifer ... Has just woken up " Zaleem notified as a scowl made it way to his face before he stormed through a rift to an unknown location .

**CHAPTER COMPLETE**

**THIS CHAPTER IS LIABLE TO CHANGE IN THE FUTURE .**

**I APOLOGISE FOR THE SHORTER CHAPTER , HOWEVER I FIND IT EASIER TO WRITE SMALLER TEXTS TO KEEP UP QUALITY .**

**THANK YOU FOR CONTINUING TO READ MY STORY , I HAVE NOTICED THE QUALITY OF MY WRITING HAS DROPPED ABIT SO I WILL BE TRYING MY BEST TO EDIT AND MAKE UP FOR MY MISTAKES I MAY HAVE MADE SO FAR DURING THE STORY TELLING AND ANYTHING ELSE .**


End file.
